Anime Hearts
by Animelegend
Summary: This story takes place a couple of years after KH2. The Organization thirteen is done with and everything seems ok again. But now a threat is making the Anime Universe become taken over by the darkness. Now it's up to Anime, A kid from Promised...
1. Awakening

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and some of the other people in this story. Oh and I own the Animblade.

Chapter 1: Awakening…

The thought of ones mind… Darkness… Light… Twilight… the being of a kid whose dreams thought to seem impossible become a true thing…

(Inside the kid's dream)

Kids are seen running and the boy sits by the shore.

"Anime! Are you coming?" Asked a kid.

" You guys go ahead. I'll stay here." Answered Anime, as he fell asleep by the ocean.

Anime begins to sleep. All of a sudden a huge wave comes and takes him into the ocean causing him to wake up inside his dream.

" Ahhh!" Yelled Anime.

Anime tries to swim but his body seems paralyzed. He begins to fall to the ocean floor and while he is he sees a meteor shower happening in the sky. He tries to swim back up but a wind current blows him back. And he continues to sink to the ocean floor. But before his body touches the ocean floor a pillar giving off light with a picture of Nyu (Elfen Lied) sleeping begins to appear and the water begins to disappear and he lands on the light-filled pillar. Anime begins to look around and only sees darkness.

" Where, ...where am I?" Thought Anime.

All of a sudden he hears a voice. He looks around to see where it was coming from.

" So much to do…. So little time… these words speak the truth." Said the voice.

Anime continues to listen to the voice.

" Do you have what it takes to step forward?" Asked the voice.

"Umm… Yeah." Said Anime.

Anime takes a step forward.

" Very good. Your name is Anime correct?" Asked the voice.

Anime nods his head

" Yes it is. But who are you and what is this place?" Asked Anime.

" That isn't needed. Now lets see what kind of person you really are." Replied the voice.

A sword appears in front of him.

" What on earth is this? Well that sword looks cool." Thought Anime.

Anime approaches the floating sword, and then he begins to move his hand towards it. But the sword moves away causing him to fall to the floor… Then he gets up and grabs the sword.

" This is the sword of dreams. You may wield it in your dreams as you protect your heart from the darkness." Said the voice.

" Protect my heart from the darkness…" Thought Anime, as he held the sword in his hands."

The sword disappears

" But in this dream… You awaken… " Said the voice.

A light begins to shine from the sky of darkness. And the pillar Anime is standing on begins to shatter into pieces. Anime sees what is happening but he falls along with the shattering pieces headfirst. As he's falling another pillar appears. As he reaches the pillar he lands on his feet. He begins to look around and sees a door at the other end and begins to walk toward the door but when he gets in the center of the pillar the door disappears.

" You must be wondering what's behind the door… But first before you find out… If you were to prove your existence how would you do it?

" Hmm… I would become stronger and broaden my horizions. And become a hero" Replied Anime.

" That seems like a nice way to do it. Now proceed to the door. " Replied the voice.

The door reappears and Anime continues to walk towards it. When he is about to touch it, it disappears. Anime turns behind him and sees that it is now on a ledge.

" The door is on top of that ledge and I know you can't jump and reach it. So use something that could make you reach it." Said the voice

A Crate appears behind Anime. He walks up to the crate and begins to push it towards the ledge. But then some shadow heartless appear. Anime begins to look around weaponless. But then the same sword that he had before appears in his hand.

" You have earned the ability to fight. If you are scared to show your strength then you will never survive long enough to see what lies behind the door. So fend off these shadows." Said the voice.

Anime begins slashing them with the sword. And one by one they disappear.

" You seem to know how to defend yourself. " Replied the voice.

The sword disappears from Anime's hand and he begins to look confused.

" Do not look confused. Now approach the door." Said the voice.

The white door disappears from on top of the ledge and appears in front of Anime. He begins to walk towards the door and stands in front of it.

" The door isn't opening…try pulling the knob." Replied the voice.

Anime starts to pull the knob. But it won't open.

" It must need a key… but the key isn't yours… but then again…. The key can't open or seal everything with a keyhole. Only specific things… So if you believe… there are no boundaries to where you can go… I will open it for you. " Replied the voice.

The door begins to open and Anime walks through. He looks around and sees another door.

" There are many doors that are waiting to be open." Replied the voice.

Anime looks at the doors and one by one they all begin to open.

" There are many doors to choose from. But you may choose only one." Said the Voice.

All of a sudden a door appears in front of him.

Anime approaches the door and it opens and a bright light begins to shine. He finds himself back inside a dark place on a pillar with a picture of Kaname (From Full metal panic ) holding a paper fan in the center top and light glowing from it.

Anime walks into the center and examines the picture of Kaname. Suddenly a huge light appears from up high and Anime looks up but no beam of light is seen. All of a sudden the ground begins to turn dark. Anime then begins to look around as if he's in danger. Anime begins to get swallowed into the darkness.

" If in danger…. Friends will be there to aid you…" Said the voice.

A brown haired young girl appears out of nowhere and begins to help pull Anime out of the darkness.

" But even though you may have friends to aid you… you still are the only one who can defend yourself" Said the voice.

The girl begins to pull on his arm harder.

" Wait ouch stop. Not so hard…" Said Anime, as if he was in pain.

Anime finally gets out of the darkness thanks to the help of the girl.

" Thanks" said Anime.

The girl begins smile. But then she then pushes Anime into the darkness And Anime begins to get swallowed by it again. The girl then disappears.

" But don't be afraid. The darkness shouldn't hurt you unless you let it." Replied the voice.

Anime disappears into the darkness…

" And remember… You will be the one who will open the door… But which door?" Asked the voice.

The dream ends with silence.

End of Chapter.

Well that's a good chapter 1 for this story. Well I hope you guys liked it. But wait for the second chapter.


	2. A battle on Promised Island

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade and I also own some others as well. Any person stealing shall be notified.

Chapter 2: A battle on Promised Island.

Anime begins to open his eyes. He lets out a yawn then begins to look around. He sees that he is inside a room in a bed. He begins to get up from the bed.

Suddenly footsteps can be heard and a girl from the hallway looks at Anime, she walks in the room.

" You finally woke up Anime." Replied the girl, with a smile.

" Oh hey Narue. " said Anime.

Narue begins to laugh a little.

" What's so funny?" Asked Anime.

" It's nothing. It's just that you fell asleep for the third time today." Said Narue.

" Sigh… Give me a break Narue… I was sleepy." Said Anime.

" Yeah… I know what you mean. Wataru saw you sleeping on the beach so he brought you here. " Said Narue.

" Oh. So that's how I got here." Said Anime, as he got out the bed and begun to stand up.

" Hey let's go outside." Replied Anime.

Narue nods her head.

Anime and Narue begin to walk outside the room.

" So what was your dream about?" Asked Narue, as she walked.

" It felt like it was real…. This girl came out of nowhere and helped me get out of this dark hole in the ground…" said Anime.

"A girl? Are you sure you're not watching too much TV?" asked Narue.

" Honest… And I watch TV but not too much… I think. " Smiled Anime, as he walked.

" I believe you Anime. I don't doubt it for a moment. " Said Narue.

Anime and Narue reach the kitchen and see a robot cooking.

" I guess that must be Rinrin's latest creation." Replied Narue.

" She's quite smart. " Replied Anime.

Rinrin walks pass Anime and Narue.

" Aren't I? And this robot hasn't malfunctioned yet." Replied Rinrin.

" Hey Rinrin? Have you seen Rikou?" Replied Anime.

" I think he's outside. Check the beach." Replied Rinrin, as she opened the fridge and took out a can of seltzer water.

Rinrin closes the fridge door.

" Ok thanks. Come on Narue." Said Anime, as he walked away.

" Bye Anime and Narue." Replied Rinrin, as she opened the can.

" See ya Rinrin." Said Anime.

" Bye." Said Narue.

Narue catches up with Anime and continues to walk with him. Anime opens the door to outside and he walks through. Narue walks through also. They see two roads.

" She said to check the beach so let's take the right way." Said Anime.

Anime and Narue begin to walk down the right path. They come to the end of the path and see the sand of the beach.

Narue and Anime look around but they don't see Rikou.

" I don't see Rikou here." Said Anime, as he began to walk on the sand.

Narue follows close by.

A breeze begins to blow.

" That breeze feels good." Said Narue, as her brown hair blew in the breeze.

" Yeah it does." said Anime, as his brown hair blew in the slight wind.

Narue looks at Anime.

" So where should we look next?" Asked Narue?

All of a sudden a boy's voice is heard from behind them.

" What are you guys looking for?" Asked a boy.

Anime and Narue look behind them.

" There you are Rikou. We were looking for you." Smiled Anime.

" Hmm. Is that right. I was looking for you two also. Where were you guys anyway? " Asked Rikou.

" Well Anime took a snooze and Wataru took him to his house. Then I went there looking for him and that's where he was." Said Narue.

Rikou looks at Anime.

Anime smiles.

" I see. You sure are a sleepyhead." Smiled Rikou.

Narue laughs a little.

" Very funny…" Said Anime.

" Don't take it the wrong way. I was only kidding." Replied Rikou, as he smiled.

" Yeah. I know you are. So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Anime.

" Well… We finished the raft yesterday so there really isn't much to do. Can you believe that we were able to make one? " Asked Rikou.

" I can't believe it but we did. Kudos to us." Smiled Narue.

" Yeah…" Said Anime.

Narue looks at the sun then remembers something.

" Oh I almost forgot. I promised Kaho that I would help her with her cheerleading." Said Narue.

" I didn't know you cheerlead?" Asked Anime.

Narue laughs.

" I don't cheerlead. I haven't even given it a thought. Well I'll see you guys later. Bye." Said Narue.

Narue walks away.

" Do you think Wataru loves having all those sisters?" Asked Rikou.

" Hmm… I guess he does. But I'm not sure. Why don't you ask him?" Asked Anime.

" Nah. Maybe later. Well I guess I'll go rest somewhere. If you need or want to do something then you know where I am. " Replied Rikou.

" Ok then." Said Anime.

Rikou walks away towards the right.

Anime sighs…

" Now what should I do." Said Anime.

Anime walks away.

Anime sees Wataru and walks towards him.

Wataru sees Anime and begins to talk to him.

" Hey Anime… You finally woke up. Whatcha doing?" asked Wataru.

" Nothing really. What are you doing? " Asked Anime.

" Nothing. I just got back from the city. I brought myself a new rod so now we can battle again." Said Wataru, as he showed Anime a brown medium length plastic rod.

Anime looks at it.

" Wow. I'll be looking forward to that match. But I'll be back." Said Anime.

"Yeah man… See you later." Said Wataru.

Anime begins to walks away.

" Oh yeah… Me, Zidane, and Eiko want to battle you in a three on one battle. Just tell me when and if you're up to it." Said Wataru.

" Sure I'll battle you three after I come back." Said Anime.

" I'll be here." Said Wataru.

Anime continues to walk to the right towards and sees Zidane.

" Hey Zidane." Said Anime, as he walked to him.

Zidane turns toward Anime and smiles.

" Oh hi Anime. Do you wanna have a rematch from yesterday? I was sooooooo off yesterday. Breakfast really counts believe me…" said Zidane.

" Yeah I'm sure it does. Anyway we'll battle when I get back. And Wataru said that there was going to be a 3 one 1 battle after I get back." Replied Anime.

"Oh so he told you about it." Said Zidane.

"Yeah after I'm done then we'll battle." Replied Anime.

"Ok." Said Zidane.

Anime walks away to the right and comes to an abandoned shed.

Anime opens the door to the shed and walks in.

" Maybe it's in here." Thought Anime, as he looked around.

Anime doesn't see what he is looking for.

" It's not here. Let me look somewhere else." Anime said to himself.

Anime walks outside the shed and walks pass Zidane towards the boardwalk where Eiko is sitting at watching the waves come in.

Eiko hears footsteps behind her and turns to see who or what is coming

" Oh hey Anime! " said Eiko as she smiled at Anime.

" Hey Eiko." Replied Anime. " What are you doing sitting here?"

"I'm just watching the waves come in and out. It seems like a good sunny day. " Replied Eiko.

" Yeah it does. " Replied Anime.

" I remember when I was 7 I went on a adventure with Zidane and some other people. " Said Eiko.

" Really… I never went on a adventure that was beyond this island." Said Anime.

" Yeah you don't know what you're missing… I mean battling was cool. But the experience of traveling is good. " Said Eiko.

" Ok well I'll see you later." Said Anime, as he walked away.

Suddenly he feels that he just kicked something in the sand as he walked.

Anime stops and looks down at the sand.

" What's that?" Asked Anime, as he looked down at item he kicked by mistake.

Anime sees that it is a yellow girl's headband. He picks it up and brushes the sand off of it.

" This is Narue's headband. I knew that I would find it around here. I'll give it to her when she gets back. " Thought Anime, as he put the headband in his right pocket.

Anime starts to walk again and begins to walk toward Wataru.

Wataru looks to his left and sees Anime walking towards him.

" Hey are you ready for that 3 on 1 match now?" Asked Wataru as he looked at Anime.

" Yeah. I found what I was looking for. " Said Anime, as he walked to him and stopped.

" Ok I'll go tell the others." Said Wataru.

Wataru runs off.

After a minute or so Wataru returns along with Eiko and Zidane.

"Ok we're all ready are you?" asked Wataru.

" Yeah I'm ready." Said Anime, as he took out a wood-like plastic sword.

" And this time don't use magic Eiko." Said Zidane, as he looked at Eiko.

" Heh heh… ok." Replied Eiko, as she smiled a little.

Eiko looks over at a lavender color haired girl.

" Hey Lumiere? You want to battle with us?" Asked Eiko.

Lumiere looks at Eiko.

" You know you should be more elegant like I am. And no I don't." Said Lumiere.

Lumiere then walks away.

" Hmm… She doesn't know what fun is…" Said Eiko.

" Ok let's start. Ready…. set…go…" Said Wataru.

Wataru, Eiko, and Zidane begin to try and attack Anime but he dodges.

Anime begins to hit them one by one with the sword.

Wataru and Zidane dodge out of the way of the hits but Anime manages to hit Eiko.

" Ha. You missed me." Said Zidane, as his tail swayed a little.

" Ouch! You improved Anime but not enough. Take this!" Said Eiko, as she shot water out of a water gun.

The water from the water gun wets Anime.

" Hey!" Said Anime, after the water hit him.

" Yes gotcha! " Said Eiko.

Wataru attempts to hit him in the head with his plastic rod.

Anime hits the rod as it moves toward him causing it to move back and hit Wataru in the head.

" Ow! Hey that hurt." Said Wataru rubbing his head.

Anime then attacks Zidane and Wataru with one slash of his sword. And both of them fall back. Wataru drops his rod.

" Ow! " Said Zidane and Wataru.

Zidane gets up.

Eiko looks at Zidane.

" Zidane are you ok?" Asked Eiko.

Zidane looks at Eiko.

" Of course I am." Said Zidane.

" Come on guys. Let's try to win." Said Wataru got up and began to hold his head and walk like he was dizzy.

" Wataru are you ok? " Asked Zidane.

" Yeah I'm fine. That rod really does hurt." Said Wataru.

" Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Anime?

" Yeah I'm ok. Let's continue." Said Wataru, as he started to run towards Anime.

Zidane begins to try and hit Anime with a stick. But he dodges some of them and then gets hit two times.

" Ow. " Said Anime as he looked at the mark where he got hit at then continued to battle.

Anime then begins to attach and does a four hit combo with his plastic sword on Zidane causing him to fall back onto the sand.

Eiko begins to shoot water at Anime.

Anime dodges out the way of the water. Then he runs and hits her with his plastic sword.

Eiko lets out a yelp and falls to the ground. She drops her water gun.

Wataru gets out of his dizzy state and starts to run after Anime.

Anime looks at Wataru coming at him.

Zidane gets back up and begins to run at Anime.

Wataru then stops. He then throws his rod at Anime.

Anime quickly jumps into the air and deflects it back At Wataru and it his him in the stomach. It bounces off him and hits Zidane in the stomach. Causing Zidane to fall down…. again and Wataru to fall back onto the ground.

A light flows around Anime

" What… What happened? " Said Anime, as he looked around but saw only light.

" With every experience. One larger that the one before…your heart grows stronger… level up." Said a voice. "

An echo from the level up begins to be heard then the light disappears and the echo stops.

When Anime regains sight of what's going on in the battle. He sees Zidane, Eiko, and Wataru standing on the sand.

" Man I'm done. You won… again." Said Zidane.

" You always seem to win." Said Eiko, as she stomped her foot in anger.

" Yeah… I'm beat. You won." Said Wataru.

" Yes!" Said Anime.

Wataru, Eiko, and Zidane begin to walk away.

" Come back anytime for a rematch." Said Wataru, as he walked away with Zidane, and Eiko.

" Yeah good match." Said Zidane, as he walked away.

" Bye Anime." Said Eiko.

Anime then continues to walk. He begins to walk on a bridge towards where Rikou is. He reaches where he is.

Rikou sees Anime's shadow and looks and sees him.

" Hey Anime have you finished what you're doing? " Asked Rikou, as he sat under a palm tree.

" Yeah. Why? " Asked Anime.

" I was just asking. Hey I saw that 3 on 1 battle you just had. That was quite good." Replied Rikou.

" Thanks " said Anime.

" No problem. Hey? How about me and you have a one on one battle?" Asked Rikou.

" Umm ok sure. Has Narue got back yet?" Asked Anime.

Rikou looks at Anime.

" She's been back for like 3 minutes. You were battling so you might have not saw her." Replied Rikou.

Anime looks behind him and sees Narue standing near the abandoned shed door.

" Oh I see her. Well we'll battle, but first I need to give Narue something." Said Anime.

" Ok. I'll be waiting here." Replied Rikou, as he continued to sit under the palm tree.

Anime nods his head and walks off toward Narue.

Anime continues to walk. He reaches Narue.

" Hey Anime." Smiled Narue.

" Hey. How did the cheerleading with Kaho go?" Asked Anime.

Narue sighs.

" It went good. She almost spilled juice on my shirt though. She's quite clumsy." Said Narue.

" You may be right. I remember one time when I was at Wataru's house she tripped and tried to stop herself from falling by grabbing onto me. Although I was about to catch her before she hit the floor anyway. But that just made both of us fall. But she fell on a pillow and I hit the floor. So she claims that I quickly kicked across the floor to where she was going to land at so she would land on it instead of hit the floor. " Replied Anime.

Narue begins to laugh.

" Well you look fine to me." Said Narue, as she smiled.

" Yeah I am." Smiled Anime.

" Oh yeah. I saw that battle you had. Nice work. You can have this as a kudos to yourself." Replied Narue, as she took out a Hi potion.

Narue gives Anime the Hi potion.

" Thanks Narue." Said Anime.

" You're welcome." Smiled Narue.

Anime thinks.

" Oh yeah her headband." Though Anime.

" I have something for you too." Said Anime.

Anime puts his hand in his pocket and takes out the yellow plastic headband.

Narue looks at the headband and then begins to feel her head.

" My headband! It must have fell when I was on the beach part. " Said Narue.

Anime gives it to her.

Narue puts it back on her head. The headband begins to glow.

" I don't know what to say. Oh I know. You can have this." Said Narue.

Narue gives him a bottle of lemonade.

" Thanks. " Said Anime.

" Your welcome. It's my mother's recipe. I made it myself. I hope you like it. " Smiled Narue.

" Ok. I'm about to go have a one on one battle with Rikou." Said Anime.

" Oh ok well tell me when you're ready to call it a day. Because I want to leave the same time you two do." Said Narue.

" Ok." Said Anime, as he started to walk away towards Rikou.

Anime reaches where Rikou is.

" Are you ready? " Asked Rikou.

" Whenever you are. " Said Anime.

Rikou gets up and takes out a plastic sword identical to Anime's.

Anime takes out his plastic sword and gets into a fighting stance.

" Ok, Here I go…" Said Rikou, as he ran at Anime at a kinda fast speed.

Anime begins run at him also.

Rikou begins to hit him with his plastic sword. But Anime manages to block them with his weapon. Anime then starts to attack him but he blocks the hits with ease and counterattacks and hits Anime.

" You still don't have it Anime." Said Rikou, as he started to taunt Anime.

Anime runs at him and dodges the attacks Rikou try to do on him and manages to do a 3 hit combo in the air causing him to fall back on his back. But Rikou then jumps back up as of trying to kick Anime with his two feet. But Anime dodges.

Rikou then begins to follow him and tries to attack him but Anime attacks him back enough so that he falls right by the edge almost into the water.

A light appears and glows around Anime again and then disappears.

" Ok I had enough. You win this one. You improved Anime." Said Rikou.

" Thanks. Well I'll see you later." Said Anime, as he walked away.

" Just ask if you want a rematch." Said Rikou.

" Ok." Said Anime, as he continued to walk away.

Anime takes out the lemonade Narue gave him and begins to drink it.

" This is really good." Said Anime, as he continued to drink it.

Anime puts it away as he reaches Narue.

"Oh yeah Narue." Said Anime, as he ran to her.

" Oh hey. Are you ready to go home? " Asked Narue.

" Yeah I'm finished." Replied Anime.

" Ok. HEY RIKOU?" WE'RE GOING HOME OK?" Yelled Narue.

" WAIT I"M COMING." Shouted Rikou, as he ran to Anime and Narue.

" OK I'M HERE." Shouted Rikou.

" We're right by you don't have to continue to shout." Replied Anime, covering his ears.

" Oh yeah…" said Rikou.

Anime uncovers his ears.

Narue starts to laugh a little.

" Anyway we'll meet here tomorrow." Said Narue. Be sure to get a good rest.

"Ok" Said Rikou.

" I will. Bye now." Said Anime.

The Anime, Narue, and Rikou walk off in different directions.

Meanwhile… On another world. (Anime Kingdom.)

A boy is walking through a hallway and approaches a door.

The boy knocks on the door and the door opens.

" Good morning sir. It's a good day to hang out. Don't you think so? " Asked the boy, as he continued to walk toward the king's chair.

No answer is heard.

" Are you there sir?" Asked the boy.

The boy approaches the chair and sees that the king isn't sitting in the chair but a letter is in the chair instead. The boy picks up the letter and opens and begins to read it………

" Uh oh… said the boy, with a look on his face.

The boy runs out the room and runs to another boy who is a couple of years older than him.

" Hey Li. How have you been?" Asked Sakai, as he gave him a smile.

" Sakai! Read this. " Said Li, as he handed him the letter.

The Sakai begins to read the letter.

" Oh. So this is the 1st time you're reading this letter I presume. " Asked Sakai.

" Yeah. What do you mean by that? " Asked Li, as he held his staff.

" The king told me about it before he left. And that when you find out to begin to get out of here. So you can drop the letter." Answered Sakai.

" I should electrocute you for not telling me." Said Li, as he dropped the letter.

The letter slightly falls to the ground

" King's orders. Sorry." Said the boy.

Li shrugs his shoulders.

" Anyway we should get going." Replied Sakai

Li nods his head.

"Let's go." Replied Li.

The two walk away to the left.

The letter says…

To Li and Sakai.

Last night I went outside to look at the stars. Then while I was watching them they began to disappear. The same thing happened a couple of years ago but a long time friend of mines. King Mickey said that he would deal with it since it was in the Disney Universe. But now it's in our Universe. I don't like the sound of this so I went to find out what it is.

But anyway I need you two to go to a place called Aniverse Town and look for the kid who wields the Anime. He is someone you need and besides I doubt you two would be enough anyway. And oh yeah… I enclosed a card guide for you guys. It's a Clow Card by the way. It's sad that Li can't unlock it being the descendent of Clow Reed and all. Well anyway you need to find the kid with the Anime, and Sakura, the girl who wields the Clow Rod…er key. Li knows who I'm talking about. And use her powers to unlock the card. The High Ship can only carry three people so one of you will have to stay in Aniverse Town. Well anyway good luck.

The King of the Anime Kingdom.

Ps… I promised Chiyo Chan that her dog could come so bring Mr. Tadakichi also.

To be continued…

End of chapter.

Well that was a long chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and await the next chapter.


	3. Another day on Promised Island

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And I also own some others.

Chapter 3: Another day on Promised Island.

The next morning Anime, Narue, and Rikou met at the island.

" Hey guys how did you two sleep?" asked Narue.

" Good." Said Rikou.

" I slept good" Said Anime.

" I slept good also. Well tomorrow is when we sail. So we should make the best out of this day. But first I need to get something so I'll be right back. I'll meet you guys in the back of the island." Replied Narue.

Narue runs off.

" Oh yeah Anime?" Asked Rikou, as he looked at Anime.

Anime looks at Rikou.

" Do you think this raft will take us so far that we might meet Sora?" Asked Rikou.

" I don't know. But it would be cool if it did." Replied Anime.

" You think that I would finally meet Riku?" Asked Rikou.

Anime's brown hair blows in the wind.

" I hope you do." Said Anime.

Rikou looks at the waves coming in towards the sand.

" Do you think that Narue will share a Papou fruit with you?" Asked Rikou.

" I don't know… Hey… What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Anime as he looked at Rikou.

Rikou begins to laugh and walks to the back of the island.

Anime runs and catches up with Rikou.

After a while they reach the back.

Narue walks toward them from the east.

" Hey guys I'm back." Said Narue.

" Ok what should we do?" Asked Anime.

" You two go ahead I'll think of what we can do." Said Narue.

" Ok" said Rikou.

" Sure" said Anime.

Anime and Rikou walk off.

" What do you think will happen when we get off this island?" asked Rikou.

" I have no idea. But I hope my 2nd wish comes true that we do." Replied Anime.

" I see what you mean." Replied Rikou.

Suddenly Narue comes back.

" Hey Narue. Did you find something that we can do?" Asked Anime.

" No not really. But I have to do something. I'm going to Wataru's house." Said Narue.

" I didn't know you hung out with Wataru." Said Rikou.

" Not as much. And that's not the reason I'm going there. Hinako wanted me to come over. And Wataru isn't there so you guys can come." Said Narue.

" Count me out. Besides I have to go home. So see ya guys." Said Rikou.

Rikou begins to walk away.

" Bye." Said Anime.

" Well Anime let's go." Said Narue.

Anime and Narue begin to walk to Wataru's house. After a while they reach the front door.

Narue knocks on the door.

" Who is it?" Asked a girl.

Anime and Narue recognize the voice. Narue answers.

" Hey Karen. It's me and Anime." Replied Narue.

Karen opens the door and moves aside so they can come in.

Anime and Narue walk in and Karen closes the door.

" Is Hinako here?" Asked Narue.

" She told Narue to come here." Said Anime.

Karen shakes her head.

" No she went somewhere with Wataru." Replied Karen.

" Oh ok. Come on Anime." Said Narue.

Anime and Narue begin to leave the house.

Suddenly another girl walks toward them.

Anime sees her and says something.

" Oh hey Chikage." Smiled Anime.

" Hey. Umm can you help me with something?" Asked Chikage, as she smiled.

" Is it another dark magic spell?" Asked Anime, as he looked at her.

Chikage smiles.

" Nope. Not this time. Can you get this for me? I can't reach it. " Said Chikage, as she pointed to a book on top of a big shelf.

" You know if you can't reach it I can't." Replied Anime.

Narue looks at Anime.

" Try a chair." Said Narue.

Anime nods his head. Then he walks and grabs a chair. He pushes the chair toward the shelf and climbs on top of the chair. He reaches for it but he can't. He looks at Chikage.

" I'm a little too short." Said Anime.

" Try jumping." Said Chikage.

Anime sighs and turns around and looks up at the book. He jumps in the air and grabs the book. He lands back on the chair and jumps off the chair. He then puts the chair back and walks toward Chikage with the book.

" Here you go." Said Anime, as he handed her the book.

Chikage takes the book.

" Thanks." Said Chikage.

Chikage walks away and begins to head upstairs.

Karen looks at Anime and Narue.

" Are you guys staying over? If you are then I'll go tell Shirayuki to prepare a little more food.

" No thank you. We're about to go." Said Anime.

" Yeah. We're about to go. Bye." Said Narue.

" Umm ok. Bye guys." Said Karen.

Anime opens the front door and exits through. Narue walks through after him. Narue closes the door behind her. Anime and her then begin to walk.

" So now what do you want to do?" Asked Narue.

" I don't know. Since I have my mind on tomorrow I can't really think of anything." Smiled Anime.

Narue smiles back.

" Yeah me neither." Replied Narue, as she looked at the sun beginning to set. " It's getting late. I should get going."

" Yeah. I'll stay here longer." Said Anime.

" Ok. But don't stay too long. You'll need you're sleep for tomorrow." Said Narue.

" Don't worry. I'll get a good sleep." Replied Anime.

" That's good to know. Well I'll see you later. Bye." Said Narue, as she began to walk away.

" Bye Narue." Said Anime.

Narue continues to walk away.

Anime begins to walk towards the beach part of the island. Suddenly he hears crying and he stops walking. He realizes that it's Yuri.

" Why is Yuri crying? It seems that she cries a lot and she's older than me. Maybe I should go see what's wrong." Thought Anime.

Anime then continues to walk. He jumps from the wood ground to the sandy beach. He looks to his right and sees Yuri crying. He then begins to approach her.

" Hey Yuri. What's wrong?" Asked Anime, as he looked at her.

Yuri looks up at Anime and begins to calm down with the crying but the tears stay as they sparkle by the setting sun.

" Oh hey Anime. I was throwing my ball in the air. Then I tripped and it rolled inside the cavern." Replied Yuri, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

" Oh. Then why don't you go get it?" Asked Anime.

Yuri's eyes widen a little.

" Well umm… I'm really scared. Can you get it for me? " Asked Yuri, as she began to smile and sniffle.

Anime smiles.

" Sure. Be right back." Said Anime, as he began to walk inside the cavern.

" It has a yellow star on it so you can't miss it." Replied Yuri.

Anime nods as he walks into the cavern.

" This place sure is dark." Anime said, in a low voice.

Anime follows the way of the cave and reaches the back of it. He looks near the right side stonewall and sees Yuri's ball.

" There's the ball." Thought Anime, as he walked towards the ball.

All of a sudden a mysterious door catches his eye and he looks at it.

" Did that door just appear there?" Anime said to himself.

Anime looks at the brownish door and sees that it has no handle or knob.

" I always wondered what was behind this door." Thought Anime.

All of a sudden an invisible wall appears where the exit of the cavern is. Suddenly a voice is heard.

" You seem to have an interest towards the door." Replied a voice.

Anime turns around and sees a guy in a dark hood.

" Who are you?" Asked Anime.

" But do you even know what lies behind it?" Asked the guy in the dark hood.

" What are you talking about? " Asked Anime.

" Did you know there is a door just like this far away on a island called Destiny Islands?" Asked the guy in the dark hood.

" Destiny Islands… That's where Sora is from. How do you know about that? And what lies behind that door? I bet you don't even know." Said Anime, as he looked at him.

" There is much that I know. You understand so little… So talking to you will just waste my time." Replied the guy in the dark hood.

" So what…? There are a lot of things I don't understand. That's why my friends and me are making a raft to get off of this island." Replied Anime.

" A meaningless effort… Don't take a step even Sora couldn't reach." Replied the guy in the dark hood.

" You know Sora? And what do you mean by a step Sora couldn't reach? " Asked Anime as he looked at the guy.

" One who knows nothing can understand nothing…" Said the guy in the dark hood.

" If you're trying to freak me out then it's not helping. Well we sail tomorrow so I'll be able to learn new things soon." Said Anime, becoming a little bit defensive.

" Naïve little child." Said the guy in the dark hood.

The guy in the dark hood disappears and the invisible wall does too.

" Who was that? He knows Sora so he may be someone who knows a lot dealing with him. But I should stop worrying about someone I never met before. Thought Anime.

Anime picks up Yuri's ball and begins to walk toward the exit of the cavern. When he exits the cavern he sees Yuri.

" Here's your ball." Said Anime, as he held out the ball at Yuri.

Yuri takes the ball from Anime and her eyes begin to water up with tears.

Anime sighs…

" Please don't cry. There's no need to." Said Anime

" Don't worry. I'm trying not to cry. Thanks Anime. Here's a gift for you getting my ball for me." Smiled Yuri, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Yuri takes off her backpack and opens it. She puts her hand in it and moves it around. She finally feels what she's looking and takes it out. It's an alien shaped Popsicle.

" Here. It's a Popsicle. You can have this one." Smiled Yuri, as she gave him it.

Anime takes it.

" Thanks." Smiled Anime.

" No problem. Well I'm going home so I'll see you later." Said Yuri.

Yuri straps her backpack back on her and she begins to walk away.

The sun disappears from the horizon.

" I should be going too." Thought Anime, as he began to take the wrapper off the Popsicle.

All of a sudden a seagull sweeps down towards Anime and takes the Popsicle.

" Hey! That was mine." Said Anime.

Anime sighs.

" I should be heading home now." Said Anime.

Anime begins to walk away.

(Meanwhile…. At the Anime Kingdom…)

Sakai, Li, and Mr. Tadakichi run towards the Gummi ship deck.

" Li! Why are we running for?" Asked Sakai

" The king said the girl with the Clow key. That must mean Sakura!" Replied Li.

" Yeah she seals the cards so there isn't no reason for you to go." Replied Sakai.

" Yeah but I'll go anyway just to see Sakura again. So I can come right?" Asked Li.

" Yeah Li. You can watch Mr. Tadakichi." Said Sakai.

An anime sweat drop appears behind Li's head.

" Really…?" Asked Li.

Sakai remains silent.

" Let's board the plane before the Elric brothers come and challenge us to a fight again…" said Li.

" Who are the Elric brothers?" Asked Sakai as he walked to the boarding area.

They reach the boarding area.

"Wait… If Sakura Avalon is the second person then who's the third?" Asked Sakai.

" I don't know." Replied Li.

" Oh… ok" Said Sakai.

" Begin plane transport…" Commanded Sakai.

A pink haired little girl runs to the command stand and begins to pull a lever that makes their Gummi ship appear.

Li and the others walk into the High Ship. (That's the name of their Gummi Ship.)

" Now begin launch sequence." Commanded Sakai.

The girl pushes a couple of buttons and begins to countdown.

" 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Blast Off!" Exclaimed the girl.

A gate begins to open. And the plane begins to start up.

" Launch sequence completed… Enjoy your flight." Said the girl.

" Thanks Ahiru. Mythos told me to give you his greetings." Said Sakai, as he closed his eyes and smiled.

Ahiru begins to blush. She then pushes a button and a hole appears beneath the Gummi Ship and it falls into space. Sakai begins to fly the Gummi Ship and it flies off to Aniverse town…

End of Chapter.

Well that's the third chapter. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.

Your reviews are welcome so you can send if you wish.


	4. The mystical Animblade

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. Oh yeah and some others also.

Chapter 4: The mystical Animblade.

(Now back to Anime)

That night… at Anime's house. (Inside his room.)

Anime lies in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He has his nightclothes on. (A white T-shirt, and white shorts.

" Who was that guy though?" Thought Anime, as his bluish brown eyes gleamed by the night sky.

All of a sudden a loud boom sound is heard and the crackling of thunder is also.

" What was that?" Thought Anime, as he got up to look outside.

When he looks outside he sees a huge dark ball floating way above the island

" Uh oh… It's a storm." Said Anime, as he jumped out of his bed.

Anime quickly takes off his nightclothes and puts on the clothes he had on at the island. (The clothes he has on is a short-sleeved red t-shirt, baggy red and black jean shorts (He has a belt around his waist.), a short-sleeved red slightly thick jacket with a black hood attached to it, white socks, and red sneakers with black laces.) (Including underclothes.)

Anime then jumps out the window and lands on the ground then runs to the island. He reaches the island and runs to the dock.

All of a sudden the ground begins to turn black and shadow heartless begin to sprout from out of it.

Anime looks at the heartless and remembers them from his dream…

" Ahhhh!" Said Anime, in a kinda scared way.

Anime takes out his plastic sword and begins to hit them… but the sword doesn't do anything to harm them.

" Oh this isn't good." Replied Anime, as he continued to try and hit them without success.

The heartless begin to attack him but Anime dodges out the way. He begins to run towards Wataru's house.

" Those are the same things that were in my dream." Thought Anime, as he continued to run.

He reaches Wataru's house and sees that it's in ruins. He looks speechless.

" Wataru's house is crumbled to ruins. That means that…" Anime said to himself but didn't finish.

All of a sudden a heart floats from the ruins of the house. The heart continues to float into the air. Then it disappears. Anime looks confused.

" That was weird." Thought Anime, as he looked back down at the ruins.

Suddenly Anime looks closely at the ruins and sees Rikou standing on them.

" Rikou...I thought you left." Said Anime.

Rikou looks behind him and sees Anime.

" I came back. I heard screams so I came back here to see what was going on. Then when I came, this dark storm started to suck up part of the house causing it to crash down to the ground." Said Rikou.

" Are Wataru and the others ok?" Asked Anime.

" I don't know… I haven't found them. But I doubt that they're hurt." Answered Rikou.

Anime doesn't say anything.

" What else happened?" Asked Anime.

" The darkness has collapsed the walls…" Said Rikou.

" What?" Asked Anime.

" The walls have opened... Now we'll be able to go to other worlds just like the Keyblade master did." Replied Rikou.

" Are you serious?" Asked Anime.

Rikou nods his head.

" Where's Narue?" Asked Anime.

" I haven't seen her either. It's like they're invisible to me. But I'm not a ghost." Said Rikou.

" Don't think that. Narue should be around here." Replied Anime.

" You may be right. Let me ask you a question. Do you fear the darkness?" Asked Rikou.

Anime looks at him confused.

" Umm… What about you?" Asked Anime, as his brown hair blew in the wind of the storm.

" I'm not afraid of the darkness… Come on Anime. Together we'll face anything that comes at us." Said Rikou.

Anime continues to look at Rikou.

" Are you with me?" Asked Rikou, as he held out his hand towards Anime.

Anime smiles and begins to reach for his hand. All of a sudden Rikou pulls his hand back. Anime then stops reaching and pulls his hand back towards him. Suddenly the ruins of Wataru's house begin to turn dark.

" But then again…" Said Rikou.

All of a sudden darkness begins to shroud around Rikou.

" Rikou!" Said Anime.

Anime then holds out his hand to try and reach Rikou. The darkness holds him back from reaching him.

" Rikou… Hang on. Don't fall into the darkness! " Said Anime, as he continued to reach for him.

Rikou begins to disappear into the darkness and the ruins change back to its regular color. Anime sees that he's gone.

" Rikou! " Said Anime, as he began look around.

The darkness begins to come after Anime. His shadow appears from out of the ground and begins to float towards him. Anime moves back a couple of steps. Anime's shadow reaches him and puts its hand on Anime's shoulder causing darkness to begin to shroud around him.

" No. I won't let the darkness swallow me." Said Anime, as he looked at his shadow.

Anime's shadow gives Anime an emotionless look. The darkness begins to cover him even more. Anime begins to succumb to the darkness. But then he comes back and pulls back from the darkness.

" Wait I'm not darkness. I won't disappear into the darkness. My heart is Light!" Said Anime, with force.

Suddenly a bright light shines causing all the darkness to fade off of Anime. Anime begins to feel a slightly heavier weight in his right hand. Instead of his plastic sword being in his hand, a new weapon is seen in his hand where the plastic sword was. The bright light and the light from the weapon subside. Anime looks at the weapon in his hand in a surprised way. Suddenly Anime then looks into the sky at the dark ball. The sky then lights up with blue lighting.

"**CRACK**!" Went the blue lighting.

Anime stops looking in the sky and begins to walk. Suddenly he sees a slight light coming from the cavern.

" Why is the cavern giving off light?" Thought Anime, as he walked towards it.

Anime begins to enter the cavern. As he walks deeper into it, the light becomes brighter. Suddenly more shadow heartless begin to come out of the ground. Anime looks at them and begins to battle.

" I hope this works." Thought Anime.

Anime runs up to the shadows. He begins to attack one of them. The attack hits the heartless. Anime can't believe what just happened.

" It works." Said Anime.

Anime continues and lands a 3 hit combo on the heartless. The heartless disappears but more begin to come after Anime. He then begins to attack them one by one making them disappear. But that doesn't help because more begin to pop from out of the dark ground.

" They just keep on coming back." Thought Anime, as he continued to hit them with his Animblade.

Anime then begins to run to the back of the cavern. When he looks he sees Narue looking at the door. He also sees that the light is coming from the door.

The Animblade disappears from his hand.

" Narue? What are you doing here?" Asked Anime, as he looked at her

Narue looks behind her and sees Anime.

" Anime…" Said Narue, as she gave him a smile.

" Narue!" Said Anime as he ran to her.

But when he got to her she disappeared.

All of a sudden Anime feels like time just stopped. Then a voice is heard.

" Goodbye… Animblade master." Said the voice.

The door opens and a gust blows Anime out of the cavern and back on the sand. Anime gets knocked out from the hard impact. He begins to have a dream.

(Dream starts)

Anime is walking through darkness. He looks to his right and sees darkness. He looks to his left and sees the same. Suddenly he hears the same voice that was in his other dream.

" Distant hearts shall become close again." Said the voice.

Anime begins to look around in the sky.

" You may gaze into the sky all you want. Do you see your destiny?" Asked the voice.

Anime continues to look into the sky. Suddenly a raindrop falls on his face.

" Rain?" Thought Anime, as he continued to look into the sky.

" Is that a tear or is it a raindrop?" Asked the voice.

All of a sudden it begins to rain harder. From the rain, water shaped as bodies begin to arise and begin to walk towards Anime.Sitar music can be heard. Suddenlya bright light appears destroying the water clones. The dream ends and the music begins to echo then stops.

(End of dream)

When Anime regains consciousness he gets up and realizes that the huge black hole swallowed up parts of the island and he's on one of the remaining parts. He walks to the edge and realizes that the piece of the island he's on is floating.

" Whoa…" Said Anime, as he looked at the sand fly up into the dark hole like a vacuum

All of a sudden a Darkside appears. Anime turns toward it and looks at it as the Animblade appears in his right hand. The Darkside attempts to hit him with its fist but he dodges the attack. He then begins to attack it.

Anime does a 3 hit combo on the Darkside's head.

The Darkside shoots a shadow ball out of its chest and it hits Anime causing him to fall back. He then gets back up and continues to battle.

The Darkside begins to charge up another shadow ball but Anime hits the Darkside in the head again causing it to fall back.

A light flows around Anime…then it disappears.

The Darkside begins to hold its head with its right hand. It then looks at Anime and disappears.

Anime begins to look around for a way to get off. All of a sudden the dark hole begins to suck everything up. The Animblade disappears from his hand and Anime quickly runs the opposite way of the dark hole. He begins to hang on to a wooden plank. The hole begins to suck even harder making Anime's body float off the ground but Anime continues to hang on.

" I can't let go." Thought Anime, as he continued to hang on to the wooden plank.

The black begins to suck even harder causing the sand begins to get sucked into the dark hole. Anime closes his eyes so sand won't get in them. The piece of wood becomes loose and Anime begins to get sucked into the huge black hole. He opens his eyes and sees he's getting closer to the hole. He reaches for a log but it disappears. He gets sucked into the dark hole.

End of chapter.

Anime has got sucked into the dark hole and as many know a dark hole can take you anywhere. Where will he end up? And what will happen when he gets there? Find out on the next chapter.


	5. A wish come true

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade… And some others also.

Chapter 5: A wish come true.

(A couple of hours later… In Aniverse Town…)

Sakai, and Li, and Mr. Tadakichi are walking through the 1st district of Aniverse Town.

" So this place is Aniverse Town…" Said Li, as he walked.

" Yeah it is." Said Sakai, as walked beside Li.

Mr. Tadakichi follows beside them.

" You know we can call it Tranverse town." Said Sakai.

" I know." Said Li.

" Yeah I wonder if Sakura is really here." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. Also that kid should be around here…" said Li.

" He could be anywhere…" Said Sakai, as he walked.

" Yeah…" replied Li, as he walked to a fork in the road.

Li and the others walk down the right way.

(Down the left path.)

Anime is sitting in front of a wall asleep. He begins to open his eyes.

" That was weird. " Thought Anime.

Anime gets up and begins to walk out of the alleyway. He looks around to see that he's in another place he never saw before.

" What is this place." Thought Anime as he walked around.

Anime looks at a nearby shop and enters it. As he enters it a bell rings. A guy behind the counter hears the bell and looks at the door.

" Finally… a customer… Hi how may I… Oh it's only a kid." Said the guy behind the counter.

" Hi. Can you tell me where I am? " Asked Anime.

" Huh? Well… This is an accessory shop. You are in Tranverse Town. Though some people call it Aniverse Town. " Replied the guy behind the counter.

" Aniverse Town… Tranverse Town?" Thought Anime.

" You must not be from here… How did you get here? " Asked the guy behind the counter.

" I don't know. This black hole swallowed me in and I appeared here." Answered Anime.

" Hmmm… A black hole you say. Well do you even know what a Gummi Ship is?" Asked the guy behind the counter.

" A Gummi ship? What's that?" Asked Anime.

" You came from another place any you don't know what a Gummi Ship is?" Asked the guy behind the counter.

" There's a lot of things I don't know about." Said Anime, beginning to get mad.

" Relax I was kidding. By the way you can call me Cid. " Said the guy behind the counter.

" Oh ok. And my name is Anime. Nice to meet you." Said Anime.

Cid nods his head as he sticks a toothpick in his mouth leaving part of it sticking out his mouth.

" So Cid? What's a Gummi Ship?" Asked Anime, as he looked at Cid.

" Wow a little kid like you interested in these things. Well…" Said Cid.

Cid begins to tell Anime about Gummi Ships.

(Meanwhile… In the 2nd district…)

" Where can that kid be? " Asked Sakai, as he walked.

" I don't know. But I wonder where Sakura is." Replied Li.

" That's all you're thinking about." Said Sakai, as he continued to walk.

Mr. Tadakichi walks beside them panting.

" Oh hey Mr. Tadakichi. Didn't see you there. " Said Sakai, as he petted him.

Mr. Tadakichi snaps at him but Sakai quickly moves his hand.

" Man. We need to find Chiyo. This dog just tried to bite me." Said Sakai.

" Mr. Tadakichi finally came back. Ok." Said Li, as he continued to walk.

Sakai looks at Li.

" Did you even hear what I said? " Asked Sakai.

" I don't know. But I think not." Said Li

Sakai sighs. Then he sees a guy.

" Hey Li look." Said Sakai, as he pointed at the guy.

Li looks at the guy as a young girl walks by the guy. The guy looks at the girl and begins to speak to her.

" Hey baby. You sure look hot. Are you?" Asked the guy.

The young girl stops. (She's around 19-23 years old.)

" Huh? Oh not really. Why do you ask?" Asked the young girl.

" Because you're making me sweat." Said the guy.

The girl looks at him without concern.

" Was that a pick up line?" Asked the young girl.

" So you figured out." Said the guy.

The girl looks at him in a frustrated way.

" What kind of pick up line was that?" Asked the young girl.

" It's the kind that makes you go out with me. " Replied the guy, as he smiled.

The girl rolls her eyes then looks at him.

" Really?" Asked the young girl.

" Uh huh. So should I know your name or should I call you angel?" Asked the guy.

" Get a life you pervert." Said the young girl, as she walked away.

" Dang… I messed up again." The guy said to himself.

Another girl walks up to the guy.

" Delsus… I saw what you were doing." Said the girl.

" Oh umm that girl… she was a friend of mines…" Said Delsus.

" Really… Because what I saw were you trying to become more than friends." Said the girl, as she begun to get mad.

Delsus sighs.

" Ok Lita… You caught me. " Said Delsus.

" Yeah I knew it…Again…" Replied Lita.

" But don't worry… You're the only one for me." Said Delsus, as he was about to touch her arm.

Lita begins to get mad.

" No way!" Yelled Lita.

Lita uppercuts Delsus in the air and he falls on a crate causing it to crash down.

" Wow." Said Sakai, as he tried not to laugh.

" That was funny." Said Li.

" Ow that really hurt." Said Delsus, as if he was in pain.

" Well that's what happens when you try that with me. You know I don't like you like that. Probably Klein but not you." Replied Lita.

" Can you help me out?" Asked Delsus.

" No. You get out yourself." Said Lita, as she crossed her arms and turned her head away.

" Should we help him?" Asked Sakai.

Li shakes his head.

Delsus sighs.

" Please?" Asked Delsus.

" Fine." Said Lita.

Lita begins to help him up.

" Ok Let's go now Li." Said Sakai.

" Yeah." Said Li.

Li, Sakai, and Mr. Tadakichi walk off.

Meanwhile… In the 3rd district.

A girl is walking through it looking around.

" Aniverse Town really is huge…" Thought the girl, as she continued to walk.

Suddenly a voice is heard.

" Sakura!" Said a voice.

Sakura looks behind her and sees a yellow stuffed animal-like creature coming towards her.

" Oh hey Kero." Said Sakura.

" Hey. Did you find what you're looking for yet?" Asked Kero.

" You mean the kid who wields the Anime? Nope not yet. It was bad for me to check the 3rd district first." Replied Sakura.

" Well we need to continue looking. I'll check the 2nd District." Said Kero, as he flew off.

" Hmm. Where can that person be? " Thought Sakura, as she walked off.

(Meanwhile in the 2nd district.)

Kero begins to look around.

" Where can he be?" Thought Kero as he continued to look.

Kero looks in front of him and sees shadow heartless beginning to come out of the ground.

" What on earth?" Thought Kero, as he looked at the group of shadow heartless.

The heartless begin to come after Kero.

" Uh oh this isn't good." Said Kero.

The heartless begin to jump up to try and reach Kero. Li, Mr. Tadakichi, and Sakai continue to walk. As the come to a corner they see Kero.

" Kero?" Asked Li.

" What is Kero doing here?" Asked Sakai.

" I don't know but those things are trying to attack him." Said Li. " Let's go help him.

" I don't have a weapon." Said Sakai.

" Well stay back a little bit with Mr. Tadakichi." Said Li.

" Ok." Said Sakai.

Li runs in to Kero's aid.

" Hey you guys. What about you battle me also." Said Li, as he unsheathed his small sword.

" Li! What are you doing here?" Asked Kero.

" Now's not the time for talking." Replied Li.

The heartless begin to come after Li. Li begins to attack the heartless one by one but his small sword doesn't do as much damage.

" Ahh man… This won't do." Said Li, as he looked at his sword.

All of a sudden the heartless begin to disappear as if they are getting attacked.

" Huh?" Said Li.

A girl jumps down. She has a stick in her hand as a weapon.

" You guys need to get somewhere safe." Said the girl.

" Right." Said Kero, as he flew in the direction where the door to the 3rd district is.

Li and Sakai run behind Kero. And Mr. Tadakichi runs the other way. The girl looks to see if any heartless are around then runs behind Li and Sakai. They go into the door leading to the 3rd district and they see Sakura. Sakura hears the door open so she turns around and sees Li and the others.

" Sakura?" Asked Li.

" Li?" Asked Sakura.

" What are you doing here?" Asked Li.

" I'm looking for someone. What about you?" Asked Sakura, as she smiled.

" Me and Sakai are looking for someone also." Said Li.

" Some kid who wields the Anime or something like that." Said Sakai.

Sakura looks at Sakai.

" That's the same person me and Kero are looking for. " Said the girl.

" So we heard. But what were those things?" Asked Li.

Suddenly the girl that defeated the heartless for them walks through the door.

" I can help you out with that. Come with me. I'll inform you on those things you saw and what is going on around here." Said the girl.

" You seem like you know us." Said Li, as he looked at her.

" Yeah I do kinda. You two must be Sakai and Li. And you must be Sakura Avalon." Said the girl.

" Yes it is. Wow. We never met but you know who we are." Said Sakai.

" How do you know our names?" Asked Sakura.

" Hey! Don't I get a introduction?" Asked Kero.

Aerith looks at Kero.

" Oh sorry. And you are the guardian of the…Clow cards right?" Asked the girl.

" Yes I am. Keroberos is my name. Guardian of the Clow is my game." Said Kero.

" Right… Well my name is Aerith." Said the girl.

" Ok so…" Said Sakai.

" Ok then. Follow me." Said Aerith, as she walked away.

The other four follow her.

(Back at the Accessory Shop in the 1st district.)

" And that's what a Gummi ship is." Said Cid.

" Wow. I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me." Said Anime.

" No problem." Said Cid.

" Well I should be going now… Bye." Said Anime, as he walked to the exit.

" Come back anytime." Said Cid.

Anime exits the accessory shop.

" Wow. This place really is different than Promised Island. I guess my wish came true. But I thought that Narue and Rikou would be with me." Thought Anime.

All of a sudden a young man approaches Anime and begins to talk to him.

" Have you seen a little kid around here? Wait. You are a little kid." Said the guy.

" Yeah. What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Anime.

The guy continues to look at him.

" Nothing. See ya." Said the guy, as he walked away.

The Animblade appears in Anime's hand.

" That was weird. Said Anime, as he turned around.

The guy turns around and sees the Animblade in his hand.

" That kid is the wielder of the Animblade?" Thought the guy, as he looked at Anime.

The guy walks back towards Anime.

" So it is true that it chooses its wielder. " Said the guy.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Anime.

" But why… Why did it choose a kid like you? I know many others who would have seemed better. "Said the guy, as he put his hand on his head and shook his head in shame.

" Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Asked Anime.

" Never mind… " Said the guy.

The guy quickly takes the Animblade from him.

" Hey! Give it back." Commanded Anime.

" Don't worry. It's in better hands." Said the guy as he started to walk away.

Anime begins to get mad. All of a sudden the Animblade disappears from out of the guy's hand and appears back in Anime's right hand. The guy looks at his empty hand then looks behind him at Anime. Anime looks at the Animblade he is holding with his right hand.

" Hey! It reappeared in my hand. It looks like it doesn't want you to hold it. And I'm not giving it to you either. " Said Anime.

" Ok… Then have it your way. But I hope you are as good if you were chosen by it." Said the guy.

The guy takes out a sword that looks like a gun and begins to come after Anime. Anime begins to get into a fighting stance. The guy begins to attack Anime. The attack hits Anime but he continues to try and attack the guy.

" Ow. That really hurt." Said Anime, as he tried to hit the guy.

Anime manages to land a three hit combo on the guy. The guy jumps back a little due to the impact of the last hit. The guy begins to charge up his Gunblade and begins to shoot fireballs at Anime but he dodges out of the way and begins to attack him again which makes the guy leap back again.

" You seem to have bad aim with that attack." Said Anime.

" Don't be to certain about that." Said the guy.

The guy begins to run after Anime. Anime runs to opposite way and jumps down to the lower part of the 1st district. The guy jumps to the lower part also and begins to try and shoot at Anime again. Anime gets caught off guard and gets hit by the blast but he manages to stay up.

"Hmm. My aim never fails me." Said the guy, as he looked at Anime.

Anime then runs to the guy and attacks him. The guy falls back on the floor. Anime begins to pant. The guy gets back up and begins to charge up another fireball from his gunblade. Anime runs up at the guy and tries to attack him but the guy counters the attack and jumps back a little then begins to charge up another fireball.

" I hope you're ready for this kid." Said the guy, as he continued to charge up the fireball.

" Uh oh. I have to think of something." Thought Anime, as he looked at the charging fireball.

Anime moves back a little and begins to wait for the fireball to shoot at him. After a couple of seconds the guy shoots the fireball at Anime but he deflects the fireball back at the guy and it hits him hard causing him to get blasted back onto the ground and slide back a little.

A light gleams around Anime.

" Ahh!" Said guy.

The guy gets up and puts his gunblade vertically on the ground so he can stay up.

Anime begins to look at the guy in and exhausted way.

" Now… you… made… me… mad… " Said Anime, as he continued to pant.

Anime's vision begins to blur and he falls to the ground with the Animblade in his hand. The Animblade disappears.

All of a sudden a girl's voice is heard.

" Hey Leon. I saw the fight. " Said a girl from nearby.

Leon begins to stand up straight and his face turned away from the girl and his eyes closed.

" Sophia? Where's Yuffie?" Asked Leon.

" She's back at the room. You know Seifer would have no problem beating you if you lost to that kid. You seem to be losing your skills." Said Sophia, as she looked at Leon.

" I went easy on him." Said Leon.

" Right… Well is he the one?" Asked Sophia.

Leon nods his head.

" Yeah." Said Leon.

" Should we take him to a room to rest?" Asked Sophia

Leon nods his head and looks at Sophia.

" I'll carry him." Replied Leon.

He then walks to Anime and picks him up over his shoulder and starts to walk away with Sophia.

End of Chapter.

It seems that Anime has pulled himself too hard and became exhausted. As Leon and Sophia return to the room Sakai and the others follow Aerith. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.

R&R if you want too.


	6. Symbology and Heartless

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others I do also.

Chapter 6: Symbology and Heartless

A couple of minutes later.

Anime lays in a bed with his eyes close.

" Hey there." Said a girl.

Anime begins to open his eyes and at first sight he sees Narue.

" Narue?" Asked Anime.

" Are you ok?" Asked the girl.

" Yeah I think so. But what are you doing here Narue?" Asked Anime.

" Umm… My name is Yuffie." Said the girl.

Anime begins to look again and his vision of Narue goes away and he sees that it's a different girl.

" Seems like you have a girl on your mind but I been in this kind of thing before. Boys think I'm someone else cause I look so good. " Replied Yuffie.

Anime laughs a little.

Sophia rolls her eyes and sighs. Yuffie hears the sigh and turns around and looks at Sophia.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Yuffie, as she gave Sophia a look.

Sophia smiles.

Anime begins to get up and to sits up on the edge of the bed. He looks around and sees Yuffie, another girl, and the same guy that he battled.

" How are you feeling?" Asked Yuffie.

" My head hurts a little." Answered Anime.

" Well sadly we have no medicine for that." Said Yuffie.

Leon looks at Sophia.

" Hey Sophia? Why don't you heal him?" Asked Leon.

" Yeah a cure will help." Said Yuffie.

Sophia walks in front of Anime and takes out a wand. Her wand begins to glow blue. Leon and Yuffie watch.

" Cure Condition!" Said Sophia.

A blue light sparkles around Anime then disappears.

" There that should help." Said Sophia, as she smiled.

Anime's head stops hurting.

" Thanks. That helped." Said Anime.

" Your welcome. Do you feel weak? I can use another Symbology spell to heal you." Said Sophia.

" No thanks. I have a Hi Potion. But thanks anyway." Replied Anime.

" Um ok. No problem." Said Sophia.

Sophia puts her wand back in a strap located on the right side of her skirt.

" Umm where am I?" Asked Anime.

" You're in the 2nd district of Tranverse Town. Or you can call it Aniverse Town." Said Yuffie.

" Oh ok." Said Anime, as the Animblade appears in his hand.

" So Leon was right about you having the Animblade." Said Sophia.

" The Animblade?" Asked Anime.

:" We had to fight around 15 heartless just bringing you here?" Said Leon.

Anime begins to look confused.

" Heartless?" Asked Anime.

" Those were the things that were after you." Said Yuffie.

" The hearts of people become heartless." Said Leon.

" But why were they after me for?" asked Anime.

" The heartless have a fear of the Animblade. That's why they were after you." Said Yuffie.

" But how did I get it? I remember a huge light shined and then it appeared in my hand." Said Anime.

" That's cause it chooses its owner." Said Sophia.

" And it chose me I guess." Said Anime.

Sophia nods her head.

(Meanwhile in the room next to that room.)

" So that's what those things were." Said Li.

" Correct. And now they are trying to ruin this world with darkness. And I know there are other worlds out there that will or now have the same problem.

" The heartless are born from the hearts of people. " Thought Kero.

" Have you guys ever heard of a guy named Ansem?" Asked Aerith.

" Ansem?" Asked Sakura, Li, Sakai, and Kero.

(Now back to the other room.)

" He was the ruler of our hometown…Well Sophia came from another place so she doesn't know him." Said Yuffie.

" I heard of him. I read his reports." Said Sophia.

" His reports?" Asked Anime.

" His reports about heartless." Said Yuffie.

" He used to experiment with heartless and write down what he learned. I think Sora has them. " Replied Leon.

Anime remembers the name.

" Sora? I remember there was a story in a book I read about the Keyblade master." Said Anime.

" That's Sora alright." Said Yuffie.

" So what happened to Ansem? " Asked Anime.

" He became taken over by the heartless." Said Leon.

" He thought that darkness would be good for him and eventually he got proven wrong by Sora a couple of years ago." Said Yuffie.

(Meanwhile in the other room.)

" So a kid stopped him?" asked Sakura.

" Yes. Ansem disappeared after that." Said Aerith.

" Ansem…"Said Li.

(Now back to the other room…again.)

" And that's the story of what happened to Ansem." Said Yuffie.

" Oh ok. I need some air." Said Anime.

Anime gets up from sitting on the bed and the Animblade disappears. Anime walks through the back door and looks over the ledge. He then jumps down to the ground and walks off.

" Did Anime just leave?" Asked Sophia.

Yuffie opens the back door and sees that Anime isn't there.

" Yeah. He left. " Said Yuffie.

" That kid just wondered off just that." Said Leon, as he snapped his fingers once.

All of a sudden a heartless appears.

" Uh oh we have trouble. I guess the heartless sensed that Anime was here. You two stay here. I'll rid it off. " Said Leon.

The heartless disappears.

" It left." Said Sophia.

" I'll still find it. Wait. On second thought… I'll leave it to Anime. I'm going to the 1st district." Said Leon, as he exited the room.

(Meanwhile in the other room.)

" Well that's all of it." Said Aerith.

" Oh ok thanks. Now what do you guys want to do?" Asked Li.

" We should split up and look for that kid." Said Sakai.

" Ok. Me and Li will check the second district and you and Sakura check the third." Replied Kero.

"Ok come on Sakai." Said Sakura.

Sakura and Sakai run off.

" Well Li let's go." Replied Kero.

Li sighs.

" I wanted to split up with Sakura." Said Li, as he looked at Sakura and Sakai walk away.

Li and Kero run off in the opposite direction.

(Back to Anime)

Anime continues to walk. He sighs.

" The Animblade chose me? I should go look for a heartless" Thought Anime, as he walked.

Anime enters the 1st district.

" Maybe there's one in here somewhere." Thought Anime.

Anime continues to walk. And he sees Leon.

" Hey Leon. How did you get here so fast?" Asked Anime.

" I took a shortcut. I remembered that I had to help do something." Said Leon.

" What?" Asked Anime.

" Cid needs help moving in supplies for the Highwind." Said Leon.

" Oh… I'm going to the third district." Said Anime.

" Be wary. Heartless are bound to be there." Replied Leon.

Anime nods his head as he walks away. He exits the first district and heads toward the third district.

(Meanwhile… In the 3rd district.)

" Where can that kid with the Anime be at?" Asked Sakai.

" Why are we searching on a ledge?" Asked Sakura.

" He isn't here." Said Sakai.

(Down below…)

Anime enters the 3rd district and walks around.

(Meanwhile on the ledge.)

A Soldier heartless appears.

" Hey look a heartless." Said Sakura.

" We'll take care of it." Said Sakai, as he took out a shield.

Sakura looks at the shield and then at Sakai.

" Where's your sword?" Asked Sakura.

" I don't have one. I lost it. " Said Sakai.

" Oh ok then." Said Sakura.

Sakura detaches the Clow key from her necklace.

" Is that the Clow Key?" Asked Sakai.

The Clow key begins to change into medium sized rod.

Sakura nods her head.

Sakai runs towards the heartless and Sakura follows.

The heartless shoots a dark blast at them and they get blasted off the ledge.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled Sakura and Sakai, as they continued to fall.

Anime hears them and looks into the sky and sees that they are going to fall on him. He begins to try and dodge. Sakura and Sakai continue to fall.

" Wait." Said Sakura.

Sakura takes out a card and throws it in the air.

" I use… the flight card." Said Sakura, as she hit the card with the tip of the Clow Rod.

White glowing Angel wings begin to appear out of Sakura's back. Sakura grabs Sakai's hand and begins to glide down to the ground.

" She has wings?" Thought Anime.

Sakura and Sakai continue to glide down. They land on their feet and look at Anime. The angel wings on Sakura disappear. Anime looks shocked.

" Umm hi." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" How do you have wings?" Asked Anime.

" I used the Clow Card of flight." Replied Sakura.

" Clow Card?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah a Clow Card." Said Sakura.

" She's the wielder of the Clow Key." Said Sakai.

" The Clow Key? " asked Anime.

" Uh huh." Said Sakai.

All of a sudden a bunch of heartless begin to appear.

" Uh oh. More heartless" Said Sakura.

" They're coming towards us. We need to get rid of them." Said Sakai.

Sakura, Sakai, and Anime begin to get ready to battle the heartless. The Animblade appears in Anime's hand. Sakai and Sakura look at the Animblade.

" Is that the Animblade?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. You know about it?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah you can say that." Answered Sakai.

The heartless begin to run towards them and Anime and the others look back at the heartless.

" Here they come. Split up guys." Said Anime.

Anime, Sakai, and Sakura split up and begin to battle the heartless. Anime begins to attack the heartless with the Animblade causing some of them to disappear after a couple of hits. The Heartless begin to kick at Anime but he dodges the attack. He then hits another heartless causing it to disappear.

" This is easier than I thought." Said Anime, as he swung it in a vertical circle shape with one hand.

Suddenly a soldier heartless hits Anime in the back. Anime manages not to fall to the ground.

" Ah! Those heartless really have strength in them." Said Anime, as he recovered from the attack.

He then runs and lands a 3 hit combo on the soldier heartless that kicked him. The heartless gets moved back due to the impact of the last hit.

A shadow and a soldier heartless begins to come towards Sakura. She begins to use magic.

" Blizzard!" Said Sakura, as she aimed the Clow Rod at the two heartless.

A short breeze of ice crystals shoots out of it hitting the heartless causing them to freeze.

" Yeah it froze them. Now try this. Fire!" Said Sakura.

A fireball shoots out of the Clow Rod and hits the soldier heartless. Most of the flames of the fireball hits the shadow heartless. Both of them disappear.

" Yeah! I defeated two of them already." Said Sakura.

All of a sudden 4 more heartless look at her and begin to come towards her. As hey reach her begin to attack her.

" Ow that hurts. Ack! Quit hitting me." Said Sakura, as she closed her eyes and restrained.

The heartless continue to attack her.

Sakura begins to raise her Clow Rod in the air.

" Thunder!" Sakura yelled, slightly.

Thunderbolts begin to fall from the sky zapping all the Heartless around her causing them to disappear.

" Yes I did it. Hey guys? You guys done with them?" Asked Sakura, as she looked behind her at the others.

Sakai hits a heartless causing it to disappear.

" Yeah I am." Said Sakai.

" Same here." Said Anime, as he turned around and looked at her.

All of a sudden a loud rumbling sound is heard.

" Uh oh." Said Sakai.

" What's happening?" Asked Sakura, as she looked around.

" I don't know but get ready because you never know what's coming." Replied Anime.

" Yeah we have to expect the unexpected." Said Sakai.

Suddenly a 6 huge pieces of metal falls from the sky and falls in the middle of the district in front of Anime, Sakura, and Sakai. (Or you can call him Takai.) They look surprised toward the purplish bunch of metal.

" What is that?" Asked Sakai.

All of a sudden the pieces begin to move and they begin to float in the air in a body shape. (Two feet like pieces on the bottom, one waist, two arms, and a head on top of the waist.)

" It's another heartless. Look at the sign on its chest." Said Sakura.

" I never saw that mark before." Said Anime.

The heartless begins to move and the metal band blocking its eyes rises and 2 yellow eyes identical to the shadow's eyes are seen.

" It's getting ready to attack." Said Sakai.

" Uh oh… You guys ready?" Asked Anime, as he looked at the others.

" Uh huh." Said Sakai.

" Yeah." said Sakura.

" It looks like a huge body armor." Said Sakura.

" A Guard Armor I think." Said Sakai, as he looked at it.

The Guard Armor begins to come towards them.

" It's coming towards us. Come on." Said Sakai, as he began to battle.

Anime, Sakai, and Sakura begin to run towards it. Anime jumps into the air and begins to attack the main body with his Animblade.

" Take this." Said Anime, as he landed the last hit of his airborne combo.

The main body doesn't seem like it's getting hurt but it is. The main body begins spin around causing a tornado. Anime runs in the opposite way of the main body and starts attack one of the feet.

A foot starts to stomp on the ground causing it to hit Anime hard.

" Ah!" Anime said in a small yell.

Sakura looks at Anime get hurt. And raises the Clow Rod.

" CURE! " Sakura yelled, slightly.

Green bells appear above Anime and start to ring and as they ring, sparkles fall from them causing Anime to be healed.

" Thanks." Said Anime.

" Your welcome." Said Sakura, as she continued to hit the right hand of the Guard Armor with the Clow Rod.

Anime hits the foot in the heel and it disappears. He then runs to the other foot.

" BLIZZARD!" Said Sakura, as she aims the Clow Rod at the Guard Armor's right hand.

A short breeze of ice crystals hit the hand and it disappears. She then runs to the other arm and starts to hit it hard with the Clow Rod.

Anime begins to hit the other foot. The foot begins to try and kick Anime and Sakai But Sakai begins to run into it with the shield and the foot disappears. Sakai gets hurt from running into the metal foot. Anime looks at the shield then at Sakai.

" Why are you using a shield?" Asked Anime, curiously.

" I lost my sword some time ago. I just haven't started to look for one yet. I'll find one sooner or later. Why don't you go battle that piece of the Guard Armor that she's fighting." Replied Sakai.

" What about you?" Asked Anime.

" I'll be there. I need to heal up." Replied Sakai, as he took out a potion.

" Umm ok." Said Anime, as he startled to run towards the arm that Sakura is fighting.

Anime runs to the arm that Sakura is fighting while Sakai heals up using a potion.

Sakai throws the small, green, starry bottle of potion in the air. The potion disappears into sparkles and they fall on Sakai, healing him.

" Ahh… That feels a little better." Said Sakai, as he began to calm down.

Anime jumps into the air and slashes the arm and it seems that the Animblade when through the arm but it didn't. The arm disappears by the attack.

" Yeah! Now we just have to beat the main body and we're done." Said Anime, as he looked at Sakura.

" Yeah. Are you ready?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah." Said Anime, as he nodded his head once.

Anime runs to the main body and Sakura follows behind him. Sakai begins to run to the main body. When he reaches it he begins to attack it. Anime starts to hit the main body also.

Sakura reaches the main body.

"FIRE!" Said Sakura.

A fireball shoots out of the Clow Rod and it hits the Guard Armor in the face. Sakai then hits it in the head causing it to begin to spin. Anime jumps in the air and attacks it in a sweeping motion hard. Suddenly it stops in mid air and begins to malfunction.

A light appears around Anime, Takai, and Sakura, and then it disappears.

The Guard Armor begins to malfunction even more and falls to the ground and disappears into a portal.

" Well that's over." Said Sakai, as he put his shield away.

" Yeah good thing it is." Said Sakura, as the Clow Rod changed back into the Key of Clow.

Sakura clips it back on the necklace that is around her neck and places it inside her shirt so it can't be seen.

The Animblade disappears from out of Anime's hand.

Sakai and Sakura look at Anime.

" You know we were looking all over this place for you." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. But now we found you." Said Sakura.

" You guys were looking for me?" asked Anime.

" Yep!" Said Sakai and Sakura.

" Oh yeah… We never introduced ourselves. I'm Sakura… Sakura Avalon." Said Sakura.

" My name is Takai but you can call me Sakai." Said Sakai.

" I'm Anime." Said Anime.

" Now we can go to the 1st district since we got rid of the heartless." Said Sakura.

" Yeah! Let's go tell Leon and the others that we took care of the heartless." Said Anime.

Sakai nods his head.

" Ok." Said Sakai.

Anime, Sakura, and Sakai begin to walk to the 1st district.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his new friends have defeated the Guard Armor. And now they are on their way back to the First District. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	7. Guidance from a Clow Card

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Chapter 7: Guidance from a Clow card.

Anime, Sakura, and Sakai continue to walk to the 1st district.

" I never thought the wielder of the Animblade was this young." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. How old are you?" asked Sakura.

"Umm… I'm 10." Said Anime, as he continued to walk.

" Whoa a 10 yeah old." Said Sakai, as he continued to walk.

" I just turned 10 in April." Said Sakura, as she walked beside Sakai and Anime.

" Wow… I'm with two 10 year olds." Thought Sakai, as he walked.

" Oh yeah we have this Gummi Ship we would like you to see." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah I seen it when I came here" Said Sakura.

" Umm ok sure." Said Anime.

Anime begins to think about his friends and starts to seem sad a little.

" Rikou… Narue…." Thought Anime.

" What's wrong?" Asked Sakura, as she stopped.

Sakai stops and looks at Anime.

" Well I'm looking for my friends. And they aren't here." Said Anime.

" And you… don't know where they can be?" Asked Sakura.

Anime nods his head.

" That happened to be before. I was trapped in my school and I didn't know how to get out. Then my cousin Madison came and said she came in the back door of the school. I guess I panicked so much that I forgot the back door was open after school." Replied Sakura.

Sakai stays silent…

" Who's Madison?" Asked Anime.

" That story is sad." Said Sakai.

" Really?" Asked Sakura.

" No. It really isn't." Replied Sakai.

" Sigh… I always get that from people." Said Sakura.

" I wonder why…" Mumbled Sakai.

Sakura closes her eyes then opens them fast. Suddenly a thunderbolt falls from the sky and strikes Sakai.

" **ZAPPPP**!" Went the thunderbolt.

" Ahhhh!" Yelled Sakai, as the thunderbolt electrocuted him.

Sakai begins to get mad.

" What was that for? I only told the truth." Said Sakai, as he looked at Sakura.

" I heard what you said." Said Sakura, as she attached the Key of Clow back on her necklace.

" Well you didn't have to zap me!" Yelled Sakai, as he had an angry look on his face.

Sakura turns her head.

"I'll heal you later when I feel like it. " Said Sakura.

" Dumb ten year old." Said Sakai, as he turned his head the other way.

Anime kicks a nearby rock and it hits the wall.

Sakura looks at Anime.

"Oh yeah! If you come with us I bet you'll find your friends." Said Sakura.

Sakai mumbles two words then speaks.

" Yeah… right… Well this is the door to the 1st district. Leon and the others should be in here somewhere. Replied Sakai.

" Ok guys come on." Said Anime.

" Oh yeah your shoe is untied, Anime." Said Sakai.

Anime starts to walk and trips over his shoelace.

" Ow that hurt." Said Anime, as began he got back up off the ground.

Anime crouches down and begins to tie his left shoe.

" Hey look." Said Sakura, as she pointed to a blue mark on the floor.

" What's that?" said Sakai, as he looked at it.

Anime finishes tying his shoe and looks at the mark.

" I don't know what it is." Said Anime, as he stood back up and continued to look at it.

" Oh yeah that reminds me. The King of Anime Kingdom told me and Li to give you this." Said Sakai.

Sakai begins to put his hand in his pocket and he takes out a card and hands it to Sakura. She takes the card and looks at it.

" It's a Clow card. " said Sakura.

Suddenly the card begins to glow.

" Huh?" Asked Sakura.

Sakai and Anime begin to look at the glowing card. The letters on the card begin to glow. The words spell out Guide card.

" The Guide card." Thought Sakura, as she looked at it.

From out of the card comes a green haired little girl wearing a red skirt, a white and red T-shirt, and blue sneakers. The girl is holding a 3-foot staff in her hand. The card begins to stop glowing. Sakai and Anime begin to look at the little girl that came out of the card.

" Who's that?" Asked Anime.

" This must be… the guide card. Wait I remember the guide card wearing something different than what this one has on." Said Sakura.

The girl begins to give an angry look at Anime, then at Sakura. The little girl's angry look changes into a smile.

" Hello there!" Exclaimed the girl, as she smiled.

" Umm… hello." Said Anime.

" Hi." Said Sakai.

" Hello." Said Sakura.

" You must be the one who let me out." Said the girl, as she looked at Sakura.

" Umm… Uh huh." Said Sakura.

" I thank you very much." Said the girl.

" You're welcome." Said Sakura.

" Umm… Why do you have a walking stick in your hand?" Asked Sakai.

The girl looks at Sakai and begins to get mad.

" IT'S NOT A WALKING STICK! It's a guider's stick." Yelled the girl.

" Sorry. It looks like a walking stick though." Replied Sakai, as he smiled.

" Well it isn't!" Said the girl, as she begun to calm down.

The girl looks at Anime.

" Oh! Sakai. Is that the kid?" asked the girl.

" Uh huh. But how do you…?" Asked Sakai.

Before Sakai can finish the girl interrupts him.

" Shhhh." Said the girl, as she looked at Anime.

The girl lightly jumps in the air and starts to float toward Anime and stops in front of him.

" Do you really possess the Animblade?" Asked the girl, as her green eyes gleamed at Anime.

" Yeah." Replied Anime.

" Hmm… You're a cutey. I wonder how you will turn out when you get older. " Said the girl, as she smiled.

" Umm thanks?" Asked Anime, as he smiled.

The little girl looks around and sees the mark on the floor.

" Hey! An Arinity mark. " Said the girl, as she floated towards it.

" Arinity mark?" Asked Anime.

" I never heard of those." Said Sakai.

" I heard of a Trinity mark but not an Arinity mark." Replied Sakura.

" They're the same thing. They are marks scattered almost everywhere. If you can seal them good things will happen." Said the girl.

" What kind of things?" Asked Sakai.

" I never unlocked one so you will just have to find out." Replied the girl.

" Ok. So how do we unlock them?" Asked Anime.

The girl remains speechless.

"Umm… I have no idea." Said the girl, as a question mark appeared above her head.

" Some guide." Mumbled Sakai.

The girl stops looking at the mark and looks at Sakai. The question mark disappears from above the girl's head.

" Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Asked the girl.

" Just forget it. A little kid like you doesn't even have enough knowledge to be a guide." Replied Sakai.

" I may look young but I'm about 5000 times older than you." Said the girl, as she looked at Sakai.

" Wow do you use a special kind of aging cream?" Asked Sakai.

" No not really." Said the girl.

" Wow." Said Sakai.

The girl turns her head from Sakai and looks at Sakura and Anime.

" Oh how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Guide card." Said the girl.

" That's a obvious name." Thought Sakai.

" I'm Anime." Replied Anime.

" My name is Sakura." Replied Sakura.

" I know who you are Cardcaptor Sakura." Replied the girl.

Sakura smiles.

" Ok guide card. We really need to get going." Replied Sakai.

" Wait! I was told by the king to help you guys out so I'll come with you." Said the girl.

" Really?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. I won't help in battle but I'll give you this." Said the girl.

The girl begins to touch the ground in front of her with the staff in her hand and the ground begins to glow. Suddenly the glowing stops.

"Umm what happened?" Asked Anime, as he looked around for any changes.

" Nothing." Replied Sakai.

" Umm… It's been a while since I tried doing this so it might take me a while." Said the girl, as she begun to laugh a little.

An anime sweat drop appears behind Sakai's head and he sighs.

" Are you sure you are really the guide card?" Asked Sakura.

" Yes I am Sakura. Let me try one more time." Said the girl, as she rose up her staff.

The anime sweat drop disappears from behind Sakai's head.

The girl begins to touch the ground in front of her with her staff and the ground begins to glow… again. The glow from the ground disappears revealing a journal, and another book.

" Two books?" Asked Sakai.

" I think one of them is a journal." Replied Anime, as he looked at the two books

" It's not just any journal. This journal records where you have gone to and the things you have done. It's like a story. And it does more than that. It is also is a dictionary that records information about the people you meet. So it tells you about them. And it also does more than that." Replied the girl.

" We don't know what to say." Said Anime, as he smiled.

" Thank you." Said Sakai.

Sakura looks closely at the other book and she sees that it resembles the Book of Clow a lot.

" That other book looks like the Book of Clow." Said Sakura, as she looked at the book.

" Oh! That's because it is. I found it in a basement." Replied the girl, as she floated in the air.

Sakura looks at the girl.

" You went in my basement?" Asked Sakura.

" Oh that was your basement? I apologize. But at least I brought the book to you. Those heartless that came to your world would have got it if it weren't for me. " Replied the girl.

" That is true. Thank you. But why did you bring it to me?" Asked Sakura.

" I highly suggest you bring it with you on your adventure. When the heartless came to your world, most of the Clow Cards went with it. And thanks to that lazy Guardian Keroberos, The cards are scattered all over the place. Well I should go back into my card now. Make sure to place my card inside the Book Of Clow." Said the girl, as she continued to hold her staff.

" Ok." Said Sakai.

" Goodbye for now." Said the girl.

The girl walks over to the card while Anime, Sakai, and Sakura look at her. The girl then begins to float and begins to glow along with the card. She then changes into 5 medium sized glowing, floating spheres. The spheres go into the card. The glow begins to stop. Sakura walks over to the card and picks it up.

" Well we should get going now." Said Sakai.

" Wait! What about the Arinity mark?" Asked Anime.

" We'll seal it some other time" Said Sakai.

" But the guide card might have wanted us to seal it." Replied Sakura

" Hmm… Probably so, But I have no idea how to seal them. " Replied Sakai.

" Me neither." Said Anime.

Sakura sighs…

" Yeah you're right… We'll come seal it after we find out how to." Replied Sakura.

Sakura walks over to the Book Of Clow and places the Guide card inside.

" Ok. Now that that's over let's go." Said Sakai.

Sakura and Anime nod their heads. Sakai walks to the journal and picks it up and puts it away. Sakura picks up the Book of Clow and puts it in her backpack. Then open the door to the 1st district and see Leon and the others.

End of chapter.

Well that's another chapter finished. I hope you enjoy. Now wait and find out what happens on the 8th chapter. They finally start to fly to another world.


	8. Flying Time

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animblade. And I also own some others.

I have cut the 7th chapter in half to make an 8th chapter. Enjoy. And please review.

Chapter 8: A magical start.

Anime and the others approach Leon, Sophia, Aerith, and Yuffie.

" Hey Leon." Said Anime, as he and the others walked to him.

" Oh hey Anime." Said Leon.

" Me and them took care of this Heartless." Replied Anime.

" Yeah it was easy." Said Sakura.

" It was a Guard Armor." Said Sakai.

" I see." Said Leon.

" You guys really have it together." Replied Sophia.

" You guys beat a heartless that would have had no trouble defeating you." Said Yuffie.

" Thanks. Well we have to leave now." Said Anime.

" Yeah. We'll come back though." Said Sakura.

Sakai nods.

" We'll be back. " Said Sakai.

" Well if you are leaving we should give you a little goodbye present." Replied Aerith.

" Yeah you guys can have this." Said Yuffie, as she handed them a Hi potion.

" You three can have this too. I know it will be of use on your adventure. It recovers some of your magic so use it wisely." Said Sophia, as she handed them a blackberry.

" You can have this. This is one of the flowers I grew when I was living in Midgar." Replied Aerith, as she handed the flower to Sakai.

Sakai, Anime, and Sakura put the stuff away.

" Thanks guys." Said Anime.

" Well we should leave now. Come on guys." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah. Before we leave… Can we ask you a question?" Asked Anime.

" Sure what is it?" Asked Leon.

" Do you happen to know how to seal Arinity marks?" Asked Anime.

" You mean Trinity marks?" Asked Leon.

" Umm... I think they are the same thing so yeah." Said Anime.

" I don't know how to. Sorry." Replied Leon.

" Me neither. " Replied Yuffie.

" Oh ok. Well thanks anyway." Replied Sakura.

" Hmm… Ok. Let's go guys." Said Anime.

" Bye guys." Said Sophia.

Anime, Sakura, Sakai head to the exit. Suddenly Kero's voice is heard.

" There you guys are. Li I found them." Said Kero.

Li sees them and runs to them along with Kero.

"Did you guys find the kid?" Asked Li.

" Yeah and here he is. " Replied Sakura, as she pointed to Anime.

Li and Kero look at Anime.

" You're the kid that we were looking for. My name is Li. And he's Kero." Said Li.

" I'm Anime." Said Anime, as he smiled.

" Oh yeah. We found this big heartless. And we defeated it too." Said Sakura.

" Really? Wow." Said Kero.

" Wow Sakura. I knew you would have got rid of it." Said Li, smiling.

Sakura begins to blush, and smile.

" Thanks Li." Said Sakura.

" Where were you guys going?" Asked Li.

" We're going to another world." Said Anime.

" That seems like fun." Said Li.

" Yeah." Said Sakai.

" Yeah I would come but the High ship only can carry 3 people. And besides I'm not really a fighter. I may have a sword but it's not big enough. It doesn't have as much reach neither. And I shouldn't be in that kind of danger. Sakai will take my place.

" Really? Thanks Li." Said Sakai.

"High ship?" Asked Anime.

" Oh yeah. That's one of the Anime Kingdom's main Gummi Ships." Said Sakura.

" It has a weird name but it's one of the best." Said Sakai.

" But could you think of a name to better fit it? " Asked Anime.

" Nope. We rather not change it or the king will get mad." Said Sakura.

" Right…" Said Anime.

" Well stay safe guys… And Sakura… Be careful." Said Li.

" I will…" Said Sakura.

" Bye." Said Li.

Li walks away. Kero watches Li leave then turns around and looks at Anime and the others.

" Well I'm not a human so I can come with you right? " Asked Kero.

" Well… Ok you can come." Said Sakai, as he smiled.

" Glad to have you with us Kero." Replied Sakura.

" Yeah and I'll drive." Said Kero.

Sakai looks at Kero.

" No way… Leave the driving to me… And Sakura also but she doesn't really have to." Said Sakai, as he looked at her.

" No thank you. You can drive." Said Sakura.

Sakai sighs…

" Ok. Should we get going?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah guys come on." Replied Sakura.

Anime, Sakura, Kero. And Sakai begin to walk to the world exit.

" This is the exit of this world. If we exit here, and walk for a little bit then we'll be at the High Ship." Replied Sakai.

" Ok." Said Sakura.

Sakai, Anime, and Sakura begin to walk through the door. While Anime is walking, he trips over something. Sakai, and Sakura stop and look at Anime as he falls to the ground.

" You sure are clumsy. Don't tell me you tripped over your shoelace again." Said Sakai, as he shook his head.

" Are you ok Anime?" Asked Sakura.

Anime begins to get up.

" Yeah I just tripped over a rock." Replied Anime.

Anime looks at the rock and notices that it doesn't look like a regular rock. It's a blue sphere.

" What kind of rock is that?" Asked Anime, as he looked at it.

Sakai walks to it and picks it up.

" This isn't a rock. This is a type of Blizzard element inside a sphere." Replied Sakai.

Sakura looks at the blizzard sphere.

" Yeah it is. This one contains blizzard. You're lucky to find one so easily." Replied Sakura.

" What's a element sphere?" Asked Anime.

" It's a sphere used for learning magic. Usually the sphere cracks, releasing the element. " Replied Kero.

" Yeah. I'm not really a magic person so I don't need it." Replied Sakai, as he put it in Anime's left hand.

" And I already know blizzard. And besides you found it so you have it, Anime. " Said Sakura.

" Well ok." Said Anime, as he held it in his left hand.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

The sphere begins to glow. Suddenly the sphere cracks in half and a small blue glowing sphere floats above the Animblade then disappears.

" What just happened?" Asked Anime, as he looked at the Animblade.

" You can use blizzard now." Said Sakai.

" Cool. I'm going to try it out." Replied Anime, as he switched the Animblade to his right hand.

" You can try it out some other time. The High ship awaits us. Let's go." Said Sakai.

" Oh ok then." Said Anime.

The Animblade disappears.

Anime, Sakai, Kero, and Sakura, Start to walk to the High Ship and stops when they reach it.

" Here it is." Said Sakai.

" Let's go inside. It's kinda cold out here." Said Kero, as he began to shiver.

Sakura looks into the sky and looks at the stars.

" It's a starry night." Said Sakura.

" Yeah… It is." Said Anime.

" I heard that stars could grant wishes. Do you have one?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah…" Said Anime.

" Well make a wish then and it may come true." Said Sakura, as she looked it the sky.

Anime closes his eyes.

" Ok. I wish I can see my friends again." Thought Anime.

Anime opens his eyes and continues to look into the sky. All of a sudden a star disappears and Sakura and Anime look shocked.

" Did you see what just happened?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah! a star disappeared." Replied Sakura, as she turned and looked Sakai. " Sakai another star just disappeared."

" Uh oh. Let's hurry up and get in." Said Sakai, as he opened the door to the High ship.

Sakai, Kero, Sakura, and Anime board the High Ship. The lights inside the High Ship begin to turn on.

" This is the inside. Isn't it cool? " Asked Sakai.

" Yeah it is." Said Anime, as he looked around.

" Ok. Now let's hurry and get flying." Said Sakai, as he took out the key to the High Ship.

Sakai sits in the main seat and starts up the High Ship.

" Ok guys. Sit down so we can start flying." Said Sakai, as he started to fasten his seatbelt.

Anime, and Sakura sit down and fasten their seatbelts.

" I don't have to sit. I can float around." Replied Kero, as he flew around.

" Now let's go see what's out there." Said Sakai.

" Yeah!" Said Anime, Sakura, and Kero.

Sakai begins to fly the High Ship and it flies off leaving a sparkle in the sky.

Meanwhile in a dark place far away.

" So that's the kid who posses the Animblade." Replied Naraku, as he looked at a huge crystal screen that shows Anime walking alongside Sakai, and Sakura.

" They surely weren't what I expected." Replied a guy as he looked at the screen.

" Don't underestimate them. Although they have no idea what's going on yet." Replied Queen Beryl, as she held a crystal orb in her hand.

" Those three fools shall be deleted if they try to stop us." Replied Luther, as he stood by the screen.

" Oh yeah! What should we do about him." Asked a guy, as he pointed to a kid lying down on the floor nearby.

" We will use him to our advantage. If I'm not mistaken his name is Rikou. What Ansem started we are going to finish. Even if I have to delete the whole universe." Replied Luther.

" You're full of hot air. A 19 year old and his friends beat you. Let's get rid of them now and get it over with." Replied a samurai, as he wiped his Katana.

" Full of hot air you say. Ask me this? If Tetsu and them came here and wanted to fight you what would you do? Asked Luther.

" I'll just wait till they come and fight them off." Said the Samurai, as he sheathed his katana.

" I know you would. And who let a kid in here.?" Asked Naraku, as he pointed to a 14 year-old kid with glasses.

" Silence. This kid has enough knowledge to make an atom bomb if he wanted to." Replied Queen Beryl.

The kid with glasses begins to speak.

" She speaks the truth. My name is Makubex. Luther as chose me to help with the plan to conquer everything with darkness." Replied Makubex, as he finger combed his silver hair.

" Yes! Soon enough darkness will rule!" Replied Luther, as he started to laugh.

The others look at Luther laugh.

" HAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Luther.

" Silence!" yelled Queen Beryl, as she petted a shadow heartless on its head.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his new friends so far are on their way to the 1st world they will go to. What world will they be heading to? The Pokemon World? The Digital world? The Bleach world? And what are the villains talking about? Find out on the next chapter.


	9. A Pokemon Introduction

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Chapter 9: A Pokemon Introduction

( Back to the High Ship. )

The High Ship is flying through space.

" Wow space is cool." Replied, Sakura as she looked out the window in the front.

" Yeah it is." Replied Anime, as he looked out the same window.

" Yeah and we can ride to a nearby star if you guys want to." Replied Sakai, as he drove.

Sakura looks at Kero floating around the ship.

" Yeah! Uh huh I'm floating… I can fly… but… there's no gravity in here." Replied Kero.

" Yeah there's no gravity. That's why I said fasten your seatbelts." Said Sakai, as he continued to drive with his body floating off the seat.

" You should have sat down Kero." Said Sakura, as she looked at Kero.

" I think I'm getting spacesick." Replied Kero, as he started to put his right hand over his mouth.

" Is there a such thing as spacesick? Replied Anime, as he put his hands behind his head.

" Actually I'm not sure. But if you feel you are going to throw up then you will have to throw up outside." Said Sakai.

" This thing has a bathroom." Said Kero, as he looked at a door with the word bathroom in it.

" Yes I know but if you throw up, it'll go outside anyway so either way it's going outside. But I may warn you. There is a chance that you can get sucked outside into space with it." Replied Sakai.

" Umm never mind. I don't feel sick anymore." Said Kero, as he moved his hand from over his mouth.

" Relax. I was just kidding. This spaceplane has a inter suction device that prevents people from being sucked out." Replied Sakai. It's quite a lifesaver.

" I can imagine." Replied Sakura.

" It's a good thing we're in space nothing can hurt us right?" Asked Anime.

" I'm afraid not. And get ready because me have company." Replied Sakai.

" Uh oh." Said Kero, as he closed his eyes.

Space planes of different colors and shapes begin to fly and shoot at the High Ship.

Sakai presses 3 buttons then pulls a switch.

Guns begin to appear on the outside of the High Ship.

Sakai pushes a green button and buttons and analogs appear in front of Anime and Sakura.

Anime moves his hands from behind his head and looks at the buttons and analogs in front of him.

"What are these for? " Asked Sakura, as she looked at the ones in front of her.

" You guys think you would be safe? There are people out there that want to steal parts of our ship. Those things in front of you control the some of the firearms. Use them to fight them off. " Said Sakai, as he controlled the ships movement to dodge the shots from other space planes, and shoot at them.

Explosions are heard.

" Right." Said Anime, as he started to grab the analogs and push the buttons on top of them.

Firepower from the High Ship rushes towards the other ships hitting them.

Sakura grabs the analogs in front of her and begins to press the buttons.

Firepower from the left side of the High Ship begins to shoot out as well.

" Good now keep it up until I tell you guys what to do next." Replied Sakai, as he continued to shoot and hit ships with firepower.

"Ok." Said Anime, as he continued to press buttons.

Sakura continues to press buttons as well.

The other ships begin to charge up for a laser attack.

" Uh oh what's happening?" Asked Sakura, as she stopped pressing buttons and looked at the ships charging up.

" It looks like they are charging up for an laser attack." Said Anime, as he looked at the ships.

" Guys don't be alarmed now's the time. Push that big red button in the middle.

Sakura and Anime both push the red buttons located in the middle of the stands where the analogs are.

Two missiles begin to fly off from the High Ship and head towards the other ships.

The missiles hit the other ships dead on and cause a huge explosion.

When the explosion subsides no space planes are seen.

" We got them. Ok there shouldn't be any other ships coming." Said Sakai, as he flipped a switch to the down position.

The analogs begin to sink down into a hole in the floor of the High Ship. And as they finish sinking the hole begins to close.

That was exciting." Replied Sakai.

Kero opens his eyes.

" What did I miss?" He asked.

" We fought off some ships." Said Anime.

"Aww man I really need to keep my eyes open." Said Kero, as he hung on to Sakura's chair.

The High Ship approaches a world.

" Hey look a world." Replied Sakura as she pointed to the nearby world.

" Do you know what world this is?" asked Anime.

" Let's see…" Said Sakai, as he started to drive the High Ship closer to the world.

" It says here that this is the Pokemon World. Creatures known as pokemon inhabit this world along with humans." Said Sakai, as he drove slowly towards the world.

" Can we check it out?" asked Anime.

" Umm sure." Said Sakai.

" But if we leave here where will the ship be?" asked Sakura.

Sakai pushes a blue button that has a picture of a lined ship.

The sight of the High Ship disappears making it seem like it disappeared.

" There. Now it's invisible." Replied Sakai.

" Hey it looks like I'm floating in space." Replied Anime.

" I always knew how to float." Said Kero.

" Ok guys. Let's go to the pokemon world." Said Sakai. " Begin Teleportation."

A huge white light appears around Anime, Sakai, Kero, and Sakura.

" Oh yeah and one more thing. Don't tell them we are from another world." Said Sakai.

Sakura, Anime, and Kero nod their heads.

" Good." Replied Sakai.

Sakai disappears. Then Kero, then Sakura, and finally Anime.

The teleportation takes them to the surface of the pokemon world.

White light portals appear and Anime, and the others appear from them.

Anime looks around and sees that they are in a grassland near a dock.

" We really teleported." Replied Sakai, as he looked around to see where he was.

" Yeah. We are finally on land." Said Kero, as he flew around nearby.

Anime looks in the sky and sees a group of Tailows and Wingulls flying in the sky.

" Ok guys. Should we go walk around?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah let's go. But so far I haven't spotted a heartless.

A bunch of soldier heartless appear and some shadow heartless appear from out of the ground.

" Guess I was wrong. Ok… Let's get rid of these things before we move on." Said Sakai, as he took out his shield and spun it on his finger.

" That's ok with me." Replied Anime, as he raised his right hand into the air.

The Animblade appears in his right hand with a sparkle and Anime puts his hand down.

Sakura takes the Key of Clow from out of her shirt and detaches it from her necklace. It begins to glow then changes into the Clow Rod.

" Same here. Besides we need all the experience we can get." Replied Sakura, as she held the Clow Rod in her hand.

The shield falls off Sakai's finger and lands on the ground.

" I'll catch you guys later." Replied Kero

" Wait where are you going?" asked Sakura.

" I'm not in the mood for fighting. I'll be back." Said Kero.

Kero teleports.

" What a chicken." Replied Sakai, as he looked at where Kero teleported from.

Sakai picks up his shield.

" Actually his true form is quite strong." Replied Sakura as she looked at Sakai.

" Really. I'll take your word for it." Said Sakai.

The Heartless begin to come after them.

" Ok this should be easy." Said Sakai.

Anime runs towards them. And behind Anime, Sakai and Sakura follow.

Anime jumps in the sky a little bit and attacks two of the shadow heartless causing them to disappear.

( Meanwhile in a nearby Pokemon center. )

Ash and his friends are enjoying a lunch.

" Man this pokemon center food rocks." Said Ash, as he ate a plate of food.

" Pikachu! " Replied Pikachu, smiling as he sat on the floor eating a bowl of pokemon food along with Grovyle, Skitty, Combusken, Bulbasaur, Swellow, and Mudkip. ( They all have their own bowls of food. )

The other pokemon exclaim also.

" Your right. This food is good." Replied May, as she ate a plate of food.

" Yeah this is as good as Brock's cooking." Replied Ash, as he continued to eat.

" You really think so? Wow I guess that Nurse joy and me will make a good cooking couple. Oh Nurse Joy! My love for you beats my heart everyday." Said Brock, as his eyes become hearts.

Max pulls on Brock's ear softly.

" Don't even think about it." Replied Max, as he begun to pull Brock's ear harder.

" Ow stop. That hurts stop." Said Brock, as his eyes went back to normal.

Max let's go of Brock's ear.

May looks out the window and sees Anime and the others fighting off the heartless.

" Hey guys look." Said May as she pointed outside at Anime and the others.

Ash and the others look outside.

" What are those things they are battling?" asked May.

" Those are heartless. They just recently appeared here." Replied Brock.

" Should we go help them?" asked May.

" Yeah let's go help them. But I doubt they need it." Replied Ash, as he put on his backpack.

" Yeah it looks like they know what they are doing." Replied Max.

" Hmm… I never them before." Said Ash.

" Let's go introduce ourselves" said Brock. " And the pokemon are done eating. "

" Ok Skitty, Bulbasaur, and Combusken return." Said May as she held their three pokeballs in between her fingers.

The pokemon go inside and May puts the pokeballs in her waist strap.

" Mudkip return." Said Brock.

Mudkip goes inside the pokeball, and Brock puts it away.

" Grovyle, and Swellow return." Said Ash, as he held the two pokeballs. One in each hand.

Grovyle and Swellow go inside the pokeballs and the pokeballs shrink.

" Ok Pikachu let's go." Replied Ash, as he put the pokeballs away.

Ash, Pikachu, May, Brock, and Max walk through the exit door of the pokemon center and begin to walk toward Anime and the others.

( Now back to Anime, Sakai, and Sakura. )

" Thunder!" yelled Sakura, as she raised the Clow Rod into the sky.

Thunderbolts fall from the sky zapping the heartless and causing some of them to disappear.

" Nice thunder move Sakura." Replied Anime, as he attacked the heartless with his Animblade.

Some of the heartless disappear.

Sakai throws his shield like a Frisbee and it hits most of the heartless.

A soldier heartless kicks Sakai in the butt.

" Wahhhhh." Said Sakai as he jumped in the air holding his butt.

The shield returns like a boomerang and flies pass Sakai and lands on the ground near the grass.

Sakai lands on the ground.

" Are you ok?" asked Sakura.

" I'm fine." Said Sakai, as he got up off the grass.

Sakai runs and gets his shield from off the ground then comes back.

" Hey Anime? Try out your blizzard magic." Said Sakura.

" Oh yeah." Said Anime, as he got ready to do it.

The last soldier heartless comes towards Anime and begins to do a homing kick at him.

As the Heartless homes toward Anime, he gets ready.

" Ok here goes. Blizzard!" said Anime, as he pointed the Animblade at the heartless.

A wind of ice crystals come out of the Animblade and it hits the Heartless and freezes it dead in its tracks.

The heartless falls to the ground frozen.

Sakura runs up to it and shatters the ice into pieces.

A light flows around Sakura then disappears after 3 seconds.

" Hey I feel stronger… " Said Sakura.

The heartless disappears.

" Well that's over." Said Sakura, as the Clow Row transformed back into the Key of Clow.

" Yeah what experience we got." Said Sakai, as he put his shield away.

" Don't be sad. You're time will come when you gain more experience and get stronger." Said Sakura, as she clipped the Key of Clow back on her necklace.

" Yeah…" said Sakai, as he walked over to Anime, and Sakura.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand.

" Yeah good thing that's over." Said Anime.

Ash and his friends walk over to Anime and the others.

" Hi." Said Ash, as he walked to Anime and the others.

" Um hey." Said Anime.

" We saw you guys fighting off those things and we were going to come help you guys out." Replied Max.

" Yeah but you guys finished them off too fast that we were too late." Said May.

" But still we wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Brock." Said Brock.

" You can call me May." Said May, as she smiled at Sakai, Sakura, and Anime.

" I'm Max, Her little brother." Replied Max.

" I'm Takai. But you can call me Sakai." said Sakai.

" I'm Sakura." Said Sakura, as she gave them a little smile.

" I'm Ash from Pallet Town." Said Ash.

"And I'm Anime." Said Anime.

" And this is Pikachu." Said Ash.

" Pika Pika!" said Pikachu.

" What a cute pokemon. Said Sakura, as she smiled at Pikachu.

" Where are you guys heading?" asked Ash.

" Umm Actually we don't know where we are." Said Sakura.

" Ahh… you three must be lost. This is an island near Lilycove City." Said Max

" Oh ok well thanks." Said Sakura.

" Yeah thanks." Said Anime.

" Where are you guys heading?" asked May.

" We don't know." Said Sakai.

" Well if you go north you'll reach Lilycove city." Said Max.

" I thought you said this was an island." Said Anime, as he looked at Max.

" Oh did I say that? Sorry." Said Max.

" Well since we are on a break today do you guys mind if we walk around with you?" asked Ash.

" All of you?" asked Takai.

" Yeah of course." Said Ash.

" Umm actually Ash I'm kinda not in the mood for an adventure around here. We walked too much and I need a rest." Said Max.

" Yeah me two." Said Brock. " We're going back to the pokemon center. "

" Oh ok well we'll see you later then." Said Ash.

Max and Brock walk away to the pokemon center.

" Are you coming with us May?" Asked Ash.

" Nah I'm going back with them." Said May. " I'll see you later Ash.

May runs off behind Brock and Max.

" Well Pikachu I guess it's only us." Said Ash.

" Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he nodded his head.

" Ok then." Said Anime.

" Which way do we go?" asked Sakura.

" What about this way." Replied Anime as he pointed west.

" Ok let's go west then." Said Ash.

" Pika Pi." Said Pikachu.

Anime, Takai, Sakura, Ash, and Pikachu begin to walk west.

( Meanwhile… )

" So they landed on the pokemon world." Said Queen Beryl.

" Yeah that's one of the worlds where the inhabitants are good people." Said Naraku.

" Those pokemon are so cute that they would make good stuffed animals." Said Queen Beryl.

" I'll aid you in the dissection." Said the Samurai, as he unsheathed his katana and started to make swish sounds with his katana while laughing.

" Put that toy away." Said Naraku.

" This isn't a toy. I can slash you into pieces if I wanted to." Said the Samurai, as he sheathed his katana.

" And I can absorb you if I wanted to." Said Naraku.

The Samurai stays silent.

The kid lying on the floor begins to wake up.

" Well then how did you sleep Rikou?" asked Luther.

" Wha…Where am I?" asked Rikou, as he got up off the ground.

" You are safe from harm." Said Luther.

" Who are you?" asked Rikou.

" You can call me Luther." Said Luther as he looked at Rikou.

" What happened?" Asked Rikou.

" You were swallowed into the darkness and you ended up unconscious nearby and we took you here." Said Luther.

" That was nice of you. Thanks but I must be off now. Said Rikou.

" Wait. My sources say you are looking for someone or something." Said Makubex.

" Yeah I am. My friends Narue, and Anime." Said Rikou.

" Hmm I have no idea where your friend Anime is at but does this Narue look like this?" asked Luther.

Luther pushes a button on his transparent keyboard and a 3D picture of Narue appears on the crystal screen.

" Narue!" Said Rikou, as he ran to the screen.

" Ah so this is the Narue you are looking for." Said Luther.

" Do you know where she is?" asked Rikou.

" Maybe I do." Said Luther.

" Please tell me." Said Rikou.

" But first I want you to do something for me." Said Luther.

Rikou sighs…

" If you don't want to do it, I know Narue will understand." Said Luther.

" No I do. What is it?" asked Rikou.

" Ok. I need you to go to the pokemon world and capture a girl for me." Said Luther.

" Is the girl Narue?" asked Rikou.

Luther begins to get mad.

" No it isn't." said Luther. " I need you to go to the pokemon world and capture this girl."

Luther pushes another button and the 3D picture of Narue changes into a close up picture of May.

" Who's that?" Asked Rikou.

" Her name is May. She's a pokemon coordinator…in training." Said Queen Beryl.

" She should be easy to find if you take this way." Said Luther as he moved his hand to a wall.

A dark portal begins to appear.

" This portal will take you to the pokemon world. You may need backup if she resists so take these with you." Said Naraku.

3 shadows, 2 Soldiers, 2 Blue Rhapsodies, 2 Red Nocturnes, 1 Yellow Opera, and 2 Green Requiems appear in front of Rikou.

Rikou moves back 3 steps.

" Wait that's kidnapping." Said Rikou. " I can't do that."

" Ok. We won't force you to go. But Narue will never forgive you." Said Naraku.

" Those look like the same things that appeared on the island." Said Rikou, as he looked at the group of heartless then at Luther and the others.

" You must mean the heartless?" asked Queen Beryl.

" If those are what you are talking about them yeah. They were all over the place." Replied Rikou.

" Yes they are our friends so they will aid you. And I bet they want to become friends with you." Replied Luther, as he smiled.

" Well you did save me… and you said you will help me find Narue… Ok I'll catch her for you." Said Rikou.

" Good if you do as I say, you'll see Narue soon." Said Luther.

" Ok, I'll be back." said Rikou as he walked towards the portal.

The heartless follow him.

" Wait… Good Luck." Said Luther.

Rikou nods his head and walks through the portal along with the heartless.

The portal disappears.

" Soon enough… What Ansem started but didn't finish will finally become a reality. When all the Anime princesses of heart are here with us, then the door that leads to the darkness will be opened, and everything will be swallowed into darkness. This will make Ansem proud." Said Luther, as he laughed.

" You lied to that kid." Said Naraku. " Well done."

" Ha ha ha, I know." Said Luther, as he began to stop laughing.

" Well now what do we do?" asked the samurai.

" We need to get another Anime princess of heart." Said Luther.

" Who?" asked Queen Beryl.

" Her name is Kairi. She was one of the princesses of heart that witch from the Disney world used.

" Where is she at?" asked the samurai.

" If I'm not mistaken she should be in school." Said Luther.

" School?" asked Queen Beryl.

" Yeah. And I need your help for this Naraku." Replied Luther.

" I'm listening." Said Naraku, as he sat looking at Luther.

" I need Kagura, and Kanna to go capture her." Said Luther.

" I'll go inform them." Said Naraku, as he nodded his head and left the room.

" You guys just stay here. There isn't anything else to do yet but soon it will be." Said Luther.

The other people nod.

" Ansem will finally get what he wanted and it's all thanks to us." Said Luther.

End of chapter.

Uh oh Luther has told Naraku to go get Kagura, and Kanna to go capture Kairi, And Rikou to go capture May. And Anime and the others are in the pokemon world. What will happen next to Anime and his friends? And what will happen to May, and Kairi if the villains kidnap her? Find out on the next chapter.

You can review if you want to but you don't have too.


	10. Shadows of pokemon

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. Oh yeah and some others also.

Chapter 10: Shadows of Pokemon.

Anime, Sakura, Sakai, Pikachu, and Ash continue to walk west and end up out of town.

" This is a place where no trainer goes to." Said Ash, as he walked.

" Why?" asked Anime.

" Because recently the heartless appeared in this world. And one time I was battling a Charmander and a heartless went inside it." Said Ash.

" What? Then what happened?" asked Sakai.

" Then the Charmander started to do all these weird moves…And I lost." Said Ash.

" Pika Pi." Said Pikachu.

" Wow. I didn't know they can do that." Said Sakura, as she walked.

" After that I did some research and shadow pokemon came up." Replied Ash, as he walked.

" Shadow pokemon?" asked Anime, as he looked at Ash while walking.

" Yeah a shadow pokemon. At first they were only on Orre. Then when the heartless came they spread to here." Replied Ash.

" Hmm I see." Replied Sakai. " Let's go try and solve this problem.

Anime and the others continue to walk.

( Meanwhile nearby. )

Team Rocket is looking out of their binoculars.

" Hmm I see the twerp is separated from his friends." Said Jessie, as she looked out the binoculars.

" Yeah. And he found some other friends as well." Said James.

" And they don't look like pokemon trainers so we have Ash and Pikachu all to ourselves." Replied Meowth, as he removed the binoculars.

" Should we try catching Pikachu now?" asked James.

" We don't have any robots or machines to help us but I guess it's worth a shot." Said Meowth.

All of a sudden a Blue Rhapsody appears behind them.

James looks behind him and sees it.

" Hey what kind of pokemon is that?" Asked James.

Jessie and Meowth look behind them and see the Blue Rhapsody.

" Hmm I never seen a pokemon like that." Said Jessie. " Maybe I'll catch it. "

Jessie takes out a pokeball.

" Pokeball go!" said Jessie, as she threw the pokeball.

The pokeball hits the Blue Rhapsody and it goes inside.

The pokeball starts to shake then stops.

" Yay! I caught it." Said Jessie as she jumped.

The Blue Rhapsody floats from out of the pokeball without it opening.

" What the?" said Meowth.

" I caught it far and square." Said Jessie.

The Blue Rhapsody uses blizzard on them then floats away.

" Now I know how a Popsicle feels." Said Meowth, as he was covered in ice crystals.

Jessie and James shake the ice off of them.

" I'll get that thing later." Said Jessie.

" Yeah. Let's go get that Pikachu." Said James.

Jessie and James walk away.

" Hey wait for me." Replied Meowth, as he ran behind them.

( Now back to Anime and the others. )

" Have you guys seen a shadow pokemon before?" asked Ash.

" No we haven't." said Anime, as he walked.

Meowth sneaks up behind Pikachu.

" Ok Pikachu… Dis is when you get captured by team rocket." Meowth said to himself.

Meowth jumps and grabs Pikachu.

' Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

Anime, Sakai, Ash, and Sakura look at Pikachu.

" Hey Meowth what do you think you're doing?" asked Ash, as he gave him an angry look.

Jessie and James jump from out of a tree.

" Oh no it's Team Rocket." Said Ash.

" Team Rocket?" asked Anime, as he looked at Ash.

Ash nods his head.

" They are always up to no good. They steal pokemon and everything." Said Ash.

" So I noticed. Said Anime, as he looked back at Team Rocket.

Meowth jumps next to Jessie and James.

" Now we have Pikachu." Said Meowth, as he put him in a bag.

" Now… Prepare for trouble." Said Jessie.

" And make it double." Said James.

Ash sighs.

" Not again. Do you always have to say that?" Asked Ash.

" How dare you talk when we are saying the Team Rocket motto. " Yelled Jessie.

" Yeah have some respect." Said Meowth.

" To protect the world from devastation." Said Jessie.

" To unite all people within our nation." Said James.

" To announce the evils of truth and love." Said Jessie.

" To extend our reach to the stars above." Said James.

" Jessie." Said Jessie

" I'm tired of this. Pikachu! Use a thunder shock." Said Ash.

" We weren't finish." Said James.

" Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" yelled Pikachu.

Pikachu zaps the bag and it opens.

Pikachu jumps out.

" I thought you said it was a lighting proof bag." Said Jessie, as she looked at Meowth.

" I guess I miscalculated." Said Meowth.

" Oh well never mind that. Go Seviper." said Jessie, as she threw a pokeball.

" Seviperrrrr." Said Seviper.

Wobbuffet comes out of his pokeball.

" Waaaabuffet! " Said Wobbuffet.

"Grrr. Get back in your pokeball." Commanded Jessie, as she pressed the button on the pokeball.

" Woba." Said Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet goes inside the pokeball.

" You too Chimecho." Said James, as he threw a pokeball.

" Chime Chime! " Said Chimecho.

" Uh oh they are about to attack." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry Ash. We'll help you out." Said Sakai.

2 shadow heartless sneak up on Chimecho and Seviper.

" Team Rocket look behind you!" said Anime.

" No way. You guys are just going to get away." Said James.

" No Team Rocket we mean it." Said Ash.

" Talk to the hand." Said Jessie.

The two shadow heartless jump in the pokemon.

" Now Chimecho Astonish!" said James.

Chimecho stays still and a black aura begins to fume from him.

" Chimecho are you ok? " Asked James.

A black aura begins to fume from Seviper.

" Seviper you too?" Asked Jessie.

Seviper begins to charge up a shadow ball.

" What? Seviper knows shadow ball?" asked Ash.

" We don't know what's happening but I know one thing. Get Pikachu!" said James.

" Guys are you ready? Said Sakai.

Seviper shoots the shadow ball at Anime but he dodges.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

" I am." Said Anime.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow from her necklace and it transforms into the Clow Rod.

" Whenever you are." Replied Sakura.

A whole bunch of assorted Shadows, Soldiers, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, Green Requiems, and Red Nocturnes appear.

" Well more heartless are here now." Said Sakura.

" Pikachu are you ready?" Asked Ash.

" Pika Pika!" said Pikachu, angrily as electricity sparked from his red cheeks.

Seviper and Chimecho come towards Anime and the others.

Anime, Sakai, and Sakura run towards the heartless and the shadow pokemon.

" You take care of the pokemon Ash. We'll take care of the heartless" said Sakura, as she jumped on Seviper's head then into the air.

" Fire!" Yelled Sakura, as she pointed the Clow Rod at a Blue Rhapsody.

" A fireball shoots out of the Clow Rod and hits the heartless.

The Blue Rhapsody dematerializes into the air.

" Ok. Said Ash, as he took out a pokeball. " Go Grovyle."

Grovyle comes out of the pokeball with a piece of grass stalk sticking out his mouth.

" Grovyle!" said Grovyle.

" Grovyle. I might not be able to command you in this battle but it will gain you points for thinking for yourself instead of me telling you what move to use." Replied Ash.

" Grovyle vyle!" said Grovyle.

" Now go help Pikachu." Said Ash.

Grovyle runs into the battle.

Anime jumps in the air and does a 3 hit combo on 2 Red Nocturnes at the same time.

The two Red Nocturnes spin in circles from the hit and bump into a yellow opera.

The yellow opera gets mad and uses thunder.

Sakai quickly throws his shield in the air causing all the thunder to go to it.

The shield begins to fall to the ground.

" Guys! When the shield touches the ground jump." Said Sakai.

Anime, Sakura, Ash, Grovyle, and Pikachu look at Sakai and nod their heads.

The shield continues to fall to the ground.

Grovyle uses a Bullet seed on Chimecho, but he dodges it.

Chimecho uses Astonish on Grovyle, but Grovyle jumps in a tree to avoid the sound waves.

Grovyle then jumps out the tree and hits Chimecho with a leaf blade attack.

Chimecho gets hit and lands on the ground.

Sakai looks at the shield.

" It's about to hit the ground. Everyone jump." Said Sakai.

" Ash, Anime, Grovyle, Sakura, Team Rocket, and Sakai jump in the air. And Pikachu stands on its tail.

The Shield hit's the ground and electricity begins to zap around on the ground hurting Chimecho, the shadow heartless, the soldier heartless, and Seviper. But Pikachu absorbs the electricity.

" It worked." Said Sakai as he landed on the ground.

Anime, Sakura, Ash, Team Rocket, and Grovyle land on the ground.

The shadow heartless jumps out of Chimecho.

" Hey that's the heartless that went inside Chimecho." Said Ash.

" Piiikachuuu!" yelled Pikachu.

Pikachu uses thunderbolt on the shadow heartless.

The shadow heartless dematerializes into the air.

Chimecho looks at Team Rocket and floats to them.

" Chimecho are you ok?" asked James.

" Chime Chime." Said Chimecho, Smiling.

" Ok return." Said James, as he opened a pokeball.

Chimecho goes inside the pokeball.

Anime hits a soldier heartless

The heartless moves back and begins to use a homing kick on him.

Anime jumps over the heartless and hits it in the back.

The heartless disappears.

Another Soldier heartless begins to do use a homing kick on Sakura from behind.

" Sakura behind you." Said Anime.

Sakura looks behind her and sees the soldier coming at her.

Anime quickly points the Animblade at the soldier.

" Blizzard!" Yelled Anime.

A wind of ice and snow comes out of the Animblade and it hits the heartless.

The heartless dematerializes into the air.

Sakura looks at Anime.

" Thank you." Said Sakura, as she began to smile.

" Umm… Don't mention it. We have to stick together remember?" asked Anime.

Sakura smiles

Sakai throws his shield and it takes out the rest of the floating heartless.

Pika Pi!" said Pikachu

Pikachu uses iron tail on Seviper.

Seviper falls on the ground and a shadow heartless jumps out of it.

The black fume begins to disappear.

Seviper squiggles to Jessie.

" Seviper! You're back to normal?" asked Jessie.

" Seviper!" said Seviper.

" Ok. Return." Said Jessie.

Seviper goes inside the pokeball.

" Let's get out of here before we get thunder shocked. " Replied Meowth.

" Yeah." Said James.

" It looks like Team Rocket is running off again!" Said Team Rocket.

Anime runs and jumps and strikes the last heartless with his Animblade.

The heartless disappears.

A bright light appears around Anime, Sakai, Pikachu, Ash, Grovyle, and Sakura.

" Hey I feel stronger, and I feel healthier.

" I feel stronger also" said Sakai.

" I think my magic capacity raised.

" Well the heartless are gone." Said Sakura.

" Thank goodness." Said Ash. Well Grovyle you were great. Return."

Grovyle goes inside his pokeball.

" You were great also Pikachu." Replied Ash, as he rubbed Pikachu's head.

" Pikachu!" Exclaimed Pikachu.

" Thanks guys. You saved Pikachu from being captured." Said Ash.

" No problem. You helped us know where we were going." Said Sakai.

The Clow Rod transforms back into the Key of Clow and Sakura clips it back on her necklace.

" It's the least we can do." Said Sakura.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

The Animblade disappears.

" Let's keep on going." Said Sakura.

" Yeah come on." Said Sakai.

Sakai puts his shield away.

Anime, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, and Sakai begin to continue to walk.

Anime stops and looks on the ground.

" It's another Arinity mark." Said Anime.

" It's another blue one." Said Sakura.

" How do we unlock them?" asked Anime.

" Maybe if we step on it. " Said Sakai.

" Try it out." Said Anime.

Sakai steps on the Arinity Mark.

Nothing happens.

" Hmm maybe we need to make an impact for it to work." thought Sakura.

" Wait. I remember hearing something about Trinity Marks being the same as Arinity Marks. It's just another name for them. Anime characters of the kingdom call them Arinity Marks." Said Sakai.

" So we have to go to the Anime Kingdom?" asked Sakura.

Sakai shakes his head.

" There is an easier way. If we can do something then it will seal up." Said Sakai.

" We know that." Said Sakura.

" After we find out the problem with the pokemon then we will check this out." Said Sakai. " Now let's go."

Sakai walks off.

" Ok fine. Let's seal it after ere done here." Said Sakura.

" Ok." Said Anime.

Sakura, Anime, Ash, and Pikachu continue to walk.

( Meanwhile… near the pokemon center. )

Rikou walks out of the dark portal and sees that he is in the pokemon world.

" Hmm so this is the pokemon world." Thought Rikou, as he looked around.

Rikou looks and sees May through a window in the pokemon center.

" That's her." Said Rikou, as he looked at her through the window.

Rikou walks to the door of the pokemon center and goes in.

Rikou walks over by May and the others.

"Hi." Said Rikou.

" Umm hello." Said May. " Who are you?"

" My name is Rikou. And if I'm not mistaken you must be May." Replied Rikou.

" How do you know my sister's name?" asked Max.

" I heard about her from a certain person." Said Rikou.

A heartless walks by Rikou.

" So you must know I'm a pokemon coordinator." Replied May.

" Yes I do. But never mind that. You have to come with me now." Replied Rikou.

" Why?" asked May.

" My friend wants to meet you." Said Rikou.

" I don't want to leave here without my friends." Said May.

" If you resist I wall have to force you to come." Replied Rikou.

" Force?" asked Max.

" I don't know who you are but if you are trying to take May then you have another thing coming." Said Brock.

" I'm not going." Said May.

" Then you leave me no choice. " Replied Rikou.

End Of Chapter.

What will Rikou do to make May come with him? What about Kairi? And what about Anime and his friends? What will happen to them next? Find out on the next chapter.

Review if you wish.


	11. The source of shadow pokemon

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animblade. And some others also.

Chapter 11: The source of shadow pokemon.

Heartless begin to appear behind Rikou.

" Those are heartless." Said Brock.

The heartless begin to walk towards May.

May begins to get scared.

" Uh oh we have to do something." Said Max.

" You call Ash and tell him to get here quick. I'll help fight them off." Said Brock.

" Right!" said Max, as he ran to a phone.

" Go! Mudkip and Fortress." Said Brock, as he threw two pokeballs.

" Mudkip." Said Mudkip.

" Fortress." Said Fortress.

" Mudkip! Fortress! Use water gun on those heartless." Said Brock.

Mudkip, and Fortress use water gun on some of the heartless causing them to dematerialize.

A yellow opera uses thunder on Mudkip causing him to faint.

" Oh no. Mudkip return." Said Brock, as he held out a pokeball.

Mudkip goes inside the pokeball.

" Fortress! Use Rapid spin." Commanded Brock.

Fortress begins to spin rapidly and bangs into 3 soldiers and 2 shadow heartless.

( Meanwhile. )

Max begins to dial the number for Ash's pokenav.

( Meanwhile… Where Anime and the others are. )

Anime, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, and Sakai continue to walk.

" Where the heartless are coming from should be around here." Replied Ash.

" Are you sure?" asked Sakai.

" Yeah but then again I don't know." Said Ash.

" Oh." Said Sakura.

All of a sudden Ash's pokenav begins to beep.

Ash takes out the pokenav and looks to see who it is.

" Oh it's the pokemon center that's calling me." Said Ash, as he pushed the talk button.

" Hello?" asked Ash.

" Hey Ash it's Max." said Max, as he hesitated.

" Hey Max. What's wrong?" asked Ash.

" It's the heartless. They are trying to get May. You have to come quick." Said Max.

" Oh no May! Ok I'll be right there" Said Ash.

" Ok bye." Said Max.

Max hangs up the phone.

Ash puts his pokenav away.

" Who was it?" asked Sakura.

" Pika Pi." Said Pikachu.

" It was Max. May is in trouble. Pikachu we have to go back." Said Ash.

" Wait we'll come." Said Anime.

" No you guys go on. You have to go ahead to solve what's going on." Said Ash.

" Yeah you're right. Ok we'll see you later then." Replied Sakura.

" Ok bye." Said Ash, as him and Pikachu began to run back to town.

" Well let's continue." Said Sakai.

Sakai, Anime, and Sakura continue to walk ahead.

( Meanwhile at the pokemon center. )

Fortress becomes frozen by a blizzard from a blue Rhapsody.

" Fortress! Return." Said Brock, as he held out a pokeball.

Fortress goes inside the pokeball.

" It looks like pokemon are no use against heartless." Said Rikou.

" That's what you think. Pikachu! Give them a Thunder attack." Commanded Ash.

" Piiikaaachuuuuu!" Said Pikachu.

Thunder strikes some of the heartless causing them to dematerialize.

" Ash!" Said May.

" May are you ok?" Asked Ash.

" Uh huh." Said May.

The heartless begin to give off a black shadow that begins to spread all over the pokemon center.

" What's happening?" asked Brock.

A yellow Opera zaps May to paralyze her. Then Rikou walks up to her and grabs her then he walks to the wall.

A shadow heartless jumps into the wall causing a dark portal to appear.

The shadow begins to disappear.

Ash looks at Rikou about to go through a dark portal.

" Oh no you don't. Give back May!" Said Ash, as he ran to him.

Rikou goes through the portal and it disappears.

Ash looks at it disappear then runs into the wall.

Ash falls back on the floor.

Pikachu runs to Ash.

The heartless disappear.

" Pika Pi! Pika Pi!" said Pikachu.

" Where did May go?" Asked Brock.

" That kid just went through the wall." Said May.

Ash begins to get up.

" Ow I hit my head hard on the wall." Said Ash.

" Pikachu." Said Pikachu.

" Those things took May." Said Ash. " We have to do something."

" We don't know where they went so let's wait till Anime and the others return." Said Brock.

" Fine then. May…." Thought Ash.

( Now back to Anime and the others. )

" Wow this road is long." Said Sakura, as she continued to walk.

A beedrill flies pass them.

Anime looks at it fly by.

" Was that just a bee?" asked Anime.

" Yeah it was." Said Sakura.

" Wow you weren't scared? Many girls you're age would have screamed if you saw something like that." Said Sakai.

" Yeah I know." Said Sakura.

" Oh well ok then." Said Sakai, as he continued to walk beside them.

They reach a dead end.

" Well this is a dead end. Let's turn back." said Sakai

" Lets go back and help Ash." Said Anime.

Anime, Takai, and Sakura turn around and walk the other way.

They hear a bird cry in the air.

" Did you hear that?" asked Anime.

" Yeah it was a bird." Said Sakura.

" Let's hurry back." said Sakai.

They continue to walk back.

The bird begins to glide around them.

" What is that?" asked Sakura.

The bird uses Flamethrower on them.

Anime looks in the sky and sees the attack come at them.

" Guys look out." Said Anime, as he pointed in the sky.

Sakai takes out his shield and blocks the attack while Sakura and Anime dodge it.

The fire touches the ground then turns black and disappears.

The Animblade appears in Anime's hand.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow and it transforms into the Clow Rod.

" It's landing. Get ready." Said Sakura.

The bird lands in front of them.

" What kind of pokemon is that?" asked Anime.

The bird gives out a cry.

" Could this be?… I think it is." Said Sakai.

" What?" asked Anime.

" This is the legendary pokemon Moltres." Said Sakai.

" Legendary?" asked Sakura.

" I read it in a book. It's the god of fire in the pokemon world.

The red wings on Moltres begin to blow in the wind like fire.

" Why has it came here?" asked Anime.

" I don't know." Said Sakai.

A dark aura begins to come from Moltres.

" It's been taken over by a heartless." Said Anime.

" It must to have been a strong one to take over a legendary pokemon." Said Sakai.

" We need to get the heartless to come out of it." Said Sakura.

" Yeah you're right." Said Anime.

Sakura begins to swing the Clow staff like a baton. But it hits her in the head then falls on the ground.

" Ow." Said Sakura.

Sakura picks up the Clow staff.

Moltres begins to hover in the air.

" It's getting restless. Said Anime.

" It's about to attack us." Said Sakai.

Moltres begins to charge up a shadow ball.

Anime and the others begin to run towards Moltres and begin to attack.

Sakai begins to hit Moltres with his shield..

Moltres unleashes the shadow ball at Anime

Anime puts his Animblade in front of him to block it.

The shadow ball disappears.

Anime jumps toward Moltres and does a 3 hit combo on it.

Moltres moves back a little

Moltres begins to flap its wings to blow Anime and them back.

Anime dodge rolls to the left out of the way of the wind.

Fire from Moltres begins to blow in the gust also.

Sakura hangs on to a rock.

" Whoa this Pokemon has strong wings." Said Sakura, as she hung on to a rock.

Anime looks at Sakura.

The wind stops.

" That was close." Said Sakura, as she let go of the rock.

" The gust didn't bother me." Said Sakai.

" How come?" Asked Sakura.

" I dodged it." Said Sakai.

" Are you ok?" asked Anime, as he ran over to Sakura.

" Yeah." Asked Sakura.

Anime begins to look at Moltres.

" It's coming at us." Said Anime.

Sakai, and Sakura look at Moltres.

Anime runs to Moltres and hits it.

Moltres hits him with its left wing.

Anime gets hit back.

Sakura, and Sakai run and hit Moltres.

Moltres moves back a little then begins to use a flamethrower on Sakai.

Sakai blocks the flamethrower with his shield.

Anime runs behind Moltres.

" Blizzard!" said Anime, as he pointed the Animblade at Moltres.

Moltres looks behind him.

A breeze of ice crystals hit Moltres.

Moltres lets out a bird cry.

" I'll help you Anime. Blizzard!" said Sakura as she pointed the Clow Rod at Moltres also.

Another breeze of ice crystals hits Moltres.

Moltres lets out another cry and stops the flamethrower.

Sakai begins to do a tornado combo with his shield on Moltres.

Moltres gets hit by the 8 hit combo then slams the ground with it's wings causing Anime, Sakai, and Sakura to trip on the ground.

" Ow that hurt." Said Sakura, as she started to get up along with Anime, and Sakura.

Moltres begins to fly to the other side.

" What is it doing?" Thought Sakai.

The dark aura around Moltres begins to disappear.

Moltres begins to glow with darkness around it.

" What's happening?" asked Sakura.

" I don't know." Said Sakai.

A shadow in the same shape and size as Moltres with the heartless sign on its chest comes out of it.

Moltres falls to the ground.

" It's Moltres' shadow." Said Anime.

The Moltres shadow begins to let out a cry.

The shadow Moltres begins to hover towards Anime and the others.

" It has the heartless sign on its chest." Said Anime.

" So it's a heartless." Said Sakura.

The Shadow Moltres begins to let out a cry.

Anime and them begin to attack.

Anime jumps in the air and does a 3 hit combo on the Moltres heartless.

The heartless begins to use a shadow flamethrower.

Sakai blocks the attack with his shield.

Anime dodge rolls behind the heartless and hits the heartless 3 times with the Animblade.

Sakura jumps out of the way and hits the heartless with the Clow Rod.

The heartless finishes the shadow flamethrower and begins to flap its wings and hover in the air.

Moltres begins to move and get up.

" Moltres is getting up." Said Sakura.

The heartless' right wing begins to fume with darkness.

" It's about to attack." Said Sakai.

Moltres let's out a cry then does a flamethrower attack on the heartless.

The heartless lets out a cry then does a slash movement with its right wing to make a shadow wave fly towards Moltres.

Moltres dodges it then does a fire spin attack on the heartless.

The heartless begins shrouded in a fire twister.

Moltres lets out a bird cry at Anime and the others.

" I think it wants us to do something." Said Anime.

" What does it want us to do?" asked Sakura.

Moltres begins to softly blow.

" Hmm… I think it wants you to use blizzard." Said Sakai.

" Ok." Said Anime.

Anime begins to point the Animblade at the heartless shrouded in fire.

" Blizzard!" said Anime.

A breeze of ice crystals rush out of the Animblade and hits the fire.

The ice from the blizzard makes the fire turn blue for a quick second then the fire fades away.

Anime runs up to the heartless and hits it hard.

The heartless lets out a loud cry.

The core of the heartless begins to glow.

A bright light appears around Anime, Sakura, and Sakai showing that they leveled up twice.

The light disappears.

The heartless falls to the ground and lays motionless, then after a couple of seconds it dematerializes into the air.

" Whew. That's over." Said Sakura, as the Clow Rod transformed back into the Key of Clow.

" Yeah." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

Sakai puts his shield away.

Moltres begins to spread its wings and fly away.

" Thank you Moltres. Said Anime, as he looked at it begin fly away.

Moltres lets out a cry as it flies into the great blue yonder.

" Well let's head back now." Said Sakai.

" Wait. This used to be a dead end but now it isn't." Said Anime.

" Yeah Sakai he's right." Said Sakura, as she clipped the Key of Clow back on her necklace.

" Ok let's see what's up ahead." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others begin to walk.

" What do you think it is?" asked Anime.

" Maybe it's munny." Said Sakai.

" Maybe it's a hidden treasure or something." Said Sakura.

Anime and the others stop at a huge shrine.

" This must be why it was here." Said Sakai.

" Probably." Said Anime.

The front of the shrine begins to glow and a small, blue keyhole appears.

" What's that?" said Sakai.

Anime takes a closer look.

" It's a keyhole." Said Anime.

The Animblade begins to move in front of it.

" Whoa!" said Anime, as the Animblade moved without his movement.

The tip of the Animblade begins to glow and a tiny beam of light begins to come out from the tip of it.

The beam of light goes inside the keyhole. A locking sound is heard and the keyhole disappears.

The beam of light stops.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand.

" What just happened?" Whispered Sakura to Sakai.

" I don't know but that may be why the king said that we should look for him." Whispered Sakai.

Anime looks back at them.

" Ok let's go back." Said Anime.

Anime and the others begin to walk back.

A red feather falls from the sky.

Anime looks at it fall and puts his hand under it so it goes on his hand.

" What is that?" asked Sakai.

" This looks like a feather from Moltres." Said Anime.

" I heard that you can use it as a resurrection item." Said Sakura.

The Animblade appears and the feather begins to glow.

The feather dematerializes into 5 red spheres and the spheres go inside the Animblade.

" That must mean I can use fire now." Said Anime.

" Yeah! That's what it's for. I'm sorry. I get phoenix downs, and fire feathers mixed up." Said Sakura, as she put her hand behind her head.

Anime looks on the ground and sees a red stone.

Anime picks it up and looks at it.

" Hey look what I found." Said Anime.

Sakai, and Sakura look at the red stone.

" It's only a red colored rock." Said Sakai.

" Yeah it doesn't look like something we should bring around." Said Sakura.

" I'll keep it in my pocket." Said Anime, as he put the rock in his pocket.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have sealed the keyhole of the pokemon world. And Anime has learned fire. And now they are on their way back to the pokemon center where Ash and the others are. And Rikou succeeded with the capture of May. What will happen next?

And what world will they go to next? Find out on the next chapter.

You may review if you choose to.


	12. A Pokemon Goodbye

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Chapter 12: A Pokemon Goodbye.

Anime and the others continue to walk back.

" Wow! Kero has been gone for sometime now." Said Sakura, as she walked beside Anime and Sakai.

" Yeah he has. I wonder where he went." Said Sakai, as he walked.

Kero appears in front of them.

Anime and the others stop walking.

"Oh hi Kero." Said Sakura.

" Hey guys. What happened while I was gone?" Asked Kero, as he floated in the air.

" Well we got rid of this heartless that looked like Moltres." Said Anime.

" Moltres huh? I see. Then what happened?" Asked Kero.

" Well we continued walking and saw this shrine. Then the front of it began to glow and this keyhole appeared. Then my Animblade began to move in front of it. Then this blue beam of light came out of it then the keyhole disappeared." Said Anime.

" That's cool." Said Kero.

" Where did you go?" asked Sakai.

" I had to go on some guardian of the seal errands." said Kero.

" Oh! Well you must be done since you came back." said Sakai.

" Yeah I am. And Sakura? I found this." Said Kero.

Kero puts his hand in the air and a Clow card appear.

" A Clow Card." Said Sakura.

Kero gives it to Sakura.

Sakura reads the card.

" The Trinity card." Said Sakura.

" Yeah." Said Kero. " I finally solved the Arinity mark problem."

" So the trinity card can help us seal the Arinity marks?" Asked Anime.

Kero nods his head.

A sphere comes out of the trinity card and it goes into the Clow staff.

" There. Now you can put the trinity card in the Clow Card book." Said Kero.

" Ok. Thanks Kero." Said Sakura, as she placed the card in her pocket.

" No prob. Now I'll see you guys later. I would go back into the Clow but I can't." Said Kero.

" Oh yeah…" said Sakura, as she looked down at the ground.

" I'll come back when you guys are about to leave." Said Kero.

" Ok. Don't worry we won't leave you." Said Sakai, as he smiled.

" I know you wouldn't. C ya." Said Kero.

Kero teleports to another place.

" We're almost back to town. Let's hurry up and get out of here. I just saw a worm with a needle on its head." Said Sakai.

" What about the Arinity mark?" asked Anime.

" Oh yeah." Said Sakai. " It should be around here."

Sakura spots it on the floor.

" There it is." Said Sakura, as she pointed to it.

Anime and the others approach the blue Arinity mark.

" Well what do we do to seal it?" asked Sakura.

All of a sudden an arrow appears in front of them.

The arrow points up then down.

" Maybe we need to jump." Said Sakai.

All of a sudden a yellow beam of light comes out of the Key of Clow around Sakura's neck.

The beam touches the Arinity mark and the mark disappears.

A note and a chest appear where the mark was.

Sakura picks up the note and reads it.

" Blue equals jump." Said Sakura, as she read the note.

The note disappears.

Anime crouches down and opens the chest.

Anime looks inside and sees a red colored bangle.

" Hey it's a bangle." Said Anime.

Sakai looks at the bangle.

" It's a warrior's bangle. It raises the strength of its wearer." Said Sakai.

" Oh ok. Here Sakura, you can have it. I already have one." Said Anime, as he handed it to her.

" Ok thank you. Now let's continue heading back." said Sakura.

Sakura puts the bangle around her arm.

Sakai, Anime, and Sakura continue to walk back to town.

( Meanwhile… )

Rikou walks through a dark hall carrying May on his shoulder.

Kanna looks at the girl Rikou is carrying then at Rikou.

" Is that the girl Luther was talking about?" asked Kanna, as she held her mirror.

" Yeah it's May." Replied Rikou, as he carried May's passed out body.

Naraku appears from out of the shadows.

" Kanna? Where's Kagura?" Asked Naraku.

" She was just here." Said Kanna, in her emotionless voice.

" Go find her. And when you do come to the main room. Luther and the others need you two to do something." Replied Naraku.

Kanna walks off.

Naraku directs his attention to Rikou.

" That must be May." Said Naraku.

Rikou nods his head.

" Ok. Bring her to Luther." Said Naraku.

" Ok." Said Rikou, as he continued to walk.

Naraku walks off into the darkness.

Rikou walks through the hall and reaches the room where Luther and the others are.

" I have May." Said Rikou, as he entered the room.

Luther looks at him.

" Perfect. You can place her down on the ground. I'll put her somewhere safe later." Said Luther.

Rikou softly places May's motionless body on the floor.

" Now I got her. So where's Narue?" asked Rikou.

" She's somewhere far away. As soon as I find out I'll tell you. But she's safe." Said Luther.

" Hmm… Ok." Said Rikou.

" You must be hungry." Said Luther.

Rikou's stomach begins to growl. His face turns red a little.

" Uh huh I thought so. Here you can have this" Said Luther.

Luther gives Rikou a small bento box with a pair of chopsticks on top of it tied together with white ribbon, and a can of green tea.

Rikou opens the bento box and sees steamed Rice, and meatballs.

" Thank you." Said Rikou, as he begun to eat the food.

" My sister made it. I hope you like it." Said Luther, as he smiled.

" I'll be back." said Rikou, as he walked out the room.

Kanna, and Kagura walk past him into the main room.

" There you two are." Said Luther.

" You wanted us?" asked Kagura.

" Yes I did. I need you two to do something." Said Luther.

" What is it?" asked Kanna.

" I need you two to go capture a girl." Said Luther.

" A girl. What's her name?" asked Kagura.

" Her name is Kairi." Said Luther.

" Where is she?" asked Kanna.

" I have no idea. But she should be in school." Said Luther.

" We don't even know where she is." Said Kagura.

" Use the computer and the portal at the end of the hall and you should be able to find her." Said Luther.

" What's a computer?" Asked Kanna.

" It's an device used to find information." Said Luther.

" What does it look like?" Asked Kagura.

" You'll know what it is when you see it. " Said Luther.

" Ok. Come on Kanna." Said Kagura.

Kagura and Kanna exit the room.

" If Kanna, and Kagura catch Kairi then that means that I'll have 2 Anime princesses. " Thought Luther.

( Now back to Anime and the others. )

Anime and his friends approach the pokemon center.

" Ash said they were in here." Said Sakai.

Sakai opens the pokemon center door and him and the others walk inside to see Ash, Pikachu, Max, and Brock standing near a window.

" Hey guys." Said Anime.

" Oh you guys are back. Did you find out what caused it?" Asked Ash.

" Yeah it was a shadow Moltres." Replied Sakai.

" You guys saw Moltres?" Asked Brock, in a surprised way.

" Yeah. And it helped us defeat it. " Said Sakura.

" Wow. You guys are cool." Said Max.

" Where's May?" asked Anime.

" The heartless took her." Said Ash.

" What?" Asked Sakura.

" These heartless came and took her. We tried to fend them off but they got away with her." Said Brock.

" Don't worry. We'll keep an eye out for her." Said Anime.

" Ok thanks." Said Ash.

" Hey Ash the pokemon contest is about to start. Let's head to the contest hall." Said Max.

" Ok Max. Guys we'll see you later." Said Ash.

" It was nice meeting you." Said Brock.

" Same here." Said Sakai.

" Until we meet again." Said Ash.

" Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

" Bye." Said Anime.

Ash, Brock, Pikachu and Max exit the pokemon center and begin to walk towards the pokemon contest hall.

" Well we should head back to the High Ship." Said Sakai.

" Yeah let's go." Said Sakura.

Sakura, Anime, and Sakai exit the pokemon center and head near the dock where they first appeared.

" Ok how do we get back to the High Ship?" asked Anime.

" Like this." Said Sakai.

Sakai places a metal ball on the floor.

The ball disappears and a big circle shaded in with green appears on the ground.

" Is that a transporter?" asked Sakura.

" Not just any transporter. For every world we go to now this portal will appear when we come close to it. And it heals you to full health." Said Sakai.

Kero teleports to where Sakai and the others are.

" Oh Kero. You're just in time. We were just about to leave." Said Anime.

" I know." Said Kero.

" Are you ready to leave Kero? Asked Sakai.

" Yeah whenever you are." Said Kero.

Sakura looks at a bandage on Kero's arm.

" What happen to your arm?" Asked Sakura.

" This huge wasp stung me." Said Kero.

" Are you ok?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah. I healed myself so it doesn't hurt." Said Kero.

" Are you guys about ready to board the High Ship?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah we are." Said Anime.

Sakai walks on the portal.

" Teleport to the High Ship." Said Sakai.

A huge blue light appears around Sakai and the others and they disappear. The portal disappears also.

They reappear in the High Ship.

Sakai gets in his seat and fastens his seatbelt.

Anime and Sakura get in their seats also.

" Hey Kero? Are you going to sit down this time?" asked Anime.

" I'll just hang on to the back of Sakura's seat if I want to stop floating. But I'll float around." Said Kero.

" Or I can turn on the gravity." Replied Sakai.

" Ok then turn it on then. I have to problem sitting." Said Kero.

" There are only 3 seats." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. You're right. I'll sit in Sakura's lap. If that's ok." Said Kero.

" I don't mind." Said Sakura.

" Ok then." Said Kero, as he flew and sat in Sakura's lap.

" Ok is everyone ready?" asked Sakai.

"Yeah we are!" Said Kero.

The Animblade appears in Anime's left hand.

Kero looks at it.

" Oh yeah! I went to the library and found a reference book. I was reading it and I found out something about the Animblade." Said Kero.

Anime looks at the Animblade in his hand.

" What did you find out?" Asked Sakura.

" Well it said that the Animblade has many forms." Said Kero.

" It does?" Asked Anime.

" Uh huh. It changes by the keychain attached to the end of it." Said Kero.

Anime looks at the keychain.

" Well which form is this?" Asked Anime.

" I saw a picture of that form it is in now and it says that it's its true form." Said Kero.

" This is the only form it has been in." said Anime.

" The true form is the weakest." Said Kero. That form is called the Anime Key.

" So this form is called Anime Key." Said Anime, as he looked at it.

The Animblade disappears.

" Uh huh. The keychain of that form is the Anime Kingdom's symbol." Said Kero.

" The Anime Kingdom has a symbol? " Asked Anime.

" Yes it does. But that's all I read. The librarian told me to leave because she found me and this fairy with a green hood trying to pick up girls." Said Kero.

" Where are the other keychains?" Asked Anime.

" I guess they are scattered around in different worlds I guess. But that's all I heard." Said Kero.

" What library did you go to? " asked Sakai.

" The Library of Mystics. Mystical creatures only." Said Kero.

" Hmm I see. But why were you picking up girls?" Asked Sakai.

" I wasn't. That fairy guy said I was then the librarian said I had to leave." Said Kero.

" You told me that you had infinite knowledge." Said Sakura, as an anime sweatdrop appeared behind her head.

" I do. But you can always learn more." Said Kero.

Sakai pushes the blue button to make the High Ship visible again. Then he starts up the High Ship.

" Ok guys. Sit tight and enjoy the flight." Said Sakai, as he begun to drive.

" We're going to another world right?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah we are. And we should be there shortly because some of the worlds are closer than they used to." Said Sakai, as he drove.

" Uh huh… That makes sense." Said Sakura.

" Yeah it does." Said Kero.

Sakai continues to drive and looks to find out that they are approaching another world.

" Wow. Was that quick or what? And this is the closest they are. The other worlds are scattered farther than this." Said Sakai.

" So we must be in for a long flight if we go to another world." Said Anime.

" Probably so. " Said Sakai.

" Yay we're at another world… That was quick." Said Sakura.

" Wasn't it? " asked Sakai, as he begun to slow down the High Ship.

" What's the name of this world? " Asked Anime.

" It doesn't say. But it says that some of the kids play with toys called beyblades." Said Sakai.

" Bey…blades?' Asked Kero.

" Yeah beyblades. I have no idea what they are but we'll find out." Said Sakai, as he drove closer to the world then slowed down.

" Yeah I hope we make friends just like we did before." Said Sakura.

" I'm sure we will. Anyway are you guys ready to transport?" asked Sakai.

" Yeah I am." Said Anime, as he unfastened his seatbelt.

Sakai Stops the High Ship and pushes the blue button.

Sakura unfastens her seatbelt and stands up.

" I'm ready." Said Sakura.

" Yeah same here." Said Kero.

" Ok then. Begin transportation." Said Sakai, as he unfastened his seatbelt and stood up.

A blue light begins to appear around Anime and the others.

The light begins to disappear along with Anime and the others.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have left the pokemon world and are already at another world. And Kagura and Kanna are beginning to get ready to go attempt to go capture Kairi. Will they succeed just like Rikou did with May? Find out on the next chapter.

You may review if you choose to.


	13. Ripping into a new world

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And also some others.

Chapter 13: Ripping into a new world.

White lights appear and Anime and the others appear from out of them and land on the ground.

They look around and see that they are near the entrance to a town.

" Hmm this place seems regular." Said Sakai, as he looked around at trees.

" Yeah it reminds me of my hometown." Replied Sakura.

" Hey let's explore the town. Maybe we'll find someone that might know where my friends are." Said Anime.

" Yeah let's check out the town." Said Kero.

All of a sudden a girl holding an umbrella begins to approach them.

" Hey? Have you seen a boy wearing a cap backwards walking pass here?" Asked the girl.

" No we didn't. Sorry." said Anime, as his brown hair blew in the slight wind.

" He must have gone back to town. Thanks anyway." Said the girl.

" Anytime." Said Anime, as he smiled.

" Are you guys heading back to town?" Asked the girl.

" Actually we never came here before." Said Sakura.

" So you guys are new here. Don't worry, I was new here before but that was a while back." Said the girl.

" Why do you have an umbrella with you?" Asked Sakai.

" Oh! It's going to rain in a little while and I thought I was going to be out for a while. But I'm heading back to Tyson's house." Said the girl.

" Who's Tyson?" Asked Anime.

" You never heard of Tyson? He's the world beyblade champion." Said the girl.

" Beyblade? What's that?" Asked Sakura, as her brown hair blew in the slight wind.

" I'm not really a wiz in beyblade but you guys can come with me to Tyson's house." Said the girl.

" Ok that's ok with us." Said Sakai.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

" Ok. By the way my name is Hillary." Said the girl.

" I'm Anime." Said Anime.

" My name is Sakura." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" Mine's Sakai." Said Sakai.

" And this is Kero." Said Sakura.

" What's a Kero?" Asked Hillary.

" What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kero.

" It talks?" Said Hillary, as she looked at Kero.

" I'm not an it." Said Kero.

" Oh I'm sorry. Are you like a mystical creature?" Asked Hillary.

" Yes I am." Said Kero.

" Oh yeah Hillary? Have you seen a boy and girl around here?" asked Anime.

" Umm nope. I haven't seen anyone here." Said Hillary.

" Oh ok." Said Anime.

" Let's head to town." Said Hillary.

" Ok let's go." Said Anime.

Anime, Hillary, Sakai, Kero, and Sakura walk off towards the town.

Meanwhile…

Kanna and Kagura continue to walk and reach the room with the portal and the computer.

" This must be the room Luther was talking about." Said Kagura, as she walked in.

Kanna looks around.

" And this must be the computer he was talking about." Said Kanna, as she walked to it.

Kagura walks to the computer.

" We should look up information about this Kairi girl." Said Kagura.

" Luther told us how to use it so it should be easy." Said Kanna.

Kagura pushes a button and the computer turns back on from standby mode.

" Search for people named Kairi." Said Kagura.

" Searching please wait." Said the computer.

" Now we just have to wait until it finishes." Said Kagura.

Kanna looks at Kagura, then at the computer screen.

" Searching completed. 2 results found." Said the computer.

Kagura reads the results.

" It's the 1st one. A known princess of heart. Friend of Riku, and Sora." Said Kagura.

Kanna continues to look.

Kagura chooses result 1. Then a picture, and bio of Kairi comes up.

" She's young." Said Kanna.

" And she looks more sanitary than that reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome." Said Kagura.

Kagura begins to read the bio. Then she stops.

" She once lost her heart only to find out that her heart was inside Sora all along." Said Kagura.

" You're right." Said Kanna.

Kagura stops reading and talks to the computer.

" Show current location." Said Kagura.

" Current location is known but the name us unknown." Said the computer.

" Hmm… well I guess that's fine. Turn location into portal destination." Said Kagura.

" Loading destination please wait." Said the computer.

" I guess this will take a while." Said Kanna, as she held her mirror.

" Loading completed. The destination is now the current choice. If you want to change destinations you must say so when wanted to." Said the computer.

" Ok that's done. Now we can go capture her." Said Kagura.

Kagura and Kanna walk through the portal and become transported to another place.

Kagura and Kanna appear behind a school.

" So this is where this Kairi girl is at." Said Kagura.

" Where is she?" asked Kanna.

Kagura looks around and sees a girl that resembles the picture of Kairi.

" That must be her." Said Kagura.

Kanna and Kagura begin to walk towards her.

Kairi looks at the sky with her back turned away from them.

Kagura and Kanna reach her and begin to speak.

" Hey there. Um do you know a girl named Kairi?" Asked Kagura.

" I'm Kairi. How do you know my name?" Asked Kairi.

" We heard that you are a Princess of heart." Said Kanna.

" You guys know a lot about me. Said Kairi.

" Oh course we do." Said Kagura.

" So what do you want from me?" Asked Kairi.

" We don't want anything from you. You are a princess. If you come with us you will be treated like royalty." Said Kagura.

" I'm sorry but I can't." Said Kairi.

" But we came all the way here to get you." Said Kagura.

" You have to come with us." Said Kanna.

" I'm sorry but I don't want to." Said Kairi.

Kagura begins to get mad.

" Look you're coming with us. " Said Kagura.

Kagura grabs Kairi's arm.

" I said I don't want to." Said Kairi.

Kairi pulls her arm away from Kagura causing her hand to hit Kagura in the face.

" Ow! Why you human!" yelled Kagura.

Kairi begins to run off into a small, nearby forest.

" Come on Kanna." Said Kagura.

Kanna nods her head.

Kanna, and Kagura run after Kairi.

Kairi continues to run but reaches a dead end.

" Uh oh a dead end." Said Kairi.

Kanna, and Kagura reach Kairi and stop.

" It looks like we have her in a dead end." Said Kagura, as she begun to take out her fan

Kanna looks at Kairi.

" I believe so." Said Kanna.

" Now I'm going to give you one more chance to come with us or you will become food for the heartless." Said Kagura.

" The… Heartless?" Asked Kairi.

Kairi begins to think of Sora and Riku.

" That's right the heartless. You might have heard of them. HEY! Snap out of it!" Yelled Kagura.

Kairi stops thinking of them and looks at Kagura.

" What do you say? Yes or no?" Asked Kagura.

" I said I don't want to go." Said Kairi.

Kagura begins to laugh.

" Bad choice mortal. Dance Of Blades!" Yelled Kagura.

Blades begin to come towards Kairi.

Kairi falls on her knees and covers her eyes.

Now back to Anime and the others

Anime and the others continue to walk.

" So where is Tyson's house?" Asked Anime, as he walked.

" We're almost there. Don't worry." Said Hillary.

Anime and the others approach a house.

" And here we are." Said Hillary.

" Wow this place looks cool." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. But the kid who lives here gets on my nerves." Said Hillary, as she began to twirl her umbrella like a baton.

" You must really be good in baton twirling." Said Anime.

" Uh huh. I am aren't I? " Asked Hillary. " Usually every girl learns baton in like 4th or 5th grade.

Sakura begins to blush of embarrassment.

" Sakura isn't as good in that. Usually when she tries to twirl it, it usually hits her in the face or forehead… Or falls on the ground." Said Kero.

" Yeah I'm not as good." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry Sakura. You'll get it." Said Anime.

" Yeah. I wasn't as good at first but I practiced and practiced until I got it. " Said Hillary.

" Thanks." Said Sakura, as her face changed back to its regular color.

Sakai looks in the sky.

" Hey umm it's about to rain." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. Let's go inside. I'll introduce you to Tyson." Said Hillary.

Hillary opens the door and goes in.

Anime and the others follow her.

" I'll see you guys later." Said Kero.

Kero teleports away.

" Wow he teleports?" asked Hillary.

" Yeah." Said Sakura.

" Do they ever lock the door here?" asked Hillary.

" Do you ever knock?" Asked Sakai.

Hillary looks at Sakai.

" I'm welcome here. So I don't have to." Said Hillary.

" Really?" Asked Sakai.

Hillary smiles at Sakai.

" Really!" said Hillary.

Hillary turns her head and continues to walk down the hall.

Hillary walks pass the kitchen and sees Tyson's grandfather cooking.

" Hey Grandpa." Said Hillary.

" Hey Hill. What's happening?" Asked Tyson's grandfather.

" Nothing much." Said Hillary, as she continued to walk beside Anime and the others.

Hillary and the others enter another room and see Tyson.

" Hey Tyson." Said Hillary, as she walked towards him.

" Oh hey Hillary." Said Tyson.

" You know you could have told me that you were going to leave the forest and come back." Said Hillary.

" I'm sorry. My stomach was empty and I had to fill it. " Said Tyson.

Tyson looks at Anime and the others.

" Who are they?" Asked Tyson.

" Oh these are a group of friends I found near the town entrance." Said Hillary.

" Oh well I'm glad to meet you. I'm Tyson. I know you heard of me. " Said Tyson.

" Umm actually we haven't." Said Anime.

Tyson looks at the in an unbelievable way.

" You haven't heard of the world champion beyblader Tyson?" Asked Tyson.

" Yeah they don't know what a beyblade is." Said Hillary.

" Unbelievable." Said Tyson.

" We're not from around here." Said Anime.

" It doesn't matter if you guys know what it is or not." Said Tyson.

" Wait. I remember seeing a newspaper saying that a kid won the world beyblade tournament." Said Sakai.

" Yep and that's me. " Said Tyson.

" It's nice to meet you Tyson." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah? Where's Chief?" asked Hillary.

" He went to Max's house. I'm about to go over there right now. You guys can come." Said Tyson.

" Count me out guys. I have to go somewhere." Said Hillary.

" Oh well ok see ya later then." Said Tyson.

" Bye guys." Said Hillary, as she walked out the room.

" I guess you guys are coming with me. " Said Tyson.

" Yeah sure." Said Sakai.

" Oh ok. Well just walk with me and we'll be at Max's in no time." Said Tyson.

Tyson walks pass them and out the room.

" I'm tired of following others." Said Sakai.

" We're not following, we're walking with him." Said Sakura.

" Come on guys before we forget which way he went." Said Anime.

Anime and the others walk outside the room and walk after Tyson.

Meanwhile… Where Kairi is.

All of a sudden a boy holding a bat wing like sword jumps in front of Kairi and deflects the blades back at Kagura.

Kagura dodges 3 of them but gets hit by the last 2.

Kairi realizes that she hasn't been hurt yet and she opens her eyes to the sight of Sora although it's really Riku.

" …Sora… you came back…" said Kairi, as she began to feel lightheaded.

Kairi passes out on the ground.

Riku begins to look angrily at Kagura, and Kanna.

" That's Riku. I think." Said Kanna.

" Really. You don't say." Said Kagura.

" What did you do to her?" Asked Riku, as he gave Kagura, and Kanna an angry look.

" That's none of your business. Go away before you get yourself hurt." Said Kagura.

Kanna remains silent.

" You don't know what you are getting yourself into." Said Kagura.

" I don't care what you do. But if you try to hurt Kairi again then you will be sorry." Said Riku.

" Oh really. Well be sorry for this! Dance of Blades!" said Kagura, as she moved her fan in a blade movement.

Five air like blades fly from the fan and head towards Riku.

Riku deflects 4 of them but gets scratched by the last one.

" Ahh!" said Riku, As of he was in a little pain.

Kagura quickly jumps out of the way but gets slashed by the last one deflected.

Kanna moves out of the way of the attack.

Riku looks at Kagura.

Kagura lands on the ground.

" Had enough?" Asked Riku.

" Not by a long shot. But I'll let someone else turn you to darkness. " Said Kagura.

" I was manipulated by the darkness before. I won't be again." Said Riku, as he continued to give Kagura an angry look.

" I see… Come Kanna." Said Kagura, as she started to walk away towards the portal.

Kanna looks at Riku then walks off behind Kagura.

Riku's face expression changes to normal.

" Don't worry Kairi. You'll be ok. You'll see Sora soon. " Said Riku, as he looked down at Kairi.

Riku picks up Kairi and places her over his shoulder then walks off.

End of chapter

Well Anime and his friends have met some new friends. And they are on their way to meet some more. And Kagura and Kanna didn't get to capture Kairi due to one of her friends. What will happen to Anime and the others next? And what will happen to Kairi and Riku? And what will happen to Kagura and Kanna since they didn't come back with Kairi? Find out on the next chapter.

Ps: You may review if you choose too. And if you are one of the people who have then I thank you for taking the time to review my story. And look forward to my next chapter. And for the people who haven't then I look forward to you reviewing it.


	14. The birth of a dark cyber bitbeast

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animblade. And also some others.

Chapter 14: The birth of a dark cyber bitbeast.

( Now back to Anime and his friends. )

Sakura, Anime, and Sakai finally reach up to where Tyson is outside.

The rain stops.

" So where is Max's house?" Asked Anime, as he continued to walk.

" We're almost there don't worry." Said Tyson, as he continued to walk.

Tyson looks at a stoplight.

" It's a red light we have to wait." Said Sakura.

Tyson looks to see if anyone of coming. He sees that cars are coming so he begins to run across the street.

" Tyson! What's wrong with you?" Asked Sakai.

The cars pass by and the light turns green.

" Come on guys!" Said Tyson, as he reached the other side of the street.

Anime and the others follow him across the street.

Anime and the others reach the other side.

" You should have waited until the cars passed." Said Sakura.

" I was in a hurry." Said Tyson.

" Well being in a hurry almost got you hurt." Said Sakai.

" Yeah I know. But I'm ok." Said Tyson. " Max's house is up ahead. "

Anime, Tyson, Sakura, and Sakai continue to walk.

All of a sudden 5 shadows, 3 soldiers, 4 Blue Rhapsodies, 2 yellow Operas, and 3 Red Nocturnes appear.

Tyson sees the group of heartless and he gets startled.

" Whoa! What on earth are those?" asked Tyson.

" It seems the heartless have appeared here also." Thought Sakai.

" Those are heartless." Said Sakura, as she detached the Key of Clow from her necklace.

The Key of Clow transforms into the Clow Rod.

Sakai takes out his shield.

Tyson looks at Sakura and Sakai take out their weapons.

" I never seen them before." Said Tyson.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

" They are going to attack. Tyson you need to go hide somewhere before they hurt you as well." Said Anime, as he stood in a fighting stance.

" Hide? No way. I'll help you guys out." Said Tyson, as he put his hand in his pocket and took out his beyblade, which is attached to a deluxe left spin launcher and a ripcord.

Sakai looks at it and guesses.

" You're using your beyblade?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah. How did you know it was a beyblade when you never heard of them before?" asked Tyson.

" I guessed." Said Sakai, as he held his shield in a fighting stance.

" Ok let's get this over with." Said Tyson, as he put his finger through the ripcord handle.

4 kids appear from nearby.

" No need to." Said one of the boys.

Anime and the others look and see them.

" Max! Ray! Kai! Chief! There you are." Said Tyson.

Max, Ray, and Kai take out beyblades and launch them.

" Go Dranzer!" Said one of the Kai.

" Go Driger!" Said another Ray.

" Draciel! Go." Said another Draciel.

The other boy runs to a safe distance.

The three beyblades begin to zoom towards the heartless.

Tyson gets ready to launch his beyblade.

" Let it rip!" Said Tyson, as he launched his beyblade.

The beyblades begin to hit her heartless.

Anime runs toward a Blue Rhapsody and begins to hit it with the Animblade.

" That this." Said Anime, as he finished off a 3 hit airborne combo.

The blue rhapsody dematerializes into the air.

Sakai begins to hit a shadow heartless while Sakura hits one soldiers with the Clow Rod.

Driger finishes off a Red Nocturne.

" Thunder!" said Sakura, as she held the Clow Rod in the air.

Thunderbolts begin to hit the heartless causing some of them to dematerialize but the Yellow Operas are unaffected.

" It didn't work on the yellow ones." Said Tyson.

They use electric moves so it doesn't hurt them.

2 yellow operas use thunder.

The beyblades leap off the ground and hit the yellow operas causing them to dematerialize.

Anime and the others jump off the ground.

The thunder strikes the ground and it travels around then disappears.

More heartless begin to appear.

" Aww man more are coming." Said Tyson.

" Don't worry Tyson let's just get rid of them" Said Kai.

" Yeah." Said Ray.

" Maybe I should try out my fire magic." Thought Anime.

Anime points his Animblade at a soldier heartless.

" Fire!" said Anime.

A fireball shoots from out of the Animblade and it hits it and it dematerializes.

The Animblade continues to shoot out fireballs one by one hitting the remaining heartless.

" Whoa!" Said Anime, as he shot the heartless that remained.

The heartless dematerialize one by one until they are gone.

Ray, Kai, Tyson, and Max open their hands and their beyblades jump into them and stop spinning. Then they put them away.

The Animblade disappears.

" Wow Anime. You sure learned how to control your fire magic." Said Sakai, as he put his shield away.

The Clow Rod changes back into the Key of Clow and Sakura clips it back on her necklace.

" Yeah Anime that was good." Said Sakura

" Thanks guys." said Anime.

Kai and the others walk toward Anime and the others. And chief runs out from hiding holding his laptop and runs to Anime and the others.

" That's one cool weapon you have." Said Kai.

" Yeah it shoots out fireballs and everything." Said Ray.

Tyson looks at Anime, Takai, and Sakura.

" Oh yeah these are my friends. The yellow haired one is Max, The longhaired one is Ray, that's Kai, and the one with glasses on is Kenny… But we call him Chief. Together we are the Bladebreakers." Said Tyson.

" Hi. I'm Takai but you can call me Sakai. That's Sakura, and he's Anime." Said Sakai.

" Hello." Said Sakura.

" Hey." Said Anime.

" Nice to meet ya." Said Max.

" Same here." Said Ray.

" Glad to meet you guys." Said Kenny.

" Hi." Said Kai.

" Well where were you guys going?" Asked Tyson.

" We went to practice beyblading. Then we came back and saw you guys about to fight those things." Said Ray.

" What were those things?" Asked Kai.

" Those were heartless." Said Sakura.

" You two look like your not even 13 yet." Said Chief.

" Yeah Anime and Sakura are 10 but I'm 14" Said Sakai.

" Wait I'm not 10 I'm 9." Said Anime.

" Wow and you guys fought them off." Said Chief.

" That's awesome." Said Ray.

" Well let's go to my house." Said Max.

Anime and the others begin to walk towards Max's house.

All of a sudden a letter falls to the ground and they stop.

Tyson walks over to the letter and picks it up. Then he reads the front.

" To the Bladebreakers." Said Tyson, as he read the front.

Tyson opens the letter and begins to read.

The letter says… Prepare to lose your bitbeasts.

" What does it say Tyson?" Asked Kai.

" It says prepare to lose your bitbeasts." Said Tyson, as he looked at the others.

" Who's it from?" Asked Chief.

" It doesn't say." Said Tyson.

" What are bit beast?" asked Anime.

" Oh yeah. Bitbeasts are mythical beast that live inside our beyblades." Said Tyson.

" Yeah. Mine is Draciel, Ray's is Driger, Kai's is Dranzer, Tyson's is Dragoon, and Chief's is Dizzara." Said Max.

" Yeah that's true except my bitbeast is inside my laptop." Said Chief.

" Wow… Beasts living inside tops." Said Sakai.

" Hey guys let's go inside. It just stopped raining and these mosquitoes are getting on my nerves." Said Chief, as he begun to sway his hand to fend off the mosquitoes.

" Yeah let's go inside." Said Anime.

" Ok." Said Max.

Anime, Takai, Sakura, and the Bladebreakers walk inside Max's house.

Meanwhile in a place not far away from Max's house.

A guy walks through a dark lab.

" This is going to make the Bladebreakers bitbeasts mine." Said the guy as he begun to type on a keyboard, which is attached to a huge database screen.

All of a sudden a dark portal appears and Luther walks out of it.

" So this is the beyblade world. It needs darkness. Don't you think Mr. B?" Asked Luther.

" Sure." Said Mr. B.

Luther slashes the air and a slit of darkness in the air appears.

Heartless begin to appear and then the slit disappears.

Luther lowers his hand to his side then walks over to the database.

" By the look of this you are creating dark bitbeasts." Said Luther.

" You are correct." Said Mr. B, as he placed a bitchip down on a stand then covered it with a glass helmet.

" I'm the creator so I know all. You will need hosts for the bitbeasts the be made." Said Luther.

" I know. This bitchip contains the cyber bitbeast created by me. Now when I add darkness then they will make the dark cyber bit beast. The Bladebreakers defeated me before, but this time I'll beat them." Said Mr. B.

" Hmm I see." said Luther. " Have you spotted the Keyhole for this world yet?" Asked Luther.

" No but I plan to find it." Said Mr. B.

" Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something. That girl that Tyson always argues with is one of the anime princesses of heart." Said Luther.

" You're kidding. Said Mr. B. " But if that's true then I would have to catch her. "

Mr. B turns and looks at some of the heartless.

" I need you guys to find this girl." Said Mr. B as he showed the heartless a picture of Hillary.

The heartless nod then disappear.

Mr. B continues to look at the database. The database beeps 3 times.

" Ok its ready." Said Mr. B

Mr. B pushes a button. Then he places a shadow heartless inside a glass chamber then closes the door to the chamber.

The heartless looks around

" Luther? Can you push that yellow button next to you?" Asked Mr. B

Luther presses the button and purple lighting begins to zap the heartless and the bitchip.

" It's working!" said Mr. B, as he watched the experiment.

Luther watches also.

The heartless begins to dematerialize into the air.

Mr. B pulls a switch.

A vacuum like tube sucks up the heartless and it goes inside the bitchip.

The bitchip begins to glow brightly, Mr. B flips the switch again and the experiment stops.

Mr. B approaches the glowing bitchip with caution.

" Darkness cannot be trapped like that." Said Luther.

Mr. B reaches the glowing bitchip.

" This is the item that will finish the Bladebreakers for good." Said Mr. B

" I shall head back to the Spiral Tower." Said Luther.

Luther teleports into the darkness.

Mr. B begins to move his hand towards the bitchip.

All of a sudden the bitchip cracks and a dark sprit begins to fly around the room.

Glass begins to shatter causing science fluids to spill to the ground.

" Oh no it's out of control." Said Mr. B " I need to get out of here.

Mr. B begins to run to the exit but the sprit hits him in his back, going inside of him.

Mr. B begins to glow.

" What's happening…?" Asked Mr. B

" It seems we have stumbled into your body." Said Dark Cyber Draciel.

" Use our powers to get rid of Tyson and his friends." Said Dark Cyber Dragoon.

" Yes the match is tomorrow so today will be the last day they will have their bitbeasts. And that other kid and his friends will be gone also then Luther's plan will succeed!" Said Mr. B, as he begun to laugh. " I will now be called Mr. Darkness."

" Your name is a pity." Said Dark Cyber Dranzer.

" Now I shall defeat the Bladebreakers and that kid and his friends." Said Mr. Darkness.

End of Chapter.

The Dark Cyber Bitbeast has been born and now it is inside a human making in more of a danger. Can Anime and his friends get rid of him? And as Hillary sleeps in her bed, she is unaware of what is about to happen to her. Will Tyson come and help her or will he forget about her? Find out on the next chapter.

Ps: R&R. I would like to have more reviews before the 18th chapter.


	15. The Bladebreakers

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animblade. And also some others as well.

Chapter 15: The Bladebreakers

Now back to Anime and his friends.

Anime and the others walk towards Max's room.

" Wow this house is cool." Said Sakura, as she walked with the others.

" Thanks." Said Max, as he stopped at a door.

Max opens the door and walks in.

" This is my room." Said Max.

The others walk in behind him.

Anime walks toward the beystadium.

" Hey Max? What's this?" Asked Anime, as he looked at the beystadium.

Ray, Kai, Kenny, and Max look at Anime.

" That's a beystadium. You didn't know that?" Asked Max.

" No. What's it used for? " Asked Anime, as he looked at Max.

" You launch beyblades in them and they battle." Replied Ray.

" Oh well now I know. Because I didn't know either." Said Sakai.

" Same here." Said Sakura.

" That's unbelievable. Beyblading is a worldwide thing." Said Ray.

" Where have you guys been?" Asked Kenny.

" Umm… well." Said Anime.

" If he doesn't know what beyblading is then he doesn't. It may be a world thing but not everyone has to know about it. But it is weird though." Replied Kai, as he stood with his back on the wall and his arms crossed.

" Yeah… well can we see a beyblade battle?" Asked Sakura.

" Sorry but it's getting late." Said Max.

" Yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow." Said Chief, as he left the room.

" Yeah I'm going home. See ya guys." Said Ray, as he left the room.

Kai uncrosses his arms and begins to walk out the room.

" I'll see you guys later." Said Kai as he left the room.

" Well I'm going to bed. I would like to have you guys spend the night but my dad said I can't." Said Max.

" Ok. Come on guys you can sleep at my house. But Sakura would have to sleep in another room since she's a girl." Said Tyson.

" That's ok with me. I have my own room in my house." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" Yeah until she got scared." Said Sakai.

" Hey!" said Sakura, as she looked at Sakai with a sort of angry face.

" Relax I'm just playing." Said Sakai.

" I know you are." Said Sakura. You don't want to get electrocuted again." Said Sakura.

" Umm I'll pass." Said Sakai.

" Good! Well I'm getting sleepy so let's get to the house." Said Sakura.

" Yeah! Come on guys." Said Tyson, as he begun to yawn.

" Bye guys." Said Max.

Anime, Tyson, Takai, and Sakura walk outside the room and exit Max's house.

Meanwhile at Hillary's house.

Hillary begins to get ready for bed.

" Ok I need to change into my Pajamas." Thought Hillary, as she walked into her room.

All of a sudden 4 soldiers heartless appear behind her. Then begin to creep up on her.

Hillary hears metal clanging footsteps and she turns around.

The heartless disappear.

" Who's there?" asked Hillary as she looked behind her to the sight of nothing.

" My mind is playing tricks on me." Said Hillary, as she begun to change into her bedtime clothes.

All of a sudden a heartless appears in front of her.

Hillary gets startled and begins to scream.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Hillary.

From outside Anime and the others hear her scream.

" Who was that?" Asked Sakura.

" It sounded like Hillary." Said Anime.

" Let's go see what's going on… Where does she live?" asked Sakai.

" Hillary is in trouble? Come on guys lets see what's going on." Said Tyson, as he ran off.

" Let's follow him." Said Anime.

Anime, Takai, and Sakura run after Tyson and finally reach him.

" Hillary's house is around the block." Said Tyson, as he ran.

Sakura trips over a rock and begins to fall to the ground.

Sakai grabs Sakura's arm to prevent her from hitting the ground.

" Are you ok?" asked Sakai.

" Yeah. Thanks Sakai." Said Sakura.

Sakai lets go of Sakura's hand and continues to run towards Hillary's house.

Sakura continues to run also.

Finally they reach Hillary's house.

Tyson begins to bang on the door.

" Hillary it's us. Open the door." Said Tyson.

Tyson and the others can here Hillary from outside.

" Get away from me! Ahh stop let me go. Ahh!" Yelled Hillary.

" What's happening in there?" Asked Sakai.

Anime looks at an open window.

" Hey guys there's an open window right there." Said Anime, as he pointed to a left open window.

" We need to use that to get inside." Said Sakura.

" I have a better idea." Said Tyson.

" What's that?" asked Sakai.

" Let's use that window to get inside." Said Tyson.

Sakura stays silent

" That's what Sakura said." Said Anime.

" Yeah I'm smart I know. Well let's get inside." Said Tyson.

Anime, Tyson, Sakai, and Sakura jump in the window.

" Ok Hillary's room is upstairs let's hurry up and get there." Said Tyson.

Anime and the others run up the stairs and open Hillary's room door.

Anime and the others look and see heartless trying to grab Hillary.

" Hey get away from Hillary. " Said Anime, as his Animblade appeared in his hand.

End of Chapter

Anime and his friends have reached Hillary's house are about to fight off the heartless. Will they defeat them or will Hillary be swallowed into the darkness just like May? Find out on the next chapter of Anime Hearts.

Ps: Reviews are welcome but it's your choice to review.


	16. The Heartless Hillary Heist

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animeblade. And some others also.

Chapter 16: The Heartless Hillary Heist.

Sakai takes out his shield.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow from her necklace and it transforms into the Clow Staff.

" Yeah get away from her." Said Tyson.

" Guys! You came." Said Hillary, as she begun to smile.

4 heartless appear. They resemble shadows but are human shaped.

" What the?" said Tyson.

The four heartless take out beyblades and begin to launch.

" Oh so you guys want to beybattle?" Asked Tyson. " Well here goes."

Tyson takes out his beyblade and launches it.

" I'll take care of these pushovers you go help Hillary." Said Tyson.

Anime, Sakai ( or Takai ), and Sakura run over to Hillary and begin to fight off the heartless that are trying to get Hillary.

The heartless launch their beyblades.

" Go dragoon!" said Tyson.

Tyson's beyblade begins to glow and dragoon comes out of the beyblade

Dragoon lets out a roar.

" Now Dragoon! Victory Tornado!" said Tyson.

Tyson's beyblade begins to create a tornado.

The tornado hits the beyblades and they disappear.

The heartless that launched the beyblades dematerialize into the air.

Dragoon roars on more time then goes back into the beyblade.

"That was easy." Said Tyson, as his beyblade went in his open hand.

Tyson puts his beyblade away.

" Are you guys done?" asked Tyson.

Anime hits a soldier heartless with his Animblade and it dematerializes into the air.

Sakura hits a soldier on the top of his metal helmet.

The heartless reacts with a homing kick but Sakura dodges it.

The heartless hits the wall hard. Then looks behind him and sees Sakai's shield coming at him.

Sakai hits the heartless hard with his shield causing it to crack. But the soldier dematerializes into the air.

" Well that's all of them." Said Sakura, as the Clow Rod changed back to the Key of Clow.

" My shield cracked." Said Sakai.

Tyson looks at Sakai's shield.

" It just cracked. It's still usable." Replied Tyson.

The shield disappears.

" Whoa! It just disappeared." Said Anime, as the Animblade disappeared out of his hand.

" When shields like these crack they disappear. Now I need to find another weapon." Said Sakai.

" Don't worry we'll find one." Said Sakura.

Hillary looks at Anime and the others then approaches them.

" I don't know what to say. Thanks guys" Said Hillary.

" Don't thank us. We wanted to help you." Said Tyson.

Hillary smiles.

" Those things scared me a little. They were trying to take me with them." Said Hillary.

" You're safe now." Said Anime.

" Yeah you're right." Said Hillary.

Tyson looks at what Hillary is wearing.

" Umm were you in the middle of changing?" Asked Tyson.

"You look nice in pink." Said Sakai.

Hillary looks at her clothes.

" Oh I forgot!" said Hillary.

Hillary quickly runs and wraps herself in a cover.

" Ok guys let's head to my house." Said Tyson.

" Wait! Can you guys stay overnight to make sure those things don't come back?" Asked Hillary.

" You mean it?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah. But the boys will have to sleep in the other room. There should still be pallets on the floor in there." Said Hillary.

" Oh well ok." Said Anime.

" So I'm sleeping in this room with you?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. I'll make a pallet right now." Said Hillary. " Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow."

" Yeah see ya. Come on guys let's rest up." Said Tyson, as he left the room and went in the other room.

Anime and Sakai walk out the room where Hillary and Sakura are at and go into the other room.

" Good night guys." Said Sakura.

" Same here." Said Anime.

" Yeah." Said Sakai.

Anime looks around the room and sees 3 pallets of covers rolled up against the wall.

" These must be the pallets Hillary was talking about." Anime said, as he walked over and unrolled on of them.

Tyson and Sakai unfold the other two.

" Well I'm getting sleepy." Said Sakai.

Yeah and tomorrow we have to battle." Said Tyson, as he begun to lie down on a pallet.

Sakai lies down on a pallet.

" Oh! I forgot to take my shoes off at the door." Said Tyson.

Sakai takes his shoes off and throws them.

The shoes hit the wall.

" Oops." Said Sakai, as he smiled.

Anime takes off his shoes and places them near the pallet. Then lies down on it.

Anime begins to yawn.

" Night guys." Said Anime, as he put his hands behind his head

Anime begins to close his eyes and falls asleep.

" Wow that was fast. He went to sleep faster than us." Said Tyson.

" That's because he's younger than us." Said Sakai.

Tyson nods his head as if he understands.

" Oh yeah is Hillary always like that?" asked Sakai

" Mostly but she acted different today." Said Tyson.

" Do you think she had a change of heart?" Asked Sakai.

" I don't know but I don't feel like talking about it now." Said Tyson.

" Maybe she likes you." Said Sakai.

" Can we drop the subject?" Said Tyson.

" Sure. Said Sakai, as he took out a rice ball and begun to eat it.

" Hey can I have one?" asked Tyson.

Sakai snaps his fingers and a rice ball falls into Sakai's hand from the sky. Then he tosses it to Tyson.

" How did you do that?" Asked Tyson.

" Don't ask." Said Sakai, as he laid his head down on his pillow.

" Ok then. But should we go check on the girls?" asked Tyson, as he ate the rice ball.

Sakai hears giggling from the other room.

" Nah they're girl talking so I'll leave them alone." Said Sakai, as he closed his eyes.

" Well good night I guess." Said Tyson, as he fell asleep.

Tyson begins to snore making Sakai open his eyes.

" You have to be kidding me." Thought Sakai, as he put the pillow over his ears then closed his eyes.

End of chapter.

Well with Hillary safe ( Thanks to Anime and his friends. ) Luther's plan is on hold. But there is always another time to capture Hillary. And when Anime and his friends wake up tomorrow they will have to get ready for the fight against the Dark Cyber bitbeasts and Mr. Darkness ( Or Mr. B ) And with Sakai's weapon broken he would be defenseless… unless he has powers. And as Kagura, and Kanna return to the Spiral Tower Luther awaits their return with Kairi. But they didn't capture her. What will happen to Anime and his friends? What will happen to Kanna, and Kagura? Find out on the next chapter.

Ps: Reviews are welcome but whoever doesn't want to review then they don't have to.


	17. Morning Break

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animblade. And also some others.

Chapter 17: Morning break.

The next morning… 9:00 Am.

Birds are chirping greeting each other to the morning. The sun shines outside and a small gust is blowing.

Anime opens his bluish brown colored eyes and sees that Hillary is smiling in his face.

" Good morning." Said Hillary.

Anime moves back a little.

" Umm good morning." Said Anime, as he looked at the ground.

" What's the matter? Shy around girls?" asked Hillary, as she smiled.

Anime sighs.

" Where is everyone?" Asked Anime, as he looked at the rolled up pallets where Sakai, and Tyson were sleeping.

" Oh they are eating. I was going to come tell you but you were sleeping like a baby." Said Hillary.

Anime smiles.

" But then I was going to hit you for not putting your sneakers by the door." Said Hillary.

Anime's smile changes into a regular face.

" Relax I was only playing." Said Hillary as she smiled.

Anime gets up from the pallet and rolls it up against the wall.

" Ok I guess I'll go eat." Said Anime.

" Ok. You know where the kitchen is right?" Asked Hillary.

" I'll find it." Said Anime, as he exited the room.

Hillary exits the room and walks behind Anime.

Anime walks into the dining room.

" Wow and I didn't know where it was." Thought Anime, as he put his hands behind his head.

Sakura looks up at and sees Anime.

" Good morning Anime." Said Sakura.

" Sakai places his chopsticks on the table by his food and looks at Anime.

" Anime. How did you sleep?" Asked Sakai.

Anime looks at them.

" I slept good. And good morning everyone." Said Anime, as of he was thinking about something.

Hillary passes Anime and walks in the kitchen.

" Hey Anime! Come eat. Hillary is a good cook." Said Tyson, as he ate a bowl of rice with chopsticks.

Hillary blushes a little but covers her face with a pinwheel.

Anime walks to an empty part of the table and sits indian style between Sakai and Tyson.

" That's where Hillary is sitting." Said Tyson.

" Oh!" said Anime, as he begun to get up.

Anime walks to the other side and sits near Sakura.

" Oh yeah! Hillary made you a plate already." Said Tyson.

" Yeah it's right there." Said Sakura, as she pointed at a bowl filled with white rice and a small plate with cubed cooked fish and a small saucer with soy sauce.

Anime looks at the food and pulls it towards him.

" Thanks Hillary." Said Anime.

" Sure thing. It's the least I can do for what you did last night." Smiled Hilary.

Anime picks up a pair of chopsticks and begins to eat.

" This food is awesome." Said Anime, as he ate.

" Help yourself to seconds if you want to." Said Hillary.

Tyson continues to eat then finishes his rice.

" Can I have some more?" asked Tyson.

Sakai, and Sakura look at Tyson in a surprised way.

" Tyson! You already had 5 bowls of rice." Said Hillary.

" Yeah I know! It's good." Said Tyson, as he held out his empty rice bowl.

" Hillary walks up to Tyson and takes his bowl then walks to a huge rice steamed and takes out some rice with a huge spoon and puts it in Tyson's bowl.

" Wow you sure can eat." Said Sakura.

" Yeah and he can snore too." Mumbled Sakai.

" Hey! I always snore." Said Tyson.

Hillary returns to Tyson with a full bowl of rice.

" There you go." Said Hillary.

Hillary looks at Anime eating.

" Do you want more rice?" Asked Hillary.

" Yes please." Said Anime.

Hillary walks to Anime and picks up his bowl and walks to the rice steamer and scoops out a huge ball of rice. Then she returns to him.

" Here you go." Said Hillary, as she placed the rice bowl in front of him.

" Thanks." Said Anime, as he finished taking a sip of oolong tea

" Well I'm full." Said Sakura.

" Yeah same here." Said Sakai, as he got up and stretched.

Sakura gets up and picks up her rice bowl, and saucer and walked to the kitchen and placed it the sink.

" Thanks for the food." Said Sakura, as she left the kitchen.

" Your welcome." Said Hillary.

Anime finishes his food and gets up.

" Oh I'll clean the table so you can leave your bowl and saucers there." Said Hillary, as she walked to the table and started to clean it.

" Oh ok. Thank you for the food." Said Anime.

" Your welcome." Smiled Hillary.

Anime exits the kitchen.

Hillary walks and takes Tyson's bowl of rice.

" Hey I was still eating." Said Tyson.

" You had enough." Said Hillary, as she walked into the kitchen.

" Oh come on you always do that!" said Hillary. " I helped them out too."

" I know Tyson." That's why I tried my hardest to make the food." Said Hillary.

" What?" Asked Tyson.

" Huh? Oh never mind." Said Hillary, as she walked pass Tyson out the dining room.

" Hillary…" Thought Tyson.

Tyson thinks about last night.

( Last night flashback )

" Oh yeah is Hillary always like that?" asked Sakai

" Mostly but she acted different today." Said Tyson.

" Do you think she had a change of heart?" Asked Sakai.

" I don't know but I don't feel like talking about it now." Said Tyson.

" Maybe she likes you." Said Sakai.

" Can we drop the subject?" Said Tyson.

" Sure." Said Sakai, as he took out a rice ball and begun to eat it.

( End of flashback )

Tyson walks out the dining room.

End of Chapter

With a new day started Anime and his friends continue to await the battle with Mr. Darkness. What will happen? And what's going to happen to Kanna and Kairi? Find out on the next chapter. .


	18. A dark chat

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And also some others.

Chapter 18: A dark chat.

Anime walks by the front door and sees his sneakers.

" I guess Hillary put them near the door while I was sleep." Thought Anime.

Anime puts on his sneakers then walks outside on the porch and looks at the clouds and the birds chirping.

Sakura, and Takai walk outside behind him.

" It's about time for me to go find a weapon." Said Sakai, as he looked at the clouds.

" You're going now?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah. I might miss that battle that Tyson has." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. You should stay." Said Anime.

" I'll be defenseless without a weapon." Said Sakai, as he stopped looking in the sky.

Sakai looks over at the side of Hillary's house and sees a metal pole.

" Hey wait!" Said Sakai, as he started to walk towards the metal pole.

Sakai picks up the metal pole.

" I can use this until I find another weapon." Said Sakai, as he strapped it to his pants.

" I guess I'll help in the match after all." Said Sakai, as he looked at Anime, and Sakura.

" That's good." Said Sakura.

" I know it is. I'm older than you two so I need to watch over you guys." Said Sakai.

Anime sweat drops appear behind Anime and Sakura's heads.

" Is that right." Said Sakura.

Anime smiles.

All of a sudden a dark portal appears and Mr. Darkness appears.

Anime and the other's look at him.

Mr. Darkness looks at Sakura, and Takai. Then at Anime.

" The boy who wields the Anime." Said Mr. Darkness, as he gave Anime an evil look.

" Who are you?" asked Sakai.

Tyson runs out side and sees Dr. B

" Dr. B?" Asked Tyson.

" Please allow me to introduce myself. I used to be Dr. B. But now I have been changed into Mr. Darkness!" said Mr. Darkness.

" What do you want?" asked Sakura.

" I want your bit beast." Said Mr. Darkness.

" Oh here we go again. Was it you that wrote that letter?" Asked Tyson.

" Yes I was. And now your bit beast will be mine." Said Mr. Darkness.

" You're not getting it without a fight." Said Sakai, as he took out his metal pole.

" You think you can fight me? You must be joking. You won't be able to even touch me with the Dark Cyber bitbeasts inside of me." Replied Mr. Darkness.

" Dark Cyber Bitbeasts?" asked Anime.

" That's right. I found a way to revive the Cyber bitbeasts but I knew they wouldn't be as strong. So I did an experiment on them and added darkness to them. And they were stronger than ever. But something went wrong and the bitchip that I put them in cracked from the power and they went inside of me." Said Mr. Darkness.

" That's not good." Said Sakura.

" But don't worry. Were not going to battle here. Were fighting at the beyblade arena but not the kind you're thinking of." Said Mr. Darkness.

" We'll be ready." Said Tyson, as he gave him an angry look.

Mr. Darkness begins to chuckle.

" I know you will because if you're not then it'll be easier to take your bitbeast." Said Mr. Darkness.

" Quit dreaming." Said Tyson.

Mr. Darkness walks through the dark portal and it disappears.

" Oh he's really getting me mad." Said Tyson.

" Don't let him get to you." Said Sakai, as he put his metal pole away.

" He said that we're going to battle at the arena but he didn't say when." Said Sakura.

All of a sudden a shadow heartless appears with a piece of paper.

The heartless gives the paper to Tyson. Then it disappears.

Tyson reads it.

The letter says 9:35 Am

" We battle at 9:35." Said Tyson, as he balled up the paper and threw it over his shoulder.

The paper turns black and disappears into the air.

Tyson looks at his watch.

" It's 9:30. If we head there now then we will be able to make it by 9: 34." Said Tyson.

" Ok let's start head towards it. " Said Anime.

Anime and the others begin to run towards the arena.

Meanwhile in the Spiral Tower.

Kagura and Kanna return through the portal and look around.

" We should go tell Luther." Said Kanna.

" Why didn't you help me fight him?" Asked Kagura.

" I didn't want to." Said Kanna.

" You are worthless." Said Kagura, as she walked forward up the staircases.

Kanna follows behind her and walks up the stairs beside her.

" You retreated from him." Said Kanna.

" I have no time for a mortal." Said Kagura.

Kanna, and Kagura, reach the top floor and enter the door to where Luther and the others are.

" We have returned." Said Kagura.

Naraku looks at Kagura, and Kanna and sees that Kairi isn't with them.

" Where's Kairi?" Asked Naraku.

" We didn't catch her." Said Kagura.

" One of her friends came and helped her." Said Kanna.

" You two didn't catch her so you failed me." Said Naraku.

" And me." Said Luther's voice.

Luther appears in front of Kanna and Kagura.

" Who was it that came and helped her?" asked Luther.

" It was Riku, one of her friends." Said Kagura.

" Riku?" Asked Luther.

Kanna nodded.

" No wonder. He's very good in battling." Said Naraku.

" But not that strong." Said Luther.

" Well you guys failed me. Even Rikou was able to capture May and he's just a kid." Said Luther.

" That's because she's weak." Said Kagura.

" That is true." Said Queen Beryl.

Rikou enters the room.

" Hey guys. What's going on? " Asked Rikou.

" Rikou! Good timing." Said Luther.

" Huh?" asked Rikou.

" Do you happen to know Riku?" asked Luther.

" Yes he's the Keyblade master's friend." Said Rikou.

" Have you ever met him?" asked Luther.

" No why?" asked Rikou.

" Oh! Nothing. I was just asking." Said Luther. " Go check on May."

Rikou nods his head and walks out the room.

" Now you two get out of my sight before you make me angry." Said Luther.

Kagura, and Kanna walk out the room.

" You're incarnations are pushovers Naraku." Said Luther.

" They may be pushovers but they are strong." Said Naraku.

Luther walks away.

" It seems that he needs a rest." Said the Samurai.

" Where are you going?" asked Makubex.

" I'll be back." Said Luther. " Makubex. You keep watch till I come back." Said Luther.

" I will do my best." Said Makubex.

End of chapter.

While Anime and the others are heading towards the arena to battle Mr. Darkness, He awaits their arrival. And Luther has left the Spiral Tower for a little while. Where is he going? And what will happen with Tyson's bitbeast? Find out on the next chapter.


	19. Arrival at the Beyblade Dome

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Chapter 19: Arrival at the Beyblade Dome.

Back to Anime and his friends.

Anime and his friends continue to run towards the arena.

" Are we're almost there?" Asked Sakura, as she continued to run towards the arena.

" Yeah you can say that." Said Tyson, as he ran.

" Do you think Hillary knows where we're going?" Asked Anime, as he ran.

" No time for that." Said Sakai.

" Wait Hillary is defenseless without us around where she's at." Said Anime.

" Oh yeah we should go back and check if she's ok." Said Tyson, as he stopped running.

All of a sudden Tyson sees someone running towards them.

" Hey guys someone is coming." Said Tyson.

Anime and the others stop running and look behind them.

" It's Hillary." Said Sakai.

Hillary reaches them.

" You guys left me." Said Hillary.

" We didn't know you were coming. Sorry Hillary." Said Tyson.

" It's ok." Said Hillary. " Where are you guys off to?"

" We're going to the arena." Said Sakura.

" A beyblade battle?" Asked Hillary.

" Umm something like that. But it includes my bitbeast." Said Tyson.

" Oh I see. Can I come?" asked Hillary.

" No it would be best for you to stay home." Said Tyson.

" No. If she goes home and we're not there the heartless might come back." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah that's right." Said Tyson. " Yeah you can come."

" Ok then let's continue." Said Hillary.

" Wait I don't know about you guys but Anime didn't have a chance to wash up this morning." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah that's right." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry." Said Sakai, as he took out a small ball with a button on it.

" What's that?" asked Anime, as he looked at it.

" This is a wash ball. If you press this button a blue light will surround your body and refresh your body. It's like taking a shower without disrobing." Said Sakai.

Sakai tosses the ball to Anime and he catches it.

Anime looks at the ball then pushes the button.

A blue light appears around Anime.

" Washing… please wait." Said a robotic voice from the ball.

" Wow it's working. It feels like water is falling on me." Said Anime.

" Where did you get that?" Asked Sakura.

" Umm somewhere I guess. I forgot." Said Sakai.

" Washing complete. Human identified as a male. Now deodorizing." Said the robotic voice.

" Why did it identify him for?" asked Tyson.

" Oooo! That scent smells good." Said Hillary.

" The reason it identified him is because it works differently for each gender." Said Sakai. " What will happen if a boy used girls deodorant?"

" I don't know." Said Tyson. " You'll smell like a girl."

" Correct." Said Sakai.

" Deodorizing complete. Now dental cleaning." Said the robotic voice.

A blue light sparkles in front of Anime's mouth for 5 seconds.

" Dental cleaning complete. Please use again in the future." Said the robotic voice, as the blue light surrounding Anime faded away.

" Thanks Sakai." said Anime.

" Wow it really worked." Said Sakai.

" What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

" Nothing much. Sometimes it mixes up the deodorants." Said Sakai.

" Sakai. Here." Said Anime.

Anime tosses the ball to Sakai and he catches it.

" Thank you." Said Sakai, as he put it in his pocket.

" Ok let's continue." Said Tyson.

" Let's hurry." Said Hillary.

Anime and the others continue to run towards the beyblade arena.

Meanwhile at the beyblade arena.

Mr. Darkness awaits Anime and his friends' arrival.

" Hey when will they be here?" Asked Brad.

" Wait 1 minute." Said Mr. Darkness.

" Oh ok." Said Brad, as he walked back towards AJ.

" The kid and his friends are almost here." Said Dark Cyber Dragoon.

" Tyson is the only Bladebreaker that is coming." Said Dark Cyber Dranzer.

" Who cares? Dragoon is the only one I need." Said Mr. Darkness.

" That maybe true but still." Said Dark Cyber Driger.

All of a sudden Luther appears beside him.

" Have you found the Keyhole?" Asked Luther, as he held his sword bladed spear in his right hand.

" No not yet." Said Mr. Darkness.

Luther begins to close his eyes. Then he opens them after 5 seconds.

" It's in the beydish." Said Luther, as he walked to it and looked inside.

" The beydish?" Asked Mr. Darkness.

Now back to Anime and his friends.

Anime and the others finally reach the Arena. They stop and begin to walk instead of run inside of it.

" Sigh… We made it." Said Sakura, as she walked.

" Yeah." Said Sakai, as he walked through the entrance.

" Ahead is the arena." Said Tyson.

" Yeah I can hear the audience cheering.

" They are cheering for a match that might not even be fair." Said Tyson.

" Don't worry we'll try our best to defend your bitbeast." Said Anime.

" Yeah now let's hurry up and get this over with because I bet this metal pole won't help." Said Sakai.

Tyson sees a bitchip on the floor.

" Hey look a bitchip." Said Tyson.

Tyson picks up the bitchip and looms at it. He locks at the sticker but it doesn't have an imprint of a beast so he knows that it is an empty bitchip and puts it in his pocket.

Anime and his friends walk into the main arena and look at Mr. Darkness and Luther.

The audience begins to cheer at the sight of Tyson.

AJ and Brad Best spot Tyson and his friends.

Brad grabs his microphone and begins to speak.

" Hey it's Tyson. And he has friends with him." Said Brad.

" Hey these must be some of his new friends because I haven't seen them around before." Said AJ.

Mr. Darkness and Luther look at Anime and his friends.

" It looks like they are finally here." Said Mr. Darkness.

Anime and the others approach Mr. Darkness and Luther.

" You have it from here?" asked Luther.

" Yes. I'll be ok." Said Mr. Darkness.

Luther teleports

" Who was that that just teleported?" asked Sakura.

" I don't know but he looked strong." Said Sakai.

The audience begins to calm down

Mr. Darkness gives them an evil smile.

" You guys are on time." Said Mr. Darkness.

" Yeah. I'm never late for anything." Said Tyson.

" Really? You are almost always late for school." Replied Hillary.

" Oh yeah but that only." Said Tyson.

Mr. Darkness looks at Hillary.

Hillary looks at him.

" She is an anime princess of heart? Unbelievable." Thought Mr. Darkness.

End of Chapter.

As Anime and his friends get ready to take on Mr. Darkness, a follower of Luther, Mr. Darkness thinks how can Hillary be an anime princess of heart. But who would think why? Well on the next chapter the battle begins.

Ps: Reviews are welcome. So start sending… That is if you choose.


	20. Battle at the Beydome

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime, and the Animblade. And also some others.

Chapter 20: Battle at the Beydome.

Mr. Darkness continues to look at Hillary.

" Why hello Hillary. I guess the heartless didn't get you." Said Mr. Darkness.

" So you were the one that sent those things to get me." Said Hillary, as she begun to show an angry face at Mr. Darkness.

" So it was you." Said Anime, as his Animblade appeared in his hand.

Mr. Darkness begins to laugh.

" You won't get away with this." Tyson said.

" Oh I don't seem to get what you are saying." Replied Mr. Darkness.

A heartless that resembles a shadow heartless holding a dark empty bag appears behind Hillary.

" Oh yeah and Hillary? Have a good time. " Said Mr. Darkness.

" Huh what are you…." Said Hillary.

The heartless pulls the bag over her and puts her in.

" Ahhh Help!" Yelled Hillary.

" No Hillary!" Said Tyson, as he looked at where she was standing.

The heartless disappears along with Hillary.

" No! Where did she go?" asked Tyson.

" The shadows have took her." Said Mr. Darkness.

Brad best begins to talk to Mr. Darkness.

" Hey! This isn't a beyblade battle. Just who are you?" asked Brad

" Silence!" Said Mr. Darkness, as he turned towards Brad.

Brad sits down in his seat next to A.J.

Mr. Darkness turns back towards Anime and the others.

" Now give me your bit beast." Said Mr. Darkness.

Tyson takes out his beyblade that is connected to a launcher and ripcord.

" You want it? Then you will have to take it from me. " Said Tyson.

Sakai takes out his metal pole.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow from her necklace and it transforms into the Clow Rod.

" You fools are trying my patience. Let's get this over with." Said Mr. Darkness.

Mr. Darkness sticks out his index finger and it begins to glow.

Invisible walls begin to appear in front of the entrances and in front of the audience stands.

Mr. Darkness begins to glow and float.

" What the?" asked Tyson.

" Now Dark Cyber bitbeasts… Grant my your power." Said Mr. Darkness.

Mr. Darkness stops glowing and lands on the ground.

Mr. Darkness begins to run towards Sakai.

Sakai quickly side jumps to the left and begins to hit him.

" Ok here goes. Let it Rip!" said Tyson.

Tyson launches his Dragoon V2 beyblade and it begins to zoom after Mr. Darkness hitting him.

Sakura begins to hit Mr. Darkness.

Anime runs toward Mr. Darkness and lands a 3 hit airborne combo with his Animblade.

" Oh yeah Anime? This might help you.." Said Sakura, as she begun to raise her Clow Staff in the air.

Anime continues to hit Mr. Darkness.

Mr. Darkness begins to try and hit Anime with fireballs.

Anime jumps out of the way of the fireballs

" You think dodging will help you Animblade master?" Asked Mr. Darkness.

" Aero! " Said Sakura, as she held the Clow Rod in the air.

Wind begins to fly around Anime.

" Thanks Sakura." Said Anime.

" Blizzard!" Said Anime.

Ice crystals shoot out of the Animblade and they hit Mr. Darkness.

" Ahh that's cold.

" Now Dragoon! Continue to attack." Said Tyson.

Tyson's beyblade continues to strike Mr. Darkness.

" Ahh that piece of plastic is beginning to get on my nerves." Said Mr. Darkness.

Mr. Darkness kicks the beyblade.

" Hey why did you do that for?" Asked Tyson.

" Hey behind you." Said Sakai.

Mr. Darkness looks behind him and sees Sakai running towards him.

Mr. Darkness quickly dodges.

"Whoa he's fast." Said Sakai.

Mr. Darkness shoots a ball of water at Sakai.

Sakai hits the water ball with his metal pole.

" That's not going to work." Said Sakai.

" Yeah but I'll rust your weapon." Said Mr. Darkness as he shot a dark shadow ball at him.

Sakai side flips and throws the metal pole like a boomerang.

The metal pole comes at Mr. Darkness but he dunks then gets back up.

" You have bad aim." Said Mr. Darkness as he begun to chuckle.

The metal pole comes back and hits Mr. Darkness in the back.

" Ow!" yelled Mr. Darkness.

Anime hits Mr. Darkness with a three hit combo.

" Thunder!" Yelled Sakura.

Thunder strikes Mr. Darkness.

" Ahhhh!" Said Mr. Darkness, as he got zapped.

Anime then jumps towards Mr. Darkness.

" Take this!" said Anime.

Anime hits him with the Animblade.

" Ahhhhh!" Yelled Mr. Darkness

Mr. Darkness falls to the ground.

Bright lights flows around Anime and his friends indicating that they have leveled up.

" What is this light?" asked Tyson.

" I feel like I grew stronger and I think my health is better." Said Anime.

The light disappears from around them.

The Aero spell begins to fade from around Anime.

Sakura looks at Anime and the others.

" You guys look hurt." Said Sakura.

Sakura raises her Clow Rod in the air.

" Cure!" said Sakura.

Green bells appear above them and begin to ring dropping green dust on them causing them to regain health.

" Thanks." Said Anime.

" You don't have to thank me guys." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

Tyson's beyblade continues to spin in circles.

Mr. Darkness begins to get up from the ground.

" This can't be. I have dark Cyber bitbeasts inside of me." Said Mr. Darkness.

" The bitbeasts will overpower you." Said Sakura, as she held her Clow Rod.

" No they won't!" Said Mr. Darkness.

" Come on Dark Cyber Bitbeast!" Yelled Mr. Darkness.

All of a sudden Mr. Darkness begins to glow again.

" Wait! I feel weaker. What's happening?" asked Mr. Darkness.

A bright white sprit begins to fly out of Mr. Darkness chest.

" The bitbeasts are leaving his body." Said Tyson.

" No!" said Mr. Darkness.

The sprit begins to shine and shows itself in the bitbeast form. The bitbeast has a heartless sign on it's back from the darkness.

Tyson looks at the Dark cyber bitbeast.

" What is that? It looks like a mixture of the cyber bitbeasts." Said Tyson.

Mr. Darkness begins to stop glowing.

" It looks like you are just Dr. B now." Said Sakai.

" No I won't lose. Dark Cyber bitbeast! Attack!" Yelled Dr. B.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends continue to battle Dr. B and the Dark Cyber bitbeast. Will they be able to defeat them? Or will Tyson's Bitbeast be taken and Anime swallowed into Darkness? Find out on the next chapter.


	21. A shocking return

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And also some others.

Chapter 21: A shocking return.

The dark cyber bitbeast begins to come after them.

The dark cyber bitbeast begins to float in the air.

" Ha Ha Ha! " laughed Dr. B.

The dark cyber bitbeast shoots a fireball at Anime.

Anime quickly dodges rolls out the way.

" If you think I'm done then you are badly mistaken." Said Dr. B

" Well you aren't getting my bitbeast." Said Tyson.

" Grrr get them!" yelled Dr. B

The Dark cyber bitbeast begins to come after Anime and the others.

Anime and the others move out and begin to battle them.

" Ok Dragoon! It's time. Come out!" said Tyson.

Dragoon V2's bitchip begins to glow and Dragoon begins to come out of it.

" It's dragoon!" said Dr. B

The audience looks at the battle though they can't be heard.

" Now Dragoon show this fake bitbeast whose boss." Said Tyson.

Dragoon roars then begins to punch it.

The dark cyber bitbeast gets hit but slashes Dragoon in the face.

Dragoon lets out a roar.

Anime runs behind the DC ( Dark Cyber ) bitbeast and begins to attack.

The DC bitbeast begins to create a tornado.

" Dragoon! Show him a real tornado Perfect Victory Tornado attack!." Said Tyson.

Dragoon begins to create a huge tornado.

The DC bitbeast begins to get sucked into it.

Sakai and Sakura run towards Dr. B and begin to battle him.

" Wait what I said before I didn't mean." Said Dr. B

Sakura hits him in the head with her Clow Rod.

" Ow that hurt." Said Dr. B.

" Then get out of here before you get hurt." Said Sakai.

Dr. B begins to walk away.

Takai and Sakura walk the other way towards Anime and the others.

Dr. B quickly takes out a spear and begins to run towards Sakura.

" Take this!" Said Dr. B as he ran towards her.

Sakura looks behind her and sees the spear coming at her.

All of a sudden a huge thunderbolt appears and zaps Dr. B.

" Ahhhhh! Said Dr. B as his hair begun to stand up.

" Who did that?" asked Sakai.

All of a sudden Kero appears.

" Kero!" Smiled Sakura.

" You think you can try and cheap shot Cardcaptor Sakura like that?" asked Kero, as he struck another thunder spell down on Dr. B.

" Ahhhh!" Yelled Dr. B, as he begun to spark.

" Wow Kero." Said Sakai.

" Yeah I know and I'm not even in my real form and I'm beating him." Said Kero.

The thunderbolts stop.

" Oww that hurt. Said Dr. B, as he fell to the ground.

" Well he's finished." Said Kero.

" That was a good way to come back." Said Sakai.

" Let's go help out Anime and Tyson." Said Sakura.

Sakura, Takai, and Kero run off towards Anime and the others.

The DC bitbeast continues to go around in circles inside the tornado.

" Now dragoon let it go." Said Tyson.

Dragoon pushes the tornado and it zooms into the wall and disappears causing damage to the DC bitbeast.

" Oooo that was a nice release Dragoon." Said Tyson.

Dragoon roars in appreciation.

" That was cool Dragoon." Said Anime.

Dragoon begins to speak.

" Yes I took a huge hit at him. But he isn't finished yet." Replied Dragoon.

" You talk?" asked Anime.

Sakai, Kero, and Sakura reach Anime and the others.

" Hey Anime." Said Kero.

" Kero! Your back." Said Anime.

" Yep and I took care of that guy over there." Said Kero.

Anime looks over at Dr. B and sees that he has been zapped with a REALLY high voltage.

" How many volts did you zap him with?" asked Anime.

" Umm I don't know." Replied Kero.

" Guys we need to take care of this monster before it takes care of us." Said Tyson.

"Yeah guys let's hurry and get him before he has a chance to get up." Said Sakai.

" Sorry but I have to go again." Said Kero.

" What? Already?" asked Sakai.

" Just kidding. Let's beat him." Said Kero.

Anime and the others begin to run at him.

The DC bitbeast begins to get up.

" It's up." Said Kero.

The DC bitbeast begins to make a tidal wave.

" Uh oh." said Sakai.

" Run the other way!" said Kero.

Kero begins to run the other way while the others stay there.

Anime points his Animblade at the incoming wave of water.

" Blizzard!" said Anime.

Ice crystals begin to shoot out of it and it hits the Tidal wave causing it to freeze a little.

" Blizzard!" said Sakura, as she pointed her Clow Rod at the Tidal Wave.

Ice crystals hit the tidal completely freezing it.

" Whoa! Now dragoon punch the ice!" Said Tyson.

Dragoon punches the ice, shattering it into pieces.

Sakai then throws his metal pole like a boomerang towards the ice.

The cool pressure from the ice shards pushes the Metal pole into the air along with pieces of ice and it hits the DC bitbeast.

The DC bitbeast begins to roar.

" Now dragoon! Finish it off with a Perfect Victory Tornado!" Said Tyson.

End of Chapter.

As Anime and his friends get Dr. B out of the way, they have to beat The DC Bitbeast. Will this Perfect Victory Tornado defeat it? Or will it miss and cost them the battle? Find out on the next Chapter.


	22. Be gone bitbeast

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Chapter 22: Be gone bitbeast.

Dragoon creates a tornado, which sucks up all of the ice creating an ice twister. Then he releases it toward the DC bitbeast.

The tornado gets a direct hit off of the DC bitbeast. The bitbeast begins to roar.

Anime then runs and hits it on its head.

The audience continues to look and some are terrified while some think it's cool.

The Bitbeast gives out a huge roar and begins to glow black.

Anime lands on his feet and looks at the bitbeast glow.

Bright lights glows around Anime and the others, indicating that they have leveled up.

Dr. B gets up and sees that it's glowing black.

" No!" Yelled Mr. B, as he looked.

The bright lights disappear.

Sakura and Sakai look at Dr. B.

Tyson quickly takes out the empty bitchip that he found.

" Anime catch!" Said Tyson, as he threw the bitchip to Anime.

Anime catches the bitchip and looks at the bitbeast.

The bit beast begins to glow even darker.

" Alright Dark Cyber Bitbeast. Time to go inside where you belong!" said Anime.

" No don't!" said Dr. B

Anime throws the bitchip at the bitbeast.

The bitchip hits the bitbeast causing the bitbeast to roar then change into a sprit.

The sprit goes inside the bitchip.

" No!" said Dr. B, as he began to be surrounded in a yellow light.

Dr. B then disappears along with the yellow light.

The invisible walls disappear.

The bitchip falls to the ground.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's hand. Then he walks over and picks up the bitchip. An imprint of the DC bitbeast is seen in the middle of it.

Dragoon goes back into the Tyson's beyblade and it jumps to him.

Tyson catches it and looks at it.

The beyblade shines.

Tyson puts it in his pocket.

Anime looks at the bitchip.

All of a sudden a heart flies from out of the bitchip and it disappears into the air. Then the bitchip cracks and dematerializes into the sky in sparkle dust.

All of a sudden a huge green bell appears on top of Anime.

The Animblade reappears in Anime's right hand. The green bell begins to ring and green sparkles begin to fall on the Animblade.

The bell disappears.

Anime looks at the Animblade.

The Animblade disappears.

" We did it guys." Said Sakura, as her Clow Rod transformed back into the Key of Clow.

Sakura attaches the Key of Clow to her necklace.

Kero flies back toward the others.

" Hey now that we are done. Can we get out of here? People are giving me stares." Said Kero.

" Yeah let's get out of here." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others walk towards the exit but stop at the beydish.

The beydish begins to glow and the Animblade appears in his right hand.

A blue keyhole appears in the middle of the beydish.

Anime aims the Animeblade at the Keyhole and a small blue beam of light begins to shoot from the Animblade into the Keyhole.

After a couple of seconds a locking sound is heard and the keyhole disappears.

The Animblade then disappears from his hand.

Anime and the others look at the speechless audience.

All of a sudden the audience begins to cheer loudly.

Brad Best and A.J look up to see what's happening.

Brad picks up a microphone.

" Wow that was indeed a awesome battle." Said Brad.

" Yes it was. They defeated the Bitbeast and that other guy." Said A.J.

Anime and the others wave at the audience.

" And now they are waving to the audience. They sure are nice people." Said A.J.

" Yeah AJ. But now we must sign off." Said Brad.

" From the BBA this is AJ." Said A.J.

" And this is Brad Best. See ya!" said Brad.

" Ok let's go now." Said Sakai.

" Yeah." Said Tyson.

Anime and the others walk out the Arena and run towards town.

" Whew. That was a battle I'll never forget." Said Tyson, as he continued to run.

" Yeah that was a cool battle." Said Sakai.

Tyson looks at the incoming place they are reaching.

" Wow! Did it take us longer to get to the arena or to town?" asked Tyson.

" It's weird." Said Kero.

" Well anyway let's head to my house." Said Tyson.

Anime and the others walk towards Tyson's house. And finally they reach it.

" I want to thank you guys. You guys helped me get rid of that crazy guy and his fake bitbeast." Said Tyson.

" You don't have to thank us." Said Anime.

" Yeah no problem." Said Kero

" Your welcome Tyson." Said Sakura.

" Here you can have this. Be right back." Said Tyson.

Tyson runs in his house.

" So where did you go this time." Asked Sakura.

" Nowhere really." Said Kero.

" Nowhere?" asked Sakai, as he put his metal pole away.

" Yeah." Said Kero.

Tyson runs back outside with something in his hand.

" Here." Said Tyson.

Tyson hands Anime a keychain that resembles a small beyblade and launcher connected to a small metal chain.

" The person that gave it to me said it was called Blade Cord

" Thank you." Said Anime, as he put it away.

" Where are you going now?" asked Tyson.

" We have to go." Said Sakai.

" I wonder where Hillary went." Said Tyson.

" Don't worry we'll keep an eye out for her." Said Sakura.

" Oh well if you find Hillary then can you bring her back?" asked Tyson.

" Sure." Said Anime.

" Oh ok well I'll be seeing you guys. C ya." Said Tyson.

Tyson walks into his house and closes the door.

" Ok guys let's get out of here." Said Kero.

" Ok." Said Sakai.

Sakai presses a button and a green portal appears under him.

" To the High ship." Said Sakai.

Sakai and the others disappear.

They reappear in their seats on the high ships.

" Wow we landed in out seats." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. Good teleportation." said Kero.

Anime, and Sakura fasten their seatbelts.

" Oh yeah Anime? Why do you think Tyson gave you that keychain?" asked Sakura.

" Maybe it's a good luck charm." Said Kero.

All of a sudden the Animblade appears in Anime's hand.

" Or maybe it's one of those keychains that if you attach it to the Animblade then it changes form." Said Anime.

" Oh yeah! Maybe you should try it." Said Sakura.

Anime takes out the Keychain that Tyson gave him. Then he begins to move the keychain towards where the other keychain is.

Suddenly the keychain that was in Anime's hand disappears and the one that was attached to the Anime appears in his hand.

Anime looks and sees that the keychain that Tyson gave him is attached to the Animblade.

" Anime it really did change. Look!" said Sakura.

Anime looks at the Animblade and sees that it the blade of the Animblade resembles a yellow ripcord except it has 4 medium sized ripcord teeth. ( The things on a ripcord that make it stay in the launcher. ) The handle is all yellow.

" Whoa! This is cool." Said Anime, as he looked at it.

" And it's a little bit longer than the other one." Said Sakai.

The Animblade disappears.

Anime puts the other keychain in his pocket.

Sakai pushes the blue button making the High Ship visible. Then he begins to start up the High Ship.

" Ok guys we should be at another world in a while." Said Sakai.

" Ok let's start flying." Said Kero.

" Ok Here we go!" Said Sakai, as he begun to fly the High Ship.

The High ship begins to fly through space towards their next destination.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have sealed the Keyhole of the beyblade world and now on their way toward a new world. What world will they be going to next? And what will happen to Hillary? Find out on the next chapter.


	23. To another world

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Ps: Reviews are welcome so start sending them.

Chapter 23: To another world.

As Anime and his friends fly away from the beyblade world they begin to fly towards their next destination.

" Man I'm bored." Said Kero, as he floated around the ship.

" Well you can always teleport away like you always do." Said Sakai.

" Well I don't want to. When someone built this spaceplane they could have put in some entertainment." Said Kero.

Sakai pushes the gravity on button causing Kero to fall to the ground.

" Ow! That hurt!" Said Kero.

All of a sudden a ringing sound is heard.

Sakai looks at a small screen. The screen says Incoming call from Aniverse Town.

Sakai pushes a button and a huge image of Leon appears.

" Hey it's Leon." Said Sakura, as she looked at the screen.

" Hey Leon." Said Sakai.

" Hey guys what's going on?" Asked Leon.

" Nothing really. We're just flying around space." Said Anime, as he sat with his hands behind his head.

" Sounds like fun. Well anyway the reason I called is because this magic shop just opened up here and if you would like to check it out then that would be ok. But the three owners are kids." Said Leon.

" You don't say." Said Sakura.

Yuffie walks towards Leon.

" Hey Leon who are you talking to." Said Yuffie as she looked at Anime, and the others.

"Hey Yuffie." Said Anime.

" Oh hey guys. How ya been?" Asked Yuffie.

" We been ok." Said Sakura.

" I was just telling them about that magic shop that just opened." Said Leon.

" Oh yeah. And they were telling the others and me that they are witchlings or something like that." Said Yuffie.

" And they aren't the kind of magic users you might be thinking of." Said Sophia as she walked towards the screen.

" Sophia!" exclaimed Sakura.

" Oh hey guys." said Sophia.

" Hey." Said Kero.

" Yeah so if you would like to check it out then you guys can come back." Said Sophia.

" Oh yeah and Sakura? Li said hi." Said Yuffie.

Sakura begins to blush a little.

" Tell him I said hi also." Said Sakura, as she begun to smile.

Sakai begins to shake his head. Then stops.

Anime looks at Sakai.

" Well that's all we have to tell you." Said Sophia.

" Oh ok bye." Said Sakura.

The screen turns off.

" I wonder what Li is doing right now." Said Sakura, in a romantic way.

" Why were you shaking your head Sakai?" asked Anime.

" A couple so young makes me smile." Said Sakai.

" They're a couple?" Asked Anime.

Sakura looks at Sakai and Anime.

" Yeah they are. Well they like each other." Said Sakai.

Sakura begins to blush.

" Really… " Said Anime.

" What about you?" asked Sakai.

" Huh?" Asked Anime.

" Do know a girl that likes you?" asked Sakai.

" Umm none that I know of." Replied Anime.

" Don't worry a girl will come sooner or later." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. You'll find one. If you look." Said Kero.

" Don't worry about it." Said Anime, as he sat back in his seat.

Sakura stops blushing and looks at Anime.

" You ok?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah I'm fine." Said Anime.

Sakura looks at Sakai.

" Why do you always ask questions like that?" asked Sakura.

" I'm just curious." Said Sakai.

" Well quit asking questions like that." Said Sakura, as she begun to get mad.

" Whoa Sakura. He was just playing." Said Kero.

" Wow nice way to defend a friend." Said Sakai.

" What's that suppose to mean? I like Li." Said Sakura.

" Relax I was only playing." Said Sakai.

" Well stop playing." Said Sakura.

Sakura begins to calm down.

" Wow Sakura. I never saw you like that before." Said Anime.

" Yeah I know. I overreacted." Said Sakura.

" No I should have never asked Anime something like that." Said Sakai.

" You don't have to apologize. You were just curious as you said." Said Anime.

" Yeah but never mind all of that. How much longer will it take for us to reach the next world?" Asked Kero.

" I don't know. The radar isn't working right." Said Sakai.

" Maybe the battery is running out." Said Sakura.

Sakai looks at Sakura.

" Maybe so. You're smart Sakura." Said Sakai.

" Yeah but I'm only 10 so don't think I know as much as you do." Said Sakura.

All of a sudden the radar begins to work.

" Well the radar is back on and it says that…" Said Sakai.

" What does it say?" asked Anime.

" You guys want to chase a shooting star?" asked Sakai.

" No." said Kero.

" Oh ok. Well anyway, it says that we are approaching one. And it should take 10 minutes." Said Sakai, as he continued to drive the High ship.

" Ok." Said Kero.

" What world are we approaching?" asked Anime.

" It says that there is a tournament starting there. If we hurry up then we may be able to be an entrant in it." Said Sakai.

" A tournament? Do we have to go there?" Asked Kero.

" Well we can skip it. But you never know who we might see there." Said Sakai.

" Yeah let's go there then." Said Anime.

" And besides we might win." Said Sakura.

" Yeah you have a point." Said Sakai.

The High Ship approaches the world and stops.

" Well we're here." Said Sakai, as he took off his seatbelt.

Anime, and Sakura take off their seatbelts.

" Are you guys ready to disembark to the world?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

Sakura and Kero agree with Anime.

" Ok. Disembark to the Battle stadium." Said Sakai.

A blue light circles around Anime, Sakura, Kero, and Sakai and they disappear along with the light.

End of Chapter

Anime and his friends are on their way to The Battle stadium. As soon as the teleportation finishes. What will happen when they reach it? Find out on the next chapter.


	24. New friends

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note I own Anime and the Animblade. And also some others also.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome so start sending.

Chapter 24: New friends.

( Meanwhile in the Spiral Tower )

A dark portal appears and Luther comes out of it.

Luther looks around and sees that nobody is in the hall.

Luther continues to walk and he sees Makubex.

" I see you have returned." Said Makubex.

" Yes. I have just returned." Said Luther.

" What happened to Dr. B? He should have been here already." Said Makubex.

" It seems that the darkness in his heart was too strong. And since that bitbeast contained too much power for a guy his age, it went haywire and destroyed him." Said Luther.

" So he's gone?" Asked Makubex.

" Yes. Into complete darkness. And that kid sealed the keyhole for that world." Said Luther.

" So where is he and his friends headed next?" asked Makubex.

" They are headed towards the Battle stadium." Said Luther.

" So are one of your subordinates there also?" asked Makubex.

" That world is different. In that world people from all around come and battle so the subordinate that is there isn't from that exact world." Said Luther.

" Where is he from then?" asked Makubex.

" I don't know." Said Luther, as he began to walk away.

Makubex follows him.

( Now back to Anime and his friends. )

Four white lights appear and Anime and the others appear out of them.

Anime and the others look around.

" This place is huge." Said Anime, as he walked.

" Yeah. I guess that's the entrance to the arena." Said Sakura.

" Well let's hurry up and get in there." Said Sakai.

" I'll be back. I need to go do something." Said Kero.

Kero Teleports.

" He always leaves." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others begin walk towards the entrance to the arena. They open the door and go inside.

Meanwhile near the entrance to the arena.

A kid in almost all black begins walks towards the entrance.

" Sora! Wait up!" Said someone from behind the kid.

" Yeah Sora wait!" Said another person, from behind the kid.

The kid looks behind him and two people run towards him.

" Goofy! Donald! There you guys are." Said the kid.

" We are going inside now right?" asked Donald.

" Yeah let's hurry inside." Said Sora.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk inside the entrance.

Back to Anime and his friends.

Anime and the others stop and look at the huge arena.

" That's the door that leads to the gate of the Arena." Said Sakai.

The door opens behind them and Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk through.

Sora looks and sees Anime and the others.

Anime and the others look back at who came through.

" Umm hello." Said Sora.

" Hi." Replied Anime.

" Are you guys lost?" asked Sora.

" Umm not really. We're on our way to the Arena." Said Sakura.

" Yeah we're signing up for the tournament." Said Anime.

" You are? So are we." Said Sora.

" Yeah we're going to try our best to win." Said Goofy.

" So are we." Said Sakai.

" Let me introduce my self. I'm Sora, that's Goofy, and that's Donald." Said Sora.

" Sora…" Thought Anime.

" We're glad to meet you. I'm Sakai, that's Sakura, and that's Anime." Replied Sakai.

" Hi." Said Sakura.

" Glad to meet you three." Said Anime.

" So do you guys have a Arena ticket?" asked Sora.

" No not really. We just got here." Said Anime.

" Oh well without one you won't be allowed in the Arena." Said Sora.

" Oh." Said Sakura.

" If we had an extra then we would give you it but sadly we don't." said Goofy.

" Oh well that's ok." Said Anime.

" We'll see you later bye." Said Sora.

Sora and the others begin to walk towards the Arena gate.

" Now what are we going to do?" asked Anime.

All of a sudden a Guy and a Lady walks through the Arena doors. They stop and look at Anime and the others.

" Hello you three." Said the guy.

" Hi." Said Anime.

" Hello." Said Sakura.

" Hey." Said Sakai.

" Are you guys here for the tournament?" asked the girl.

" Yeah but we don't have an arena pass." Said Anime.

" That's sad. Wait you can have mine." Said the guy.

" Goku what are you thinking?" asked the girl.

" Chi Chi. You always said that I shouldn't fight. So I'll watch it." Said Goku.

" Oh ok honey. Let's go get seats." Said Chi Chi.

Goku and Chi Chi walk away.

" We have a Arena Ticket so no we can go in." said Anime.

" Let's go." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others run to the gate.

Anime and his friends reach the Ticket booth. And a blue haired girl looks at them.

" Welcome to the Arena how may I help you?" Asked the girl at the booth.

" We're here for the tournament." Said Anime.

" Do you have a pass?" asked the girl at the booth.

" Yeah. We do." Said Anime, as he handed her the pass.

The girl flashes it through a scanner then gives it back to Anime.

" Ok you are set to enter. But each team or person must complete a sub round." Said the girl.

" Ok so where is it? " Asked Sakai.

" Show this to the person inside and they will show you to the room." Said the girl, as she handed Anime a note.

" Ok thank you." Said Anime.

The girl presses a button and the gate begins to rise.

Anime and the others continue through the gate and enter inside.

Anime looks inside and sees Sora and the others talking to a guy.

" That guy that Sora is talking to must be the guy we have to give the note to." Said Sakura.

" Let's find out." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others walk up behind Sora and the others.

" Ok you may pass." Said the guy.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walk through the door.

The guy sees Anime and the others and acknowledges them.

" Welcome to the Arena. Are you here for the tournament?" asked the guy.

" Yes we are." Said Anime.

" Ok I'll scan you in." Said the guy.

The guy begins to type. But a red sign begins to blink on his computer screen.

" What happened?" Asked Sakura.

" I'm sorry but you are too late for the tournament." Said the guy.

" What! We can't be. The girl flashed us in and everything." Said Anime.

" The ticket booth can still flash you in even if the tournament is full." Said the guy.

Suddenly the intercom turns on and someone begins to speak.

" Now starting the tournament. First up is Fayt Leingod vs. Arlin. Please make your way to the arena." Said the girl on the intercom.

An aqua color haired guy walks pass Anime and the others.

Anime and his friends looks at him pass.

The guy takes out his sword and walks through the door into the stadium ring.

" Who was that?" asked Sakura.

" That was Fayt. He's super strong. I heard that he defeated legends and everything." Said the guy.

" Wow. He must be strong." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah but since you were too late for the tournament then you can have a sub match. It qualifies you for all the tournaments to come." Said the guy.

" Ok we want to do that." Said Anime.

" Ok but first would you like to see the battle?" asked the guy.

" Sure. Ok." Said Anime.

" Yeah we would like to." Said Sakura.

Sakai nods his head.

" Ok. Then follow me." Said the guy, as he walked through the door.

Anime and his friends follow through the door and hear the audience cheering.

" Ok the match is about to start." Said the guy. " This is going to be how your matches will be. Some harder, some easier."

End of chapter.

As Anime and his friends enter the battle arena, they befriend Sora Donald, and Goofy. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were able to join the tournament but Anime and his friends weren't. How will the battle they are about to see go? Find out on the next chapter.


	25. A good battle

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And some others also.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome so start sending… If you want to.

Chapter 25: A good battle.

Anime and the others begin to watch the match.

A girl holding a microphone begins to speak.

" Ok! Before we begin the match we'll give you guys a bio of our fighters. The first one is Fayt Leingod. He's a 19-year-old boy from Earth! Who has been through a lot of battles. So you know that he will be a tough one. He is awesome when it comes to swords. He also has many friends. And also he wields the power of destruction…Ouch!" said the girl.

The audience begins to cheer and applaud.

" His opponent is Arlin. He is from far away as well. Although his past is unknown, we can tell that he is good in swordplay. His teleportation is off the charts so be wary if you see him suddenly disappear." Said the girl.

The crowd begins to cheer. And a person yells to Fayt.

" Fayt! Remember! Know your enemy before you strike the first blow." Said the guy from the audience.

Fayt nods his head and looks back at Arlin.

Arlin unsheathes his sword and looks at Fayt.

" Go Arlin! You can do it… Meow!" said a girl from the audience.

" Ok! Ready? Start the match!" said the girl holding the microphone.

Invisible walls appear around the battleground.

Arlin and Fayt run towards each other and begin to clash with their swords.

" I heard so much about you." Said Arlin, as he clashed his sword with Fayt's.

" You don't say." Said Fayt, as he continued to clash his sword with Arlin's

All of a sudden Fayt attempts to slash Arlin but he teleports.

The audience oooohs and ahhhhs at Arlin.

Fayt looks behind him and sees Arlin coming towards him.

Arlin tries to hit him but hits his aura shield. The shield begins to shoot out a ball and it hits Arlin causing him to get stunned.

Anime and the others continue to watch the battle.

" Wow they are good." Said Anime, as he continued to watch.

" Yeah I never saw anything like this before." Said Sakura.

" I could spar like that if I wanted to." Said Sakai.

Fayt side jumps.

" Side kick!" said Fayt.

Fayt jumps into him with a kick hitting Arlin 4 times.

" Ow!" said Arlin.

Arlin becomes not stunned.

Fayt cancel bonuses with another Side Kick but Arlin dodges quickly.

" Mana Strike!" yelled Arlin.

Mana shrouds around Arlin's sword. Arlin slashes Fayt blasting him back some into the air.

" Ahh!" yelled Fayt, as he got hit back.

Arlin then teleports in the air behind Fayt.

" Double!" said Arlin as he tried to slash Fayt.

But Fayt dodges and does a back flip kick-causing Arlin to get hit more into the air.

Fayt lands on the ground while Arlin falls back down.

" Here goes nothing." Said Fayt, as he begun to jump.

Arlin continues to fall to the ground.

Fayt jumps and attempts to slash Arlin but he teleports out the way.

Fayt lands back on the ground.

Arlin begins to run towards Fayt from behind. Arlin reaches Fayt and attempts the slash through him but Fayt back flips behind Arlin.

" Air Raid!" Said Fayt as he jumped in the air.

Fayt slashes the air-causing bomb like slashes from his sword to hit Arlin. Fayt then slashes forward causing Arlin to get hit by 7 more air bombs slashes.

Arlin falls to the ground.

" Ow that hurt." Said Arlin.

Fayt lands on his feet.

Fayt back jumps twice and begins to use symbology.

A light begins to flash around Fayt.

" Explosion!" Yelled Fayt, as he moved his hand to the direction where Arlin is.

A red ball begins to slowly fall to the ground. 3 seconds after it touches the ground it explodes causing a red glow.

" How do you like that?" Asked Fayt.

Fayt watches the explosion disappear. But he looks at sees that Arlin isn't there.

" Double!" Said Arlin.

Arlin slashes Fayt into the air. Then back down to the ground.

" Ow. I can still… fight." Said Fayt, as he took out a blueberry and ate it.

Fayt runs and uppercuts Arlin with his sword. When he comes back down he back flips him back into the air. Then when he comes back down again Fayt attempts to slash him but he teleports 5 steps back.

Arlin falls to the front and sticks his sword into the ground.

" You win this one." Said Arlin.

Arlin falls to the ground.

" Well here's your winner! Fayt!" said the girl with the microphone.

Fayt looks at the audience and begins to exit the arena.

The invisible walls disappear.

" And there you have it guys. That's one of the matches that the arena holds. We look forward to you being in one." Said the guy. " Now you must leave.

" But we have to do the sub battle." Said Anime.

" Ah that's right. Follow me." Said the guy, as he walked out the arena door.

Anime and his follow him.

Fayt exits the door after them.

Anime sees Fayt.

" Hey can we talk to Fayt?" asked Anime.

" Huh? Oh yeah sure. I'll wait here until you return." Said the guy.

" Hey guys let's go speak to Fayt." Said Anime.

" Yeah that's a good idea." Said Sakura.

" Sure ok." Said Sakai.

Anime and his friends walk towards Fayt and begin to talk to him.

" Hi." said Anime.

Fayt turns and looks at Anime and the others.

" Oh hello there." Replied Fayt, as he smiled.

" That was an awesome battle." Said Sakai.

" Yeah I'm impressed." Said Sakura, as she began to smile.

" Thanks guys. Umm did you want anything?" asked Fayt.

" Huh? No not really we just wanted to get to talk to you." Said Anime.

" Oh well ok. But you can have this." Said Fayt, as he gave him a scroll.

Anime takes the scroll.

" What is it?" Asked Anime.

" One of my friends I battled gave me that." Said Fayt.

" Wow what does it do?" asked Anime.

" It allows you to learn a move. I think he said it was called Sonic blade." Said Fayt.

The scroll disappears and sparkles fall on Anime disappearing as they touch his body.

" Wow Thanks." Said Anime.

" Sure thing. I can't use it. Actually I can but I already have other moves that are better than that." Said Fayt.

" Oh yeah I have something for you." Said Fayt. " Here."

Fayt gives Sakura a Mental enhancer.

" Wow. What's this?" Asked Sakura.

" It's a Mental Enhancer. It replenishes your mental points or magic points." Said Fayt.

" Oh! Thank you. Mr. Leingod. " Said Sakura.

" Just call me Fayt." Said Fayt.

" Well we have to get going so we'll see you later." Said Anime.

" Ok." Said Fayt. " Bye."

Anime and his friends walk away and Fayt looks at the metal pole behind Sakai.

" Wait." Said Fayt.

Fayt walks up to Sakai and takes the metal pole from him.

" Hey that's my weapon." Said Sakai.

" This is your weapon?" Asked Fayt.

" Yeah his other weapon broke." Said Sakura.

" I see. Well a metal pole isn't going to help much. Unless you are planning to bludgeon your enemies. So as a gift I'll smith this pole into something better." Said Fayt.

" We're going into a battle soon so what will I use?" asked Sakai.

Fayt takes out a sword and hands it to him.

Sakai takes the sword and examines it.

" Use that." Said Fayt. " The weapon should be done by when your match is done." Said Fayt.

" Thank you Fayt." Said Sakai.

" No problem." Said Fayt. " Now I'll see you later. Bye.

Fayt walks away.

" Ok guys let's go finish this sub round." Said Anime.

Anime and his friends begin to walk towards where the man that was showing them to the room is.

End of Chapter.

As Anime and his friends leave the arena after a good battle. Anime and his friends befriend Fayt. Fayt gives them items, and promises Sakai that he will change his weapon into something better. What will the weapon be? And how will their sub battle go? Find out on the next chapter.


	26. The preliminary match

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome so please do Every review counts. You may review if you want to.

Chapter 26: The preliminary match.

Anime and the others reach the man.

" Ok. We're ready for our preliminary match now." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his hand.

" Ok. If you complete this match then you will be able to compete in our tournaments." Said the man.

" When will be the next tournament?" Asked Sakai.

" Umm that I don't know. But I'll tell you what. We'll call you when they are being held. " Said the man.

" Oh! Ok then. I'll give you the number for our spaceplane." Said Sakai.

" I'll take that information later. But let's get on with your preliminary match. Follow me please." Said the man, as he walked through a door.

Anime and the others follow the man through a room.

The man stops at a door.

" This is the door to the preliminary battlefield. You three are the only ones who are in it so you will have to defeat one team." Said the man.

" Oh ok when does the battle start?" Asked Sakura.

" It starts right now. Are you ready?" Asked the Man.

" Yeah we are." Said Sakai.

The man opens he door.

" Then you three may proceed. I'll be watching to see if you really won." Said the man.

" Ok." Said Sakura.

Anime and his friends enter the preliminary battle arena.

" This looks just like the same battle arena." Said Anime, as he looked around.

" Yeah but there isn't any audience. And the battleground looks kinda smaller." Replied Sakai.

" I guess we should enter the battle ring. Said Sakura.

" Yeah let's get this match on with." Replied Sakai.

Anime and his friends approach the stone ring and walk onto it.

" There isn't anyone here." Said Sakai, as he begun to look around.

All of a sudden a blonde haired young lady with purple eyes appears out of nowhere in front of them.

Anime, Takai, and Sakura see the girl appear. And Sakura gets startled.

" Ahh! How did you just teleport like that?" Asked Sakura

" Are you frightened? Please don't be. I'm the announcer for your preliminary match." Said the girl, as she looked at Anime and his friends.

" Umm ok then. But where is our opponent?" Asked Anime, as he continued to hold the Animblade in his right hand.

" Oh umm this white haired guy said that your opponents should be here shortly." Said the girl.

The girl then looks at Anime then at Sakura.

" Are you two sure this is where you are suppose to be? You two look like you are younger than 13." said the girl.

" Yeah this is where we are suppose to be." Said Anime.

" Yeah we're younger than 13. But that doesn't mean we can't battle." Said Sakura.

" Of course it doesn't. I just don't want you guys getting yourself into things you can't comprehend." Said the girl

" Oh ok so what do we do while we wait?" asked Sakura.

" Well you three just stand in the ring until they come." Said the girl.

" Oh ok." Said Anime, as he continued to hold the Animblade in his right hand.

The girl walks out of the ring.

All of a sudden 5 Red Nocturnes, 6 shadow heartless, 3 soldiers, and 4 Blue Rhapsodies appear in the ring.

" Ah I guess they are here. Ok the match will start." Said the girl, as she sat on one of the audience chairs.

Sakai takes out the sword that Fayt let him borrow.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow from her necklace. Then it transforms into the Clow Rod.

Invisible walls begin to appear around the battleground.

" Now! Let the battle commence!" Said the girl.

The heartless begin to close in towards Anime and the others.

Anime and the others begin to attack.

Sakura begins to hit a shadow heartless with her Clow Rod.

Anime jumps in the air and does a 3 hit combo on a Blue Rhapsody.

The Blue Rhapsody spins back due to the impact of the last hit.

Sakai runs and begins to slash shadow heartless and soldiers.

" Wow. I need to use a sword more often. " Said Sakai, as he continued to slash them, causing some of them to dematerialize.

Four Red Nocturnes begin to come after Sakura.

Two of the Red Nocturnes use fire on Sakura.

Sakura sidesteps and runs and jumps on a soldier's helmet then jumps off it into the air.

" BLIZZARD!" Said Sakura.

The tip of Sakura's Clow Rod turns blue and a breeze of ice crystals comes out of it hitting the Red Nocturnes. The blue on the Clow Rod fades away.

The four Red Nocturnes dematerialize into the air.

" Yeah! Four in a row!" Exclaimed Sakura, as she landed on her feet.

A soldier heartless begins to lunge a kick at Sakai

Sakai gets hit.

" Ow that hurt. But don't think you are going to get away with that" Said Sakai.

Sakai begins to run after the soldier, but another one trips him and Sakai falls to the ground.

" Ah!" yelled Sakai.

Sakai begins to get up and begins to slash shadow heartless

Anime begins to run up to another Blue Rhapsody.

Anime jumps in the air and hits it 3 times then points the Animblade at it.

" FIRE!" Said Anime.

The tip of the Animblade becomes red and a fireball comes out of it hitting the Blue Rhapsody. The Blue Rhapsody dematerializes into the air. The red on the tip of the Animblade changes back to its regular color.

Two blue rhapsodies come from behind and use blizzard on Anime.

The blizzard attacks hit Anime.

" Ahh! " Said Anime, as the attack hit him.

Anime then turns around and begins to use another Fire attack.

" FIRE! " Said Anime.

The tip of the Animblade turns red and a fireball comes out of it.

The fireball hits one of the blue rhapsodies causing it to dematerialize into the air.

Anime shoots another fireball, hitting the other blue rhapsody. The blue rhapsody dematerializes. The tip of the Animblade changes back into its normal color.

Sakura continues to hit a shadow heartless with her Clow Rod causing the shadow to dematerialize.

Sakai reaches the soldier that tripped him and he does a 5 hit combo on it.

The last soldier dematerializes.

Sakai then begins to run towards the shadow heartless.

Anime runs toward the last red nocturne and attacks him causing it to dematerialize.

" That was good Anime." Said Sakura.

" Thanks." Replied Anime.

Anime then runs toward the group of shadow heartless.

All of a sudden a blue rhapsody hovers behind Sakura and begins to use a blizzard attack.

Sakura quickly takes out a Clow card and throws it in the air.

" FIRE CARD!" Said Sakura, as she hit it with the Clow Rod.

The card begins to glow then stops glowing. Then a huge fireball appears and begins to fly toward the blue rhapsody.

The blue rhapsody disappears due to the fact that it doesn't want to get hit.

The fireball passes where the blue rhapsody was at and it hits one of the invisible walls.

The impact causes fire to scatter around the battlefield.

" Uh oh." Said Sakura, as she picked up the Fire Clow Card.

Sakura puts the fire card away.

" I need to get rid of this fire." Said Sakura, as she begun to search for another Clow Card

Anime and Sakai look at the fire.

" That girl doesn't know her own power." Said Sakai, as he shook his head.

End of chapter.

As Anime and his friends begin to battle, Sakura ends up making a fire mess. How will she get rid of the fire? And what will be the new weapon Sakai will have? Find out on the next chapter.


	27. Sakai’s new weapon and Sakura's new look

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome. You may review if you wish to.

Chapter 27: Sakai's new weapon and Sakura's new clothes.

Anime looks at the fire.

" Sakura is in that fire." Said Anime. " We have to do something."

" Don't worry." Said Sakai.

" Huh?" asked Sakura.

" Watch." Said Sakai.

Anime watches the fire.

Sakura takes out another Clow Card and throws it in the air.

" WATER CARD!" Yelled Sakura, as she hit the card with the Clow Rod as it came back down.

The card begins to glow and it begins to rain.

The fire disappears.

The heartless look at the water falling.

Sakura thinks for a moment.

" No! Now my skirt will get soaked." Said Sakura.

The card stops glowing and the rain stops.

" See?" asked Sakai.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

The heartless begin to attack again.

Sakai turns around and hits two in a row and they both dematerialize.

" You can take the last one Anime." Said Sakai, as he walked away.

" Right." Said Anime, as he nodded his head once.

Anime puts two hands on the Animblade and hits the heartless hard on the head.

The heartless dematerializes.

" Yeah we won!" said Sakura.

Anime looks at Sakura and Takai and begins to walk towards them.

Sakai looks at Sakura.

" You're wet." Said Sakai.

" Yeah I know. The rain got me wet." Said Sakura, as he wringed the water out of her hair.

Anime reaches them and looks at Sakura's wet clothes.

" Are you ok?" asked Anime.

" Yeah I'm fine." Said Sakura, as she begun to walk.

Sakura slips on some water and begins to fall but Anime and Sakai catch her from falling.

" Phew. Thanks guys." Said Sakura, as she got up.

The Clow rod changes back into the Key of Clow and Sakura attaches it to her necklace.

All of a sudden the invisible walls disappear and the announcer walks in the ring clapping.

" You guys were good! And you guys won." Said the girl, as she begun to stop clapping.

" Yeah it was easy." Said Sakai. " Right guys?"

" Uh huh." Said Sakura, as she looked at her clothes.

" Yeah." Said Anime, as he held his Animblade in his right hand.

" Well you guys are able to be in our tournaments now. But to prove it, give this to the man that brought you here." Said the girl, as she handed Anime a small license card.

Anime takes the card.

" Thank you." Said Anime.

" You're welcome. Now I need to go somewhere. You may exit to the right of left." Said the girl.

The girl disappears.

" Ok guys let's go back to that guy." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others walk out the way they came in and see the man by the tournament door.

Anime and the others approach the man.

" Oh you guys are back. So did you win?" asked the man.

" Yeah. We won and the girl gave us this." Said Anime, as he gave the man the license.

The man takes the license.

" Ah ok. Now we will have to analyze you into our computer." Said the Man.

The man flashes the license through a light and a screen comes up.

" Ok that's done. Now we will need your information. You can either write it out or we can scan you." Said the man.

" Scanning sounds good." Said Sakai.

" And it's faster too." Said the man.

Now stand still.

Anime and his friends stand still.

A light begins to appear and begins to shine at them. Then it disappears.

" Ok that's over. 2 males and one female." Said the man, as he continues to type.

All of a sudden a green light blinks.

" Ok and that's that. We'll need a contact number to indicate that the tournament is starting." Said the man.

" Ok." Said Sakai.

Sakai takes a blank piece of paper from the desk and writes the high ship's number on it.

" Here you go." Said Sakai, as he handed the paper to the guy.

" Ok and that's all. Good luck in our tournaments." Said the man.

" Ok bye now." said Anime.

" Wait! Hey? Do you know where I can change?" asked Sakura.

" Yeah the girl's changing room is that way." Said the man, as he pointed to the west.

" Can I change in there? " Asked Sakura.

" Sure! Be my guess." Said the man, as he smiled.

" Thanks." Said Sakura, as she went through the door.

" Sakura didn't have a bag or anything." Said Sakai.

" Yeah you're right. She doesn't have a change of clothes." Said Anime.

" Oh well." Said Sakai. We'll just have to wait till she comes out." Said Sakai.

All of a sudden Fayt comes out of a door and sees Anime and Sakai.

" There you guys are. Where's Sakura?" asked Fayt.

" She's changing." Said Anime.

" Oh I see. Well anyway I finished your weapon. " Said Fayt.

Fayt takes out a shield that is bladed at the edges.

" Whoa! What kind of weapon is that?" asked Sakai.

" It's a Shield sword. It has blades like a sword and defends like a shield." Said Fayt, as he handed it to Sakai.

Sakai takes the shield sword.

" How did you make it?" asked Sakai.

" Well I didn't make it alone. I had a friend of mine help me. His name is Gusto." Said Fayt.

Anime looks at the weapon.

" That looks cool." Said Anime.

" Yeah I know. But I have to get ready for my next battle." Said Fayt.

The intercom begins to turn on.

" Fayt and Cloud. Please begin to come to the arena. Your match is next." Said the girl on the intercom.

" See ya guys." Said Fayt.

" Bye." Said Anime.

Fayt walks away into the arena.

Sakai puts the shield away.

Sakura walks out the west door in different clothes. A white and pink T shirt, a pink mini skirt with ruffles in them, white socks, and matching pink sneakers with small pink ribbons tied to the back of them. ( Including underclothes )

Sakai, and Anime look at her.

" Wow Sakura you look cute in pink." Said Anime.

" Yeah. That looks better than what you had on before." Said Sakai.

Sakura begins to blush.

" You guys really think so? I don't really wear this as much. But a girl has to look cute at all times." Smiled Sakura.

Anime and Sakai smile.

" Anyway let's come back to this world later." Said Sakai.

" Yeah we'll come back when the next tournament comes." Said Sakura, as she brushed her hair.

Sakura finishes brushing her hair and puts the brush away.

Anime and the others begin to walk towards the exit.

" Oh yeah! How did you change into those clothes? We didn't see you go in with a bag." Said Sakai.

" I gave those to her." Said a voice.

Kero appears out of nowhere.

" You really need to stick around more." Said Sakai, as he walked.

" Yeah maybe I will." Said Kero.

All of a sudden a green circle on the floor appears and Sakai walks on it.

" To the High Ship." Said Sakai.

A blue light shrouds around Anime and the others and they disappear along with the portal.

( Meanwhile nearby. )

A silver haired guy in a cloak watches them.

" It seems they have left. They are too weak to battle be now anyway." Said the silver haired guy.

" You let them go?" asked a voice.

" Oh Luther! Yes I let them leave. They are too weak anyway." Said the silver haired guy.

Luther appears behind him.

" Your choices are superb." Said Luther, as he walked up beside him.

" How is the creation going?" asked Luther.

" The Almagam is going as planned. And with that darkness shall rise." Said the silver haired guy.

" Don't get too happy Mull. The kids will return to the arena." Said Luther.

" Don't worry I have it under control." Said Mull.

" I believe you enough. So I'll take my leave." Said Luther, as he began to disappear.

Mull looks around then walks away.

End of chapter

Anime and his friends are now able to compete in the tournaments at the battle stadium. But as they leave, One of Luther's followers plans to create something called the Almagam. What world will then go to next? Find out on the next chapter.


	28. To the next world!

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome so you can review if you want to.

Chapter 28: To the next world.

Now back to Anime and his friends.

Anime and the others appear back on the High Ship.

" Ahh it's good to be back here." Said Sakai, as he sat down in the driver's seat.

" We were only gone an hour." Said Sakura, as she walked over to her seat and sat down.

Anime walks over to his seat and sits down.

" Yeah. So when will we be coming back to this world again?" Asked Anime.

" Maybe when the next tournament is begin held." Said Sakai, as he started up the High Ship.

Kero begins to float.

" Hey can you turn on the gravity?" Asked Kero.

Sakai pushes the gravity button causing Kero to get slammed to the ground by the gravity.

" OW!" Said Kero, as he rubbed his head.

" Oops. Sorry Kero." Said Sakai as he began to fly the High Ship.

Sakai pushes a blue button causing the High Ship to turn visible

" Kero are you ok?" Asked Sakura.

" I'm fine." Said Kero.

" Yeah. That girl seemed surprised when we defeated those heartless." Said Anime, as he fastened his seatbelt.

" That's true. But you have to admit. We are only kids so they didn't expect us to be good. Well you two are only kids. I'm a teenager." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. He's right. At first they might have thought you two would be pushovers. But as you guys win battles and tournaments then you will gain friends and fans. And people will think better of you." Said Kero.

" I can't wait till we begin to battle harder people." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. I like tough things." Said Anime, as he laid back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

" Well we'll be ready when we return." Said Sakai, as he continued to fly the spaceplane.

" So how long will it be until we reach the another world?" Asked Kero.

" Hmm let me check." Said Sakai.

Sakai begins to look at the map screen.

" It says that we are heading towards one right now. But it's not as close." Said Sakai, as he continued to drive.

" How far is it." Asked Anime.

" I don't know." Said Sakai.

" The map is right there." said Kero, as he pointed to the map screen

Sakai looks at the map screen.

" It's about less than a mile." Said Sakai.

" Is there a way to get there faster?" asked Sakura.

" None that I know of. Sorry." Said Sakai.

Anime sits up in his seat.

" I'm hungry." Said Kero, as he held his stomach.

Anime's stomach begins to growl. Then he face begins to turn slightly red.

" Yeah me too." Said Anime.

" Hmm. Yeah I'm getting hungry also." Said Sakai.

" Does this thing have a automatic cooker?" asked Kero.

" It's not a thing. And yes it does have a food maker. But would you better off eat at a 3 Star diner?" asked Sakai.

" 3 Star Diner?" asked Sakura.

" Oh! The reason they call it that is because it's 3 stars put together." Said Sakai.

" That sounds cool." Said Anime.

" And it is. But it's too far away. We would have to go all the way back." Said Sakai.

" Then why did you bring it up?" Asked Kero.

" I had a thought about it." Said Sakai.

" Oh that's really nice of you to tell us that." Said Kero, sarcastically.

" Yeah maybe so. But if you three are hungry then we'll find a place to eat on the next world we go to." Said Sakai.

" Ok." Said Anime.

" How much longer?" asked Kero.

" I don't know. We'll get there when we get there." Said Sakai.

The High Ship begins to approach a world. The half of the world looks like a normal Japanese city while the other half looks like a different world with a digital code bar spinning around it.

" We're here." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others look up at the window in the front of the High Ship.

" Finally." Said Kero, as he begun to float in the air.

" Yay!" Said Sakura, as she continued to look at the world.

The High Ship continues to fly closer to the world.

" Hey does the computer say anything about this world?" asked Anime.

" Yeah. It says that the lower half is something called the Digital World." Said Sakai.

" The Digital World." Said Anime.

" Sounds cool." Said Sakura.

" Maybe it is. Are you three ready to go there?" asked Sakai.

" Yeah. I am. " Said Anime.

" Same here." Said Kero.

" I am also." Said Sakura.

" Ok. Disembark to selected world." Said Sakai.

A white light appears and circles around Anime and his friends. Then it disappears along with Anime and the others.

( Meanwhile… In the Spiral Tower. )

Rikou is walking through the halls of the Spiral Tower.

" I wonder what Narue is doing right now." Thought Rikou, as he continued to walk.

All of a sudden he walks toward a closed door.

" I never saw this door before." Thought Rikou.

Rikou begins to open it.

All of a sudden Queen Beryl appears.

" Rikou! What brings you here?" asked Queen Beryl.

Rikou quickly takes his hand off the door then looks at her.

" Huh! Oh nothing. I was just wandering around and I ended up here." Said Rikou.

Queen Beryl walks up to him.

" Then let me help you get back to the main hall." Said Queen Beryl.

Rikou looks at her then walks away.

Queen Beryl follows him.

( Now back to Anime and his friends. )

White flashes of light appear and Anime and his friends suddenly appear inside the city in an alleyway away from anyone.

Anime and the others walk out of the alleyway.

Anime and his friends then look around and see signs and huge billboards with Japanese advertising on them.

" This place looks cool." Said Anime, as he continued to look around at the cars passing by and the people walking by.

" Now this is a city!" Said Kero, as he continued to look around.

" Ok! We're here now. Let's find a place to eat." Said Sakai.

Sakura begins to look around to see if there are any restaurants nearby. She sees a pizza parlor.

" Hey there's a pizza parlor right there." Said Sakura, as she pointed to it.

Anime and the others look in the direction Sakura is pointing at and they see it also.

" Yeah there is a pizza place." Said Kero.

" I don't feel like pizza. How about some Japanese ramen or a fried noodle sub?" Asked Sakai.

" I don't feel like that either. I'll have something spicy later." Replied Sakura.

" Yeah pizza sounds good." Said Anime.

" Fine. I'll choose what you guys choose." Smiled Sakai.

" Ok then. Pizza it is." Said Sakura.

Suddenly boys around the same age of Sakura stop and look at her.

Anime looks at the boys then at Sakura.

" Sakura? Those clothes you have on are attracting boys." Said Anime.

Sakura looks at the boys who are looking at her.

Sakura begins to blush.

" Wow. I didn't know I'll get all this attention." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

Sakura waves at the boys.

The boys wave back.

" Want me to fight them off?" Asked Kero, as he begun to sparkle with lighting.

" No Kero." Answered Sakura.

The sparks of lighting disappear from Kero.

" Ok you guys stay here and play fashion attraction. I'm getting me some Japanese pizza. I'll bring you guys some." Said Sakai.

Sakai walks away towards the pizza place.

Sakura walks after Sakai.

The boys look at Anime and wave at him.

" Let's get out of here Anime." Said Kero, as he begun to fly after Sakura and the others.

Anime waves back at them then walks away toward the pizza parlor.

End of chapter

Anime and his friends have reached the world where Digimon have appeared. And also Sakura has got attention from what she is wearing. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	29. More Heartless

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome. So you can review my story and tell me what you think about it. But you don't have to.

Chapter 29: More Heartless.

Sakai, Kero, and Sakura enter the pizza parlor.

Anime reaches the door and begins to open it.

A kid opens the door on the other side and the door hits Anime in the face.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as the door hit him.

The kid sees that the door hit Anime and looks at him.

" Oh! Are you ok?" Asked the kid, as he held a pizza box.

" Ow… Yeah I'm ok." Said Anime, as he looked up at the kid.

The kid holds out his hand to help him up.

Anime grabs his hand and begins to get up.

" Sorry about that." Said the boy.

" It's ok." Said Anime.

" Are you lost?" asked the kid.

" No. My friends just walked in here." Replied Anime.

" Oh ok. By the way my name is Tai." Said the kid.

" I'm Anime." Said Anime.

" Well Anime I wish we can talk more but I have to take this pizza home." Said Tai.

" Yeah your right. Well bye then." Said Anime, as he smiled.

Tai walks away.

Anime then walks inside the pizza parlor.

Inside he sees Sakura and the others eating pizza.

Sakura hears the bell that rings every time the door opens and looks at Anime.

" Hey Anime! We already ordered the pizza." Said Sakura.

Anime walks over to the table his friends are sitting at and sits down.

" Here you go Anime." Said Sakai, as he handed Anime a slice of pizza on a paper plate.

" Thank you." Said Anime, as he took the plate from him.

Anime begins to eat the pizza.

" What took you so long coming in?" Asked Kero.

" I was talking to someone." Said Anime, as he took a sip of cola.

" Who?" Asked Sakai.

" Was it a girl?" asked Kero, as he gave him a smile.

" No. A kid named Tai. When I was about to come in he opened the door and it hit me. But he said it was an accident and he apologized. Then we introduced ourselves. " Said Anime.

" Oh ok." Said Sakura, as she took a bite of her pizza.

" So it wasn't a girl." Thought Kero, as he finished his pizza.

" Would you like another slice Kero?" asked Sakai.

" Nah I'm full." Said Kero.

" Yeah same here." Said Sakura.

" I'm full too." Said Anime.

" Well ok then. I'll go throw the pizza box in the garbage." Said Sakai, as he got up took the empty pizza box and walked toward the garbage.

Anime gets up from his chair.

Sakura and Kero get up also.

" Do we leave our plates here? Or do we throw them out?" asked Kero.

" I think we throw them out." Said Anime, as he picked up his plate and placed in the trash.

Sakura and Kero throw theirs in the trash as well.

Sakai walks back from the other trash container.

" Ok guys what should we do now?" asked Sakai.

" I don't know." Replied Anime.

All of a sudden a huge boom sound is heard from outside.

" What was that?" Asked Sakura.

" It came from outside. Let's go check what was it." Said Anime.

Anime and the others run out the exit door and look to see a bunch of shadow heartless.

" It's the heartless." Said Anime.

" These things are everywhere." Said Kero.

People begin to run from them.

" And the people are running from them." Said Sakai.

Anime looks around and sees Tai.

" Guys look there's Tai." Said Anime.

Sakura, Sakai, and Kero look and see him.

" Oh so that's Tai." Said Sakai.

" Let's go see what's going on." Said Kero.

Anime and his friends run towards Tai.

" Hey Tai." Said Anime, as he continued to run.

" Oh hey Anime.

Anime stops along with the others.

" These are my friends." Said Anime.

" Hi I'm Sakura." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" I'm Sakai." said Sakai.

" And I'm Keroberos but call me Kero." Said Kero.

" Glad to meet you guys. I'm Tai." Said Tai.

" So what's going on here?" asked Sakai.

" These things just appeared here and they are terrorizing the people." Said Tai.

" We need to get rid of them." Said Kero.

" Do you know what these things are?" asked Tai.

" Yeah. They are called heartless." Said Anime, as the Animblade appeared in his hand.

" That seems like a name that would fit them. Ok let's fight them off." Said Tai.

" You have a weapon?" asked Sakai, as he took out his bladed shield.

" No I don't. But my Digimon can help." Said Tai.

" Digimon?" Asked Kero.

" Digimon are creatures that battle." Said Tai.

" Something like pokemon." Thought Anime.

" Well where is it?" Asked Kero.

A small orange dinosaur like monster exits a nearby door.

" There you are Agumon." Said Tai.

Agumon looks at Tai and the others.

" Oh hey Tai… and friends." Said Agumon.

" Wow it talks." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah. These are my new friends Anime, Sakura, Kero, and Sakai." Said Tai.

The heartless continue to walk causing more people to run.

" Nice to meet you four." Said Agumon.

" Hey Agumon? Can you help them fight off those things?" asked Tai.

Agumon looks at the group of heartless.

" Sure Tai. Let's go get rid of them." Replied Agumon.

Anime and his friends run towards the heartless.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have made their way to the World where Digimon have appeared. And they have befriended Tai and his Digimon Agumon. What will happen to them next?

Find out on the next chapter.


	30. Shadows with weak dark power

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: You may review if you want to. But you don't have to. It would be better if you did but it's the reader's choice.

Chapter 30: Shadows with weak dark power.

Anime and his friends reach the heartless and begin to attack.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow from her necklace and it transforms into the Clow Rod.

Anime begins to hit some of the shadows with his Animblade causing them to dematerialize into the air.

" These shadow heartless aren't as strong." Said Anime.

Sakura whacks one on the head 4 times making the heartless dematerialize.

" You're right." Said Sakura, as she turned around and used a blizzard spell on another heartless.

The heartless dematerializes into the air.

" Pepper Breath!" Said Agumon.

A fireball shoots from out of Agumon's mouth hitting a shadow heartless causing it to dematerialize.

" Take this!" said Kero, as he begun to sparkle with electricity.

Kero releases a ball of thunder that hits 2 shadow heartless.

The two heartless dematerialize into the air

Sakai slashes the last shadow heartless with his bladed shield causing the heartless to dematerialize.

" That was easy." Said Sakura, as the Clow Rod disappeared and appeared on Sakura's necklace in the Key of Clow form.

Sakai puts his shield away.

" The reason why these shadow heartless aren't as strong is because they didn't have enough darkness power to even fight back. Normal shadow heartless are stronger than this. But they were just the weak ones." Replied Sakai.

" Oh I get it now. " said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

Tai runs towards them.

"Whoa! You guys just destroyed those heartless like it was nothing to it." Replied Tai.

" Yeah they were easy." said Sakura.

" Are they always easy like this?" asked Agumon.

" I'm not sure. But I know that there are others out there somewhere that would have no problem hurting of us." Said Sakai.

" That sounds bad." Said Agumon.

" Yeah. Hey let's go to my house. I want you to meet my friends." Said Tai.

" Ok." Said Anime.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand.

Tai and Agumon walk off.

Anime and the others walk after them.

( Meanwhile… in the Digital World. )

A vampire-like Digimon is walking through a castle.

" Those Digidestines better not mess up our plan." Said the vampire Digimon.

" Myotismon…" Said Luther's voice.

All of a sudden Luther walks from out of a dark room.

" Luther! How did you get here?" asked Myotismon.

" I teleported." Said Luther, as he continued to walk towards Myotismon.

" Well what brings you here?" asked Myotismon.

" I came to check on you." Replied Luther.

" What? Why? I know what I'm doing. Should you be at the Spiral Tower?" Asked Myotismon.

" Yes I should but you have no control over where I go. And besides I came to ask you do you remember the princess you need to catch?" Asked Luther.

" Yes I do. You said that one of the princesses is Tai's sister Kari." Said Myotismon.

" Yes you remembered just like I knew you would. Because if you didn't then I would have to delete you due to lack of remembering. " Said Luther, as he held his spear sword.

Myotismon looks around the room.

" So did you capture her?" Asked Luther.

" No. I'll wait till the Digidestines come to the Digital World then I'll get her." Replied Myotismon.

Luther gives Myotismon a hard look then disappears.

Myotismon walks off toward the exit of the castle.

( Now back to Anime and his friends. )

Anime and his friends reach a house.

" Well here's my house." Said Tai.

Anime and the others look at it.

" Wow you have a nice house." Said Kero.

" Yeah it looks cool." Said Sakai.

" Thanks but it's just an ordinary house." Replied Tai.

" Yeah it's just a normal house." Said Agumon.

" Hey let's go inside." Said Tai.

Tai and Agumon walk up the outside steps and enters the house.

Anime and the others follow them inside.

" Mom?" Yelled Tai.

All of a sudden a little girl walks out from the room the right.

" Mom just left. She went shopping." Said the girl.

" Oh hey Kari." Said Tai, as he turned toward Anime and the others. " This is my younger sister Kari. Kari these are my new friends.

" Hi Kari. My name is Anime." Said Anime.

" They call me Sakai. Nice to meet you." Said Sakai.

" Hello. My name is Keroberos. But you can call me Kero." Said Kero.

Kari begins to snicker.

" And my name is Sakura." Smiled Sakura.

Kari begins to laugh.

" Hey what's so funny?" asked Kero.

" Your name is funny. I like it." Said Kari, as she continued to laugh.

" Hey it's not funny!" Said Kero, as he began to get mad.

" Oh I'm sorry." Said Kari, as she began to stop laughing.

Kero sighs.

" Well anyway they helped me and Agumon get rid of those things terrorizing our city." Said Tai.

" You helped?" Asked Kero.

" Yeah. I remember Agumon helping but not you." Said Sakai.

" Umm well I'm his friend and Digidestine." Said Tai.

" Digidestined?" Thought Sakai.

End of chapter.

As Anime and his friends chat at Tai's house, Myotismon prepares to capture Kari, The eighth Digidestine and one of the Princesses of Anime Heart. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	31. The Digidestines

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome. So you may send reviews if you want to.

I have made some spelling corrections with the digimon names. Enjoy!

Chapter 31: The Digidestines

" What's a Digidestine?" asked Anime.

All of a sudden a boy around the same age of Tai walks out from the room in the back.

" It's a person who is destined to save the digital world." Said the boy, as he walked towards them. A Wolf-like Digimon is walking beside him.

" Oh hey Matt!" said Tai.

" How goes it Tai?" Asked Tai.

" Oh yeah this is my friend Tai. He's a Digidestine also." Said Tai.

" Glad to meet you four." Said Matt.

" And I'm Gabumon." Said the Digimon.

" Oh yeah Matt? Where's the others?" asked Tai.

" Were right here." Said a boy's voice.

Tai and the others look at the right and see 4 other kids and 4 Digimon.

" Oh hey guys." Said Tai.

" Who are your friends?" Asked a bug like Digimon.

" Oh. The young boy is Anime, The girl wearing pink is Sakura, the yellow thing is Kero… " Said Tai

Kero says something before he continues.

" Heyy! I'm not a thing." Said Kero. " I'm a guardian."

" What do you guard?" Asked a girl.

" That's business you don't need to know." Said Kero.

The girl stays silent.

" Anyway… And the older kid is Sakai." said Tai.

" Nice to meet you guys." Said a little boy.

" Yeah same here." Said a kid with glasses.

" Anyway… Now let me introduce my friends." Said Tai.

" We can introduce ourselves Tai. I'm Sora." Smiled the girl.

" I'm T.K. I'm Matt's younger brother." Said the little boy.

" I'm Joe." Said the kid with glasses.

" And I'm Izzy. Said the other boy.

" I'm Patamon. I'm T.K's Digimon." Said an orange-like Digimon with wings.

" I'm Gatomon. I'm Kari's Digimon." Said the cat Digimon.

" I'm Biyomon. I'm Sora's Digimon." Said the bird like Digimon.

" And I'm Tentomon. I'm Izzy's Digimon." Said the bug-like Digimon.

" Nice to meet you eight." Said Anime.

" Yeah same here." Said Kero.

" Please to meet you guys… and girls." Smiled Sakai.

" Same here. Nice to meet you eight." Said Sakura.

" They are Digidestines just like us." Replied Matt.

" Hey! Where's Mimi and the others?" asked Tai.

" They are in the Digital World helping out the other Digimon." Said Izzy.

" Oh I see." Said Tai.

" The Digital world?" Asked Anime.

" It's the place where Digimon live." Said Sora.

" That's where we come from." Replied Agumon.

" Are there other Digimon like you?" asked Sakura.

" There are many more." Said Tentomon.

" Hey can we come with you guys when you go?" Asked Kero.

" You guys did save the town from those things so sure you can." Said Tai.

" Ok then. So when do we leave?" Asked Sakai.

" Umm. I don't know. But it'll be today." Replied Matt.

" Well how do we get there?" Asked Anime.

" There are some portals to the Digital World in this city. We just need to find one and go through it. " Said T.K.

" That sounds easy." Said Sakura.

" That's cause it is." Smiled Biyomon.

" Well if we leave now then we will be able to get there in no time." Replied Tai.

" Yeah let's go. I never seen the digital world before." Said Anime.

" But before we leave we may need to digivolve." Replied Agumon.

" Yeah! Are you ready to digivolve?" asked Tai.

The Digimon exclaim.

" Let's go outside first." Said Joe.

Anime and the others walk out the house entrance door and down the stairs.

The Digidestines take out their digivices and the Digimon begin to glow.

Anime, Sakura, Kero, and Sakai watch.

" Agumon digivolve to…" said Agumon.

" Gabumon digivolve to…" said Gabumon.

" Patamon digivolve to…" said Patamon.

" Biyomon digivolve to…" Said Biyomon.

" Tentomon digivolve to…" said Tentamon.

" Gatomon digivolve to…" Said Gatomon.

" What's happening?" Asked Kero.

" You'll see." said Tai.

" Greymon!" said a Digimon, as it appeared where Agumon was.

" Angelmon!" Said a Digimon, as it appeared where Patamon was.

" Garurumon!" Said a new Digimon, as it appeared where Gabumon was.

" Birdramon!" said another new Digimon, as it appeared where Biyomon was.

" Angewomon!" Said another new Digimon, as it appeared where Gatomon was.

"Kabutterimon!" Said the last Digimon, as it appeared where Tentomon was.

" Whoa! Nice Digivolutions." Said Sakai.

" They're cool. They're cool." Said Kero, as he looked at them.

" Wow." Said Sakura.

Matt looks to the right and sees a portal.

" Hey guys look a portal." Said Matt.

The others look to the right and see it.

" Hey he's right. And I thought it was going to take us longer to find one." Replied T.K.

" Now. Let's go to the Digital World." Said Anime.

Anime and the others walk towards the portal and go inside it.

( Meanwhile nearby Myotismon's castle. )

Myotismon sits on the stairs of the castle reading a piece of paper.

All of a sudden a bat flies to him.

" What is it?" Asked Myotismon.

The bat begins to speak in bat language. ( I'll translate it. )

" The Digidestines have entered the Digital World. And they have friends with them." Said the bat, as it hovered in the air.

" Friends you say." Said Myotismon.

The bat nods his head.

" I bet it's that kid and his friends." Thought Myotismon. " It's time to go catch that girl."

Myotismon puts the paper in his pocket and claps his hands. Bunches of bat-like Heartless appear and begin to shroud around him.

Myotismon then flies away.

End of chapter.

As Anime and his friends enter the digital world, they have no idea that Myotismon is coming towards them. Will they be able to protect Kari from being captured? Find out on the next chapter.


	32. Protecting Kari

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome. So you may send reviews if you want to.

I have made some spelling corrections with the digimon names. Enjoy!

Chapter 32: Protecting Kari.

Anime and the others come out the other side of the portal.

Anime, Sakura, Kero, and Takai ( Or you can call him Sakai. ) look around.

" This is the Digital World." Said Tai.

" Hmm I had a thought it was." Smiled Sakai.

All of a sudden the Digimon devolve into their regular forms.

" Whoa! What happened guys?" asked Tai, as he looked at the Digimon.

" I don't know. We just devolved." Replied Agumon.

" Probably since there isn't no reason to." Said Gabumon.

" Yeah that seems true." Said Gatomon.

" Ok we should start going." Said Matt.

" Yeah but which way?" asked Sakura.

" What if we split up?" Asked Anime.

" That won't be necessary." Replied a voice.

" Who said that?" Asked Biyomon.

All of a sudden a group of bats fly pass them.

" Uh oh. Bats!" Said Sora, as she looked at the bats.

" What are the bats for?" Asked Sakura.

" When there are bats there is Myotismon." Replied Sora.

" Myotismon? Who is he?" Asked Anime.

" He's evil." Said Kari.

" He tricked Gatomon before she joined us." Said Joe.

" It was horrible. I was still Salamon when he found me." Said Gatomon, as she began to frown.

" Wow. I didn't know that. Sorry for asking." Said Anime.

" No it's ok. You were curious." Said Gatomon, as she began to smile.

" Yeah it's fine Anime." Said Patamon.

" Hmm I remember it just like it was yesterday." Said a voice.

" Who was that?" asked Sakai, as he looked around.

The others look around also.

All of a sudden a bunch of bats appear in front of them. The bats begin to take form and Myotismon appears.

" Myotismon!" Replied the Digidestines and their Digimon.

Anime, Kero, Sakura, and Sakai look at Myotismon.

" So this is Myotismon." Replied Kero.

The Digidestines nod.

" Hmm so you have heard of me." Said Myotismon.

" What do you want?" asked Sakai, as he took out his bladed shield.

" I'm not here to fight. But first lets get rid of the excess." Replied Myotismon.

All of a sudden a gust of wind begins to blow causing all the Digidestines and the Digimon except Kari to be blasted towards the portal.

" Guys!" Yelled Kari, as she looked at them get blasted away.

T.K, Patamon, Gatomon, Tai and Agumon manage to hang on to the outside of the portal keeping them from going through.

The other Digidestines and Digimon go inside the portal and disappear.

" Guys just hang on." Said Anime.

T.K and the others continue to hang on to the portal.

All of a sudden the gust stops.

" You Digidestines are really meddlesome fools." Replied Myotismon, as he snapped his fingers once.

The portal disappears causing the remaining Digidestines and Digimon fall to the ground.

" But it is better since most of them are gone. But let's get to business. " Replied Myotismon.

" We have no business with you." Replied Sakura, as she crossed her hands and turned her head.

" Wait Sakura. Don't act that way." Replied Tai. " What is it?"

" It appears your sister is special." Said Myotismon.

" Yeah she's special because she's my sister." Said Tai.

" No in another way. So hand her over to me and you will leave with your lives." Said Myotismon.

" No way. She's staying with us." Said T.K, as he ran in front of Kari and spread his arms out the guard her.

Kari looks at T.K guarding her and she begins to blush a little.

" If you want her then you'll have to go through us." Said Anime.

The Anime appears in Anime's right hand with a sparkle.

" You're the kid who wields the Animblade. No wonder you looked familiar." Said Myotismon as he looked at him.

Anime looks at him.

" But never mind that give her to me or else." Said Myotismon.

" Or else what?" Asked Kero, as electricity began to shroud around him.

Myotismon begins to get angry.

" That's it!" Said Myotismon.

Myotismon snaps his fingers again.

All of a sudden the ground around Kari begins to turn dark.

" What's happening?" Said Kari.

" Just stay still Kari. It will be finished soon." Said Myotismon.

" What will be finished?" Asked Sakai.

" You!" Yelled Myotismon.

" Run Kari!" yelled T.K.

" Kari!" yelled Gatomon.

" I… can't move." Said Kari.

Bat-like heartless which have small heartless signs on their foreheads begin to appear in front of Anime and the others.

" Whoa! Are those heartless?" asked Sakura.

" Yes! They are new ones. They are called Wing Things!" said Myotismon.

" Wing Things?" Thought Patamon.

The group of wing things begins to fly towards Anime and the others.

Sakura closes her eyes.

" Sakura are you ok?" asked Anime.

A circle appears under where Sakura is standing and begins to glow.

A blowing current from the circle begins to blow at her clothes.

The Key of Clow disappears from her necklace and it appears in her hand. Then it transforms into the Clow Rod.

The glowing circle disappears along with the wind current.

Sakura opens her eyes.

" What just happened? " Asked Anime.

" I don't know. I guess this is another way of the Key of Clow transforming. Now let's get rid of these heartless." Said Sakura.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

" Hey guys. I'll leave this battle to you guys." Said Tai.

" But Tai we have to help." Replied Agumon.

" I know but we have to make sure nothing happens to Kari." Replied Tai.

Agumon nods his head.

" Good luck guys." Said Agumon.

Anime and the others nod.

" Come on Patamon let's help them. Said T.K."

" Yeah let's help T.K." said Patamon.

Anime and the others run towards the wing things and begin to battle them.

Anime runs up to one and does an airborne 3 hit combo on it.

Patamon flies towards the bunch of them also.

Sakura runs towards one.

" BLIZZARD! " Said Sakura, as she pointed the Clow Rod at the wing thing.

The wing thing gets hit by it and falls toward the ground a little bit.

" Boom Bubble!" Yelled Patamon. " Pop! "

" A large bubble of wind shoots out of Patamon's mouth.

The bubble hits a wing thing causing it to get blasted back.

Sakai begins to slash them.

" Take that!" said Sakai, as he slashed them.

5 of the wing things begin to hover quickly and begin to fly after Sakai.

Sakai throws his bladed shield like a boomerang causing 2 of the wing things to dematerialize.

All of a sudden the bats stop flying and fall to the ground. Then they begin to dematerialize into dark smoke.

" What's happening?" asked Patamon.

" I don't know." Said Sakai.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have reached the digital world and have stuck up to Myotismon. But because of this Myotismon has used something on Kari so she would not be able to move. And after one wing thing was destroyed they all changed into dark smoke. What is happening to the wing things? And will it make the battle even harder? Find out on the next chapter.


	33. A bat battle

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade.

Note 2: Reviews are welcome. So you may send reviews if you want to.

Chapter 33: A bat battle.

The dark smoke begins to fly in the air.

" Ahh man. This isn't good." Said Tai.

" Now. I'll just leave you to fight this." Said Myotismon.

Myotismon transforms into a bunch of bats and flies off toward his castle.

" That's why I hate bats." Said Sakura.

T.K nods his head.

" Get ready guys. " Said Anime.

" Hey! If we leave now then we'll be able to go beat Myotismon." Said Sakai.

" Yeah this is taking too long." Said Patamon.

" Let's hurry up and get out of here." Said Sakai.

" What about Kari?" asked Tai.

" I forgot about that." Said Sakai.

Suddenly the dark smoke begins to come together in the shape of a huge wing thing.

" Oh! This really isn't good." Said Tai.

The huge wing thing begins to fly towards them.

" And now it's coming towards us." Said Sakai.

" All right guys let's battle this thing." Said T.K.

" We'll keep Kari company." Said Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon.

The wing thing flies in the air.

" It's flying into the sky." Said Sakai as he started to jump to try and reach and hit the wing thing.

" That's not a problem." Said Patamon.

Patamon begins to flap his wings and fly into the sky.

Kero flies to the sky also.

Sakura then sits on the Clow Rod and begins to fly into the air.

" She can fly?" Asked Sakai, as he looked speechless.

" I didn't know that." Said Anime, as he looked at her fly into the sky.

Patamon reaches the wing thing.

" Boom bubble!" said Patamon, as a huge bubble shot out of his mouth. " Pop!"

The bubble hits the wing thing causing it to get blasted back 2 inches.

" Guys you stay down there. We'll try and bring it down to the ground and then you guys attack." Said Sakura, as she looked at Anime and Sakai, as she flew.

" Ok." Said Anime.

The wing thing begins to shoot out sound waves at Patamon.

Patamon dodges the sound waves.

" Good dodge Patamon." Said T.K.

" Try this!" said Kero as he raised his hand into the air.

A thunderbolt appears from out of the sky and it zaps Kero.

" Ahhhhh!" Yelled Kero, as the thunderbolt shocked him.

" Are you ok?" asked Patamon.

" That really hurt." Said Kero.

Kero coughs out black smoke.

Patamon flies to the right and rams into the wing thing's right wing but it has no effect on it.

" It didn't work." Said Patamon.

Sakura continues to fly towards the wing thing and takes out another rod.

" She has two rods?" asked Sakai.

" I think the other one is for using magic when the other is being used for her to fly." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

Sakura reaches the wing thing. And begins to use magic.

" THUNDER!" Yelled Sakura.

6 Thunderbolts fall from the sky. 3 of the bolts hit the wing thing while the other 3 hit the ground almost hitting the others.

Sakai blocks the thunderbolt with his shield.

" Hey! Watch where you use that." Said Sakai.

A thunderbolt heads toward Anime.

Anime quickly hits the thunderbolt with his Animblade as it reaches him. The thunderbolt disappears and 3 small spark spears fly towards the wing thing.

The 3 sparks hit the wing thing causing it to fall near the ground.

Sakai runs toward the wing thing and begins to hit it.

Sakura and the others return to the ground.

Sakura puts the other rod away.

A yellow sphere falls to the ground.

Anime looks at it and picks it up.

The yellow ball quickly materializes into a thundercloud and it floats into the air and begins to hover over Anime.

Anime looks above him and sees the thunderbolt.

" Uh… oh." Said Anime.

Sakai and the others look at the thundercloud.

" Run Anime!" Yelled Kero.

Anime begins to sidestep from under it but the thundercloud follows.

The thundercloud releases a tiny thunderbolt and it hits the Animblade causing it to become surrounded with electricity. After 3 seconds the electricity disappears and the cloud flies away.

" Hey! Now you can use thunder." Said Kero.

" Let me try." Said Anime. " THUNDER!"

3 clouds appear over the wing thing and 6 thunderbolts fall and strike it.

The wing thing begins to stop moving as electricity is surrounding the heartless.

" It's paralyzed. Now it won't be as able to attack us. Now's the time to get hits." Said Sakai.

" Right." Nodded Anime, as he ran towards the wing thing.

Anime begins to hit the wing thing with 3 hit combos.

Sakai continues to hit it with his bladed shield.

Sakura begins to hit it with the Clow Rod.

All of a sudden the wing thing dematerializes into dark smoke.

" Did we beat it?" Asked Patamon.

" I think we did." Said Sakura, as the Clow Rod transformed back into the Key of Clow and it disappeared from Sakura's hand and appeared back clipped to her necklace.

The dark circle disappears from around Kari.

Kari falls to the ground motionless.

" Kari!" Yelled T.K, as he ran towards her.

Tai, Agumon and Gatomon run to Kari.

Kari opens her eyes.

" T.K… I'm ok." Said Kari, as she smiled at him.

" Kari…" said T.K.

Kari begins to stand up.

All of a sudden a dark hole appears under Kari and she falls in.

" Kari!" yelled T.K, as he grabbed her hand.

" T.K." Said Kari, as she held on to T.K's hand.

Tai runs over and begins to help pull her out.

" Don't let go Kari." Said T.K, as he looked at Kari's scared face.

" Let's go help them." Said Anime.

Anime and the others run towards Tai and the others and begin to pull.

" Wow all of us have to pull to get her out." Said Sakai.

All of a sudden the huge wing thing appears and begins to fly towards Anime and the others at high speed.

" Oh no it's back!" Said Sakura.

Kari looks at the wing thing and begins to glow giving off a bright light.

The light blinds the wing thing causing it to stop flying towards them.

" Go away!" said Anime, as he let go of Tai, and looked at the wing thing.

All of a sudden the sky begins to turn dark and the Animblade rushes toward the wing thing at incredible speed taking Anime with it.

Anime and the Animblade pass through the wing thing at an incredible speed.

The others look at Anime in amazement.

The wing thing then begins to shake then a heart floats out of it into the air. The wing thing fades away with sparkles.

Anime looks at where the wing thing was and sees that it's gone.

" Anime! You defeated it." Said Sakura.

" Whoa! Nice move Anime." Said Sakai, as he put his bladed shield away.

" That was a cool move you did." Said Kero.

Anime looks back at the others with a smile.

Kari finally gets out of the hole and Tai and the others help her up.

" Are you ok Kari?" asked T.K.

" I'm fine." Said Kari, as she smiled.

Kari stops glowing.

Anime walks back to the others.

" Myotismon went this way." Replied Anime.

" Let's go teach him a lesson." Said Gatomon.

" Yeah." Said Sakura.

Anime and the others begin to walk towards Myotismon's castle.

Anime closes his eyes.

" Narue… wherever you are… I hope you're ok. I'll find you wherever you are. Just stay safe until I do." Anime said to himself.

Sakai overhears what Anime is saying and looks at him.

Anime opens his eyes with a sad look on his face as he walks with his eyes on the ground in front of him.

( Meanwhile… at the Spiral Tower. )

Luther looks at a screen while Makubex is sitting down on the floor next to him typing.

" That girl…" said Makubex.

" Huh?" said Luther as he looked at Makubex.

" She wields the Crest of light." Said Makubex as he continued to type.

" The crest of light… Are you serious." Said Luther.

" My indications tell me that she started to glow and released a bright ray of light which blinded the heartless. Then that Anime kid finished it off." Said Makubex.

" Hmm that kid is really something." Said Luther.

" And also my information as told me that she isn't a princess. She's a queen." Said Makubex.

" What? She's a queen?" Asked Luther.

Makubex nods his head.

" But also I have found out that there is a princess named Mimi." Said Makubex, as he enlarged a picture of Mimi.

" Princess Mimi… Ok I'll send some heartless to get her right now." Said Luther.

" It also seems that Anime is now becoming bothered with the fact that he hasn't found that girl Narue yet." Said Makubex, as he enlarged a picture of Anime and Narue on the computer screen.

" It seems that he has feelings for her." Said Luther, as he held his spear sword.

Makubex shrugs his shoulders.

" But whatever it is he's really troubled by it. " Said Makubex, as he closed the pictures.

" It seems that Kari will be harder to kidnap." Said Luther.

Makubex continues to type.

Luther sighs…

" I'm going to go find Rikou. I'll be right back." Said Luther, as he walked away towards the exit of the room.

Makubex continues to type on the keyboard.

Luther exits the room.

After two minutes pass Makubex says something.

" Ok. I'll be here when you come back." said Makubex.

End of chapter

As Anime and his friends continue towards Myotismon's castle, Luther and his subordinates continue their plan. Anime begins to seem sad because he still hasn't found his friends but mostly he's worried about Narue. What will happen on the next chapter when they enter Myotismon's castle? Find out on the next chapter.

Chapter 34: Digi Duel!


	34. Digi Duel!

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade. And possibly the High Ship.

But let me get on with the chapter!

Chapter 34: Digi Duel!

Back to Anime and his friends.

Anime and his friends continue to walk.

Sakai looks at the sky and sees bats flying the way they are walking.

" We're going the right way so far." Said Sakai, as he continued to walk along with the others.

Kari and T.K look into the sky and see bats flying also.

" There's bats in the air above us." Said Kari, as she began to close her eyes.

" Don't worry they won't hurt you." Said Tai.

" Yeah. And if they do then we'll fight them off." Said T.K as he walked.

Kari begins to smile.

" Yeah. You're right." Said Kari, as she continued to walk along with the others.

Sakura looks at Anime.

" You seem silent Anime. Are you feeling ok?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. I'm ok." Said Anime.

" Don't worry you'll find your friends." Said Sakai.

" Yeah listen to Sakai. You'll find them." Said Sakura.

" Yeah I know." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

" Oh! I almost forgot. " Said Kero.

" What is it Kero? " asked Sakura.

" I'll be right back." Said Kero.

" Oh come on! You always leave." Said Sakai.

" Sorry but I have business to take care of. And scary places give me the creeps." Said Kero. " Bye guys."

Kero teleports.

Sakai sighs

" There he goes again." Said Sakai.

" Don't worry he'll be back." said Sakura.

" Is he always like that?" Asked Tai.

" Not really." Said Sakura.

Suddenly Anime and the others reach a gate.

" This must be the gate to Myotismon's castle." Said Sakai.

Anime looks through one of the holes and sees the castle.

" Yeah it is." Said Anime.

" It's open so let's just walk through." Said Gatomon.

" Yeah come on." Said Anime.

Anime, Sakura, and Takai ( I'll stick with the name Sakai for now but there will be times when I address him as Takai. ) walk through the gate.

Anime looks back at the others.

" Come on guys. We're almost inside the castle." Replied Anime, as he continued to hold the Animblade in his right hand.

" Yeah guys come on." Said Tai.

Tai and the others begin to walk towards the gate but as T.K and Patamon walk pass the gate it suddenly closes leaving Tai, Kari, and their Digimon on the other side of the gate.

" What the?" Said Tai.

" It closed!" Said Agumon.

" And I wanted to help fight too." Said Gatomon.

" Kari… You being here is a big mistake." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. Myotismon said that you were a princess so you coming with us inside would just make things worst." Replied Sakura.

" Maybe it was your guidance that closed the gate. Because if you went inside with us there would be no telling what would happen." Said Anime, as he looked at Kari.

" Anime is right Kari. We'll just wait here until they come back." Said Tai.

" And don't worry. We'll take care of Myotismon." Said T.K.

" I know you guys would." Said Kari, as she smiled.

" We'll be here when you guys come back." Said Gatomon.

" Ok guys let's go teach that overgrown bat a lesson." Said Patamon, as he stayed hovered in the air with his wings.

" Yeah let's go." Said Anime, as he began to smile.

" Good luck guys." Said Agumon.

Anime and the others begin to walk while Tai, Kari, and their Digimon stay by the gate.

All of a sudden the space in front of Sakura begins to glow.

" Whoa! What's happening?" Asked Sakura, as she backed up a little.

From the glowing light a Clow card appears.

" It's a Clow card!" Said Sakura, as she begins to walk towards it.

Sakura picks it up and looks at it. The words on the card spell truth card.

" It's the truth card." Said Sakura.

The card disappears from out of her hand.

" Ok we're near the entrance door so let's hurry." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others walk to the door.

" Somebody jiggle the doorknob." Said Sakura.

" No you turn it." Said T.K.

" Guys. Now isn't the time for that." Said Sakai.

Anime sighs and turns the doorknob and finds out it's locked.

" It's locked." Said Anime, as he looked at the others.

" Oh great! Now we need to find a key." Said Sakai.

Anime looks at his Animblade.

" Hmm…" Thought Anime.

" What is it Anime?" Asked T.K

Anime raises his Animblade and holds it in front of the keyhole of the door.

All of a sudden a click is heard and the door opens.

The others look in amazement.

Anime moves the Animblade from in front of the keyhole.

" How did you do that?" Asked Sakai.

" That was easy." Said Sakura.

" That's some weapon you got there." Said Patamon.

Anime smiles.

" Thanks." Said Anime.

" Ok now let's go inside." Said Sakai, as he started to walk inside.

Anime and the others walk after him.

As Anime and the others walk through the inside of the castle and look around. Along with all the other stuff they see a row of unlit torches.

" This place seems creepy for some reason." Said Sakura.

" You think so?" asked Sakai.

" Myotismon really knows how to keep this place clean." Said Patamon.

" I doubt he cleans at all." Replied Anime.

" Heh…" Said Sakai.

" Where is Myotismon anyway?" Asked Sakura.

All of a sudden a group of bats begin to appear.

" You should have never said that." Said Sakai, as he took out his bladed shield.

Sakura detaches the Key of Clow from her necklace and it transforms into the Clow Rod.

" Sorry!" Said Sakura, as she began to laugh a little.

Anime looks at the bats.

" Get ready Patamon." Said T.K.

" I already am." Replied Patamon.

The bats begin to take form and Myotismon appears.

" You know you should have knocked before you came in." Replied Myotismon.

" Myotismon!" Said T.K.

Sakai looks at T.K for 2 seconds then looks back at Myotismon with an angry look.

" I welcome you to my humble abode…" said Myotismon, as he gave then an evil smile.

Myotismon looks at them and sees that the others aren't with them.

" Where's Kari?" Asked Myotismon.

" Wouldn't you like to know." Said Sakai.

" She's one of those princesses you are talking about so we told her to stay with Tai." Said Anime.

" Actually I just found out that she isn't one of the princesses. She's really a queen" Said Myotismon.

" What?" asked Sakura.

" Queen Kari…" Thought T.K.

" Yes she's a queen. But not a Anime princess of heart so she is as useless to me as a used napkin." Said Myotismon, as he chuckled a little.

" That means she's safe." Said T.K.

" That's good." Said Anime.

" But… The heartless have already captured the real princess. It was that girl Mimi." Replied Myotismon.

" Mimi was the princess?" Asked Patamon.

" I was surprised myself. But now that that's over with I now can take care of you guys!" Said Myotismon.

" Ok Patamon time to digevolve!" Said T.K, as he took out his digivice.

All of a sudden the digivice stops responding.

" It's not working." Said T.K.

" It seems that anti digevolution machine really worked." Said Myotismon.

" Sorry T.K but I'm not as useful in this state." Said Patamon.

" Don't worry Patamon. Hey guys me and Patamon can't battle so we'll just watch." Said T.K.

" Ok." Said Anime.

T.K and Patamon walk to a nearby chair and watch.

" It seems the Digidestine is weak." Said Myotismon as he laughed.

" What are you waiting for you over sized bat." Said Sakura.

Myotismon stops laughing and looks at Anime and the others with an angry look.

" You dare laugh at me?" Asked Myotismon.

" Umm yeah we do." Said Sakai.

" You guys will perish into the darkness." Said Myotismon.

Myotismon snaps his fingers and the torches light up with fire.

" What's with all the finger snapping?" Thought Sakai.

Myotismon's eyes shine for a second.

An invisible wall appears in front of the door they came in to prevent them from leaving.

" Grisly Wing!" Said Myotismon.

A group of bats come out of Myotismon and quickly begin to fly towards Anime.

Anime dodge rolls to the left and gets back up.

Sakai and Sakura run towards Myotismon.

Sakai begins to hit him with his bladed shield.

" BLIZZARD!" Yelled Sakura, as she pointed her rod at Myotismon.

A breeze ice crystals comes out of the Clow rod and blows toward Myotismon.

Myotismon quickly dodges and throws a bat at her.

It hits Sakura causing her to get pushed back onto the floor.

" Ah! " said Sakura, as the bat hit her. " Ow…"

" Ha! A little girl like you really shouldn't be here." Said Myotismon.

Sakura gets up and looks at Myotismon.

" I may be a little girl but if I was chosen to seal the Clow cards then I must be something." Said Sakura.

Myotismon shrugs his shoulders.

" Maybe so but you are nothing to me." Said Myotismon.

All of a sudden Anime runs to Myotismon and does a four him combo on him with the Animblade.

The last hit's impact pushes Myotismon back a little.

" Ah! " Said Myotismon, as the impact pushed him back a little.

Myotismon changes into a bat and begins to fly around.

Sakai throws his shield at Myotismon.

The shield hit Myotismon causing him to fall a little. Then he regains control of flying and continues to fly.

" Thunder!" Yelled Anime, as he held the Animblade in the air.

All of a sudden 3 small thunderclouds appear in the air. The thunderclouds release 3 thunderbolts. The thunderbolts zap Myotismon causing him to change back into his other form.

Myotismon falls to the ground but as touches the ground he lands on his feet.

" Grisly Wing!" said Myotismon.

Bats begin to fly towards Anime and the others.

Sakai blocks the attack with his shield. The bats begin to attack the shield.

" Whoa! Back of you bats!" Said Sakai, as he slashed them with his shield.

As he slashes the bats they disappear. Sakai hits the last bat and it disappears.

" Thanks Sakai." Said Anime.

" No problem." Said Sakai.

" That was the closest I ever got to getting bit by a bat." Said Sakura.

" Defending others is part of what I do." Said Sakai.

" What do you do?" asked Sakura.

" Don't know. I'm a teenager." Said Sakai.

Myotismon begins to charge up another grisly wing.

" Guys! Look out!" Yelled Patamon.

" Grisly Wing!" Yelled Myotismon.

Another bunch of bats begin to fly towards the others. But it is directed towards Anime.

The attack hits Anime causing him to start falling to the floor.

" Aero!" Yelled T.K. As he raised his hand into the air.

A gust of wind begins to blow around Anime causing him to get blown up from falling from the ground. Anime lands on his feet.

" Whoa! Thanks T.K." Said Anime.

" T.K knows Aero?" Thought Sakura.

" You meddlesome Digidestine! Keep out of it!" Yelled Myotismon.

T.K sticks his tongue out at him.

" Why you. I'll deal with you later." Said Myotismon, as he looked at T.K.

Sakura looks to her left and sees a stand that is creating a signal.

" Hey guys look!" said Sakura as she pointed to the stand.

" That must be that anti digevolution device he was talking about." Said Anime. " We should destroy it so Patamon can help us."

" Hey Anime? We'll distract Myotismon while you smash it." Said Sakai.

" Ok." Said Anime.

Anime quickly begins to run towards the stand.

" Hey maybe you can charm him or something." Said Takai.

" I don't know if that would work. And besides that's not like me." Said Sakura.

" Oh come on Sakura. If Kero can hit on girls then at least you can try and distract him." Said Sakai.

Sakura sighs.

Anime reaches the device. The Aero spell wears off of Anime.

" Well here goes nothing." Said Anime.

Anime hits the device hard with the Animeblade.

The device begins to malfunction. Myotismon looks over at Anime.

" Hey! What are you doing?" Yelled Myotismon.

Myotismon begins to run towards Anime.

" Hit it again Anime!" said Sakura.

" Right!" Said Anime.

Anime hits it again causing it to smoke. Anime looks at the smoke.

" It's going to explode! Get away from it Anime." Said Sakai.

Anime runs towards the others.

All of a sudden the device turns off.

" It didn't explode." Said Sakura as she looked at Sakai.

" Umm well it looked like it." Said Sakai.

" You guys destroyed my machine. That's it now I'm mad. Crimson lightning!" Yelled Myotismon.

A crimson electrified rope begins to come towards Anime.

Anime jumps to the right out of the way of the attack.

" T.K! Now Patamon can digevolve." Said Anime.

T.K looks at his Digivice and sees that it is working.

" Yeah he's right pal! Are you ready?" Asked T.K.

" Yeah!" Replied Patamon with a smile.

T.K's digivice begins to shine and Patamon begins to glow.

" Patamon! Digevolve to…" Said Patamon, as he continued to digevolve.

" Angemon!"

" Go get him Angemon." Said T.K.

" Will do." Said Angemon, as he flew towards Myotismon.

Myotismon looks at Angemon.

" Oh a Digimon. You want some too? Ok here you go. Crimson lightning!" Said Myotismon.

Angemon dodges the attack and continues to come towards him

" Let's help him. The battle isn't over yet." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others run towards Myotismon.

Anime jumps and hits Myotismon with a three hit combo. The last hit pushes him back.

Myotismon gets hit back by the last hit and changes into a bat and begins to fly away.

" Oh no you don't! Gravity!" Said Sakura.

A dark sphere appears and shrouds around Myotismon causing him to fall back to the ground. The gravity sphere then disappears.

" Ow! That hurt!" said Myotismon, as he began to change back into a vampire.

" When did you learn gravity?" asked Sakai.

" I just did." Smiled Sakura.

Myotismon gets back up with a dizzy look.

" My turn! Hand of Fate!" Yelled Angemon, as he punched the air.

A bright light comes out of his fist and hits Myotismon.

" Ahhh!" Yelled Myotismon, as the light pushed him back.

" Too much light!" Said Myotismon.

" I'll finish him off." Said Anime.

Anime runs up to Myotismon and hits him hard.

" No!" Yelled Myotismon.

Myotismon begins to stand motionless as a dark sphere that has an electric like core appears around his chest.

Anime looks as Myotismon begins to glow.

Myotismon stops glowing and the sphere disapears from his chest.

" It can't be… I… I am…no…" Said Myotismon.

Myotismon begins to glow whitish, giving off a bunch of light.

" NO!" Yelled Myotismon as he glowed.

Myotismon begins to disappear along with the bright light.

As the light fades all that is left of Myotismon is a glowing sphere surrounded by a bright dark Digicode.

Anime and the others approach it with caution.

Angemon devolves back into Patamon.

" This must be Myotismon's digicode." Said T.K.

Anime and the others continue to look.

" We have to hurry and seal it or he'll come back." said Patamon.

All of a sudden the digicode fades away along with the glowing sphere.

" It disappeared." Said Patamon.

" Yeah some do that after a little while. But that usually happens when people really destroy it." Smiled T.K.

" Ok guys let's head back to the others and find a way out of this world." Said Anime.

The others nod.

Anime and the others begin to walk out of the castle.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have defeated the 500-year-old vampire king Myotismon. As they leave the castle they wonder what has happened to Mimi. But only time will tell. What will happen next? And will it affect Anime and his friends? Find out on the next chapter!


	35. Farewell to the Digidestines

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And Probably the High ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 35: Farewell to the Digidestines.

Anime and the others continue to walk and finally reach the gate where Kari and the others are.

Kari sees them and smiles.

" Guys you're back! Tai! Anime and the others made it back." Replied Kari.

Tai and the others look and see Anime and the others.

" Oh hey guys." Said Tai.

" Did you take care of Myotismon?" Asked Agumon.

" Yeah. It was no sweat at all." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade by its handle in his right hand.

" With the thanks of Angemon they took care of him in no time." Said T.K.

Patamon smiles

" Don't give me all the credit." Said Patamon, as he smiled.

Anime looks and sees that the gate is still closed.

" Hey! The gate is still closed." Said Anime.

" I just realized that." Replied Sakura, as the Clow rod transformed back into the Key of Clow.

Sakura attaches it to her necklace.

All of a sudden the gate begins to creak open.

" Well that takes care of that." Said Sakai, as he put his shield away.

" Anyway let's head back to the regular world." Said Gatomon. " There's no reason to stay here."

" Yeah let's head back and tell the others that we took care of Myotismon." Said T.K.

T.K begins to push buttons on his digivice. All of a sudden a digital portal appears.

" How did you do that?" asked Tai.

" I didn't do anything. I was just changing my password." Said T.K.

T.K looks behind him and sees the digital portal.

" Oh hey guys let's go through this one. I bet if we do then it will take us back to town." Said T.K.

" Yeah." Said Agumon.

" We'll go first guys. We're used to going through these and some may be traps." Said Tai.

" Ok we'll stay here then." Said Anime.

" Ok. Guys come on." Said Tai.

Tai and the other Digidestines and Digimon walk through the portal while Anime, Takai, and Sakura stay.

" We sure did a good job taking care of Myotismon." Said Sakura, as she looked at the others.

" Yeah we sure did." Said Anime.

Sakai smiles a little.

All of a sudden the portal begins to glow and a shining keyhole appears in the middle of the portal.

" Anime! Another Keyhole." Replied Sakura.

Anime looks at it and aims the top end of the Animblade towards it causing a small blue beam of light to come out of it. The beam of light goes inside the keyhole. After a couple of seconds a locking sound is heard and the keyhole disapears. The blue beam fades away with sparkles. The Animblade disapears.

" Well now that that's over let's go through the portal." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others run toward the portal and enter through it.

When they reach the other side of the portal they see that they have made it back to the real world.

" Phew! Well we made it back." Replied Sakura.

" Yeah. Who knew where we could have ended up. " Said Anime.

" Yeah we took a big chance of ending up anywhere." Said Sakai.

" There you guys are." Said a boy's voice.

Anime and the others look in the direction where the voice came from and see the Digidestines and the Digimon running towards them.

" Oh hi guys." Said Anime.

The Digidestines and their Digimon stop in front of them.

" We heard from the others that you beat Myotismon." Replied Sora.

" Yep! We did." Replied Anime.

" It's too bad we weren't there to see it." Said Gomamon.

" Yeah. That gust that Myotismon did blew us through the portal. Then he closed it." Said Sakura.

" But we took care of him." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah guys? Have you seen Mimi? Me and Palmon were looking all over for her but we couldn't find her." Said Matt.

" Oh yeah… We forgot to tell you." Replied T.K.

" The heartless took her." Said Patamon.

" What! Are you serious?" Asked Tai.

" Myotismon told us that before we begun to battle." Said Anime.

" He said that she was a princess." Said Sakura.

" Wait. I remember a while back when Meramon and me were talking he was saying things about Mimi. He called her Princess Mimi.

" Oh! I remember that." Replied Palmon.

" And he said that Kari was a queen so she was useless to her." Replied Sakai.

" Yeah the Numamon call me that." Said Kari.

" Queen Kari." Replied Tai.

" That seems right." Said Sakura.

" But how are going to get Mimi back?" Asked Tai, as he began to frown.

The other Digidestines and Digimon begin to think about it also.

Anime and the others look at them.

" Wait! We'll find her for you guys." Said Anime.

" Yeah it's the least we can do for T.K and Patamon helping us out." Said Sakura.

The Digimon and Digidestines look at them.

" You guys would really do that?" Asked Gatomon.

" Sure why not." Asked Anime.

" We also know people have had the same problem with the heartless." Replied Sakai.

" Well we wish you good luck." Said Matt, as he smiled.

Suddenly Tai's watch begins to beep. Tai looks at it.

" Hey guys. The Soccer game is about to start." Said Tai.

" Let's go." Said Sora.

" We have to go guys. Good luck." Said T.K.

" We hope you find Mimi." Said Palmon.

" I'm sure we will." Said Sakura.

" Bye guys." Said Anime.

" Bye!" Said the Digimon.

" See you guys later." Said the Digidestines

The Digidestines and the Digimon walk off.

" Well now that that's over let's head back to the High Ship." Said Sakai.

" Yeah let's leave. Which way should we go?" Asked Sakura.

" We can return right here." Said Sakai.

All of a sudden a fire element falls to the ground in front of Anime. Anime and the others look down at it.

" Hey it's a fire element." Said Sakura.

" But where did it come from?" Asked Anime as he looked up.

Anime sees a red haired guy wearing a black hood. The guy looks down at him then disappears.

" Who was that?" Thought Anime.

" Hey Anime? I think the element sphere was for you." Said Sakai.

Anime looks at Sakai.

" Yeah I think you're right." Said Anime.

The Animblade appears in his right hand.

The fire element sphere flies toward the Animblade and sparkles above it. The sphere releases a fireball and the fireball goes inside the Animblade. The sphere disapears.

" Now since you used that your fire spell is now upgraded." Said Sakura.

" Yeah she's right Anime. Maybe you should practice your magic. " Said Sakai.

" Your right. I'll practice it some other time." Replied Anime, as he held the Animblade by its handle.

" Ok. Are you guys ready to go?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah I guess so." Said Sakura.

All of a sudden Kero appears.

" Hey guys." Said Kero.

" Oh hi Kero. We were about to leave." Said Sakura.

" Yeah I know. I have something to say. It's time I stopped getting in your way guys." Said Kero.

" What do you mean?" Asked Anime, as he looked at Kero.

Kero smiles.

" Don't worry I'm not leaving you guys. I'm just going inside the Clow book." Said Kero

" But why? " Asked Sakura.

" You guys don't need me to help you battle. And besides I'm the guardian of the Clow. I really shouldn't be part of your battles. But with me inside the Clow the only thing you have to do when you find a Clow card is to touch it and it will teleport inside in it's place inside the book. And besides now I can since Sakura has enough cards." Said Kero.

" That sounds like a good idea." Said Sakai.

" But before I go inside I found this while I was away." Said Kero, as he handed Sakura a Clow card.

" Thanks Kero." Said Sakura as she read the card.

The letters on the card shine and it reads Thunder Card.

" Make sure to make use of it. Now I must return to the Clow. But I'll come out once and a while." Said Kero.

" Bye Kero." Said Anime.

" See ya guys." Said Kero.

Kero disappears.

The thunder card disappears from out of Sakura's hand.

" I hope Kero still helps us." Said Sakura.

" He is. Just not in the same way he used too." Said Anime.

" Yeah your right." Said Sakura.

" Ok Sakai now let's go." Said Anime.

Sakai nods and walks away.

Anime and Sakura follow him.

All of a sudden Kari's voice is heard. And Kari runs toward them.

" Anime! Wait! " Said Kari.

Anime and the others turn around and look at Kari running towards them.

Kari reaches them and stops.

" Yeah Kari?" Asked Anime.

" I want you to have this. Just think of it as a thank you from us." Said Kari, as she dug her hand in her right pocket.

Kari takes out a keychain and gives it to Anime.

Anime looks at the silvery golden Keychain that Kari gave him. The keychain resembles a whistle with a blue star sticking out of the part where you blow. ( The whistle is attached to a small silver chain )

" Thank you Kari." Said Anime.

" You're welcome. But don't try to blow the whistle because it's not a real one. It's just a keychain." Said Kari.

" Don't worry I won't." Smiled Anime, as he held the Keychain in his left hand and the Animblade with his right.

" Ok. Bye now." Said Kari.

" Bye Kari." Replied Anime.

Kari runs off the other way.

Anime looks at the keychain that Kari gave him.

Suddenly the keychain and the Animblade begin to glow.

" Whoa! Maybe this is another keychain for the Animblade." Thought Anime

Anime moves the keychain towards the Animblade and detaches the keychain Tyson gave him and attaches the one Kari gave him. Suddenly the Animblade glows for 2 seconds and it changes into a new form. The form is silver and gold. The length is a little bit longer than the Blade cord. The handle has a silver glow. The name of the form is Destines Crest

" I was right." Said Anime, as he put the blade cord keychain in his pocket.

The Animblade disapears.

Sakai throws a tiny acorn at Anime's head.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as the acorn hit him.

" You ready?" Asked Sakai.

Anime nods his head.

Sakai approaches a green circle on the floor.

" Return to the High ship." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others disappear. They reappear in the High Ship.

Sakai sits in his seat and fastens his seatbelt.

Anime and Sakura do the same.

" Ok guys. We have two choices. We can head towards the next world or we can return to Aniverse town." Said Sakai.

" What about the Battle Arena?" Asked Anime.

All of a sudden the screen turns on and a commercial about the Battle Arena.

" This a notice about the Battle Arena. It seems that there will be no tournaments for a while. But we are still having battles. Just not in tournament form. But if you can defeat our four best people. For every person you defeat you receive a license showing that you have beat him or her. Well that's all for now. We hope you enjoy your battles in the Arena." Replied a girl on the screen.

The screen turns off.

" You have to be kidding me." Said Anime.

" Well I guess the tournaments will be later." Said Sakai.

" Ok so let's head back to Aniverse town." Said Sakura.

" Ok then." Said Sakai.

Sakai turns on the map screen and it shows all the worlds they have went to. Sakai chooses Aniverse town. Suddenly the High ship disapears. They reappear in front of Aniverse town.

" What happened?" Said Anime.

Sakura looks out the window and sees Aniverse town.

" Aniverse Town? How did we get here so fast?" Asked Sakura.

" I warped the High Ship here." Said Sakai.

" It can do that?" Asked Sakura.

Sakai nods.

" Disembark for Aniverse town." Said Sakai.

A blue light appears around them and they disappear.

Meanwhile… Far away.

Kairi lays in a bed still motionless.

Riku walks in the room and looks at her. He looks out a window near Kairi.

All of a suddenly Kairi opens her eyes and looks at Riku.

" Riku?" Asked Kairi.

Riku looks at Kairi.

" It's been a while Kairi." Said Riku, as he smiled.

" Where's Sora?" Asked Kairi.

" You're not even going to thank me for saving you?" Said Riku.

" Oh. I'm sorry. Thank you Riku." Said Kairi, as she smiled.

" Don't mention it." Said Riku, as he walked away.

" Where are you going Riku?" Asked Kairi, as she got out of the bed and walked towards him.

" I'm going somewhere." Said Riku.

" Can I come?" Asked Kairi.

" Sure. Come on." Said Riku, as he walked away.

Kairi follows him.

" Where are we going anyway?" Asked Kairi.

" There's this place called Aniverse town. For some reason I feel that there is some reason I have to go there." Said Riku, as he exited the house.

Kairi follows beside him.

"Aniverse town? Don't you mean Tranverse Town?" Asked Kairi.

" Some people call it Aniverse Town. Others call it Tranverse Town." Said Riku, as he approached a portal.

Letters appear in front of the portal.

Kairi reads the letters.

" Aniverse Town." Said Kairi.

" Come on Kairi." Said Riku.

Kairi nods her head and walks through the portal along with Riku.

End of chapter.

It seems that Riku and Kairi are headed towards Aniverse Town as well as Anime and his friends. And Anime's Animblade has a new form.But why is Riku going to Aniverse Town? Find out on the next chapter.


	36. Back to Aniverse Town

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And Probably the High ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 36: Back to Aniverse Town.

Anime and his friends appear in the center of the 1st district of Aniverse town.

Anime and the others look around.

" Yep this is Aniverse town alright." Said Sakai.

" All right so why did we come here?" Asked Sakura.

" I remember Leon and the others said there was a magic shop around here." Said Anime.

" Oh! Can we go there?" Smiled Sakura.

" Nope maybe later." Said Sakai.

Sakura frowns.

" Oh come on please?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah Sakai let's go there." Said Anime.

" Fine. If Anime says he wants us to go there then we'll go there." Smiled Sakai.

" Really?" Said Anime.

" I may be older than you two but Anime is kinda the leader. Since he's the Animblade master. And besides you wouldn't want him to leave us right Sakura?" Asked Sakai.

" No he's our friend. He wouldn't just leave us like that." Said Sakura.

" Yeah I like you guys. I won't be leaving you guys." Smiled Anime.

All of a sudden a boy's voice is heard

" Guys! I never thought you would come back." Said the voice.

Anime and the others look and see Li.

" Li! " Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" Hey guys." Said Li.

" Hey." Said Sakai.

" Hey Li." Said Anime.

" So what brings you guys back?" Asked Li.

" Sakura told us to come back so she can see you again." Said Sakai.

Li begins to blush a little and smiles.

" That's not true Sakai. Quit lying like that." Said Anime.

" That's not true Li. But I did want to see you again." Smiled Sakura.

" I wanted to see you again too." Smiled Li.

" Yeah I knew you would. Anyway we came here because we heard there was a new magic shop here." Said Sakura.

" Oh. You mean the DoReMi magic shop." Said Li.

" Yeah that's it I guess. Where is it?" Asked Sakura.

Li points next to the item shop.

" It's right there. But I may warn you. The magic you find there isn't the same you might be thinking of. It's music based. They turn into these witchlings and they keep on talking about stuff I don't understand." Said Li.

" We'll check it out." Said Anime.

" Oh ok. I'll see you guys later." Said Li.

" Bye Li." Said Sakura.

Li smiles and walks away.

" You didn't give him a kiss?" Asked Sakai, as he laughed.

" Hey!" Said Sakura.

" I don't see you with a girlfriend." Said Anime.

Sakai's face changes.

Sakura laughs

" Umm well I never got around to getting one but never mind that. Let's go to that magic shop." Said Sakai.

" Yeah come on." Said Anime.

Anime and the others walk away to the magic shop and enter through the entrance. When they enter a bell rings.

Meanwhile… nearby.

A part of a nearby wall begins to glow and Riku and Kairi come out of it.

" We made it to Tranverse Town. How long has it been since we been here?" Asked Kairi.

" It brings back memories." Said Riku.

" Maybe Sora is here." Said Kairi. " Let's ask around."

Riku looks and sees Li.

" Let's ask him. He looks smart." Said Riku.

Riku and Kairi begin to walk up to Li.

" Hey?" Said Riku.

Li looks behind him and sees Riku and Kairi.

" Umm hello. Did you want something?" Asked Li.

" Yeah. Do you happen to know someone named Sora?" Asked Kairi.

Li begins to think.

" Sora? No sorry. But maybe my friends know." Said Li.

" Where are your friends?" Asked Riku.

" They just walked to the magic shop. They travel to other worlds so they might have came across him." Said Li.

" Oh ok. Thank you. Come on Riku." Said Kairi.

Kairi and Riku walk away towards the magic shop.

Now back to Anime and the others.

Anime. Takai, and Sakura walk through shop towards the counter.

" This place seems like a regular magic shop." Said Sakai.

All of a sudden a girl walks out from the back and sees Anime and the others.

" Oh! Hey guys we have customers." Said the little girl.

Suddenly two other girls walk out from the back and see Anime and his friends.

" Oh hello!" Said the blonde haired girl with glasses.

" Welcome to the DoReMi magic shop." Said the black haired girl.

Riku and Kairi enter the shop and the bell rings. No body hears it since they are talking.

" Hi. We came here because our friends told us to check it out. " Said Sakura.

" I see. Well my name is Dorie." Said the reddish haired girl.

" I'm Reanne." Said the blonde haired girl with glasses.

" And I'm Mirabelle." Said the black haired girl.

" Nice to meet you three. I'm Sakura." Said Sakura.

" I'm Anime." Said Anime.

" And you can call me Takai. Who knew this place was run by a bunch of kids." Said Sakai.

Riku and Kairi approach them.

" Umm are we interrupting something?" Asked Kairi.

Anime and the others look at Riku and Kairi.

" Nope not really." Replied Dorie.

" That's good." Smiled Kairi.

Riku looks at Anime, Takai, and Sakura.

" Hey do you three travel to other places?" Asked Riku.

" Umm yeah why?" Asked Anime.

Dorie, Mirabelle, and Reanne look at them in an unbelievable way.

" Wow did you hear that?" Whispered Mirabelle.

" Yeah can go to other worlds." Whispered Dorie.

" Let's go in the back." Reanne whispered.

Dorie and Mirabelle nod their heads and they walk into the back of the shop along with Reanne.

" Well we have a question to ask you." Said Riku.

" Sure what is it?" Asked Sakai.

" Have you guys seen or met a guy named Sora?" Asked Kairi.

" Sora… Oh yeah we met him at the Battle Arena. He was with his friends Donald and Goofy." Said Anime.

" That's him." Said Riku.

" Are you a friend of his?" Asked Sakura.

" Me and him grew up on a island far from here along with her." Replied Riku as he pointed to Kairi.

Kairi smiles and wiggles her fingers at Anime and the others as a sign of greeting.

" I grew up on an island also." Said Anime.

" Was it Destiny Islands?" Asked Kairi.

Anime shakes his head.

" But I remember there was a story my friend Rikou and me knew. It was about a Keyblade master named Sora." Said Anime.

" That's the Sora we mean." Said Kairi.

" And who's Rikou?" Asked Riku.

" He's a friend of mines. He likes Riku so he told us to call him that." Said Anime.

" Wow it's nice to have a fan." Said Riku.

" Wait! You're Riku?" Asked Anime.

" Yep. I'm the Riku your friend is a fan of. But I'm not famous." Said Riku.

" And I'm Kairi." Said Kairi as she smiled.

" It's nice to meet you two." Said Sakura.

" Yeah same here." Said Sakai.

" Wow Kairi. You look a lot cuter than the story said." Said Anime.

Kairi smiles.

" You're sweet Anime." Said Kairi.

" We overheard your introductions so don't ask how we know your names." Said Riku.

" Let's go outside." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. This place seems weird." Said Sakai.

" Hey!" Yelled Dorie.

" Shhhh Dorie. They'll hear us." Whispered Reanne.

" Come on." Said Riku.

Anime and the others walk outside.

" So you guys are friends of Sora also?" Asked Kairi.

" Yeah he seems like a cool person." Said Sakura.

" Do you still think he's at the battle arena?" Asked Kairi.

" I think he is. But he may have left." Replied Anime.

" Hey Riku let's go check there then." Said Kairi.

" Yeah. Hey guys we'll see you later." Said Riku.

Riku and Kairi begin to walk away.

" Wow. I never thought that I would ever meet Riku and Kairi." Said Anime.

Sakura smiles.

" I never heard of them." Said Sakura.

Sakai looks at Sakura and nods his head.

All of a sudden the ground begins to turn dark.

Riku and Kairi look down and see the ground turning dark.

" What's happening?" Asked Kairi.

" I thought the 1st district was safe." Said Sakura.

" I thought that too." Replied Sakai.

" This isn't good. Sakai and Sakura? Take Kairi to a safe place." Said Riku, as a Keyblade appeared in his hand.

" Right! Come on Kairi." Said Sakai.

Sakura, Takai, and Kairi run off towards the accessory shop.

Anime looks at the Keyblade.

" You don't have a weapon?" Asked Riku.

" Yeah I have one." Said Anime.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand. ( Destines Crest form. )

Riku looks at the Animblade then turns to the front.

" Are you sure you're up for this? You look kinda young. No offense." Said Riku.

" Yeah I'm up for it." Said Anime.

The dark ground begins to form together and it creates a huge Wyvern that is covered in darkness. The wyvern has the heartless symbol on its chest.

" That's one huge wyvern." Replied Riku.

" It's not that huge." Said Anime.

" If you ever seen a regular wyvern heartless then you'll know what I mean." Replied Riku.

Riku looks at Anime.

" Do you even know what a wyvern is?" Asked Riku.

" The head of a dragon, the tail of a snake and a body with two wings and two legs." Said Anime.

" You sure know a lot for a little kid." Said Riku.

The wyvern begins to roar. The roar is so loud that it shakes the lampposts of the district.

" It's angry." Said Riku.

" How did it get angry?" Asked Anime.

" I don't know but we'll have to beat it." Said Riku.

The wyvern begins fly towards them.

Riku begins to run towards it. Anime runs toward the wyvern also.

As Riku runs toward the wyvern he disappears and reappears behind the wyvern and hits the wyvern hard. The wyvern roars and turns around and tackles Riku. Riku falls back a little but jumps back up and runs toward him

Anime looks in disbelief.

" Wow he's good." Thought Anime.

Anime reaches the wyvern and does a four hit combo on the wyvern.

" Take that!" Said Anime.

The wyvern looks at Anime and blows fire at him. Anime dodge rolls to the right.

Riku begins to slash the wyvern. After 9 hits he jumps in the air and crashes down on it.

The wyvern roars in pain and blows fire at Riku. Riku dodges the fire.

" Oh so you want to play with fire huh?" Asked Anime.

" Well here you go. DARK FIRAGA!" Yelled Riku, as he held out his hand.

" FIRA!" Yelled Anime.

A big fireball shoots out from Anime's Animblade.

A dark bluish fireball shoots out from Riku's left hand.

The fireballs form together and become a huge dark blue fireball. The fireball hits the Wyvern. The wyvern roars in pain.

" That should teach him not to play with fire." Said Anime.

" Heh! You can finish it off Anime." Smiled Riku.

" Ok." Said Anime.

" Sonic Blade." Said Anime.

Anime begins to rush through the wyvern with his Animblade at a high speed. He rushes through it 5 times then finishes it off with a super fast one.

The wyvern roars and begins to disappear.

" We beat it." Said Anime.

" What a pushover. This thing was too weak." Said Riku.

Anime watches the Wyvern fully disappear. The wyvern fully disapears and sparkles fall to the ground.

Riku's Keyblade disappears.

The ground changes back to normal.

Kairi and the others walk back out and run towards Anime and Riku.

" Are you guys ok?" Asked Kairi.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

Sakura takes out her other rod.

" Cura!" Said Sakura.

Bells appear above Anime and Riku. The bells begin to ring and small sparkles fall to Anime and Riku healing them. The bells disappear.

" Thanks Sakura." Said Anime.

" Yeah Thanks." Replied Riku.

" No problem." Smiled Sakura.

" You two took care of that thing like it was nothing." Replied Sakai.

" Yeah it was easy." Said Anime.

" That's a cool weapon you have Anime." Replied Kairi.

" Thanks." Replied Anime.

" Well Kairi we should get going." Said Riku.

Kairi looks at Riku.

" Yeah you're right." Said Kairi.

" We have to go." Said Riku.

" Yeah we should go too." Said Anime.

" We hope you find Sora." Said Sakura.

" Thanks. And we will." Said Kairi.

" Here Anime. You can have this as a token of our friendship." Said Riku.

Riku takes out a keychain and hands it to Anime.

Anime looks at the keychain that Riku gave him. The keychain has a light glow to it.

" Thanks Riku." Said Anime, as he put the keychain in his pocket.

" And this is for helping us find Sora." Said Kairi, as she walked towards him.

" Is he going to get a kiss on the cheek?" Whispered Sakai.

" I don't know." Whispered Sakura.

Kairi takes out a medium sized clock's arrow and gives it to Anime.

" Thanks Kairi." Said Anime.

" With that you can learn Stop. Well we'll see you guys later." Said Kairi.

" Bye guys." Said Sakai.

" Good luck." Said Sakura.

" Until we meet again Anime." Said Riku

Anime nods his head.

" Same here." Said Anime.

Riku and Kairi walk away and walk through the portal in the wall. The portal disappears.

Suddenly the clock arrow begins to float to the Animblade. The clock arrow floats above it and begins to spin. As the arrow spins numbers from 12 to 1 begin to appear from greatest to least. After the 1 goes inside, the clock arrow disappears.

" Ok guys. Let's go." Said Sakai.

Anime looks around and catches shining coming from the Aniverse sign.

" Wait." Said Anime, as he walked towards the sign.

All of a sudden a small Keyhole appears inside the o of Town.

Anime points the Animblade at the Keyhole and a blue beam shoots out of the tip of the Animblade. The beam goes inside the Keyhole. The Animblade continues to release the beam. After 3 seconds the keyhole makes a locking sound and it disappears.

All of a sudden the Animblade becomes cold and turns blue a little. After 2 seconds it changes back to it's regular color of the form it's in and the cold wears off.

" Your blizzard spell just upgraded to Blizzara." Smiled Sakura.

" Ok now we can go." Said Anime.

" Return to the High Ship." Said Sakai.

A light shrouds around Anime and the others and they disappear.

Anime and the others reappear in their seats on the High Ship.

" Let's get going to the next world." Said Sakai.

" Yeah." Sakura said.

" Warp to the Digital world." Said Sakai.

The High Ship disappears and reappears near the Digimon world.

Sakai starts to fly the High Ship.

" We should reach a world in 10 minutes." Said Sakai, as he looked at the map.

Anime takes out the Keychain that Riku gave him.

" Do you think this is one of the keychains that I can attach to the Animblade to change it?" Asked Anime.

" Try it." Said Sakura.

Anime detaches the Destines Crest keychain and attaches the keychain Riku gave him.

The Animblade glows for a couple of seconds and changes form. ( The new form has a blue and black color but the handle is a half blue half white. The reach of it is slightly smaller than the Destines Crest. But it is slightly more powerful than it. The form is called Silenced Dawn. )

Anime looks at the new form of the Animblade.

" Are you going to keep it in that form?" Asked Sakai.

" I might change it later but I'll keep in this form for now." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade.

The Animblade disappears.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have made new friends. Riku and Kairi. As Riku and Kairi go look for Sora, Anime and the others continue their adventure. What world will they go to next? Find out on the next chapter.


	37. The world from the past

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 37: A world from the past.

The High Ship continues to fly.

" So you said ten minutes?" Asked Sakura, as she played with the pink bracelet on her right arm.

" Yep. Ten minutes." Said Sakai, as he continued to fly the High Ship.

Anime's brown hair shines in the light of the High Ship.

" Anime?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah?" Asked Anime.

" What should we do to past time?" Asked Sakura.

" It's only 10 minutes Sakura. All this time I thought that the chosen one of the Clow would be more patient." Said Sakai.

" Hey! I am patient. At least I WAS chosen by something." Said Sakura, as she began to raise her voice a little.

" Come on guys. No need to argue." Said Anime.

Sakura looks at Anime.

" Yeah you're right. But he started it." Said Sakura, as she moved back in her seat.

Sakai turns back around and continues to fly the High Ship.

" Well we're almost there." Said Sakai.

Anime puts his hands behind his back and rests his head.

Suddenly Anime falls asleep and he begins to have a dream.

( Inside his dream )

Anime finds himself on his island. It is a windy day and it's about to rain. He looks around and sees that there is nobody around.

" Where is everyone?" Thought Anime, as his brown hair blew in the wind.

Anime continues to walk and reaches the dock of the island. He looks at the water and throws a rock in. Suddenly the sky turns pitch dark and the wind stops.

" What's happening?" Yelled Anime.

Anime looks around and sees Narue.

" Narue!" Said Anime, as he began to run to her.

Narue looks behind her and sees Anime.

" Hey Anime." Smiled Narue.

" I've been looking all over for you." Said Anime.

" Really. I was here the whole time." Said Narue.

" But. You disappeared when I found you." Said Anime.

" Are you playing pretend again? You sure are adventurous." Smiled Narue.

" Huh? This really happened." Said Anime, as he began to act serious.

Narue begins to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Asked Anime.

" You're mind is in pretend world." Said Narue as she smiled.

Anime sighs.

All of a sudden Narue disappears.

" Narue?" Asked Anime.

All of a sudden Axel appears.

Anime moves back.

" Who are you?" Asked Anime.

Axel removes his black hood to show his face.

Anime stays silent.

" Wait! You're that guy that gave me that fire element." Said Anime.

Axel smiles a little.

" Yep that's me." Replied Axel.

" Where did Narue go?" Asked Anime.

" I'll tell you what. I'll tell you where she is but first you have to try and defeat me." Said Axel.

The Animblade appears in his hand.

" Fine." Said Anime.

Axel spreads his arms out to their sides and a wind begins to blow causing his hair to blow a little. All of a sudden a pair of Fire & Wind wheels appear in his hands.

" Come on Anime. Give me all you got." Said Axel.

Anime runs towards him.

Suddenly the dream ends.

( End of dream )

Anime opens his eyes and looks around. He sees that he is inside a house lying down on a mat of covers.

Anime gets up and begins to walk out the room.

" What a dream." Thought Anime, as he walked.

All of a sudden a young lady sees him and begins to talk to him.

" So you finally woke up." Said the young lady.

Anime quickly turns to her in a startled way.

" Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you like that." Said the young lady.

" Umm where am I? " Asked Anime, as he wiped his eyes.

" You're at the town clinic." Replied the lady.

" Where are Sakai and Sakura?" Asked Anime.

" Oh they went somewhere. They said that when you wake up give you this." Said the young lady.

The lady gives Anime a floating ball.

" What is it?" Asked Anime.

" I don't know. But that girl was saying something about gravity or something like that." Replied the lady.

Anime puts the ball in his pocket.

" Thank you. Umm where's the exit?" Asked Anime.

The lady points to the right.

" Bye." Said Anime.

" Come again." Smiled the lady.

Anime walks outside and looks around.

" This place looks like it's based on the past." Thought Anime.

A samurai walks past.

" Oh! This is a world where it is the Samurai ages of Japan.

All of a sudden Anime hears talking nearby in an alleyway.

" Hey kid! Give me your food." Said a guy nearby.

Anime begins to walk near the people. Anime looks and sees 5 adult men around a young girl.

" That girl is being mugged by those men. I have to do something. I have to help her. I'm the Animblade master. It's time I acted like it." Thought Anime.

Anime walks to the men.

" I said give us your food." Said another man.

The girl shakes her head.

" Then you leave us no choice." Said one of the men, as he unsheathed his sword.

The girl gasps. And closes her eyes.

" Hey! Leave her alone." Said Anime.

The men look at Anime. The girl opens her eyes and looks at Anime.

" What do you want kid?" Asked one of the men.

" Get out of here before you get hurt." Said one of the other men.

" Just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you guys. Go get your own food." Said Anime, as he gave them an angry look.

Another man unsheathes his sword.

" Get out of here kid. You stand no chance against us." Said a guy.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

" Whoa! That weapon just appeared in that kid's hand." Said one of the men.

" Let's get him." Said another guy.

4 of the men begin to run towards Anime with their swords.

" THUNDER!" Yelled Anime, as he raised his Animblade into the air

Thunderbolts fall from the sky and they zap the four guys.

The fifth guy watches. The girl looks in amazement.

The four guys fall to the ground.

The fifth guy grabs the girl by her arms.

Anime looks at the guy.

" Get out of here or the girl gets it." Said the guy.

All of a sudden a red haired boy runs towards the guy from behind and hits him with a sheath of a sword. The guy falls to ground.

Anime looks at the kid.

" Thanks." Smiled Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand

" No problem. I should be thanking you for helping Saya." Said the kid.

Anime looks at Saya.

" Are you ok?" Asked Anime, as the Animblade disappeared.

Saya nods her head.

The boy walks to Anime and whispers to him.

" She can't talk so please give her some slack." Said the boy.

" Oh… that's sad." Said Anime.

Saya takes out a piece of paper and begins to write a sentence. Saya finishes to sentence and gives Anime the paper.

Anime reads it. The paper says Thank you for helping me. My name is Saya. What's yours?

" My name is Anime. And you're welcome." Smiled Anime.

" Oh yeah. You can call me Tetsu." Said the boy as he looked at Anime.

" Nice to meet both of you." Smiled Anime.

Saya and Tetsu look at Anime's clothes.

" Umm is something wrong?" Asked Anime.

" Your clothes look different from ours. Are you from here?" Asked Tetsu.

" No actually I'm from somewhere else." Said Anime.

" Oh. That seems ok." Said Tetsu.

Saya smiles.

" Oh yeah! They are wearing Kimonos. So there's a reason they are looking at my clothes weirdly." Thought Anime.

" Hey! Have you guys seen a girl that was wearing a pink skirt and a boy that was wearing a pair of green pants?" Asked Anime.

" Nope sorry." Replied Tetsu.

Saya shakes her head.

" Oh. Well I'll see you two later. Bye." Said Anime, as he walked away.

" Wait. Maybe you should come with us. Those people might come back and try and hurt Saya." Said Tetsu.

" Yeah you're right. Ok where are you guys going?" Asked Anime.

" Well Saya is going to her house." Said Tetsu.

" Ok then let's go there then." Said Anime, as he smiled.

Anime and the others begin to walk.

Meanwhile… At the Spiral Tower.

Rikou walks toward the main room and sees Makubex typing on the computer.

Makubex turns around and sees Rikou.

" Rikou. Guess what?" Asked Makubex.

" Oh hey Makubex. What is it?" Asked Rikou.

" I found Anime." Said Makubex.

" You have? Where is he?" Asked Rikou, as he walked towards the computer screen.

" He's in a world far from here." Said Makubex.

All of a sudden Luther enters the room. Rikou turns around and looks at him.

" Luther? I want to go see Anime. Makubex told me that he was on a world far from here." Replied Rikou.

" Yes. He is on that Samurai's world." Said Makubex.

" Ok. You want to go see him?" Asked Luther.

" Yeah!" Said Rikou.

" Ok you will go there with that Samurai guy." Said Luther.

" Where is he anyway?" Asked Makubex.

" I'm right here." Said the Samurai.

The Samurai walks inside the room from the hallway.

" The kid and his friends have reached your world." Said Luther.

" Hmm. Really. Then I will return to stop him from progressing for messing up our plan." Said the Samurai.

" And that girl that can't speak is one of the princesses so capture her while you're there." Said Makubex, as he continued to type.

" What kid?" Asked Rikou.

" Don't ask. It's none of your business." Said Makubex.

Rikou turns towards Makubex.

" Do you ever stop typing?" Asked Rikou.

" Do you ever stop trying to act like someone you're not?" Asked Makubex.

" Alright guys no need to start a fight. You two should go." Said Luther.

" Yes let's go. Come on kid." Said the Samurai, as he walked towards a dark portal.

Rikou follow him and they go through the portal.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his new friends Tetsu and Saya continue to walk to Saya's house. And as they walk Anime has no idea that him and Rikou are in the same place. What will happen next? And what will happen to Saya? Find out on the next chapter.


	38. Samurai trouble

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 38: Samurai trouble.

( Now back to Anime and the others. )

Anime, Tetsu, and Saya continue to walk.

" So where do you live?" Asked Anime, as he continued to walk beside them.

" She lives close by so you don't have to worry about that." Said Tetsu.

Saya continues to walk.

" You sure are good in battling. How old are you anyway?" Asked Tetsu, as he walked.

Saya looks at Anime in a curious way.

" I'm ten." Smiled Anime, as he walked.

" Wow. And you took care of those guys like it was nothing." Said Tetsu.

Saya looks at Anime in an impressed way.

" Yeah. And you hit that other guy with that sheath. " Smiled Anime.

Saya begins to laugh.

" Yeah that was funny." Said Tetsu as he began to laugh.

Saya stops laughing.

Anime and the others reach a house.

" This is her house." Said Tetsu.

Anime begins to look at it.

" Well Saya I have to go." Said Tetsu.

Anime moves his eyes from the house to Saya.

" Yeah Saya, We'll see you later." Said Anime.

Saya nods her head and gives them a smile.

" Bye guys." Said Tetsu.

" Bye Tetsu." Said Anime.

Tetsu runs off.

" Well bye Saya." Said Anime.

Anime begins to walk off.

Saya lets out a hurt sound and Anime turns around.

" Are you ok?" Asked Anime.

Saya begins to look at her red wrist.

" That guy that was going to take your food hurt your wrist." Said Anime.

Saya nods with a painful look on her face.

Anime puts his hand in his pocket and takes out a potion and walks up to her.

" Here! Drink this. It will heal you." Said Anime, as he gave her the potion.

Saya looks at the small, green, starry, jar that the potion is in. She takes the top off of it and begins to drink it. She drinks the whole thing and puts the empty jar in her bag.

Suddenly green stars begin to appear around Saya and the red on her wrist disapears. Saya looks at her wrist afterward. The green stars disappear also.

" That should work." Said Anime.

Saya puts her hand in her bag. She takes out a red apple and holds it out towards him.

Anime looks at the apple.

" No thank you." Said Anime.

Saya smiles and puts the apple back in the bag. Then she walks inside her house and closes the door behind her.

Anime looks up at the sun.

" What time is it?" Thought Anime.

Anime looks down at his shadow. Then looks back forward.

" I wonder where did Sakai and Sakura go." Thought Anime.

Anime begins to walk away.

Meanwhile nearby…

A dark portal appears and Rikou and the Samurai appear from it.

" This is my world." Replied the Samurai.

Rikou looks around.

" Where's Anime?" Asked Rikou.

" You really want to see him?" Asked the Samurai.

" I would like to." Said Rikou.

" If I'm not mistaken he just went that way." Said the Samurai, as he pointed forward.

Rikou begins to run but the Samurai pulls him back by his shirt.

" What are you doing?" Asked Rikou, as he pulled away from his grasp.

" You will see him soon. But first let's get that girl. Her house just happens to be right there." Said the Samurai, as he pointed to Saya's house.

Rikou sighs

" Fine. Let's do that first." Said Rikou.

The Samurai unsheathes his Katana and walks up to Saya's house door. Rikou follows behind him.

( Now back to Anime. )

Anime continues to walk.

" Maybe I should ask around." Thought Anime.

All of a sudden a pig runs towards Anime and begins to jump slightly. Anime turns around and looks at it.

" Huh? A pig?" Said Anime.

A boy's voice is heard.

" There you are Saizu." Said the boy as he ran to the pig.

The pig makes a sound.

The purple haired boy picks up the pig and looks at Anime.

" Did you find my pig?" Asked the boy

" No. It just came to me." Said Anime.

" Hmm I see. Well I guess Saizu likes you." Said the boy.

Saizu jumps out of the boy's hands and tackles Anime. Anime gets pushed back a little. Saizu lands on the ground and begins to jump slightly.

" Ow." Said Anime, as Saizu tackled him.

The boy picks up Saizu.

" I guess not. Anyway I should be going now. Bye." Said the boy as he walked away.

" Wait. I have a question." Said Anime.

" Sure what is it?" Asked the boy.

" Have you seen a boy who looked older than me and a girl who looked around the same age as me?" Asked Anime.

" Hmm… I remember a boy and a girl walking. They were wearing some clothes I never saw before." Said the boy.

" Where did they go?" Asked Anime.

" They were going that way." Said the boy, as he pointed to the south.

Anime looks to the south.

" I just walked through there." Said Anime.

" Really. Well I guess that you will have to walk through there again." Said the boy.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

" I would love to help you but I have to go so bye." Said the boy.

The boy continues to walk away.

Anime begins to run the opposite way he was walking.

" Sigh. Maybe I should stop looking for them. But where did they go?" Thought Anime, as he ran.

Anime runs pass Saya's house and sees that her door is open. Anime stops running and walks to her door.

" Why is Saya's door open?" Thought Anime.

Anime hears a scream from inside.

" That sounded like Saya. She's in trouble again." Thought Anime.

Anime runs inside her house. Anime continues to run inside the house. Anime reaches a room and sees Saya surrounded by a group of Darkballs.

" Saya!" Said Anime.

The Darkballs look at Anime.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

The Darkballs begin to float towards Anime.

Anime begins to attack one. Anime lands a 5 hit combo on the Darkball.

The Darkball moves back a little.

Anime runs toward the 3 Darkballs and hits all of them at once. One of the disappear

All of a sudden Rikou appears from the doorway.

" Saya get to somewhere safe." Said Anime.

Saya nods and runs out of the back way of her house.

Rikou sees Saya running.

" That was a Anime princess of heart." Said Rikou.

The Samurai walks toward Rikou.

" Your friend is attacking the heartless. He's trying to stop them from taking her." Said The Samurai

" No the heartless are bad." Said Rikou.

" No the heartless are your friends." Said the Samurai.

" But Riku… He was…" Said Rikou.

" That was when the heartless were bad. Now they have changed." Said the Samurai.

Rikou stays silent and his silver eyes begin to turn black and his silverish white hair begins to blow.

" Go get the princess. I'll take care of your friend." Said the Samurai.

" If you hurt him. Then you will disappear into the darkness." Said Rikou, as his hair blew in the dark winds coming from him.

The Samurai gives him a hard look.

" I won't disappear. I'm one of the best samurais around here. " Said the Samurai.

Rikou's eyes change back to normal and his hair stops blowing. He looks at the Samurai then walks away towards the back exit of the house.

The Samurai unsheathes his Katana.

" Time to show the Animblade master whose boss." Said the Samurai to his self.

The Samurai begins to sneak up behind Anime.

Anime finishes off the last Darkball.

" Finally." Said Anime.

The Animblade disappears from his hand.

Anime hears footsteps behind him. Anime turns around and sees the Samurai.

The Samurai quickly swipes his sword at Anime. Anime quickly dunks then moves back a little.

" So you're the kid who wields the Animeblade." Said the Samurai.

" Who are you?" Asked Anime.

" Don't worry about that." Said the Samurai.

Anime looks at him.

" What's with the silence? And where are your friends?" Asked the Samurai.

" They aren't here." Said Anime, as he began to frown and look at the floor.

" I guess they forgot about you." Said the Samurai.

" No they didn't! They just went somewhere." Said Anime, as he began to get mad.

The Samurai's smile changes into a regular face.

" You're friend Rikou is here. " Said the Samurai.

" You're lying." Said Anime.

" He's trying to find this girl." Said the Samurai.

" You mean Narue! Where is she?" Asked Anime.

" He just ran out the back exit behind Saya." Said the Samurai.

Anime begins to run towards the exit.

All of a sudden an invisible wall appears and Anime hits it.

" Ah!" Yelled Anime, as he hit the invisible wall.

Anime falls to the ground and the wall disappears

The Samurai begins to laugh.

Anime begins to get up from off the floor.

" Stop laughing." Said Anime, as his face expression began to change into an angry one.

" Whoa! Animblade master. You should be careful next time." Said the Samurai, as he stopped laughing.

" Rikou told me that if I hurt you then I would disappear into the darkness. But he isn't here so I'll make you disappear into the darkness." Said the Samurai.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

" I won't disappear into the darkness by the likes of you." Said Anime, as he gave the Samurai an angry look.

" You have guts to stick up to me. I have taken many lives of people. But I give you credit for that. But your credit has run out." Said the Samurai.

The Samurai begins to run towards Anime.

Anime quickly jumps to the right out the way.

" Surprised at my speed?" Asked the Samurai.

" Umm not really." Said Anime.

The Samurai smiles then runs toward Anime.

( Meanwhile outside in the back of Saya's house. )

Saya runs away from her house. Rikou runs after her.

" Don't run. " Said Rikou.

Saya looks behind her and sees Rikou following her. She begins to panic and tries to run faster. She trips on a rock and falls to ground.

Rikou catches up to her and looks at her on the ground.

" You have to come with me Saya." Replied Rikou.

Saya looks up at Rikou and shakes her head.

" I'm sorry… But I have to." Said Rikou.

Saya shakes her head with a frighten look in her eyes.

" Please. Come with me." Said Rikou.

Saya shakes her head.

Rikou sighs and closes his eyes.

All of a sudden more heartless appear around Saya.

Saya gets up from off the ground and looks around at the heartless.

" Take her to the Spiral Tower." Said Rikou, as he walked away.

The heartless begin to walk towards Saya in all directions.

Saya looks around with fright.

Suddenly Tetsu appears from near the house.

" Leave Saya alone." Replied Tetsu, as he looked at the heartless.

The heartless look at Tetsu then back at Saya. The heartless quickly pick up Saya and disappear.

Tetsu sees Rikou and begins to run towards him with anger in his face.

End of Chapter

Whoa! Saya get 's captured in front of Tetsu's eyes. Then Tetsu saw Rikou and he begins to run towards him. What will happen to Tetsu? And the fight between Anime and the Samurai. How will it turn out? Find out on the next chapter.


	39. Samurai Showdown!

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 39: Samurai Showdown!

Tetsu reaches Rikou and stands in front of him.

" What did those things do with Saya?" Asked Tetsu, as he looked at him.

Rikou smiles at Tetsu.

" Saya is in good hands now. You don't have to worry about her." Said Rikou.

" Tell me where did those things take her." Said Tetsu, as he stood in front of him.

Rikou begins to think.

" Maybe I should help him out. He's the one whose parents were killed by that so called Samurai." Thought Rikou.

" Maybe you should ask the person who killed your parents." Said Rikou.

Tetsu looks at him.

" How do you know about that?" Asked Tetsu.

" He told me about it. He bragged and everything." Said Rikou.

" Where is he?" Asked Tetsu.

Rikou looks at him and sees that he doesn't have a weapon.

" You are defenseless. You have no weapon with you." Said Rikou.

Tetsu sighs.

" Yeah you're right." Said Tetsu.

Rikou smiles.

" Hey Tetsu?" Asked Rikou.

" Huh?" Asked Tetsu.

Rikou points to the ground nearby.

Tetsu looks and sees a sheathed sword.

" What's a sword doing here?" Asked Tetsu, as he walked to it.

" It's been there for a while. I guess it doesn't belong to anyone." Said Rikou.

Tetsu picks it up.

( Now back to Anime. )

Anime runs up to the Samurai and lands a 3 hit combo on the Samurai.

The Samurai gets hit back by the impact and he trips over a small table.

Anime stands in fighting stance and looks at the Samurai.

The Samurai gets up.

" There is not much room in this house. Let's go outside." Said the Samurai.

Anime nods.

The samurai smiles then runs to Anime and continually tries to hit him.

Anime begins to block the hits with his Animblade while the hits cause him to move back.

" You think you can beat me just like that?" Asked the Samurai as he continued to swipe his sword at Anime while moving forward.

Anime continues to block his attacks while back stepping.

" Oh this isn't good." Thought Anime, as he continued to block his hits and move back.

Suddenly Anime reaches the outside patio of Saya's house.

Rikou and Tetsu look over and see Anime and the Samurai.

" Anime! " Said Rikou, as he smiled.

Anime looks at Rikou as he continues to guard against the Samurai's hits.

" You are good to guard this long. But you are about to fall. " Said the Samurai, as he continued to try and hit Anime.

Anime continues to move back. As he steps back he feels that there is no floor supporting the heel of his sneaker. Anime looks behind him and sees that he is near where the Patio ends.

The Samurai stops trying to hit him and looks at him.

" Time to fall. Animblade master." Said the Samurai.

Anime quickly jumps in the air and hits the Samurai. Then he moves back while in the air and lands on the ground.

" Ow! Why you!" Yelled the Samurai, as he fell back towards the patio floor.

Tetsu looks at the Samurai.

The Samurai hits the floor.

" He's the one? " Thought Tetsu, as he held the sheathed sword.

Anime looks at Rikou and quickly runs to you.

" Rikou!" Said Anime as he smiled.

" It's been a while." Said Rikou.

" Yeah I know. I've been looking for you and Narue." Said Anime.

" Where is Narue?" Asked Rikou.

Anime begins to show a sad look on his face.

" I don't know." Replied Anime.

" But don't worry. I'm helping a group of people. And they said that they'll find Narue for me… and you." Replied Rikou.

Anime looks back at the Samurai.

The Samurai is still on the ground.

" He's one of them?" Asked Anime.

Rikou nods his head.

" He was just trying to hit me with that Katana. He's working with the heartless." Said Anime.

" He said that the heartless changed." Replied Rikou.

" He was lying. They tried to take Saya and they tried to hurt me. But I got rid of them." Said Anime.

" I was the one who told them to take her." Thought Rikou.

Rikou looks at the Animblade.

" That must be the Animblade." Said Rikou.

" Yeah it is." Smiled Anime.

" So you were the one who they were talking about. Wow Anime I didn't know that." Said Rikou.

Anime smiles.

Tetsu looks at Anime and Rikou.

" He was the one who told those things to take her." Said Tetsu. As he pointed at Rikou.

" Is that true Rikou?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah. They told me if I do these things for them then they will tell me where Narue is." Said Rikou.

" That's bad. So what are you going to do? Why don't you come with me and my other friends Sakura and Takai? " Asked Anime.

All of a sudden the Samurai gets up and runs toward Anime and the others.

" You'll pay for that kid!" Said the Samurai as he ran towards Anime.

Tetsu quickly unsheathes his sword and slashes the Samurai in his stomach.

The Samurai stops running and his eyes widen.

" That's for killing my parents." Said Tetsu.

Anime runs towards the Samurai and hits him with the Animblade.

The Samurai gets hit back by the impact of the hit and hits a tree.

" You see Rikou. They are bad people. They are making you do their dirty work. Then when you are done then they will toss you aside. And you will have Narue but you will be lost." Replied Anime.

" That's all that matters…" Said Rikou in a small voice.

" Huh?" Said Tetsu.

" The only thing that matters is if she's ok or not." Said Rikou.

" She is ok. If you think that she is then she will be. I do so why don't you?" Asked Anime.

" I'll try..." Said Rikou, as he looked into the night sky.

" So what do you say? You want to come with me and my friends?" Asked Anime.

Rikou sighs…

" I don't know. I really want to see Narue. But you may be right about those people." Said Rikou.

The Samurai begins to get up from under the tree and begins to run towards Anime again.

" Anime look out." Said Rikou.

Rikou shoots a darkish blue energy blast at the Samurai.

The Samurai gets hit by it and falls back.

The Samurai then begins to stay still as if something is happening to him. Suddenly the Samurai begins to shake and a yellow light and darkness begins to surround him him. Suddenly he disappears along with the darkness and the yellow light.

Rikou looks at where the Samurai was.

" What a pushover." Said Rikou.

Tetsu drops the sword.

" He's gone…" Thought Tetsu, as he smiled.

" Where did you learn to do that?" Asked Anime.

" I learned that. " Said Rikou.

Anime looks at Rikou.

" Hey guys. Let's say we get out of here." Said Tetsu.

" Yeah. We should go." Said Anime.

Rikou smiles.

" No you two go ahead. I'll see you later Anime." Smiled Rikou.

" Wait Rikou!" Said Anime.

Rikou runs off. As he runs off a dark portal appears and he runs into it. The portal disappears.

" He left…" Said Anime.

Anime and Tetsu begin to walk away from Saya's house.

" I can't believe that I just avenged the death of my parents. Thanks Anime." Said Tetsu.

" No prob." Said Anime.

" I am. So that Rikou boy. Is he your friend?" Asked Tetsu.

" Yeah. He's one of my childhood friends." Replied Anime, as he continued to walk.

" Saya…" Said Tetsu, as he walked.

" The heartless took her. But don't worry. She's my friend too so I'll make sure to bring her back." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade behind his back as he walked.

Tetsu smiles.

" I'll trust you on that one. And I who's that Narue girl he was talking about? " Asked Tetsu.

" She's another friend of mines. And I'm looking for her while I battle against the darkness." Replied Anime.

" You know… I made a promise to Saya some time ago. I promised her that I may draw a sword to somebody, but I wouldn't destroy them." Said Tetsu.

" That's nice." Said Anime.

All of a sudden a guy's voice is heard.

" Tetsu!" Said the guy as he ran towards Anime and Tetsu.

Anime and Tetsu look behind them and see the guy running towards them.

" Tatsu!" Said Tetsu, as he smiled.

Tatsu reaches them and stops.

" I knew that I would find you here." Said Tatsu.

" Don't worry I'm ok and guess what? Thanks to him I avenged our parents' death." Said Tetsu.

Anime nods his head.

" You mean it? I can't believe it." Said Tatsu.

" Yeah I'm good." Smiled Tetsu.

" No. You could have got hurt or worst." Said Tatsu.

" But he didn't. And besides there was no way that he could lose." Said Anime.

Tatsu thinks for a second then talks.

" Yeah your right. At least you're ok Tetsu." Said Tatsu, as he smiled.

Tetsu smiles.

Tatsu looks at Anime.

" I would like to thank you for helping my little brother." Said Tatsu.

" You're welcome. But you don't have to thank me. I chose to help him." Said Anime.

" I'm glad to hear that. Though I wanted to see his face before you took care of him. Well Tetsu we should get going." Said Tatsu.

" Yeah ok. See ya Anime." Said Tetsu.

" Bye Tetsu." Smiled Anime.

Tetsu and Tatsu walk away.

Anime sighs.

" Wow what a day. I found Rikou. I never thought that I would find him here." Thought Anime, as he looked into the sky.

All of a sudden the sky begins to shine and a huge blue Keyhole appears.

Anime holds his Animblade up in front of it and a blue beam comes out of the Animblade. The beam goes inside the Keyhole. After 5 seconds the keyhole makes a locking sound and it disappears and sparkles fall to the ground.

Anime looks at the sparkles touch the ground and a keychain appears.

Anime picks up the keychain and looks at it. ( The keychain is a small sheathed sword. But the sword can't be removed. And the sheathed sword is attached to a small chain. )

" If it came from the keyhole then it must be a keychain for the Animblade." Thought Anime.

Anime takes off the keychain that Riku gave him. And he attaches the new one. The Animblade begins to glow and it changes form. ( The new form has a yellow handle. The blade of it is whitish yellow and has white star at the top of it. The form is called Peacemaker. )

The Animblade disappears.

Anime begins to look in the sky.

Suddenly Sakura's voice is heard from behind him.

" There you are." Said Sakura.

Anime turns around and sees Sakura and Takai.

" Where were you guys?" Asked Anime.

" I know. We should have left a note. Sorry." Said Sakai.

" We went somewhere. And we found a bunch of Clow cards. I mean 25 or so." Smiled Sakura.

" That's good. While you two were gone I saw one of the friends I'm looking for. But he left…" Said Anime.

" Don't worry you'll see him again soon." Said Sakai.

" Did you get the Gravity element we gave to that girl?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah it's in my pocket." Said Anime, as he put his hand in my pocket.

Anime realizes that it isn't in there.

" Well it was in my pocket." Said Anime.

" It might have went inside your weapon when you wasn't looking." Said Sakura.

" Let's say we get out of here." Said Sakai.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

" Ok then." Said Sakai, as he pressed a button on a metal strap on his arm.

All of a sudden a green circle on the ground appears. Sakai and the others walk to it.

Transport to the High Ship.

A white light appears around Anime and the others and they disappear.

End of Chapter.

Anime has sealed another keyhole and has finally found one of his friends. But he left… Well Anime has also found Sakura and Takai so they continue on their adventure. What world will they go to next? Find out on the next chapter.


	40. Towards the next world

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 40: Towards the next world.

( Meanwhile… At the Spiral Tower )

Rikou appears through a portal and looks around. He sees that Naraku and the others are there looking at him.

" Hey guys." Said Rikou.

The others look at him. Luther walks out in front of the others.

" Welcome back. How did your time go with Anime? " Asked Luther.

" It was ok. What's everyone doing here?" Asked Rikou.

" Oh no reason at all child." Said Queen Beryl.

" Where's that Samurai?" Asked Naraku.

" He's gone. Tetsu took care of him. And I helped Tetsu win. I'm sorry." Said Rikou, as he held his head down.

Luther walks toward Rikou.

" There is no need to be sorry." Replied Luther.

" Yeah it is meaningless." Replied Naraku.

" But he was one of your best subordinates Luther." Replied Rikou.

" Rikou… That Samurai was a weak hearted fool. He is nothing to us. And if I may add he wasn't the one who killed Tetsu's Parents." Replied Luther, as he stopped walking.

" I see. So he was just playing the part to trick Tetsu." Said Rikou.

" Exactly." Replied Kagura.

" And besides... You captured Saya so that is all you should be worried about." Said Luther.

" But what about Anime? I want to help him but I want to find Narue." Said Rikou.

" Your friend is a fool. He believes that anything can happen, as long as your heart stays strong. But that's all it seems to me. But he is a fool and he is messing up our plan. But there is no need to worry. He will be dealt with soon enough." Replied Luther.

" You better not hurt him. I may be helping you but that's all. " Said Rikou.

Luther gives him a frown.

" I know. Nothing more. Nothing less." Replied Luther.

Makubex continues to type on his keyboard.

" Oh yeah. Have you found Narue yet?" Asked Rikou.

" Nope. Not yet. But we'll make sure to tell you when we do." Said Luther, as he walked away.

" So what do you want with all those girls anyway? " Asked Rikou.

" Don't let that bother you. They are special girls that we need for a certain purpose." Replied Luther.

Rikou sighs.

" I just hope Anime is telling the truth about Narue being ok." Thought Rikou.

Rikou begins to walk towards the exit of the room.

Kanna looks over at him.

" Where are you going?" Asked Kanna, as she held her mirror in her hands.

" I need a rest." Said Rikou, as he walked out the room.

Rikou exits the room and walks to the right.

" Hmm the darkness is beginning to settle inside his heart. He seems to not want the darkness but he is helping us. Maybe he's confused." Thought Luther.

" I should be going. Those fools are coming towards my world." Said Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl disappears.

(Now back to Anime and the others.)

Anime and the others appear inside the High Ship. They land in their seats.

" Another good transportation." Said Sakai, as he fastens his seatbelt.

Anime and Sakura fasten their seatbelts also.

" Hey Anime? Were you scared when we were gone?" Asked Sakai.

" Umm not really. I met some friends so I wasn't lonely." Said Anime.

" I was going to leave a note but Sakura was in a rush." Said Sakai.

Sakura begins to smile.

" Uhhh… Sorry about that?" Smiled Sakura, as she laughed a little.

" That's ok. So are we going to go to another world now?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah let's start going." Said Sakai, as he started up the High Ship.

Sakai begins to drive the High Ship.

" I have a lot of Clow Cards now. Wait till I tell Li." Said Sakura.

Anime smiles.

" I'm happy for you." Said Anime.

" Thanks. Umm was the friend you found Narue?" Asked Sakura.

" No it was another friend of mines. Rikou." Said Anime.

" He's the one who is a fan of Riku right?" Asked Sakura.

Anime nods his head.

" He was happy to see me." Said Anime.

" I would be happy too if I were him." Smiled Sakura.

Anime smiles.

" I was happy to see him too. But he seemed different." Said Anime.

" How so?" Asked Sakai.

" I don't know. He just seemed like it." Said Anime.

" Maybe he's just acting like that." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. And I also found out that he is siding with the heartless. He is the one who took May and the other girls." Said Anime.

" Are you serious?" Asked Sakai.

Anime turns toward Sakai and nods his head.

" But after we find where they are being held and we free them they should be ok right?" Asked Sakura.

" I don't know. But I hope those people don't get Narue." Replied Anime.

" Don't worry. Someone like you should be able to get her back even if they do." Said Sakai.

" Yeah you're right." Said Anime, as he smiled.

Sakai continues to drive.

" I guess we reached deeper into space." Replied Sakai.

" That sounds cool. I never thought that I would be this far from my island." Replied Anime.

" When should we be encountering another world Sakai?" Asked Anime.

" We're coming close to one now." Said Sakai.

" Oh yeah! Why didn't you wake me up before you guys left?" Asked Anime.

Sakura begins to smile.

" You were sleeping so soundly so we didn't want to wake you up." Smiled Sakura.

Anime begins to blush a little.

" Quit it Sakura. " Smiled Anime.

Anime yawns.

" You're not going to fall asleep are you? Try to stay awake. You want some coffee?" Asked Sakai.

" Coffee? Yuck. No thanks Sakai I'm fine." Smiled Anime.

" Relax. I was just kidding. I don't drink that stuff. I prefer Green Tea. " Smiled Sakai.

Sakura nods her head.

Suddenly the High Ship reaches a world.

" Well guys we made it to another world." Replied Sakai, as he continued to fly the High Ship closer to it.

Anime and Sakura look at the world. One half of the world looks like a regular city while the other looks pitch dark.

" What's that dark stuff? Asked Sakura, as she began to look scared.

" I guess the darkness really got to this place. So we should be in for some stronger heartless than the other worlds." Replied Sakai.

Sakai stops the High Ship.

" Are you guys ready to disembark?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah I'm ready." Said Anime.

" Same here." Said Sakura.

" Ok. Disembark to the incoming world." Replied Sakai.

All of a sudden a white light appears and Anime and the others disappear along with the light.

Anime and the others appear out of white flashes. The look around and see that they are near the exit of a town.

" What is this place called? " Asked Anime.

" It reminds me of Tokyo." Replied Sakura.

" It probably is. But you're belongings or your friends won't be here. You would have to go back to your world. To see them." Replied Sakai.

Sakura begins to show a sad face.

" The Tokyo world I came from was almost destroyed by the heartless. " Said Sakura.

" We already know that. Let's get going." Said Sakai.

" Yeah. Come on guys." Said Anime.

Anime begins to walk. Sakura and Takai follow after him.

Meanwhile nearby… A man and a lady dressed in black watch Anime and his friends.

" Those are the ones Queen Beryl told us to take care of. " Replied the man.

" Indeed. We should take care of them when the time comes." Said the lady, as she touched her blonde hair.

" And that is when they reach the Negaverse." Replied the man, as he had an evil smile on his face.

" But the heartless here should give them a fight. " Said the lady.

" Let's go inform Queen Beryl that they have arrived on this world." Said the man.

The lady nods her head.

The lady and the man in black teleport away.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have finally reached the next world. They have no idea that Queen Beryl's subordinates have spotted them and are on their way to go inform her. What will happen next to them? Find out on the next chapter of Anime Hearts!


	41. The Sailor Scout introduction

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Note 2: In this story I am using the Japanese names of the Sailor Scouts. I will put their English names in parentheses by the Japanese ones.

Chapter 41: The Sailor Scout introduction

( Meanwhile… at the Spiral Tower. )

Rikou is sleeping in a bed inside a room. All of a sudden he wakes up.

" That rest really helped." Rikou said to himself.

Rikou gets out of the bed and walks out the room. He begins to walk down a dark hall.

" Maybe Anime was right when he said that if I believe she is ok then she will be. Maybe I should leave this place and go find Narue myself. " Thought Rikou, as he walked.

All of a sudden Luther appears behind him.

" How did you sleep?" Asked Luther.

Rikou turns around and looks at Luther.

" Oh. Umm I slept good." Replied Rikou, as he gave him a smile.

" You can stop with the smile Rikou. You're friend has been a nuisance to our plan." Said Luther.

" But it's not my fault." Replied Rikou.

" I never said it was. But you will help us take care of him right? " Asked Luther.

" I'm not going to hurt Anime." Said Rikou.

Luther begins to get mad.

" We had a deal. You help us out in anyway and we find that girl for you. You don't want her to get hurt. " Said Luther.

Rikou looks at him with a serious look on his face.

" You're not going to hurt her aren't you?" Asked Rikou, as he looked at Luther.

" That wasn't my intention. But if that is what I have to do then so be it." Replied Luther.

" No… Don't. I really don't want to hurt Anime." Replied Rikou.

Luther sighs…

" Fine. I'm not going to force you into helping us. You already helped us enough by capturing those princesses." Replied Luther.

Rikou remains silent.

" What do you need with them?" Asked Rikou.

" That is nothing you should worry about. Now you must excuse me. I have things to take care off." Replied Luther.

Luther walks away.

Rikou begins to look at him with an angry look.

" There's something he isn't telling me. I think Anime was right about them being the bad guys. " Thought Rikou, as he watched Luther walk away.

Rikou walks the other way.

( Back to Anime and his friends.)

Anime and the others continue to walk.

" None of these people look familiar." Said Sakura, as she walked.

" Yeah I know." Replied Sakai.

Anime looks to his right and sees an arcade.

" Hey guys look! An arcade." Replied Anime.

Takai and Sakura look to their right and see it.

" He's right Sakai." Said Sakura.

" Can we go?" Asked Anime.

" No. Sorry guys. Maybe later." Replied Sakai.

" Oh come on Sakai. Let's have some fun." Replied Sakura.

Sakai sighs…

" Ok you guys have a good time. I'll watch although I'm very good in those." Smiled Sakai.

Anime and Sakura walk inside. Sakai walks in after them.

Anime and Sakura look around at all of the arcade games.

" Wow… Where to start?" Asked Sakura.

" I don't know…" Replied Anime.

" I'll go try the ring toss." Said Sakura, as she walked away.

All of a sudden Anime hears a voice.

" Darn it!" Said a girl, as she banged on a crane machine.

Anime looks and sees her. He begins to walk towards her.

" Hey. Is something wrong?" Asked Anime.

The girl turns around and looks at him.

" Nothing really. I'm trying to get that stuffed rabbit toy and I'm having trouble." Replied the girl.

Anime looks at the big yellow rabbit inside the machine.

" Maybe I can try." Said Anime.

" I feel like a idiot asking a kid for help. But I want that toy." Thought the girl.

" Sure go ahead." Said the girl as she moved aside.

Anime puts a coin inside the machine and begins to move the crane. He slowly moves it over the stuffed rabbit toy. He presses the button and the crane drops over the rabbit. The crane shuts itself causing it to grab on to the stuffed rabbit by its arm.

" You were able to pick it up but it might fall." Said the girl, as she watched.

Anime nods his head.

The crane moves toward the release part without letting go of the rabbit. The crane opens releasing the rabbit and it falls to the bottom.

" You did it. You sure made it look easy. And you got it on your first try." Smiled the girl.

Anime crouches down and takes the rabbit. He stands back up.

" Here this is yours." Said Anime, as he handed her the rabbit.

" Thanks! I love rabbits. " Said the girl, as she smiled. " Umm what's your name?"

" Anime. What's yours?" Asked Anime.

" My name is Usagi (Serena). Nice to meet you Anime. " Smiled the girl.

" Hey Usagi!" Yelled a girl.

Anime and Usagi look behind them and see 4 girls walking to them.

" Oh hey guys." Said Usagi.

" What's up?" Asked one of the girls.

" We see that you finally got that stuffed rabbit." Replied another girl.

" Yeah my new friend Anime helped me get it. And he got it on his first try. " Said Usagi.

The four girls look at Anime.

" Wow. You could help us out with that sometimes Anime." Smiled one of the girls.

Anime smiles.

" Sure. No problem. " Smiled Anime.

" Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce them to you. That's Ami (Amy), That's Rei (Reya), She's Makato (Lita), And that's Minako (Mina)." Said Usagi.

" Nice to meet you four." Smiled Anime.

" Same here." Smiled Makato.

Sakai watches Anime from across the arcade.

" Who knew Anime was popular with the girls. I'll just introduce myself." Thought Sakai.

Sakai begins to walk towards Anime and the girls.

" Hey guys? We should get going." Replied Rei.

" Where are you guys going?" Asked Anime.

Usagi begins to think.

" I can't say that she's my future daughter so I'll just say that she's my sister." Thought Usagi.

" Well my little sister is missing and we said that we'd help look for her." Replied Usagi.

" I'm looking for someone too…" Said Anime, as his smile on his face changed into a plain look.

" Really? Then we hope you fine him or her." Smiled Ami.

Anime smiles.

" Thanks. Hey? Why don't I help you guys out? " Asked Anime.

" You'll help us out?" Asked Usagi

All of a sudden Sakai interrupts them.

" Hey Anime. What's going on?" Asked Sakai.

Anime and the others look at Sakai.

" Oh hey Sakai. Me and them are about to go look for someone." Replied Anime.

" That's cool. I'll come along with you 6 then." Smiled Sakai.

" Oh ok. Sure you can." Said Usagi.

" Should we tell Sakura that we are leaving?" Asked Anime.

" I heard everything." Said Sakura, as she stood behind Anime.

Anime turns around and sees Sakura.

" Sakura! How did you get there?" Asked Anime.

Sakura laughs a little.

" I was standing here for like 3 minutes. You just didn't turn around." Smiled Sakura.

" Yeah. She was standing there all along." Said Usagi.

" Oh. I didn't know that. So are you coming with us?" Asked Anime.

" Umm actually I'll stay here. I hope you find your sister." Smiled Sakura.

" Thank you." Said Usagi, as she smiled.

Sakura walks away.

" Ok guys. Let's get going." Said Anime.

" Ok." Said Usagi.

Anime and the others walk outside the arcade and begin to walk. As they leave a search ghost heartless appears and begins to follow behind them.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have met the sailor scouts but they haven't seen their sailor scout outfits. What will happen next? And why is that search ghost following them? Find out on the next chapter of Anime Hearts.


	42. The search for Chibi Usagi

Anime Hearts

By animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copying or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 42: The Search for .Chibi Usagi.

Anime and the others continue to walk.

" Do you happen to know where was the last time you saw her?" Asked Sakai, as he walked along with the others.

" Umm… I can't remember…" Said Usagi.

Sweat drops appear behind Anime, Sakai, Minako, Rei, Makato, and Ami's heads.

" You forgot?" Asked Makato, as she looked at Usagi.

" You sure can forget things easily." Said Rei, as she walked.

" Yeah I'm suffering for memory lost at the moment." Said Usagi.

Anime looks at Usagi.

" But if your she was missing then why were you at the arcade?" Asked Anime.

" I was trying to get that rabbit as a gift for her. But you did that for me." Smiled Usagi.

" Yeah. I guess I did." Smiled Anime.

All of a sudden 5 search ghosts appear.

The girls get startled by them appearing but Anime and Sakai just look at them.

" What are those things?" Asked Usagi.

" It seems that we were right. The heartless are here too." Said Sakai, as he took out his bladed shield.

The Animblade (Peacemaker form) appears in Anime's right hand.

" These are heartless." Said Anime, as he continued to look at the search ghosts.

" Heartless?" Asked Minako.

" I never heard of them." Said Rei.

The search ghosts' eyes begin to blink red at the sight of Anime. The search ghosts begin to float towards him.

" They're closing in on us. Me and Anime will take care of these things." Said Sakai.

" Ok." Said Usagi.

" You know we can help you guys." Said Makato.

" No thanks. We don't need help for this one." Said Sakai.

" Sorry… Maybe when more heartless come." Smiled Anime.

" That's ok. We'll help some other time. " Said Minako.

The search ghosts continue to float towards the others.

" Ok heartless you asked for it." Said Sakai.

The search ghosts pass by Sakai.

" Hey where are you going? Chickens!" Said Sakai.

The search ghosts begin to approach Anime.

Anime steps back.

The search ghosts stop and look at Anime. All of a sudden they begin to attack.

Anime quickly jumps back and runs towards them and begins to hit them with the Animblade.

Sakai continues to look.

A search ghosts begin to surround around Anime and begins to hit him.

Anime raises the Animblade into the air.

" THUNDER! " Yelled Anime.

Thunderbolts fall from the sky and zap the search ghosts. The search ghosts become stunned.

The girls look surprised and amazed.

" Wow. I didn't know he could do that. Said Makato, as she watched.

Anime looks at Sakai.

" You sure can defend yourself. " Said Sakai.

Anime smiles.

" You can help too you know." Said Anime.

" I am." Said Sakai, as he ran towards the search ghosts.

Sakai slashes one of them causing it to dematerialize into the air.

The search ghosts come to their senses and begin to battle again.

Anime lands a 5 hit combo on one of them causing it to dematerialize into the air.

" Three more to go." Said Sakai, as he slashed at the heartless.

Another search ghost dematerializes into the air.

" I'll finish them off Anime. Move back." Replied Sakai.

" Umm ok." Said Anime as he moved back.

" Blade Twister!" Yelled Sakai, as he threw his bladed shield in the air.

The bladed shield begins to spin in the air creating a tornado under it. The search ghosts begin to get sucked into the tornado and begin to move towards the top of it. As they touch Sakai's bladed shield at the top they dematerialize.

The tornado disappears and Sakai's shield flies back to his hand. Sakai catches it.

" How come you never used that move before?" Asked Anime.

" I have a lot of other moves like that. I just don't use them." Smiled Sakai.

" You guys are good a battling." Said Ami, as her and the other sailor scouts walked up to Anime and Sakai.

" Thanks. We're used to fighting the heartless so we have experience." Said Anime.

" Did you guys see the move I did?" Asked Sakai, as he smiled.

" Yeah we did. But we seen better." Said Minako.

Sakai's face changes from a smile to a sorta angry face.

" Hey!" Said Sakai, as he looked at them.

Usagi, Makato, and Ami begin to laugh.

" Hey guys… Maybe we should split up." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade

Sakai looks at Anime and begins to whisper in his ear.

" No… Those girls look cute. They should stay together with us." Whispered Sakai.

Anime whispers back to him.

" Yeah. I see what you mean." Whispered Anime.

Anime stops whispering to Sakai and talks to the Sailor Scouts.

" Yeah we should split up." Said Anime.

Sakai looks at Anime.

" Yeah. Anime is right. We'll never find her in only one group." Replied Minako.

" He's so smart." Said Makato.

Anime smiles and begins to blush.

" Aww… I was trying not to blush." Said Anime, as the red on his face disappeared

Sakai rolls his eyes.

" Ok so who are going to be in groups?" Asked Sakai.

" Hmm… Well it will be uneven. How about Anime, Sakai, and me are one group. And you four are another?" Asked Usagi.

" That sounds good." Replied Rei.

" Yeah that's ok with us." Replied Minako.

" Ok but which way do we go?" Asked Ami.

" How about you four go down the path on the right. And we'll go through the left path." Replied Sakai.

" Ok then. We'll tell you if we find Chibi Usagi." Replied Rei.

" Ok." Said Usagi.

" Come on guys." Said Rei, as she walked towards the right path.

Makato, Minako, and Ami follow her.

Usagi looks at Anime and Sakai.

" We should go too." Said Usagi.

" Hey? What happened to that stuffed rabbit?" Asked Anime.

" Oh! I told Sakura to hold it until we come back." Said Usagi.

" Oh ok. Let's get going" Said Anime.

Anime, Sakai, and Usagi begin to walk down the left path.

( Meanwhile in the Negaverse. )

The man and lady walk towards Queen Beryl's throne.

Queen Beryl looks at them.

" Ahh Malachite and Zoisite. Give me a report of the Sailor brats and those other fools." Replied Queen Beryl.

" It seems that they have met and they have broken into 2 groups to look for Sailor Moon's future daughter." Replied Malachite.

" But I guess they told that kid and his friends that it was her sister. So what should we do?" Asked Zoisite.

" Make the group with Sailor Moon in it to come to the Negaverse." Replied Queen Beryl.

" But how should we do that?" Asked Zoisite.

" Just say that we have her little sister." Replied Queen Beryl.

" We're on it right now. Come on Zoisite. " Said Malachite.

Zoisite and Malachite walk away and enter a portal to the real world.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have split up to look for Usagi's so calledlittle sister. And Malachite and Zoisite are not on their way to bring Anime and the others to the Negaverse. What will happen when Anime and Sakai meet Malachite and Zoisite?" And where is Usagi's so called little sister? Find out on the next chapter.


	43. Into the Negaverse

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 43: Into the Negaverse.

( Meanwhile at the Spiral Tower… )

Makubex is typing on his keyboard.

All of a sudden Luther comes in.

" Hey Luther. What's going on?" Asked Makubex, as he continued to type.

" Nothing at the moment. Have you found any information?" Asked Luther.

" About what?" Asked Makubex, as he continued to type.

Luther looks at him.

" You forgot what you were suppose to do?" Asked Luther, as he gave him an angry look.

" No not really. Information on the kid or that Narue girl?" Asked Makubex, as he continued to type.

" Any new information?" Asked Luther.

" Not at the moment but I'm close to finding something." Replied Makubex.

Luther nods his head and walks toward the other way.

Suddenly Rikou walks pass the room. Luther sees him.

" There you are Rikou. Come here." Replied Luther.

Rikou looks back in the room where Luther and Makubex is and he walks in.

" Yeah?" Asked Rikou.

" Have you changed your mind about helping us with your nuisance friend?" Asked Luther.

Rikou sighs.

" No I haven't. And have you found Narue yet?" Asked Rikou.

" Nope not yet." Said Makubex.

" I think I'm better off finding her myself." Said Rikou.

" Do not think that. Makubex is looking for her right now." Said Luther.

Makubex stops typing and turns around.

" Why are you being such a rush?" Asked Makubex.

" I'm not being a rush. You guys are being a delay." Replied Rikou.

" We have no idea where she could be so it may take some time." Replied Makubex.

Rikou sighs and walks out the room.

" I would hate to hurt him but can I?" Asked Makubex.

Luther shakes his head.

" He's more usable than you think. And hurting him will just make that Anime kid to hate us more. Being the creator is a the job I have and like." Replied Luther.

Makubex nods his head.

" But where can that girl be?" Asked Makubex, as he turned around and continued to type.

Luther walks away towards the exit.

" Just continue looking. And if you do find her then tell me." Replied Luther as he walked away.

Makubex nods his head as he continues to type on the keyboard.

( Now back to Anime and his friends. )

Anime and the others continue to walk through a rocky walkway that has trees to the left and right planted in dirt.

" How did we end up here?" Asked Anime, as he walked with Sakai and Usagi.

" I guess that this is what the left route leads to." Replied Usagi, as she walked.

Sakai looks around.

" You guys haven't recognized that we been walking through here? " Asked Sakai.

Anime and Usagi look around.

" Sakai's right. This road goes on forever." Said Usagi.

Anime stops walking and turns behind him and talks to them.

" Come on guys. We can't give up now." Replied Anime, as he looked at them.

All of a sudden a voice is heard from above.

" Hmm… I knew we could find you here." Replied Zoisite.

Anime and the others look up at a tree and see Malachite and Zoisite.

" Malachite and Zoisite? I thought we defeated them." Said Usagi.

" Who are they?" Asked Sakai.

" Their names are Zoisite and Malachite. But as I remember me and my friends defeated them." Replied Usagi.

" Correction… You and the other sailor brats did defeat us. But the darkness brought us back." Replied Malachite.

" We're looking for someone. So we have no time for you." Replied Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

Malachite and Zoisite look at Anime.

" Maybe you do have time. Because we know where she is." Replied Malachite.

Usagi gives them an angry look.

" I don't believe you one bit." Replied Usagi.

Sakai gives them a mad look.

" I don't believe you two either." Replied Sakai.

" Fine then. Don't believe us. But you'll never find her if you continue to walk through here." Replied Malachite, as he crossed her arms.

Anime sighs and turns around to Sakai and Usagi.

" Let's trust them." Replied Anime.

Sakai and Usagi look at Anime.

" What? There's no way I'm trusting them." Replied Sakai, as he looked at Anime.

" Anime. Those two can't be trusted. They are full of lies. They almost got us with it the first time beat them a couple of years back." Replied Usagi.

" It's the only choice we have. If we were to continue to walk through here then who knows where we could end up. And I doubt that we'll find her in the city." Replied Anime.

" But…" Said Sakai.

" Anime has a point Sakai." Replied Usagi.

Sakai begins to think. Then he speaks.

" Ok we'll trust them." Said Sakai.

Anime nods and turns around.

" Ok we'll trust you." Replied Anime.

" Very well then. She's being held in the Negaverse." Replied Zoisite.

" The Negaverse?" Asked Usagi.

" I didn't stutter. Yes the Negaverse. " Replied Zoisite.

Anime and Sakai look confused.

" What's the Negaverse?" Asked Anime.

" It's a place full of darkness. It's a bad place." Replied Usagi.

" Oh." Replied Anime.

Sakai nods his head once to the answer.

" How do we get there?" Asked Anime.

" Umm…" Said Malachite.

Malachite whispers to Zoisite.

" Did Queen Beryl tell us to open a portal to there for them?" Asked Malachite.

" I think so." Replied Zoisite.

Malachite moves his left hand towards the left and a dark portal appears near Anime and the others.

" You can go there by going through that portal." Replied Zoisite.

Anime, Sakai, and Usagi look at the portal.

Malachite and Zoisite disappear.

" Do you think this portal really leads to the Negaverse?" Asked Anime.

" There's one way to find out. Come on guys." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others walk through the portal and it disappears along with Anime and the others.

Suddenly Axel appears where Anime and the others were. He looks around but doesn't see anyone.

"Anime must have left." Axel said to himself.

Axel begins to walk away in the direction where Anime and the others stopped at.

End of chapter.

So Anime and his friends have made it inside the Negaverse. What lies in store for Anime and his friends? And why is Axel looking for Anime? Find out that on a future chapter. But find out what's going to happen to Anime and his friends in the Negaverse on the next chapter.


	44. Battling inside the Negaverse

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 44: Battling inside the Negaverse.

( Inside the Negaverse… )

Anime, Takai, and Usagi appear inside the Negaverse. They look around at the darkness.

" Is this the Negaverse?" Asked Sakai.

Usagi nods her head.

" Uh huh…" Replied Usagi.

" I guess it was best to believe them in the first place." Said Anime.

Sakai takes out his bladed shield.

" Yeah. They may have helped us get here but something doesn't seem right. So I'm just keeping my weapon close by. " Replied Sakai, as he held his bladed shield in his right hand.

" You may be right. " Replied Usagi.

" We should get going. We won't find anyone by just standing here. " Replied Anime.

Sakai and Usagi agree with a nod of their heads.

" Yeah let's go." Said Sakai.

Anime and the others begin to walk forward.

( Meanwhile… In another part of the Negaverse.)

Malachite and Zoisite appear inside Queen Beryl's castle. They begin to walk towards the throne where she sits.

Queen Beryl sees them coming.

" You guys are back quite sudden. Did they take the bait?" Asked Queen Beryl.

" They took it and now they are in the Negaverse." Said Zoisite.

" And they should be approaching here any minute." Replied Malachite.

Queen Beryl gives them an evil grin.

" Excellent. You two are quite a pair. Without you two why knows what would happen." Asked Queen Beryl.

" What is the next step your majesty?" Asked Malachite.

" We wait until they reach here. Then we take action." Said Queen Beryl.

" That sounds like a good idea. Then when they come then we'll make them into Negaverse slaves." Replied Zoisite, as she gave them an evil smile.

" Negaverse Slaves… A good idea indeed. " Replied Malachite.

( Now back to Anime and the others. )

Anime and the others continue to walk.

" Do you happen to know where we are?" Asked Sakai.

" That's weird. There are bound to be heartless here but they aren't coming after us. I guess that we scared them. " Replied Anime.

" No not really. The heartless will come after us. This place must not have them." Replied Sakai.

All of a sudden a group of Darkballs, Wyverns, Tornado Steps, and Wizards appear.

Anime and the others see them.

" Guess I was wrong." Said Sakai.

" Ok. I guess we have to get rid of these things." Said Usagi.

" Or we can just run." Replied Sakai.

Anime looks at Takai.

" No Sakai. Quit being a chicken." Said Anime.

" I'm not being a chicken. I just don't feel like fighting these things." Replied Sakai.

A Wizard raises its wand in the air and a thunderbolt strikes Sakai.

" Ahhh!" Said Sakai, as he got struck by the bolt.

" Ok… I changed my mind. I want to fight… But that heartless is going down first." Said Sakai, as he begun to run towards the wizard that did the thunder attack.

" Sakai wait!" Said Usagi.

Sakai continues to run towards the wizard. As he runs toward it he jumps in the air and attempts to slash it.

The wizard suddenly teleports behind Sakai and uses gravity on Sakai.

Sakai gets slammed to the ground by the gravity attack.

" Ow!" Yelled Sakai.

" I told you to stop." Said Usagi.

Sakai begins to get up.

" Ok. I guess that I miscalculated." Said Sakai.

" You just ran and tried to hit it. Remember what that guy at the battle arena said. Know your enemy before you strike the first blow." Replied Anime.

Usagi begins to laugh.

" Yes I remember it. And they are after you so you should battle them Anime. " Said Sakai, as he got up.

Anime looks around him and sees some of the heartless coming towards him.

Anime runs toward a wyvern and begins to hit it.

Sakai begins to run towards the heartless that are near Anime.

Usagi begins to glow. When the glowing subsides she is in her sailor moon outfit.

Sakai looks at sailor moon.

" Whoa… Nice outfit." Said Sakai.

Sailor Moon begins to run towards the heartless. She begins to punch and kick a Darkball. The Darkball disappears.

Anime continues to hit the wyvern. The wyvern dematerializes into the air.

Anime then begins to attack a Wizard heartless.

Sakai continues to run towards the heartless. Suddenly a Tornado Step begins to twirl in the air creating a tornado. The tornado begins to come towards Sakai.

Sakai slashes through it and lands a 5 hit combo on the Tornado Step.

The tornado step dematerializes.

Sakai then begins to go after the wizard that struck him with a thunderbolt.

A wyvern begins to home in towards Sailor moon.

Sailor moon quickly shoots a blast of energy at the wyvern.

The blast hits the wyvern's left wing. The wyvern falls to the ground.

Sakai slashes the wizard.

The wizard moves back a little. Then it begins to use a Thundara magic attack.

Sakai quickly dodges to the right and throws his shield like a Frisbee and it flies through the air. The Frisbee comes back and hits the back of the wizard heartless. Sakai catches his shield and he spins his shield causing the blades of it to hit the wizard like a saw.

The wizard heartless dematerializes into the air.

" That's the end of that." Smiled Sakai.

Sakai begins to run towards the heartless that Anime are battling.

Anime jumps in the air and hits the wizard heartless four times.

The wizard uses a Fira attack but Anime dodge rolls to the right out of the way.

Anime gets up and begins to use a magic attack.

" GRAVITY!" Said Anime, as he held his Animblade towards the Wizard.

A dark ball appears and begins to fall to the ground. The dark ball disappears and the Wizard and some of the other heartless that are floating in the air fall to the ground.

" Nice one Anime." Said Sailor moon.

Anime smiles. Then he begins to hit the wizard.

The Wizard dematerializes.

" Yeah. That's all of the wizards." Replied Anime.

All of a sudden a tornado step hits Anime from behind with its right arm.

Anime gets hit but doesn't fall. Instead the impact of the hit pushes him forward. Anime then turns around and looks at the tornado step.

" Do I have any other moves beside sonic blade?" Thought Anime.

All of a sudden a voice begins to speak to him.

" You have other moves Anime. Some weaker some stronger. You just don't know that you have learned them. Usually when you lean a new move you realize it. But you haven't realized you have. Since you haven't then I will make it so you do know." Said the voice.

Anime begins to glow a little. Then the glowing disappears.

Anime then begins to attack.

Anime then hits the tornado step with the Animblade.

The tornado step gets hit back. All of a sudden a Darkball appears to the side of Anime and begins to try and bite him.

Anime quickly dodges the bite.

" FIRA JUDGEMENT!" Yelled Anime.

Anime throws the Animblade like a boomerang. The Animblade hits the Darkball causing it to become slightly red from the heat..

The Animblade returns back to Anime and he catches it by its handle. He then throws it again at the darkball causing the darkball to dematerialize.

Sakai runs and hits the tornado step causing it to dematerialize.

Sailor Moon then shoots a green energy blast at another Wyvern causing it to fall back.

" We're almost done. " Said Sakai. As he hit a tornado step.

The tornado step twirls to the ground and dematerializes.

A Darkball appears behind Anime. The darkball begins to fly towards Anime in a chomping motion of its mouth.

Anime quickly turns around and counterattacks. Anime then begins to quickly hit the darkball with the Animblade. After 6 hits he does a small front flip and hits the darkball hard as his feet touch the ground. The impact of the finishing attack of the combo blasts it back. The darkball disappears.

Anime looks around to see if there are any other heartless. He sees nothing except Sakai and Sailor Moon.

" That was awesome… I didn't know you had moves like that." Replied Sakai.

The Animblade disappears from out of Anime's right hand.

" I didn't know either. Those are some of the moves I learned as I fought with the Animblade. I didn't know I learned them until now. There are other moves I still have to learn. And there are other moves I know how to use." Replied Anime.

" What was that last combo move you did?" Asked Sailor Moon.

" I'm not sure but it seemed like the move Arcs Arcanum." Replied Anime, as he looked at Sakai and Sailor Moon.

" I never heard of that." Said Sailor Moon.

Anime thinks.

" Sora has that move I think." Thought Anime, as he looked down at the ground.

Sakai looks ahead and sees a castle.

" Hey guys. Maybe that castle is where Chibi is." Replied Sakai.

Anime and Sailor Moon look ahead at the castle. And Usagi looks confused.

" Wait… That's Queen Beryl's castle. I destroyed that when we battled. And I destroyed her too. That must mean…" Said Sailor Moon.

" She's alive?" Asked Sakai.

Sailor Moon nods her head.

" Come on guys. Let's get to that castle." Said Sailor Moon.

" Yeah let's go." Said Anime.

Anime and the others run towards the castle.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends are now on their way towards Queen Beryl's castle. Queen Beryl and her subordinates await their arrival. Will Anime and his friends be able to stand a chance against the Darkness of the Negaverse? Find out on the next chapter.


	45. Battling Zoisite and Malachite

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 45: Battling with Zoisite and Malachite.

Anime and the others continue to run.

" We're almost there." Replied Sailor Moon, as she ran.

" So you said that you defeated Queen Beryl before?" Asked Sakai.

Sailor Moon nods her head.

" Yeah a couple of years ago me and the others did. And we also defeated Malachite and Zoisite." Answered Sailor Moon.

" That seems weird that they are alive." Replied Anime, as he continued to run towards the castle.

" We don't know if she's alive yet. But it's possible since Malachite and Zoisite are." Replied Sailor Moon, as she ran.

Anime and the others stop running as they reach the castle.

" That was a good run." Replied Sakai.

" Yeah. Sakura should have come with us." Replied Anime, as he looked at the dark castle.

" This is one small castle." Replied Sailor Moon.

" How do we get in?" Asked Sakai, as he looked at the door to inside.

All of a sudden the door begins to slowly open.

" I guess that answered my question." Said Sakai.

" Come on guys lets go inside. Then we can get back your sister." Smiled Anime.

" Umm yeah…" Replied Sailor Moon.

Anime and his friends enter the castle.

( Meanwhile… At the Spiral Tower. )

Makubex continues to type on the keyboard. All of a sudden a beeping sound is heard from the computer.

" I have found her…" Makubex said to his self.

Makubex begins to type in a question. The question is Name of location.

The computer begins to scan for an answer. Suddenly an answer appears on the screen.

The screen says Radiant Garden.

Makubex reads the answer. He looks surprised and takes off his glasses and wipes them. Then he puts them back on.

" Radiant Garden I see. I guess I should go tell Luther." Replied Makubex, as he got up and began to walk outside the room.

Makubex exits the room and walks toward the room Luther is in.

Rikou passes him in the hallway and walks toward the room with the computer.

Rikou approaches the screen and reads the screen.

" Radiant Garden? That must be where Narue is. I have to get there. But how?" Thought Rikou.

Rikou walks through the exit of the room.

( Now back to Anime and the others. )

Anime and his friends continue to walk. As they walk torches light up.

" This place kinda gives me the creeps." Replied Sailor Moon, as she walked.

" Really? If you been here before then you should be used to it." Replied Sakai, as he walked.

" I am. It just spooks me every time." Replied Sailor Moon.

" You really mean that?" Asked Anime, as he walked.

" No I was just playing." Replied Sailor Moon.

All of a sudden a girl is seen.

" Hey it's a girl." Replied Sakai.

" That's Chibi." Replied Sailor Moon.

Anime and the others run up to her.

Chibi looks at them.

" Chibi? Are you ok?" Asked Anime.

Chibi (Rini) stays silent.

" Chibi?" Asked Usagi.

All of a sudden Chibi transforms into a heartless and disappears.

" Where did she go?" Asked Takai.

Anime and the others begin to look around.

All of a sudden the lights turn on and Queen Beryl, Malachite, and Zoisite are seen. Malachite and Zoisite are holding swords. ( One each )

" Queen Beryl!" Said Sailor Moon, as she looked at her.

" So we meet again Sailor brat." Said Queen Beryl.

" So I was right about you being alive." Replied Anime, as the Animblade appeared in his right hand.

" I defeated you and you disappeared." Replied Sailor Moon.

Queen Beryl begins to laugh evilly.

" You fool. I did disappear. But the darkness of the Negaverse has brought me back. And I'm stronger." Said Queen Beryl.

" And it seems you have more wrinkles than a prune." Replied Sakai, as he snickered

" What! How dare you talk to me in that way." Said Queen Beryl as she glared at Sakai.

" Where's Chibi Usagi? " Asked Anime.

Queen Beryl, Malachite, and Zoisite begin to laugh.

" What's so funny? " Asked Sailor Moon, as she looked at them with an angry look on her face.

Queen Beryl and the others stop laughing.

" You silly fools. You are too late to save her. The heartless have taken her." Said Malachite.

Anime begins to think. Then he says something.

" She's at the same place May and them are at right?" Asked Anime.

" You are correct. But you won't be going there Animblade master. Because you're fate is to fade into the darkness." Replied Queen Beryl.

" How do you know about me wielding the Animblade?" Asked Anime.

Queen Beryl gives him an evil smile.

" I always know these things. But I have read about that mystical Animblade you wield. It says that the wielder holds destructible power and causes ruin and destruction wherever he goes." Replied Queen Beryl.

Sakai and Sailor Moon look at Anime.

Anime looks at the Animblade. And begins to think.

" The Animblade wielder causes ruin and Destruction where ever he goes? No that can't be right." Thought Anime.

Anime looks at Queen Beryl and begins to speak.

" I never did anything like that. It chose me for a reason. And that reason is to get rid of the darkness." Replied Anime, as he gave her a serious look.

Anime thinks after that.

" I guess that's the reason. But I'm not sure if that's the whole reason." Thought Anime, as he held the Animblade (Peacemaker form).

Queen Beryl snickers.

" I don't care why it chose you. And it won't matter because you will cease to exist when I Queen Beryl is done with you and your friends. " Replied Queen Beryl.

" You just never give up Queen Beryl. Now in the name of the moon we shall punish you!" Replied Sailor Moon.

" We'll see… Malachite and Zoisite? Destroy them!" Commanded Queen Beryl.

Malachite and Zoisite jump down from Queen Beryl's throne and run towards Anime and the others.

" We'll try and make it quick." Replied Zoisite, as she ran towards them holding a blue sword.

Anime quickly begins to use magic.

" WIND!" Said Anime, as he raised his Animblade in the air with two hands on the handle.

All of a sudden an Aero spell (A small shield of wind gust) appears around Anime and begins blow around him.

Malachite reaches Anime and tries to hit him with his sword.

Anime dodges but Malachite's sword hits him.

" Ahh! That hurt. Even if I have a Aero spell active." Thought Anime.

Zoisite reaches Sakai and tries to slash him.

Sakai blocks the attack with his bladed shied and hits Zoisite with it.

Zoisite jumps in the air and begins to throw air blades at Sakai and Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon dodges the blades and quickly shoots a green blast at Zoisite.

The blast hits Zoisite and she falls toward the ground. She lands on her feet and begins to smile evilly.

Malachite begins to try and slash Anime again but Anime dodges to the left and lands a 4 hit combo on Malachite.

Malachite breaks the combo and teleports 4 feet back. He then shoots a black energy ball at Anime.

The Aero magic wears off

The energy blast flies fast toward Anime.

Anime watches the energy blast come towards him. As it comes close to him he deflects it back at Malachite.

Malachite cartwheels to the right and shoots a small dagger at Anime.

Anime dodges the dagger and runs towards Malachite.

Malachite teleports toward Anime.

Anime then reaches him and uses a magic attack.

" BLIZZARA!" Said Anime.

A group of medium sized ice crystals fly from the Animblade towards Malachite.

The Blizzara magic attack hits Malachite, causing him to shiver a little.

" FIRA!" Said Anime, as he pointed the Animblade at Malachite.

A medium sized fireball shoots out from the Animblade and hits Malachite causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Zoisite continues to smile at Sakai and Sailor Moon. The she teleports behind Sakai and hits him.

Sakai gets hit and falls to the ground.

" Sakai!" Said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly a voice is heard.

" Sleep Card!" Yelled Sakura, as she threw the card in the air and hit it with her Clow Rod.

Sailor Moon behind her and sees Sakura standing partially in darkness.

All of a sudden a bunch of yellow waves move towards Zoisite. The waves hit her and she begins to fall asleep.

" I'll never… fall… asleep… To the likes of you….." Said Zoisite, as she tried to stay awake.

Zoisite stops resisting. She drops her sword and falls asleep.

Sakai begins to get up.

Sakai and Sailor Moon look at Sakura.

Sakura walks out of the darkness in new clothes. (Her Cardcaptor clothing) She smiles and begins to talk.

" It looks like I came just in time." Said Sakura.

Sakai looks at her clothes.

" Nice clothes. But aren't you only suppose to wear that when you are capturing Clow cards?" Asked Sakai.

" Oh yeah. I forgot to change them back." Said Sakura.

Sakura begins to glow. She stops glowing and her regular clothes.

" I'm tired of wearing all this pink. So I'll change later." Replied Sakura.

Queen Beryl sees that Zoisite is sleep.

" Wake up!" Yelled Queen Beryl, as she raised her hand into the air.

A thunderbolt strikes Zoisite causing her to wake up.

" Ow!" Yelled Zoisite as she jumped into the air due to the power of the thunderbolt. She lands on her feet.

" I didn't tell you to go to sleep. Destroy them!" Commanded Queen Beryl.

Zoisite picks up her sword and begins to charge it with darkness.

Sakai and the others (except Anime) look at Zoisite and her sword.

" She's charging her sword up with the darkness from her body." Replied Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon takes out the Moon Rod.

" Thundara!" Said Sailor Moon.

A group of thunderbolts fall and strike the ground around Zoisite, causing her to get electrocuted.

Zoisite screams and begins to disappear.

" Wow Usagi. I didn't know you could do that." Said Sakura.

Sailor Moon smiles.

" Well that's one of them. Now we have to fight that other one." Replied Sakai.

" I think that Anime has it covered." Replied Sailor Moon, as she looked at Anime.

Sakai and Sakura look also.

( Meanwhile in the battle with Anime. )

Malachite gets up from the floor and looks at the singes on his shirt.

" That fire singed my shirt." Thought Malachite.

Malachite looks at Anime.

" You ruined my shirt." Replied Malachite, as he gave him an angry look.

Anime gives him a mad look.

" I don't care. If you never tried to hurt me then I would have never had to use fire magic." Replied Anime.

Malachite teleports behind him and tries to slash him with his sword.

Anime does a back flip to dodge the sword. Anime lands 2 inches behind Malachite.

Malachite looks surprised at Anime doing a back flip. He quickly turns around and hits Anime with his sword.

Anime gets hit by the sword and falls back onto the floor.

" Hmm! You're too little to even stand a chance against me." Replied Malachite.

Anime begins to get up.

" GRAVITY!" Said Anime.

A medium sized dark sphere appears from above and begins to fall to the ground.

Malachite looks at it like he has never seen it before.

" What is that?" Asked Malachite.

The dark sphere touches the ground and disappears.

Malachite falls to the ground from the force.

Anime gets up.

Malachite teleports from off the ground and shoots a dark energy blast at Anime.

" Take that!" Replied Malachite.

Anime dodge rolls out the way.

Malachite then runs toward him.

Anime runs toward Malachite also.

As Malachite is running he charges his sword with darkness. He reaches Anime and tries to attack him with his sword.

Anime quickly lands a 4 hit combo. After he finishes the fourth hit he begins to glow a little.

Malachite gets hit back by the impact.

" You foolish kid! I will not be defeated by you." Said Malachite, as he runs towards Anime and attempts to hit him.

Anime guards against the attack with his Animblade.

Malachite teleports a couple of feet away from him.

" THUNDER!" Said Anime.

Three thunderbolts strike Malachite causing him to become stunned.

Anime then runs towards him and uppercuts him in the air using the Animblade.

Anime then runs under Malachite and sticks part of the Animblade into the floor.

" Take This!" Yelled Anime.

All of a sudden 6 medium sized glowing circles appear on the ground around the Animblade and Anime.

Malachite comes to his senses and looks down at Anime.

" You're mine!" Yelled Malachite, as he aimed his sword at Anime, as he fell.

All of a sudden 6 rays of light come out of the 6 glowing circles and shoot straight in the air.

Malachite's eyes widen and his sword disappears.

Sakai and the others look struck by the move.

" No! Queen Beryl!" Yelled Malachite, as he began to turn dark and disappear.

As the light fades away the part of the Animblade is still in the ground.

Anime turns it to the right like a key and the darkness inside the castle disappears.

Sakai and the others look around at the fading darkness.

Anime then takes the Animblade out of the ground.

Queen Beryl looks and begins to talk.

" You fool. Bring back the darkness." Commanded Queen Beryl, as she glared at Anime.

" No." Replied Anime.

" What did you just say?" Asked Queen Beryl, as she glared at him.

Sakai and the others run towards Anime.

" He said no." Said Sakai, as he looked at Queen Beryl.

" You fools have tried my patience. It is time you learned some respect!" Replied Queen Beryl, as she glared evilly at them.

" You'll pay for taking Chibi." Said Sakura, as she gave her a mad look.

" Now since your partners are gone. In the name of the moon we shall punish you!" Said Sailor Moon, as she held her Moon rod.

Queen Beryl laughs.

" If you four want to battle with me the Queen of the Negaverse then you better be ready to fade." Replied Queen Beryl.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have defeated Malachite and Zoisite. And Anime has found out something about the Animblade. But now they have to fight Queen Beryl. How will this battle go? Find out on the next chapter.


	46. Smashing Beryl

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade ( And all the forms of it ). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified.

Chapter 46: Smashing Beryl.

(Meanwhile at the Spiral Tower.)

Makubex enters the room where Luther is.

Luther hears Makubex's footsteps and he turns and looks at him.

" Oh it's you Makubex. How's the search for that girl coming?" Asked Luther.

" It's finished. I have found her. And if you would follow me I could show you." Replied Makubex.

" Ok. But you better not be lying. " Replied Luther.

Makubex walks out the room and Luther follows. They continue to walk through the hallway towards the room with the computer.

" Are you sure that you have found the girl?" Asked Luther, as he walked.

" Sure I'm sure. You'll believe me when you see it." Replied Makubex, as he walked.

Makubex and Luther reach the room and walk inside. They walk towards the computer.

Makubex then sits down and shows Luther.

" As you can see it says that Narue has been found. This is her right? " Asked Makubex, as he double clicked on a small photo.

The photo enlarges and it shows a photo of Narue.

" That's her. Good work Makubex. No wonder you were one of the four kings of the Voltz. Now where is she? " Asked Luther.

Makubex double clicks an icon and the words Radiant Garden come up.

Luther's face expression changes into shocked look.

" Radiant Garden! How on earth did she get all the way over there?" Asked Luther, as he raised his voice.

" I don't know but can you fill me in about Radiant Garden because I have never heard about it." Replied Makubex.

" Radiant Garden was the world where Ansem did his experiments. I mean he did them in Hollow Bastion but that's just the name of the castle. The name of the world where Hollow Bastion is located is named Radiant Garden. The reason all that remains is the castle is because of his failed experiments that after constant failure turned the rest into ruins. Then some time after that Hollow Bastion came under the control of Maleficent. Then the Keyblade Master beat her. " Replied Luther.

" Hmm… I didn't know that. So what are we going to do? And how far is Hollow Bastion from here? " Asked Makubex.

" It's in the Disney Universe so you know that it will be a long flight." Said Luther.

Makubex nods his head.

" I can tell that much. So what are we going to about the girl? " Replied Makubex.

" That's the girl that Rikou is looking for so we'll take him there to get her. Or maybe…" Said Luther, as he began to think.

Makubex looks at Luther.

" Or maybe what?" Asked Makubex.

" I remember I created a lab in here. I'm going to experiment and try and make my own artificial heartless like Ansem did.

" What? Are you serious? Do you have a host for the darkness?" Asked Makubex.

" Of course I do. But I must find what I use to create them. It should be here somewhere." Replied Luther, as he started to walk towards the exit of the room.

" Wait. What about the girl?" Asked Makubex.

" I'll look into that later." Replied Luther, as he left the room.

Makubex turns around and continues to type.

Luther continues to walk through the hallway and sees Rikou.

" Rikou. We have found the girl." Said Luther.

" I know. So can I go there myself and get her?" Asked Rikou.

Luther walks past him.

" We'll just have to wait and see." Replied Luther, as he walked through the hallway.

Rikou smiles a little and walks the other way.

(Now back to Anime and his friends.)

Queen Beryl begins to get up from out of her chair and grabs her scepter.

" You pathetic fools don't know what you are up against. " Said Queen Beryl, as she began to raise her scepter into the air.

Anime and the others continue to look at her.

All of a sudden the scepter begins to shroud with darkness and the darkness begins to go inside Queen Beryl.

" Yes! I can feel it. The darkness is making me stronger." Said Queen Beryl, as she continued to keep her scepter in the air.

Sakura looks at Anime.

" Anime. Do you think you can stop the darkness from making her stronger?" Asked Sakura.

" I'll try." Said Anime.

Anime moves his hand back and moves it forward and lets go of the Animblade causing it to hurl towards Queen Beryl's scepter.

The Animblade hits the scepter causing it to get knocked out her hand.

" Ahhh no!" Yelled Queen Beryl, as the darkness around the scepter disappeared.

The Animblade appears back in Anime's hand.

" Nice work Anime." Smiled Sakai.

Queen Beryl runs to the scepter and picks it up. She tries to make more dark energy so she can become stronger but it's not working.

"Grrr why you! You ruined my dark energy supplier. " Yelled Queen Beryl.

Anime gets in his fighting stance.

" That's it I had it! It's time to get rid of you fools" Said Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl disappears and reappears 3 feet in front of them. She then shoots 4 dark blasts from her scepter, at Anime and the others.

Sakai quickly runs in front of the others and blocks the blasts with his shield.

" Thanks Sakai." Said Anime.

" No problem." Said Sakai, as he moved his shield from in front of him.

" Come on guys. Let's show her what we can do." Replied Anime.

Anime and the others begin to run towards Queen Beryl.

" Thundara!" Said Sakura, as she raised her Clow rod in the air.

6 medium sized thunderbolts fall to the ground. Three of them hit Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl gets shocked by the bolts but doesn't seem to be hurt as much.

Sakai reaches Queen Beryl and begins to hit her with his shield.

Queen Beryl teleports and appears behind Sakura, and hits her with her scepter.

Sakura lets out a hurt yelp and falls to the ground.

Anime looks at Sakura.

" CURE!" Said Anime.

Green bells appear above Sakura. They begin to ring and green sparkles begin to fall on her.

Sakura begins to get up.

Anime runs toward Queen Beryl and lands a 5 hit combo with the Animblade. As he finishes the fourth hit he jumps slightly in the air and comes down with a slash.

Queen Beryl gets pushed back a little from the last hit of the combo.

Sailor Moon jumps and kicks Queen Beryl on her left shoulder.

Queen Beryl begins to feel pain and holds her shoulder.

" Ahh! You fools are trying my patience. You may be strong. But I'm stronger." Replied Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl begins to charge up a blast with her scepter.

Sakai quickly throws his shield at Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl shoots the blast and it hits Sakai's shield causing it to deflect back towards Sakai at a higher speed.

His shield hits Sakai.

" Ow! That does hurt." Said Sakai, as his shield fell to the ground.

The blast continues to fly and it heads toward Sailor Moon.

" Sailor Moon! Behind you!" Yelled Sakura.

Sailor Moon looks behind her and sees the blast hit her. She lets out a hurt sound as it hits her. She gets blasted back on the floor and begins to skid back. She stops and falls back.

" Usagi? Are you ok?" Asked Anime.

All of a sudden the Animblade sparkles green then goes back to its regular color. Then a small wind begins to spin around the Animblade. Then the wind disappears.

" My Cure is upgraded to Cura and my Aero spell has been upgraded to… What comes after Aero? Is it Aerora? " Thought Anime.

Anime stops thinking and begins to use magic.

" CURA!" Said Anime.

Medium sized green bells appear above Sailor Moon and begin to ring causing green sparkles to fall from them. The green bells disappear and Sailor Moon becomes healed.

Sailor Moon begins to get up like nothing happened to her. She looks at her skirt and sees that she has a skid mark in them.

" This should help you from not getting hurt as much. AERORA!" Said Anime.

A gust of wind appears around Sailor moon as if it was acting like a shield.

" Thanks Anime. You're a lifesaver." Replied Sailor Moon.

Anime smiles.

Queen Beryl begins to laugh.

" BLIZZARA! Said Sakura.

The Blizzara spell hits Queen Beryl in the face causing her to scream and start to wipe her face from the ice.

" Ok Anime use one of those moves." Said Sakura.

Anime nods and runs toward Queen Beryl. All of a sudden the sky turns dark a little and Anime begins to do an airborne combo on Queen Beryl. After he hits her 7 times he stops hitting her and yells.

"RAGNAROK IMPACT!" Yelled Anime.

Anime aims the Animblade towards Queen Beryl and holds it by the handle with two hands. All of a sudden 6 medium sized rays come out of the Animblade and fly all over the place towards Queen Beryl hitting her.

Queen Beryl lets out a hurt scream.

Anime lands on his feet

Queen Beryl begins to get mad.

" That's it. It's time for me to finish this! " Yelled Queen Beryl, as she ran towards Anime and the others.

Sailor Moon quickly runs into Queen Beryl for a body slam.

Queen Beryl falls to the ground.

Sakura begins to laugh.

" Oh you thought that was funny?" Asked Queen Beryl, as she began to get up.

Queen Beryl summons a thunderbolt and it strikes Sakura.

Sakura gets electrocuted but she manages to absorb some of the electricity into the Clow Rod. She then begins to use a magic attack.

" THUNDARA!" Said Sakura as she raised her Clow rod in the air.

The added electricity from Queen Beryl's attack changes the Thundara into a Thundaga magic attack.

6 large thunderbolts strike around Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl gets electrocuted badly causing her to drop her scepter. The electricity then paralyzes her.

Sakura begins to look shocked.

" I used Thundaga…" Said Sakura.

Sakura begins to smile.

" I Used Thundaga! I reached the final Thunder spell! I'm almost there. I'm almost a pro in magic using. " Exclaimed Sakura, as if she couldn't believe it.

Sakai looks at Sakura.

" Umm you know the only reason you used Thundaga was because of Queen Beryl's thunderbolt attack. But I know you would be able to use it anyway. " Replied Sakai, as he smiled.

Sakura looks at Sakai.

" You spoiled my fun. But yeah you're right. " Said Sakura.

All of a sudden Queen Beryl begins to growl. And becomes unparalyzed

Queen Beryl then begins to glow black.

" What's happening?" Asked Anime.

" I don't know." Said Sailor Moon.

Queen Beryl begins to laugh evilly.

" It's time I use all my darkness to defeat you." Said Queen Beryl, as she began to charge up a huge dark energy ball.

Anime quickly runs up to Queen Beryl and tries to hit her but he gets blasted back onto the floor by an invisible force field she put up.

" Anime!" Yelled Sakura, as she ran towards him.

Queen Beryl begins to laugh again.

" Weak child. You are no match for me." Said Queen Beryl.

Anime gets up from the ground.

All of a sudden a loud cutting sound is heard and Queen Beryl screams and her dark energy ball disappears.

" HAAAHH! MY ARM!" Yelled Queen Beryl, as if she was in pain.

Anime, Takai (Sakai), and Sakura look around confused.

" What happened?" Asked Sakura.

Anime looks down at the ground and sees a rose sticking into the ground, and 3 rose petals falling to the floor.

" A rose?" Asked Anime.

Sakai and Sakura look at the rose.

" What's a rose doing here?" Asked Sakura.

" Tuxedo Mask!" Said Sailor Moon, as she looked above.

Anime and the others look above and see a guy in a black tuxedo and a black hat, and a white mask.

" Queen Beryl! I see that you have returned." Replied Tuxedo Mask.

" Umm who are you?" Asked Anime.

Tuxedo Mask looks at Anime and jumps down to the level the others are at.

" I am Tuxedo Mask. Minako and the others have told me about you three so you don't have to introduce yourselves." Replied Tuxedo Mask, with a smile.

Queen Beryl looks at Tuxedo Mask.

" Grrr you always meddle in things that doesn't concern you." Replied Queen Beryl, as she held her right arm.

" Even if I didn't meddle in this battle you would have lost." Replied Tuxedo Mask.

" You fool! You're mine!" Yelled Queen Beryl, as she began to quickly move her sharp fingernails toward Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask quickly jumps out the way. Then he throws a rose at her arm.

The rose cuts her sleeve and part of her skin but no blood is shown.

Queen Beryl stops and begins to scream in pain.

" Now! Sailor Moon!" Yelled Tuxedo.

Sailor Moon nods her head then takes off her tiara.

" MOON! TIARA! ACTION!" Yelled Sailor Moon, as she threw her glowing tiara at Queen Beryl.

The tiara goes through Queen Beryl and she begins to scream. All of a sudden a dark sphere appears around her chest and it begins to give off blue electricity.

" Ahhh!" Yelled Queen Beryl, as she began to look stupefied.

Sailor Moon catches her tiara.

All of a sudden the dark sphere around Queen Beryl's chest disappears.

Queen Beryl falls to her knees and begins to cough.

" The darkness is fading away from my body… I feel weak…" Said Queen Beryl as her skin begins to turn pale.

All of a sudden Queen Beryl screams and begins to disappear. After she disappears all that is left is a small clear crystal shard. The shard turns black and cracks. A dark smoke comes out of it and the smoke and the cracked shard blows away in a breeze.

All of a sudden Queen Beryl's castle disappears.

" Hey! We're outside the castle. " Said Sakura, as she looked around.

" Well that's over. Replied Sakai, as he put his shield away.

Tuxedo Mask begins to speak.

" I must take my leave." Said Tuxedo Mask.

" Bye Tuxedo Mask." Replied Anime.

" Bye." Said Sakura and Sakai

Sailor Moon waves goodbye.

" But will you make it out of here?" Asked Anime.

" I have my ways how too." Replied Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask jumps high in the sky but doesn't return back down to the ground.

A keychain falls from where Tuxedo Mask jumped.

Anime sees it fall and walks up to it and picks it up. ( The keychain is a rose shaped pendent attached to a small chain.)

Anime puts it in his left pocket.

All of a sudden the ground in front of Anime begins to glow and a glowing keyhole appears.

Anime then aims the Animblade diagonally in the air. The Animblade begins to release a blue ray of light. While the blue ray is being released a small sound can be heard. The Animblade stops releasing the blue ray making the sound stop. The ray of light disappears in the air and blue sparkles fall from where it disappeared. The sparkles fall into the keyhole. The keyhole makes a locking sound and then begins to disappear slowly.

Anime then stops aiming the Animblade and moves it from the diagonal position.

The Animeblade disappears.

" We should get going Anime." Said Sailor Moon, as she looked at him.

Anime looks back at them and nods his head.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake violently.

" Ahhh! What's happening?" Asked Sakura, as she tried to stay up.

The darkness from the Negaverse begins to fade away and gets switched with pitch white.

" The Negaverse is fading away. If we get caught in that white stuff then we will disappear. We have to get out of here quick!" Said Sailor Moon.

The darkness begins to fade faster.

" It's going faster! We have to get out of here." Replied Anime.

" Run!" Said Sakai.

Anime and the others begin to run the opposite way of the forming white stuff.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have defeated Queen Beryl by the help of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Anime has also sealed the keyhole in that world. But now because he did, the darkness from the Negaverse is beginning to fade away. And if they don't get out of there they will also. Can they get out of the Negaverse? Or will they perish with the darkness of the Negaverse? Find out on the next chapter.

.0


	47. When you summon upon a stone

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 47: When you summon upon a stone.

The darkness continues to disappear causing the Negaverse to start fading as more white appears.

Anime and the others continue to run away from the whiteness.

" Man! I guess those running exercises I did when I was little really helped." Replied Sakai, as he ran.

Anime runs up and runs next to the others.

" You know you guys could have waited for me so I wouldn't be behind." Said Anime. As he began to run at the same speed as the others so he can keep up.

" We knew you were going to catch up." Replied Sakura, as she continued to run.

" Yeah. You're as fast as us. Maybe faster." Replied Sailor Moon.

" Yeah. Maybe I am." Smiled Anime.

Sakai looks behind him and sees that the darkness is fading faster.

" Guys! Run faster! The darkness is disappearing at a faster rate." Said Sakai, as he started to run faster.

Anime and the others look behind then and see that the darkness is going faster. They begin to run even faster.

" I'm not good in speed." Replied Sakura.

Sailor Moon thinks for a moment. Then she talks.

" Yeah… That won't work. I was going to try and use haste but that doesn't increase physical speed." Said Sailor Moon.

" Yeah… I don't think haste would work for that." Replied Sakura.

" Hey? Did we just pass where we first started?" Asked Sailor Moon.

" Oh… That's not good. That portal wasn't still there. That means that it could be a long time till we find another one." Said Sakai, as he continued to run.

Suddenly the ground begins to crack.

Anime looks at the ground. Then looks up to prevent him to see where they are going to fall.

" That's not good. I think we better hurry and find a portal out of here." Said Anime, as he continued to run.

" Hey Sailor Moon? Can you make a portal out of here?" Asked Sakai.

" I wish I could but that isn't one of my powers." Said Sailor Moon, as she shook her head slightly.

All of a sudden the white forming where the darkness was begins to give off dark explosions.

BOOM!

Sakura screams out with fright.

Anime begins to think.

" I need to think of something quick. I wish there was someone or something here to help us." Thought Anime, as he ran.

All of a sudden Anime's right pocket begins to glow red. Anime looks at the red glow and puts his hand in his pocket. He takes out the red stone that he found in the pokemon world.

" Why is this stone glowing after all that time I had it?" Thought Anime.

Suddenly Anime hears a bird cry from the stone that sounds like Moltres.

" Did I just hear Moltres from this stone? Wait… Maybe this is a summon stone." Thought Anime.

All of a sudden the stone changes into a charm in the shape of a red plume and a small fire in a shape of a bird appears. The bird disappears and sparkles fall in Anime's hair. Anime brushes the sparkles out of his brown hair.

" Anime. We have to find a portal." Said Sailor Moon.

Suddenly the ground gives way and Anime and the others begin to fall towards the dark abyss. Sakai and the others (except Anime) begin to yell as they fall.

" Moltres! Aid us out of here!" Yelled Anime, as he looked into the Negaverse sky.

All of a sudden a part of where Anime and the others are falling to begins to shine. Out from the shining comes a big red fire in the shape of a bird. The fire shows itself and it becomes Moltres. Moltres then flies under Anime and the others stopping them from falling in the process. Sakura and Sailor Moon stop yelling. Sakai continues to yell then stops and looks that they are moving up instead of down.

" Hey! What happened?" Asked Sakai.

Sakai looks at what he is on and sees Moltres.

" Hey! It's Moltres." Said Sakai, as he smiled.

" Thank heavens you three have a friend like this." Said Sailor Moon.

Sakura looks ahead at Anime.

" Did you make Moltres come here?" Asked Sakura.

Anime looks in back at him and smiles a little.

" We owe you one." Said Sakai, as he looked at Anime.

" You don't have to repay me. I was falling also. And it would have been selfish if I just saved myself." Said Anime, as he looked at the others.

Sailor Moon smiles.

" Yes it would have. And I'm glad that you thought about us." Replied Sailor Moon, as she smiled back.

" You really amaze me Anime." Said Sakura.

Moltres lets out a loud cry as it flies through the Negaverse.

Anime turns his head to the front and watches as they ride through the Negaverse.

" Moltres. We need to find a portal that leads out of here. If you spot one then fly to it." Commanded Anime.

Moltres nods its head and lets out another loud cry as it continues to fly through the Negaverse.

The whiteness continues to form and explode. Suddenly groups of gargoyle heartless appear and begin to fly towards Moltres.

" Use flamethrower!" Commanded Anime.

Moltres shoots out a Bright red line of fire at the Gargoyles causing some of the to dematerialize into the air. The others manage to dodge out the way.

The gargoyles begin to charge up energy blasts.

" Moltres get ready. They are about to attack us. Use Fire Flurry!" Commanded Anime.

Moltres turns over causing Anime and the others to fall off him. Moltres then becomes a huge fire in the shape of a bird. He then rushes toward the Gargoyles and flies all around them in a hasty matter causing them to get hurt by the flames. The gargoyles dematerialize into the air. Moltres then flies back towards Anime and the others and flies under them causing him to catch them.

" Whoa! I thought that you were going to leave us." Said Sakura.

Anime looks up and spots a big shining circle.

" Hey guys! There's a portal!" Said Anime.

Sakai and the others look up and see the portal.

" Hey I see it too!" Said Sakura.

" Me too!" Said Sailor Moon.

" Let's get there before it closes." Replied Sakai.

Anime nods.

" Moltres! Head for that portal above!" Commanded Anime.

Moltres looks up and sees the portal. He lets out a medium toned cry.

" I think he wants us to hang on tight." Replied Anime.

Sakai and the others begin to hold on tight along with Anime.

Moltres flies straight into the sky.

" Whoa!" Yelled Sakura, as she hung on harder.

Moltres begins to fly normally and continues to head towards the portal. The portal begins to get smaller.

" Come on. We can make it." Said Sakai.

Moltres continues to fly towards the portal. Finally he reaches it. When Moltres flies through the portal he disappears. Anime and the others fall towards the ground in the forest they were at when they entered the Negaverse.

The portal disappears.

" Ow!" Said Sakai, as he hit the ground.

" That hurt." Said Sakura, as she lay on the ground.

" I landed in a pile of grass so I'm ok." Said Sailor Moon.

Anime bumps his head on a tree.

" Ow!" Said Anime.

Sailor Moon changes back into Usagi.

" Hey? Where did that bird go?" Asked Usagi.

" I guess it's summon time worn off." Answered Anime, as he got up.

Sakai gets up from off the ground.

Sakura looks up into the blue, cloudy sky.

Anime holds out his hand down towards Sakura to help her up.

Sakura holds Anime's hand and begins to get up. She lets go of his hand and begins to speak to him.

" Whew! We made it out of there. And it's thanks to you. Thanks Anime. I truly mean it." Said Sakura.

" Yeah Anime. For a ten year old, you really are a hero." Replied Anime.

Usagi nods her head.

Anime smiles.

" No need to thank me. It was Moltres who really got us out of there." Replied Anime, as he put the Plume Charm in his pocket.

" Yeah. You're right but if you didn't summon him then he wouldn't have appeared." Replied Usagi.

Usagi sees Minako and the others.

" Minako!" Yelled Usagi.

Minako looks and sees Usagi and the others.

" There you guys are. Hey guys? I found Usagi and the others.

Minako and the others begin to run towards Anime and the others.

Usagi sees a cat along with the others.

" Luna is with them." Said Usagi.

" Who's Luna?" Asked Anime.

" She's the cat. She's my guardian." Said Usagi.

" That's cool." Replied Sakura.

The others approach Anime and the others.

" Where did you go Usagi?" Asked Luna.

" Wow. A talking cat." Thought Sakura.

" You will never believe this but Malachite, Zoisite, and Queen Beryl returned." Said Usagi.

" You can't be serious." Replied Ami.

" No. She's telling the truth. And we beat them. " Replied Sakai.

" Did we had to try and find a way out. But then the ground shattered and we were falling. But then Anime saved us from falling and here we are.

" Did you guys find Chibiusa?" Asked Ami.

" No. She might have wondered off somewhere." Replied Sakai.

" We have a thought of where she could be but it's far from here. We'll make sure Usagi's sister is safe when we find her." Said Anime.

Usagi stays silent. Then she speaks.

" Umm guys about that… She's not my sister. She's really my daughter." Replied Usagi.

" Oh really? That's cool. We'll still look for her. But you didn't have to lie." Replied Anime.

" Yeah. We would have still helped you find her." Said Sakura.

" But as much as we would love to stay, we have to go." Said Sakai.

" Aww… We really wanted you to stay longer." Said Ami, as she smiled.

" Yeah I want to stay with you girls too but we can't sadly. So we should get going." Replied Sakai.

" Aww… Well before you go…" Said Makato.

" Yeah?" Asked Sakai, as he smiled.

" Umm well… Can Anime help get me this toy?" Asked Makato.

" Huh?" Asked Sakai.

Anime looks away.

Makato starts to laugh.

" I was just kidding. But I know that he would help me if I really did need it. Right Anime?" Asked Makato.

Anime looks at Makato.

" Yeah I guess so." Said Anime.

" Good. Well we'll be seeing you." Said Usagi.

" Wait!" Said Luna.

" Yeah Luna?" Asked Usagi.

" I'll go with them." Said Luna.

Usagi and the others look at her.

" Luna. Are you serious?" Asked Reya.

" Yeah. You're my guardian. You have to watch over me." Said Usagi.

" Luna-P should be able to do that." Said Luna.

All of a sudden a floating ball with a cat's face on it floats by Usagi.

Usagi stays silent.

" I'll be ok." Said Luna.

Usagi smiles.

" Take care of Luna for me guys." Said Usagi.

" We will." Said Anime.

" I won't be walking around with them. I will be someone they can call upon. I'll heal you if you need help." Said Luna.

Anime nods.

" Oh. I see. That's fine. Me and Sakura don't have summon skills so Anime will have to." Said Sakai.

" That's who I intended on giving the summon to." Said Luna.

" Well I guess we should be on our way. But first we have presents for you guys." Said Ami.

" Yeah. We got this for Sakura." Said Usagi, as she took out a magic up grader and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura takes the Magic up grader. The magic up grader changes yellow and it disappears.

" That means your thunder power has grew stronger." Smiled Reya.

" Thanks guys." Said Sakura.

" For Sakai we got… umm well… Huddle." Said Usagi.

The girls huddle up.

" What did we get Sakai?" Asked Usagi.

" We didn't know what to get him. But he seems to have an attraction towards us so a kiss on the cheek would do I guess." Replied Ami.

" Who's going to kiss him?" Asked Reya.

" I guess I would." Said Usagi.

The girls unhuddle.

Usagi walks toward Sakai.

" Well we decided to give you this…" Said Usagi.

Usagi kisses Sakai on the cheek.

" A kiss… Thanks." Said Sakai, as he began to blush.

" You're welcome." Smiled Usagi.

"And last but not least. We decided to give this to you Anime." Said Minako.

Usagi takes out a keychain and gives it to Anime. ( The keychain is a small metal crescent moon attached to a medium small metal chain.)

" Thanks. I wish there was something I can give you but I have no idea what." Said Anime.

" Oh! You don't have to give us anything. Just think of that keychain being a thank you for saving me from falling into the darkness of the Negaverse. And for helping me get that stuffed bunny." Smiled Usagi.

" Umm ok then. Thanks." Said Anime.

" Well we'll be going now. We'll find you're daughter and make sure she gets back." Said Sakura.

" I trust you guys enough. Well we're going to the arcade so we'll be seeing ya." Said Usagi.

" Good luck guys." Said Ami.

" Bye." Said Minako.

Usagi and the others walk away.

Luna turns around and looks at Anime.

" Well I should give you the power to summon me." Said Luna.

Luna closes her eyes. All of a sudden sparkles appear around Anime. The sparkles then disappear.

" There that should do it. Now I shall go. Bye." Said Luna.

Luna runs away from them and disappears with a sparkle. Suddenly a charm appears from above and falls in Anime's right hand. The charm resembles a full moon.

" I guess this is the charm I use to summon her." Said Anime, as he looked at the Moon Charm.

" I wonder what would happen if you summoned her for no reason." Said Sakai

" I wouldn't want to find out the hard way. She might scratch or bite me." Said Anime, as he put the charm in one of his pockets.

All of a sudden a see through clock appears. Then it disappears and sparkles fall. The sparkles blow away in the breeze.

" Your stop spell is upgraded." Said Sakura.

" That's good. I wonder what happens when you're thunder spell is upgraded." Said Anime.

All of a sudden a small thunderbolt strikes Anime.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as he jumped slightly in the air from the shock.

" That means you're thunder spell is upgraded. There are other ways to know that you're spells have been upgraded. Sometimes you never know unless you try using the spell." Said Sakura.

" Wow. You really know a lot about magic." Said Anime.

Sakura smiles.

" Of course I do. I mostly us it anyway." Replied Sakura.

" Ok guys. Let's say we get outta here." Said Sakai.

Anime and Sakura look at Takai.

" Yeah. Let's go." Said Sakura.

Anime nods his head in agreement.

Sakai presses a button and a green circle appears on the ground. He then walks to it and stands on it.

" You guys have to come over by me for it to work." Said Sakai.

Anime and Sakura walk towards the green circle.

" Ok that's better. Return to the High Ship." Commanded Sakai.

A light appears around Anime and the others. They disappear along with the light. The green circle disappears. They reappear in the High Ship in their seats.

" Ok. Where are we going next?" Asked Sakura.

" Hmm… I don't know." Answered Sakai.

Anime takes out the keychain that Usagi gave him. The Animblade appears in his right hand while the keychain is in his left. He detaches the Peacemaker keychain from the Animblade and attaches the Keychain that Usagi gave him.

All of a sudden the Animblade quickly changes into a new form. ( The new form is bright silverish white. The length of it is around the same length as the Peacemaker. The blade of the form resembles a backwards-crescent moon. The form is called Fallen Moon.

The Animblade disappears and Anime puts the other keychain in his lower pocket with the other ones.

" Hey? Why don't we return to the battle stadium?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah. It's been a while since we went there. And I bet that we're strong enough to battle against the others." Said Sakura.

" That sounds good. I'll warp the ship there right now." Said Sakai, as he started the High Ship up.

Sakai looks at the map warp screen and selects the Battle Arena.

The High Ship disappears.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have made it out of the Negaverse with the help of Moltres. And after they said goodbye to their friends they left to progress toward another world. Now they are on their way back to the Battle Stadium. Sora should be there. What will happen while they're there? Find out on the next chapter.


	48. Anime's challenge

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 48: Anime's challenge.

The High ship reappears close to the Battle Stadium world.

" See? Was that quick or what?" Asked Sakai, as the High Ship slowed down towards the Battle Stadium.

" Yeah. Warping sure comes in handy. When I get there I guess I'll change into some clothes that aren't pink." Smiled Sakura.

" Probably if you want to attract boys then you should keep them on. But otherwise you should change them. But I you look good in pink. But you have on too much." Said Sakai, as he looked at Sakura.

" Hey Sakai? I'm thirsty. Does this Gummi Ship have a vending machine?" Asked Anime.

Sakai nods his head. He then pushes a green button and a can of cola soda with Japanese letters on it pops out of a hole. He takes the can and tosses it behind him. Anime catches it.

" Thanks." Said Anime, as he opened the can and began to take a sip of it.

Sakura looks at Anime.

" So Anime? What do you think about it?" Asked Sakura.

Anime stops drinking and begins to talk.

" Hmm. I really don't know. You can change if you want to." Replied Anime.

Sakura nods her head once.

" Then it's settled. I'll go change once we get there." Said Sakura.

The High Ship stops.

" Well you're in luck because we're here. Are you guys ready to go?" Asked Sakai.

" Yeah. I am." Answered Anime.

" Same here." Said Sakura.

Sakai pushes a button and they disappear. They reappear outside the gate of the Battle Stadium. They begin to walk towards the gate.

" Well here we are." Said Sakai, as he walked.

" Yeah. That commercial said that there wouldn't be any tournaments for some time but we will have to fight against four people." Said Anime, as he walked along with Sakura, and Takai.

" I wonder who though." Replied Takai.

Suddenly a familiar voice is heard.

" Guys!" Said Sora, as he ran towards them along with Donald and Goofy.

Anime and the others look and see them running towards them. Sora and the others stop in front of them.

" Oh hey guys." Smiled Anime.

" What brings you guys back here?" Asked Sora.

Sakura begins to speak.

" Hey Anime? I'll be back." Said Sakura.

" Ok." Replied Anime.

Sakura walks off pass the gate and enters the Battle Stadium.

" Well anyway… The reason we came back is because we heard the news about there won't be any tournaments so we came back to battle a little." Replied Anime.

" Yeah. That's why we're sticking around here." Said Sora.

" Oh. No wonder you're still here." Said Sakai.

" We're a good team." Said Goofy.

Donald nods his head.

" I bet you three are. Oh yeah… When we went to Tranverse Town we met Riku and Kairi.

Sora's eyes widen.

" You mean it? Are they still there?" Asked Sora.

" No not really." Answered Sakai.

" They asked me where you were and I told them that you were here. So they might have had no idea how to get here." Said Anime.

" Hmm. I see. Well thanks for telling them that I was here. It really makes me less worried about finding them when they know where I am." Said Sora.

" Yeah… I had that feeling a lot. But every time I think that's where they are… I realize that they aren't." Said Anime, as he began to feel sad.

" Don't feel that way. Whoever you're looking for you'll find them." Said Donald.

" I didn't ask for all this to happen. But once I think about it… I'm happy that it did. Before all of this happened I was stuck on my island wondering will I ever get off of it. But now I'm going to different worlds and everything." Said Anime.

" Yeah. It's quite a change." Said Sora.

Sora begins to think.

" Hmm… Maybe Anime has become strong enough. I think I'll challenge him." Thought Sora, as he looked at Anime.

Anime's face changes to a regular expression.

" Is something wrong?" Asked Anime.

" Hey Anime? Why don't we have a battle? Just to past time." Said Sora.

Anime begins to look surprised.

" You mean it?" Asked Anime.

Sora nods his head. Anime begins to look determined.

" Ok. Whenever you're ready." Said Anime, as the Animblade (Fallen Moon form) appeared in his right hand.

" I'll go watch from the stairs." Said Sakai, as he walked towards the stairs of the gate.

" Same here. Come on Goofy." Said Donald.

Donald and Goofy walk away towards the stairs of the gate.

The Keyblade (Metal Chocobo form) appears in Sora's hand. Sora then walks back a little to create space between them.

" Are you ready?" Asked Sora.

Anime looks at Sora, as he gets into fighting stance and holds the Animblade with two hands. He begins to think.

" Can I really win against Sora? If I try then I can." Thought Anime, as he looked at Sora.

Anime nods his head.

" Ok. Here I come. Don't hold anything back. " Said Sora.

Sora begins to run towards Anime. Anime begins to run towards him also. Anime takes his left hand off the Animblade and attempts to hit Sora but he dodges to the left and quickly tries to hit Anime. Anime quickly guards against the attack. Sora then jumps back a little to regain space between them.

" Whoa… No wonder he's the Keyblade master." Thought Anime, as he looked at Sora.

"Hey. You're quite good." Said Sora, as he smiled.

Anime smiles.

" Thanks." Said Anime.

Sora's smile disappears from his face.

" Let's continue our battle." Said Sora.

Anime nods and begins to run towards Sora. Sora watches as he runs toward him. Anime reaches Sora and tries to attack him but Sora quickly jumps out of the way. He then aims the Keyblade at Anime.

" FIRAGA!" Said Sora.

A big fireball quickly shoots toward Anime. Anime quickly dodge rolls out of the way. The Firaga attack disappears.

Anime sighs in relief.

" That was close." Thought Anime.

Sora then jumps toward Anime and lands a 5 hit combo on Anime. The impact of the fifth hit pushes Anime back.

"Ah!" Said Anime in pain, as the impact pushed him back.

Anime manages to stay up. Sora then begins to run towards Anime and jumps in the air. Anime quickly jumps in the air and lands a 5 hit airborne combo. After the 5th hit Anime begins to use magic while him and Sora are still in the air.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

A medium sized fireball hits Sora causing him to get blasted back. Anime lands on his feet.

" Ahh!" Yelled Sora, as the Fira blasted him back.

Sora lands on the ground. He begins to get up from off the ground.

" He caught me with that Fira attack. It's a good thing I was wearing a Fira ring." Thought Sora.

" Thundara!" Said Anime, in a slight yell.

Thunderbolts begin to fall towards Sora.

" Stopga!" Said Sora, quickly.

A clock appears in front of the thunderbolts. Then it makes a sound and disappears. The thunderbolts stop moving.

" You stopped my thundara." Said Anime, as he looked surprised.

" Yeah. A Stopga spell can stop anything." Said Sora.

The thunderbolts begin to glow a bright yellow from not moving. The thunder power begins to overload. Anime then begins to run towards Sora again. As he reaches him he attempts to hit him but he dodges out of the way.

" Take this!" Said Sora.

Suddenly the sky turns dark a little.

Sora begins to use Sonic Blade on Anime. Sora rushes past Anime three times. As Sora begins to rush towards him for the fourth attack of the Sonic Blade combo, Anime guards against the attack using his Animblade, causing the Sonic Blade combo to stop. The sky changes back to normal.

The thunderbolts continue to glow even brighter.

Sora quickly hits Anime. The impact blasts Anime back in a flipping motion.

" Ahh!" Yelled Anime, as the attack hit him and he began to flip backwards in the air by the impact.

Sora watches him flip backwards.

" I think I hit him too hard." Thought Sora.

As Anime is flipping backwards his sight begins to become flooded with darkness. He can still feel that he is flipping backwards. Suddenly he hits the wall hard and lets out a scream then falls to the ground. The darkness from his sight disappears so he can see. But he becomes dizzy.

Sakai and the others continue to watch. Sakai begins to feel that he must stop the battle but then he feels that he shouldn't.

" What's happening?" Thought Anime, as he looked at Sora through his blurry sight.

Sora looks at Anime and sees that something is wrong.

" Are you ok?" Asked Sora, as he looked at him.

Anime's dizziness wears off and his sight regains itself.

" Yeah. I'm ok." Replied Anime, as he began to get up.

Sora gives Anime time to get up. Anime finally gets all the way up.

Suddenly the Fallen Moon's ability comes into effect. Green sparkles appear on Anime, healing him. Anime sighs at the relief of him feeling better. The sparkles disappear. And the ability wears off.

Sora begins to think.

" I took it too far. I just wanted to test his power. But I made him reach the critical state. It's a good thing that his weapon helped heal him." Thought Sora.

Anime quickly tries to attack Sora but he jumps back and hurls his Keyblade towards Anime. Anime hurls his Animblade towards Sora. The Animblade and the Keyblade hit each other and begin to clink while spinning against each other. The sky begins to turn dark.

" **CLINK!**" Went the sound.

The Keyblade and the Animblade continue to clink against each other. Sora and Anime begin to apply power towards their weapons by putting their hands in front of them. The weapons begin to clink even harder and faster. Soon it becomes a non-stop clink. Suddenly a gray tornado begins to form from it.

Sakai and the others look shocked.

All of a sudden the thunder power becomes so strong that it cancels the Stopga spell. The thunderbolts strike the ground with a massive sound.

"**BOOM!**" Went the sound.

The electricity travels through the ground and appears above Sora and strikes him. The electricity causes Sora to become distracted causing the Animblade to knock the Keyblade out of the way. The tornado spins off and the clinking sound stops. The sky changes back to its normal state.

The Animblade continues to come towards Sora and it strikes him causing him to get hit back. The Animblade returns Anime's hand. The tornado fades away and the Keyblade disappears and reappears back in Sora's right hand. Anime quickly takes out a Hi potion from his left pocket and throws it slightly in the air. As he throws it in the air it changes into sparkles and they fall on Anime and disappear.

Suddenly the same man from when Anime and the others first came walks up to them.

" Hey you two. Do you guys know the rules? No battles outside the arena." Said the man.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand and he looks at the man.

" Oh. Sorry about that." Said Anime.

Sora looks at the man also.

" Yeah. Same here." Said Sora

Sakai and the others begin to walk towards them. The man nods his head and walks away, Passing Sakai, Donald, and Goofy.

" I guess we'll have to finish the battle some other time. For now it will be a draw." Said Sora.

" Ok then. It was nice to battle you Sora." Said Anime.

Anime and Sora lock one hand with the other person's opposite. Sakai and the others approach them. Anime and Sora unlock their hands from each other.

" That was a awesome battle." Said Donald.

" Yeah! It was cool. You guys should battle one on one in the battle arena." Said Sakai.

Anime smiles and laughs a little.

" Was I really that good?" Asked Anime.

" You're good. No wonder you're the Keyblade master." Said Anime.

" You were awesome yourself. If you keep on practicing like that then I bet you will become better." Said Sora.

" Better than you?" Asked Anime, as he smiled.

" Umm… Well… Yeah sure." Smiled Sora.

(Meanwhile… Nearby)

The man looks at Anime and the others.

" That's that same kid that I met some time ago. I can't forget him and his friends. It's time to see if he's strong enough." Said the Man, as he looked at them.

Suddenly Arlin walks toward the man. The man looks at Arlin.

" Oh hey Arlin. What's going on?" Asked the man.

" Nothing… Hey? Something strange has been bothering me. It seems that Mull is here somewhere. Have you seen him?" Asked Arlin.

The man nods his head.

" He's holding a contest. But nobody has entered it yet because nobody knows about it. It's a two-person contest. The two entrants have to defeat people, or creatures. It may be four teams of 2, or four people. He said that if they were to beat it then it would count as the four licenses a person can receive. But you have already received most of them." Said the Man.

" I don't care. Sign me up." Replied Arlin.

" But first you have to get a teammate. And I suggest you take someone who hasn't received a license yet." Said the man.

" You want me to bring Norn?" Asked Arlin.

" No. The catgirl can wait. I have another person you can take." Said the man.

" Who?" Asked Arlin.

The man turns around and points at Anime. Arlin looks at Anime.

"You're kidding me. " Said Arlin.

" No. I mean it. That kid has a unwavering heart." Said the man.

" So? He looks like a ten year old. " Said Arlin, as he looked at Anime.

" Yeah. He may be a ten year old but he just battled against Sora and it was a draw. I saw the whole match. He's the youngest person battling here." Said Man.

" It's possible that Sora is losing his touch." Said Arlin.

The man looks at Arlin.

" Sora beat you four times in a row. Now tell me who's losing their touch." Said the Man.

" I went easy on him." Said Arlin.

The man laughs a little.

" Yeah… Anyway so what do you say? If you want to defeat Mull then you'll have to do it the fair way. And he'll help you. Unless you want to choose someone else." Said the Man.

Arlin begins to think. He sighs then begins to walk away.

" I hope he's as good as you say he is." Said Arlin, as he walked away. 

" Is that a yes?" Asked the man.

" Yeah I guess." Said Arlin, as he walked away.

" Oookay! The contest should start in a few. Make sure you practice." Replied the Man, as he wrote something inside a book.

The man walks away towards the reception desk.

(Now back to Anime and his friends.)

" Hey? Where did Sakura go? She's been gone for quite a while." Said Sora.

" She probably walked off somewhere. She'll come back." Said Sakai.

" Oh. Ok then." Said Sora.

All of a sudden the intercom turns on.

" Ladies in gentlemen. The Mull challenge is officially opened. We will now announce the first team who will attempt to defeat the challenge first…" Said a girl on the intercom.

" I wonder who it is." Said Sora.

Silence is heard from a moment. Then the girl begins to speak again.

" The first two are… Arlin… and Anime. These two people please head towards the reception's desk." Said the girl on the intercom.

The intercom turns off.

" Hey Anime? I didn't know you signed up for that challenge." Said Sora.

" That's the thing. I don't remember signing up for it." Said Anime.

" Well you should go to the reception's desk and check. We'll stay here." Said Sakai.

Anime nods his head and begins to walk towards the gate.

Suddenly Sora says something.

" Oh yeah Anime? Good luck." Said Sora.

"Thanks." Said Anime, as he continued to walk.

Anime reaches the gate and the ticket booth and walks through it. As he's walking the data scanner scans him and a green light shines to let him pass. Anime opens the door to the reception room.

End of chapter.

Anime and Sora's battle has come to a draw. But Anime has mysteriously been signed up for a challenge he didn't know about. Will he be able to take the challenge along with Arlin without losing? Find out on the next chapter.


	49. The Mull Challenge

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 49: The Mull Challenge.

Anime enters the reception room. He sees a bunch of people talking. He manages to get to the receptionist's desk. The receptionist raises her head and looks at Anime.

"Hello. May I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

" Umm… I just heard my name on the intercom and I was just wondering did they mean me or someone else?" Asked Anime.

The receptionist takes out a list of people at the tournament and next to every name is a picture of the person. She looks in the A section and reads down the row and finds a picture of Anime. She reads the name next to it and reads the information about him. She finishes and looks up at Anime.

" Oh! So you're Anime. Yes they mean you. You're the only one here with that name." Smiled the receptionist.

" Oh. Well I don't remember signing up for it." Replied Anime.

Suddenly a man begins to speak.

" I signed you up." Said the man.

Anime looks behind him and sees that it's the man that broke up the battle.

" Hey you're the guy from when I first came here." Said Anime.

" Yeah I am. So are you ready to start?" Asked the man.

" You could have told me first though. But yeah I'm ready." Replied Anime.

" Ok then. Well the entrance is right there." Said the man, as he pointed to a door with a sign that says Mull Challenge.

Anime looks at the door then he looks back at the man.

" Oh yeah? Where's Arlin?" Asked Anime.

" Oh that's right. You and Arlin are partners in the challenge. Arlin is right there by the door." Said the Man, as he pointed to a Aqua haired guy with his back against the wall and his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Anime looks at Arlin.

" Oh." Said Anime.

" Hey Arlin? Anime is here." Said the man.

Arlin opens his eyes and uncrosses his arms and walks toward Anime. He stops in front of him.

" You ready?" Asked Arlin.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

" Ok then. Let's go." Said Arlin.

Anime and Arlin walk through the Mull challenge door. The man suddenly yells to them.

" And guys remember the rules. No summoning allowed." Yelled the man, so that they can hear him.

Anime and Arlin begin to walk through a road brightened with light.

" So… What do you think we're in for?" Asked Anime, as he walked

Arlin stays silent. Then he answers.

" Who knows? I'm just doing this so I can defeat Mull. But that guy back there that signed you up for the challenge said that you were quite good. But when I see you I see a kid who looks troubled." Said Arlin, as he walked alongside Anime.

" Yeah. I have been troubled by things." Said Anime, as he looked up at Arlin and walked.

" I hope it doesn't get in the way of our battling. They say if a team beats this challenge then they have to battle one on one in the arena. And whoever wins gets the credit. And if we beat this challenge it counts as the four licenses a person can receive." Said Arlin.

" Really? Wow… So that means that if we beat this then I would have defeated the battles that I needed to beat to get them." Said Anime.

Arlin nods his head.

" Are you up for it?" Asked Arlin.

" Well it's too late to say no. Yeah let's defeat them." Said Anime, as he began to look determined.

The road that Arlin and Anime are walking on ends and they enter a dark room. Arlin and Anime look around.

" It's too dark." Said Anime.

" Well do you have a flashlight?" Asked Arlin.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

" No. But I have a better idea. Fira!" Said Anime.

A medium sized fireball shoots from the Animblade and it travels forward, lighting up the room as it goes. Anime spots a torch and the Fireball disappears.

" Fira!" Said Anime, as he aimed the Animblade at the torch.

Another medium sized fireball shoots out of the Animblade and it hits the torch, lighting it up. Suddenly as the torch lights up the whole room lights up and lights are seen at the top. A voice begins to speak.

" Welcome to the 1st room of the Mull challenge. To advance you must defeat 1 opponent. And that opponent is me." Said the voice.

Suddenly a large dragon appears from the ground. Anime and Arlin began to get ready to battle it.

" Looks like we have to defeat this dragon. You ready?" Asked Arlin, as he unsheathed his sword.

" Yeah I guess so. If we want to continue." Replied Anime, as he looked at the dragon.

All of a sudden the Dragon begins to roar loudly.

" It's about to attack. Let's get this over with. Try not to get hurt." Said Arlin.

Arlin then runs off towards the dragon. The dragon begins to shoot out fire at Arlin, but he teleports and slashes the dragon. The dragon lets out a roar. It then tries to stomp on Arlin but he dodges. Anime begins to run towards the dragon. He lands a 4 hit combo on the dragon. The dragon begins to sway his tail at Anime but he manages to jump high enough to evade the attack. Arlin then runs toward the dragon.

" Take this! Mana Strike!" Said Arlin, as he ran towards the dragon.

Mana shrouds around Arlin's sword. He reaches the dragon and slashes him hard. The dragon roars in pain.

" Ahhh! Pitiful human! You will not defeat me." Said the dragon.

The dragon begins to sway his tail with force causing wind blades to fly towards Arlin. Anime quickly jumps in front of Arlin and deflects the wind blades back at the dragon. The wind blades hit the dragon causing it to roar. Suddenly the dragon begins to flap its wings and take flight. Anime and Arlin watch as it begins to fly.

" Can you fly?" Asked Anime.

Arlin shakes his head.

" Thanks for deflecting those things. But I could have done it." Said Arlin.

" I guess I got carried away." Smiled Anime.

Suddenly the dragon shoots a fireball at Anime, causing him to get blasted back onto the floor.

" Ah!" Said Anime.

Arlin teleports into the sky and tries to slash the dragon but it slaps him down to the ground with his tail. Anime gets up from off the ground.

" Strike Raid!" Said Anime.

Anime hurls the Animblade towards the dragon hitting it on its left wing. The Animblade returns to Anime's hand but he hurls it at it again hitting the left wing again. The Animblade comes back towards Anime but he hurls it at the dragon again. He does this 2 more times and the Animblade returns to Anime's right hand then he finishes the combo with one last hurl. Arlin gets up from the ground and watches.

" Judgment!" Said Anime.

Anime hurls the Animblade at the dragon with more force causing the wind to break as it flies toward the dragon. The Animblade hits the dragon on it's side hard. The dragon lets out a loud roar and begins to glide back down to the ground.

" Nice one." Said Arlin.

Arlin begins to run towards the dragon and Anime follows slightly behind. As Arlin and Anime run towards the dragon it begins to shoot out blue fire at them. Anime and Arlin dodge out of the way and continue to run towards it. Anime quickly jumps in the air.

" Blizzara!" Said Anime.

A breeze filled with ice crystals shoot towards the dragon's face. The Blizzara spell hits the dragon. The dragon quickly shakes it off. As he's shaking it off Arlin slashes it causing it to roar in pain.

" Wow. How much health does this thing have?" Thought Anime.

Suddenly the dragon begins to inhale loudly. After he finishes inhaling, he begins to shoot out flames in a straight line like a flamethrower. Anime sees he flamethrower attack coming towards him and he begins to hesitate.

" Move quickly!" Yelled Arlin.

All of a sudden as the flamethrower attack comes closer to Anime, a clear, invisible-like shield forms around Anime. The flamethrower hits the shield. Fire sparks from the flamethrower and the shield making contact. The flamethrower bounces off the shield. The shield cracks then shatters, sending sharp shards in all directions. Arlin sees that some are coming towards him and he quickly dodges.

" Watch how you use your moves. You almost hurt me." Said Arlin.

The shards that are coming towards the dragon hit it all over the front of its body. The dragon lets out a loud roar that shakes the room. Then it disappears. Suddenly a door opens. Arlin looks at Anime.

" What was that shield that reflected the attack?" Thought Anime.

Suddenly the shield wears off and disappears. Then a voice is heard.

" It seems that you have found a reflect element." Said the voice.

" Reflect… I think I'll try it out." Said Anime.

Anime looks at Arlin.

" Hey Arlin? Can you shoot a energy blast at me?" Asked Anime.

Arlin looks surprised.

" You want me to shoot a blast of Mana at you? Why?" Asked Arlin.

" I want to test out something." Replied Anime.

Arlin nods his head. He then quickly shoots a blast of Mana towards Anime. Anime watches as it comes toward him.

" Ok here goes. Reflect!" Said Anime, as he raised the Animblade above him.

Suddenly a clear shield forms around Anime. The Mana blast hits the shield. The blast explodes as it hits the shield. The shield then cracks and shatters into sharp shards. The shards blast in all directions. Arlin quickly dodges out of the way and looks at Anime.

" Hey. You almost hurt me again." Said Arlin.

" Whoa. It worked. Oh! Sorry Arlin." Said Anime, as he looked at Arlin.

" Hmm. So that's what you were trying out. But now that you have, let's continue." Said Arlin, as he began to walk towards a door on the opposite side of where they came in.

Arlin sheathes his sword.

Anime begins to run up towards Arlin. As he reaches where he is he begins to walk alongside him. As him and Arlin are walking, Arlin begins to think.

" That dragon was no sweat even for him. If all of the battles are like this then I will have no trouble getting to Mull." Thought Arlin, as he walked alongside Anime.

Arlin and Anime exit the room and continue to walk through another lightened road.

(Meanwhile at the Spiral Tower.)

Luther is working inside the lab room of the Spiral Tower. Luther picks up a disk like object and places it on a desk.

" Hmm… If I can create a heartless then maybe I can use it to get to Radiant Garden." Said Luther, as he began to type on a nearby computer.

Suddenly Rikou walks pass the lab room. He stops and looks inside and sees Luther working. Luther picks up the disk and puts in inside the computer. Suddenly a screen comes up. The screen says installing Enforcer data. Rikou reads the screen.

" Enforcer data? What's a Enforcer?" Thought Rikou, as he looked.

Luther continues to type on the keyboard. Suddenly the installation is complete. All of a sudden a medium sized creature appears inside one of the glass chambers.

" Ok. I have the host. Now I need a heartless." Said Luther, as he looked around.

Suddenly a group of heartless shadows appear behind Rikou. Rikou turns around and looks at them. He senses the darkness inside of them and doesn't resist fending them off. The heartless shadows disappear and reappear inside the lab room. Luther sees them.

" Just what I needed." Said Luther.

Luther picks up a heartless shadow and places it inside the other glass chamber. He closes the chamber. He then begins to type.

" Ok. It's time to start the fusion." Said Luther, as he pressed one last button on the keyboard.

Suddenly the fusion begins to start. Rikou watches outside the room. The heartless shadow begins to fuse with the Enforcer. The Enforcer begins to glow dark. Luther smiles as it looks like it's working.

" Yes. It's working. At this rate it will be the birth of a new heartless." Said Luther, as he watched.

Rikou begins to think.

" He's creating a heartless. He's trying to do what Ansem did. But when Ansem tried to make them didn't the place get destroyed? He's putting all of us in danger. " Thought Rikou.

Suddenly Rikou runs into the room.

" Luther. You have to stop. Stop trying to create a heartless." Said Rikou.

Luther looks at Rikou.

" The darkness inside your heart brought you to this room. I'm close to creating a heartless that will take us to Radiant Garden." Said Luther.

" The darkness inside my heart…" Thought Rikou.

Suddenly darkness begins to shroud around in the room. Luther and Rikou watch the darkness.

" That's right Rikou. Open your heart to the darkness… Take the path that Riku took. But this time you will defeat whoever opposes us." Said Luther, as he smiled evilly.

Rikou begins to think.

" I look up to Riku like a brother I never met. He wouldn't want me to take the path that he took. He would want me to choose the path I wanted to take, even if it's the path of entwined Darkness and Light." Thought Rikou, as he looked through the darkness.

Suddenly the darkness fades away. And the computer begins to beep. The fusion is complete.

Luther and Rikou look at the Enforcer. The Enforcer glows dark black for a while then stops glowing.

" I created a heartless... This is a major achievement for me." Said Luther, as he smiled.

Rikou looks at Luther. Then he walks out of the room and begins to walk down the hallway.

" It's only a matter of time until I see Narue again. While Anime is showing off, I'll save Narue." Said Rikou, as he began to seem mad.

Suddenly Kagura's voice begins to be heard.

" It seems that you are jealous of your friend." Said Kagura.

Rikou looks behind him and sees Kagura.

" I'm not jealous of him. Back off." Said Rikou, as he began to walk away.

Kagura begins to think.

" The darkness inside of him is getting stronger. Maybe he will be of help towards my plan to turn against Naraku." Thought Kagura.

Kagura walks away toward the other dark hallway.

End of Chapter.

Anime and Arlin have defeated their first opponent. And they are now on their way to the next room. And at the Spiral Tower, Luther has created a heartless using one of his creations. And also Rikou has grown jealous of Anime. And Kagura thinks of a plan to turn against Naraku. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	50. The second battle

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 50: The second battle.

(Now back to Anime and Arlin.)

Anime and Arlin continue to walk towards the next room.

" Those were some good moves you did back there." Said Arlin, as he walked.

" Thanks. You did some cool moves also." Replied Anime, as he walked alongside Arlin.

Arlin smiles a little as he walks.

" But don't take what I said as a compliment. You're supposed to be good anyway." Said Arlin.

" Yeah. I know." Said Anime, as he continued to walk holding the Animblade in his right hand.

Arlin remains silent as he walks. Then he speaks.

" How much longer do you think?" Asked Arlin, as he walked.

Anime shrugs his shoulders.

" I don't know and I'm not sure. What about you?" Asked Anime.

" I don't know either. But these brightened roads don't go on forever." Replied Arlin.

Anime and Arlin begin to see the entrance to the next room.

" See. We're almost there. Are you ready?" Asked Arlin.

" Yeah. I'm ready." Said Anime.

Anime looks at Arlin.

" Oh yeah? Where did you learn to teleport?" Asked Anime, as he walked.

" I don't remember right now. I guess I learned it somewhere." Said Arlin.

Anime and Arlin walk through the entrance of the next room. The room his lights on parts of the walls. The door shuts behind them. Anime looks behind him.

" Uh oh. The door closed." Said Anime, as he looked at the door.

" Yeah I heard. At least this room isn't dark like the last one." Said Arlin, as he looked around the room at the lights.

Anime turns around.

" Where's our opponent?" Asked Anime, as he looked around also.

All of a sudden a huge symbol appears on the ground in front of them. Anime and Arlin direct their attention to the symbol.

" That symbol looks familiar." Said Anime, as he looked at it.

" I have never seen this before." Replied Arlin, as he looked at it.

All of a sudden a huge blue heartless wyvern comes out of the symbol. The symbol disappears. Arlin and Anime look at it and get into their fighting stances.

" Hey. I fought one of these before. But it wasn't blue." Said Anime.

" Maybe the blue ones are stronger." Said Arlin, as he unsheathed his sword and looked at the wyvern.

All of a sudden the Wyvern begins to fly in the air.

" Let's get this over with." Said Arlin.

" Right." Said Anime, as he nodded his head once.

The wyvern begins to roar.

" Whoa! Those regular wyverns can't roar. But this one can." Thought Anime.

Arlin runs toward the Wyvern.

" If you're going to stand there then you can leave." Said Arlin, as he looked behind at Anime, as he ran.

Anime begins to run behind him.

" Force!" Said Anime, as he aimed the Animblade in front of him.

A gravity sphere appears and falls to the ground. The Wyvern gets slammed to the ground. Arlin reaches the Wyvern and lands a 5 hit combo on it.

" Wind!" Said Anime, as he raised the Animblade in the air.

A shield of wind appears and begins to surround Anime. Anime then starts to run towards the wyvern. He finally reaches it and begins to attack it. As he's attacking it, the wind around him begins to hurt the wyvern also. The wyvern begins to shake to move them away. Anime and Arlin back away a little from it. The wyvern then begins to fly into the air.

" It went into the sky again. Can you bring it down?" Asked Arlin.

Anime nods his head.

" For…" Said Anime.

Before Anime can finish, the wyvern shoots a blast at him causing Anime to get blasted back a little.

" AH!" Said Anime, as the blast hit him.

Arlin looks at Anime.

" You should have dodged that." Said Arlin.

Anime begins to get up.

" It's a good thing I had a Aerora spell to help defend me." Said Anime.

The wyvern begins to fly towards Anime and Arlin. It begins to try and kick Anime but he dodges out of the way. Suddenly the room begins to turn slightly dark. Anime then lands a 7 hit airborne combo in the air. After the 7th hit as he's in the air he puts both hands on the Animblade and begins to charge up a bunch of rays.

" Ragnarok Impact!" Said Anime, as he aimed the Animblade at the wyvern.

Anime continues to aim the Animblade at the wyvern. Then 6 medium sized rays shoot out of the Animblade at the same time and travel all over the place, hitting the wyvern in different spots. The wyvern gets blasted back a little. The room changes back to its normal brightness. Arlin begins to run towards the wyvern.

" Double!" Said Arlin, as he reached the wyvern.

Arlin upward slashes the wyvern into the air. He then jumps in the air with it and downward slashes it to the ground. All of a sudden the wyvern begins to glow blue. It then begins to fly towards Arlin at a fast speed. The wyvern crashes into him causing Arlin to fall on the ground. The wyvern doesn't fall with him. It then begins to fly towards Anime. As the wyvern reaches him, Anime uses a move.

" Stun Impact!" Said Anime.

Anime raises the Animblade in the air then slashes downward towards the ground. Suddenly a small brownish dome appears around Anime. The wyvern hits the dome. The brownish dome then disappears. The attack stuns the wyvern. Anime then downward slashes the wyvern causing it to come to its senses.

" Take that!" Said Anime, as he finished attacking the wyvern.

Arlin begins to get up. He then begins to charge up a Mana blast. The wyvern begins to fly away from Anime. It then begins to fly towards Arlin to stop him from charging up the blast. The Aeroga spell that Anime used wears off.

" Thunder Raid!" Said Anime.

The room begins to turn slightly dark again. The Animblade begins to be surrounded by static electricity. Anime then hurls the Animblade at the wyvern. The Animblade hits the wyvern on the tail causing it to get shocked. The wyvern begins to glow with electricity as it gets shocked. The Animblade returns to Anime's right hand and the electricity around it disappears. The room returns to its normal brightness. Arlin begins to finish charging up the Mana.

" Mana Blast!" Said Arlin, as he begun to finish charging it.

He then shoots it toward the wyvern. The blast hits the wyvern with an explosion. The wyvern begins to glow dark and a dark sphere emitting blue electricity appears around its chest. The explosion subsides and the dark sphere begins to disappear. Suddenly the wyvern falls to the ground. It then begins to disappear. Anime and Arlin watch as it disappears. The wyvern completely disappears. The door that they came in and another door begin to open. Arlin sighs.

" Well that's two so far. We're halfway there." Said Arlin, as he sheathed his sword.

" Yeah. Let's continue." Said Anime, as it seemed that he was hurt a little.

Arlin takes out an elixir and tosses it to Anime. Anime catches it and looks at it.

" It's an elixir. It fully recovers your health and your magic capacity. You can have it." Said Arlin, as he began to walk away towards the door on the opposite side they came in.

Anime throws the elixir slightly in the air. As it falls back down, the bottle changes into sparkles and they fall on Anime, completely healing his health and magic.

" That feels better." Said Anime, as he continued to hold the Animblade in his right hand.

Anime follows after Arlin. They both exit the room and continue to walk towards the next room.

" So far these opponents are pushovers. If they are all like this then we'll have no trouble winning." Said Arlin, as he walked.

Anime stays silent as he walks. Arlin looks at Anime.

" Are you getting tired?" Asked Arlin.

" No. Not really. But thanks for the elixir." Said Anime, as he smiled.

" No problem… I guess." Said Arlin, as he walked.

(Meanwhile at the Spiral Tower.)

Rikou continues to walk towards his room.

" I need a rest. Maybe I'm coming down with something." Thought Rikou, as he began to feel sleepy.

Rikou covers his mouth as he begins to yawn. As he walks he sees Makubex. Makubex sees that Rikou is sleepy.

" You look sleepy. It would be better if you could stay up. Because you don't want to be sleepy when you go to Radiant Garden. " Said Makubex.

" I'll try. Luther finished trying to create a heartless. He succeeded, but he put us in danger." Said Rikou.

Makubex sighs.

" I guess his mind is really on making a heartless and trying to finish what Ansem started. Well I must leave you now." Replied Makubex, as he begun to walk pass Rikou.

Rikou continues to walk towards his room. As he walks he passes the room with the computer. He reaches his room and walks in. He continues to walk towards his bed. When he reaches his bed he lays down in it and begins to think.

" The darkness inside of me… Is Luther telling the truth? Did the darkness inside my heart bring me to the lab. But if it did, why did I try and stop him instead of helping him?" Thought Rikou, as he continued to lie in his bed

Rikou begins to fall asleep. As he falls asleep Naraku looks at him from outside his room.

" He has taken the bait. As he sleeps the darkness begins to work itself into his heart. Maybe by the time he wakes up he'll have a change of heart about helping us take care of Anime." Thought Naraku, as he looked at Rikou.

Naraku then walks away.

End of Chapter.

Anime and Arlin have defeated their second opponent and are now on to their third. How will this match go? And Rikou has fallen asleep for a while. But Naraku says when he wakes up he may feel different. What will happen with him next? Find out on the next chapter.


	51. Clashing with Omnislash

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 51: Clashing with Omnislash.

(Now back to Anime and Arlin.)

" Did you think those battles were hard?" Asked Arlin, as he continued to walk.

Anime looks at Arlin as he walks alongside him.

" They were hard a little. But I doubt they were for you." Said Anime, as he walked.

Arlin closes his eyes and crosses his arms as he walks.

" What's a kid like you doing here anyway? The battle stadium has a legendary past you know." Said Arlin.

" I didn't know that it had a legendary past." Replied Anime.

Arlin opens his eyes.

" Well now you know." Said Arlin, as he walked and uncrossed his arms.

Anime and Arlin see a flight of stairs.

" Those must be stairs to the second floor. Hey…? I didn't know this place has a second floor." Said Anime.

" Me either. Let's go." Said Arlin, as he begun to run towards the stairs.

Anime runs after him and begins to run beside him. They begin to run up the stairs. As they reach the top they stop running and see an open door to a room.

" That's the door to the third room. Come on." Said Arlin.

Anime and Arlin enter the room. After they enter the door closes behind them. Lights inside the room walls turn on and they see that they are in a room with two different rooms.

" This room is different then the others." Said Anime, as he looked at the two doors.

Arlin continues to look around. Suddenly the intercom for the Mull Challenge turns on and a voice is heard.

" In this room both of you have to choose one of the rooms. Inside each room is a challenger. When both opponents are defeated the door to the next room will open. Choose wisely. " Said the girl on the intercom.

The intercom turns off.

" Ok. Do you want the door on the right, or the door on the left?" Asked Arlin.

" I'll take the right." Said Anime.

Arlin nods his head once.

" We'll meet back here when we're done." Said Arlin.

" Ok. That's fine with me." Said Anime.

Arlin nods. He then walks off and enters the door on the left. The door shuts behind him.

Anime looks at the door on the right and begins to approach it. As he walks he can hear sword clings from the room that Arlin is in. Anime reaches the door and begins to open it. He walks inside the well-lit room. Anime sees spiky yellow haired guy. The door closes behind him. The guy hears the door close and he looks behind him and sees Anime.

" You must be my opponent." Said the guy.

Anime nods his head.

" I'm Anime. Umm… What's your name?" Asked Anime.

" It's Cloud. You ready to start? " Asked the guy.

" Yeah." Answered Anime, as he got in his fighting stance.

Cloud takes out his Buster Sword. He then begins to run towards Anime. Anime quickly dodge rolls out of the way as cloud reaches him. Cloud attempts to slash Anime but he guards with the Animblade. Anime then lands a 4 hit combo on Cloud. Cloud jumps back and begins to use Sonic Blade. Cloud begins to rush towards Anime but he dodge rolls out of the way. Cloud then rushes towards him again but this time he hits him.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as he got hit.

Cloud then begins to rush towards him again but he dodges out of the way. Cloud goes for one more sonic blade attack. This time it hits Anime. Cloud then jumps in the air and lands near Anime with his sword in the ground creating energy on the floor around him. The energy hits Anime. The energy disappears from the floor. Cloud then begins to try and slash Anime, but he counterattacks with a 5 hit combo. After the 5th hit Cloud hits Anime causing him to fall back from the power of the Buster Sword.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as he got hit and fell.

" Come on. Give me your best shot." Said Cloud.

Anime begins to get up. As he's getting up Cloud begins to run towards him. Anime begins to use a magic spell.

" AERORA!" Said Anime, as he raised the Animblade in the air.

A burst of wind appears and begins to swirl around Anime. Cloud reaches Anime and begins to attack him. Cloud's knee touches the Aerora spell, hurting him. Anime sees that he has an opening to attack.

" ARCS ARCANUM!" Said Anime.

Suddenly the room begins to turn slightly dark. Anime begins to do a combo on Cloud. As Anime is beginning to land the 6th hit of the combo, Cloud breaks the combo and slashes Anime. The slash doesn't hurt as much since Anime used the Aerora spell. Cloud then jumps in the air and begins to come down near Anime for a downward slash. Anime begins to panic.

" This has to work… Stopra!" Said Anime, in a slight yell.

A clock appears in the air then disappears. The Stopra spell didn't work.

" Uh oh…" Said Anime.

Cloud reaches Anime and hits him hard. Anime lets out a yell as he gets hit. Anime gets blasted to the wall by the impact causing him to reach the critical state.

" Ah… " Said Anime, as he fell.

Suddenly the Fallen Moon's ability comes in effect and begins to heal Anime's health steadily. As Anime returns to the uncritical state, the Fallen Moon's ability wears off. Anime begins to get up, slightly harmed. Cloud looks at him.

" You really are a strong child. Usually everyone who at least takes a direct hit gives up, or is unable to continue. But don't let it get to your head. I'm not done yet. Omnislash! " Said Cloud, as the ground around him in a 10 inch radius began to sparkle with yellow electricity.

Suddenly a black wing sprouts from Cloud's back. Yellow electricity begins to shroud around his sword. Anime looks in shock. Cloud then begins to fly towards Anime. As Cloud reaches him he begins to try and slash him but Anime guards with the Animblade. Cloud continues to try and slash him 6 times but Anime evades it with a dodge roll to the right.

" Whoa. He's really trying to hurt me." Said Anime, as he got up.

Cloud continues to fly after Anime. As he reaches Anime he tries to slash him. At the same time Anime jumps in the air and tries to hit him. The Buster Sword and the Animblade clash together making a loud sound. Cloud tries slashing Anime 5 times but the Buster Sword and the Animblade clash each time.

" Whoa! How many times is he going to try and hit me?" Thought Anime, as he kept his guard up.

As Anime lands on his feet Cloud tries to hit him two last times and he manages to land the hits, causing Anime to move back a little. The Aerora spell wears off. Cloud then flies slightly away from Anime and lands on his feet and his wing disappears. He looks at Anime.

"Do you give up?" Asked Cloud.

" No. I'm not going to lose so easily." Answered Anime.

Cloud then shrugs and begins to run towards him. He then jumps in the air.

" Braver!" Said Cloud, as he began to come down with his sword.

Anime quickly runs out of the way of the attack and hits him as he reaches the ground. Cloud falls to the ground.

" Here's my chance." Said Anime.

Anime begins to do an airborne combo, which brings Cloud in the air with him. After the 7th hit of the combo Anime stops hitting him.

" Ragnarok Impact!" Anime slightly yelled.

Anime aims the tip of the Animblade at Cloud and holds it by the handle with two hands. Then 6 medium sized rays shoot out of the Animblade at the same time and begin to fly all over the place, hitting Cloud in different spots.

Cloud suddenly lets out a hurt sound and begins to stop battling. Anime takes his left hand off the handle of the Animblade and drops it at his side with his right hand still holding it. Anime then begins pant slightly.

" Have you had enough?" Asked Anime, as his eyes began to look at Cloud.

Cloud looks at Anime.

" I give this battle to you." Said Cloud.

Anime begins to stop panting and smiles.

" You mean it?" Asked Anime.

Cloud begins to walk away

" Yeah… I'm finished battling you." Said Cloud, as he stopped walking.

" But…" Said Anime.

Cloud turns his head towards Anime.

" It's rare I give the win to my opponents. So just take it." Said Cloud, as he turned his head and began to walk away.

" Hey… The next time we cross paths. We'll have a real battle." Said Anime, as he looked at him.

Cloud stops walking.

" If we cross paths again. I think I'll past. There's someone else I have to battle." Replied Cloud.

Anime continues to look at him.

Cloud takes out a keychain and tosses it over his right shoulder to Anime. Anime catches the keychain and looks at it.

" You can have that." Said Cloud, as he started to walk away.

Cloud exits through the door that Anime came in through and begins to head back towards the entrance of the Mull Challenge. Anime puts the keychain in his pocket and begins to walk towards the exit of the room. Anime walks through the exit and sees Arlin. Arlin sees Anime.

" I guess you won." Said Arlin.

" Uh huh." Said Anime.

" Who did you have to battle?" Asked Arlin.

" Umm… He said his name was Cloud." Said Anime.

Arlin nods his head once.

" Who did you battle?" Asked Anime.

" A blast from the past." Said Arlin.

Anime looks at Arlin confused.

" And who was that?" Asked Anime.

Arlin ignores his question and speaks.

" We should go. The fourth room awaits us." Said Arlin.

Anime sighs.

" Yeah let's go." Said Anime.

Arlin and Anime begin to walk. They walk through the door to the next brighten road and continue to walk.

End of Chapter.

Anime has won his battle against Cloud and Arlin has beaten a blast from the past.

(As so he says.) And now Anime and Arlin are on their way to the fourth room. What will happen inside that room? Find out on the next chapter.


	52. An Ice Titan too short!

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 52: An Ice Titan too short!

" We only have one room left." Said Arlin, as he walked alongside Anime.

Anime nods his head once then looks at him.

" If we win this battle then we'll have to battle each other in the arena." Said Anime, as he walked.

Arlin looks at Anime.

" No… If we defeat the opponent inside this room we go to the last room. And that is where I battle Mull." Said Arlin.

" Hey? What about me?" Asked Anime.

" Me and Mull have a score to settle. You'll have to watch I guess." Said Arlin.

Anime begins to get mad a little.

" There's no way I'm watching the match. We're supposed to be a team." Said Anime, as he looked at Arlin.

Arlin smiles.

" Ok. You win. We'll beat him as a team." Said Arlin.

Anime smiles. All of a sudden the lights go out.

" What happened?" Asked Anime, as he looked around in the darkness.

Arlin begins to sense a high level of Mana energy mixed with darkness coming from above.

" He's trying to awake the Almagam. We have to hurry." Said Arlin.

" But I can't see anything. It's too dark." Replied Anime.

Arlin kicks a light, causing the lights to start blinking.

"Oh. Now I can see." Said Anime.

" Let's hurry." Said Arlin.

Anime and Arlin begin to run. As they run the lights behind them turn off.

" Mull has gone crazy… He's trying to mix darkness with the Almagam. At this rate, it will be stronger than ever." Said Arlin.

" Umm who's Mull? And what's the Almagam." Asked Anime.

" You'll see when we get there." Replied Arlin.

Anime and Arlin reach the next room. Arlin looks at the other side and sees the exit.

" We don't have time to battle. Run as fast as you can." Said Arlin, as he ran.

As they try and run towards the exit of the room it closes. Anime and Arlin stop running.

" It closed quickly." Said Arlin.

Suddenly the lights in the room stop blinking and they stay on. Anime and Arlin begin to look around the room. All of a sudden ice begins to appear on the walls.

" What's happening?" Asked Anime.

All of a sudden a voice begins to speak.

" Welcome to the fourth room of the Mull Challenge." Said the voice.

" Who are you?" Asked Arlin.

" Tell me? Are you chilled of the ice here?" Asked the voice.

Anime begins to shiver a little.

" No… We're not." Replied Anime.

" Can you even see me?" Asked the voice.

" We can't. It's like you're invisible." Said Arlin.

The voice stays silent for a while then begins to speak.

" So you know what I am. You can just call me another type of Ice Titan. But unlike the other one I can fit in this room. I have been granted the ability to speak. It's time I took my form. You can call me Icely, also known as the Ice Crisis." Said the voice.

" What kind of name is Icely…?" Thought Arlin.

Suddenly a huge breeze begins to blow and a body identical to the Ice Titan (But smaller) appears made of ice appears. Water from above begins to drop in Icely's hand creating more Ice. The water creates a sword made of Ice in Icely's hand. As the sword forms the water stops. Anime and Arlin look at it.

" Whoa… It has a sword." Said Anime.

" Some ice crisis…" Thought Arlin.

" Two on one isn't fair. You should save your power for Mull." Said Icely, as he looked at Arlin.

" What do you mean by that?" Asked Arlin.

Suddenly a powerful breeze blows towards Arlin. Arlin gets hit by the breeze and becomes frozen. Anime looks at Arlin.

" Arlin!" Said Anime, as he ran towards him.

Anime reaches him and looks at him through the clear ice. He then turns toward Icely.

" What did you do?" Asked Anime, as he gave Icely a mad look and stood in fighting position

" Don't worry he's safe. Now I will defeat you." Said Icely.

Icely then begins to run towards Anime. Anime tries to hit him but Icely blocks with his Ice sword. Icely then tries to hit Anime. Anime dodges and lands a 4 hit combo. As Anime tries to go for a 5th hit Icely shoots a ball of ice, hitting Anime. Anime falls back.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as the ice ball hit him.

As Anime begins to get up, Icely stomps on the ground sending a wave towards Anime. Anime quickly gets up and jumps forward in the air. As he's in the air the wave passes under him. As he falls back to the ground he reaches Icely and lands a 4 hit airborne combo. Icely moves back due to the impact of the fourth hit. Anime lands on the ground and begins to run towards him. Icely begins to use a move.

" Ice Waves!" Yelled Icely.

Icely begins to make downward, and leftward slashing motions with his sword. Every time he makes a slashing motion a wave of ice appears from his sword and flies in a straight line towards Anime. As Anime runs toward Icely he dodges to the right of a vertical wave and quickly front flips over a horizontal wave.

" Stopra! Said Anime, as he was still returning to the ground from his front flip.

A clock appears then disappears with a sound. The waves coming towards Anime stop moving. Anime runs pass them. Icely sees that they have stopped so he begins to make more. But before he can make more, Anime hits him. The waves disappear.

Icely moves back due to the impact of the hit. Icely then begins to shoot balls of ice at Anime. One by one Anime begins to break them with a hit from the Animblade. As he's breaking them bits of ice blow in his face.

" All this ice is making my face cold." Thought Anime, as he continued to shatter the balls of ice.

Anime stops shattering the ice knowing that he will continue to shoot them even if he shattered them. He then begins to deflect the balls of ice back at him. Icely sees the ice coming back. Icely dodges out of the way of them and sees one about to hit it. It quickly shoots out another ice ball to stop it. The ice breaks to the floor. As they stop ice blows in the wind around Icely. Anime then aims the Animblade at Icely.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

A medium sized fireball shoots out of the Animblade towards Icely. Icely smiles as the fire comes toward it. As the fireball reaches Icely quickly changes into wind and reappears as the fireball passes. The fireball melts some of the ice on the wall and it falls on Icely, adding ice to its body. Anime looks in shock.

" Thanks for making me bigger. Next time think before you think that fire can always beat ice." Said Icely.

Anime's cheeks puff up a little as he gives Icely a mad look. Anime then begins to run towards him. Icely raises its hands in the air. All of a sudden huge chunks of ice appear above Anime and begin to fall. Anime feels the coldness of ice above him and looks up. He sees a huge chunk of ice falling towards him. He quickly dodge rolls out of the way. One by one huge chunks of ice appear above him and begin to fall on him. Anime quickly dodges out of the way of them one by one. Suddenly an ice chunk hits Anime and he falls to the ground. The ice chunks stop falling.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as the ice chunk hit him.

Icely looks at Anime.

" What's the matter? Is the ice too cold for you?" Asked Icely, as it looked at him.

Anime begins to get up. As he's getting up, the coldness begins to get to him. And since his clothes are slightly wet from touching the snow and the ice, he begins to feel colder. Anime finally gets all the way up. He begins to feel low on health but not as low to be in critical condition. He then raises the Animblade in the air.

" Heal!" Said Anime.

Green bells appear above Anime, and they begin to ring, releasing green sparkles on Anime. Anime sighs at the feeling of him regaining health. As he sighs, he sees his breath in the air due to the cold. Icely begins to run toward Anime. Anime watches as it comes toward him. As Icely reaches Anime, he tries to hit him but Anime dodge rolls out of the way of the attack.

" You think that will help you win?" Asked Icely, as it quickly turned around and shot an ice blast at Anime. Anime quickly side flips to the right.

" Fira!" Said Anime, as he aimed the Animblade at Icely and began to land on his feet from the side flip.

A medium sized fireball races from the tip of the Animblade and it goes through Icely's stomach. As the fireball comes out the other side, water comes out too. Anime lands on his feet and watches as the fireball finishes going through him. The fireball disappears as the water that touched it evaporates. Icely looks at Anime.

" I'm too cold for fire spells to take effect." Said Icely.

Icely then begins to melt but the ice sword doesn't. As he finishes melting a breeze blows and the water begins to freeze. Anime looks at it freeze.

" Did I beat him?" Thought Anime, as he looked.

All of a sudden medium sized glaciers begin to rise out of the ground. Anime looks around at the glaciers coming out of the ground. Glaciers begin to rise towards Anime. As one rises after the other the one behind the one that just rose begins to break down. Suddenly the glaciers stop rising and they all break and disappear. Suddenly Icely begins to appear from the chunks of ice. Anime looks slightly in fright as Icely reappears.

" He reformed." Thought Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

Icely picks up the ice sword and begins to run towards Anime. As he reaches Anime he tries to hit Anime, but he counterattacks with a 6 hit combo. After the 5th hit he does a 360 degrees spin. As he finishes the 360 spin he hits him hard. The impact blasts Icely back. As Icely blasts back, he throws the ice blade at him.

Anime quickly hurls the Animblade at the ice blade, hitting it to the side. The Animblade returns toward Anime and he catches it with his right hand. Icely falls on the ground with a crash. As Icely hits the ground, water vapor blows up into the air. Anime then begins to charge up a bluish white blast from the tip of the Animblade.

" Blitz Blast!" Said Anime.

Anime jumps in the air and downward slashes with the Animblade in front of him. As the Animblade hits the ground the bluish white blast shoots toward Icely. The blast hits Icely with a slight boom. Anime watches as the water vapor subsides. As Anime looks, he sees Icely broken into pieces of ice. Anime sighs in relief.

" Now I need to free Arlin and get out of here." Said Anime, as he began to look around.

All of a sudden Anime begins to run towards Arlin. Suddenly as he's running ice appears on the ground. Anime slips on the ice and hits the back of his head on the ice.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as he hit his head.

Anime begins to rub his head and get up. As he's rubbing his head, Icely reattaches itself and begins to laugh.

" You sure do fall for things. Get it? FALL for things?" Asked Icely, as he laughed.

Anime begins to get mad. Suddenly the power from Anime's Blitz Blast, and his other attacks begin to take affect on Icely's body and hurt him. Icely stops laughing.

" AH!" " That blast took up some of my health." Thought Icely, as he looked at Anime.

Anime stops rubbing his head and continues to look at Icely.

" You're not funny." Said Anime.

" I know. But it's time for me to get this over with and defeat you. Prepare to see my strongest move." Said Icely.

All of a sudden Icely quickly aims his hands in front of his body towards Anime.

" Brain Freeze!" Said Icely.

Anime begins to run out of the way. All of a sudden a large, windy, cold breeze begins to blow where Anime is. The breeze touches Anime's right foot, causing his whole body to become stuck in a huge block of ice. Anime lets out a pained yell. Icely laughs as Anime yells.

" Ha, ha, ha! There is no way to a little kid like you can withstand a temperature like that. You must be freezing in there." Said Icely, as he watched.

Anime tries to move. He begins to move while inside the ice.

" I can move. But it's too cold in here. Maybe if I use Thundara I might be able to get out of here. I just hope it works." Thought Anime, as his body began to shiver.

Anime raises the Animblade in the air. Icely looks from outside the ice.

" Hey! What are you doing?" Asked Icely.

" Thundara!" Anime slightly yelled.

6 thunder sparks appear near the ceiling of the room. 6 thunderbolts drop from the sparks. 3 bolts strike the ice that Anime is trapped inside. Suddenly the ice begins to quickly melt. Without warning the other three thunderbolts strike Anime's slightly wet clothes, absorbing the water in them. As the bolts hit the ice, their power begins to rise due to the ice changing into water. The 6 thunderbolts catch the water and they begin to zoom towards Icely's ice body.

" Uh oh…" Said Icely, as the thunderbolts zoomed towards him.

The thunderbolts hit Icely, causing him to roar. Anime manages to continue to stay up. He begins to watch, as the thunderbolts zap Icely. Suddenly the ice on the ground disappears. Icely begins to shrink and evaporate. Anime continues to watch as Icely shrinks. As Icely reaches 2 inches tall, he stops shrinking. Icely looks up at Anime, and lets out a scream that Anime can barely hear and begins to run around in circles.

Anime begins to approach Icely. As Anime reaches him, Icely continues to run around and bumps into the front of Anime's right shoe. Anime raises his right foot and moves it above Icely. Icely looks at the ground around him and sees the shoe's shadow. He looks up and sees Anime's foot beginning to fall towards him. Icely lets out another scream the Anime can barely hear and quickly scurries from under his foot. He scurries up a wall and squirms itself into a hole in the left corner of the ceiling and continues to scurry.

" I beat him. Yes!" Said Anime, as he smiled.

Suddenly the ice on the walls begins to unfreeze and the water begins to disappear. Anime looks and sees that the ice that Arlin is in isn't melting. He quickly aims the Animblade at the ice.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

A medium fiery fireball shoots toward the ice. As it hits the ice, the ice shatters and the fireball disappears. Arlin begins to regain movement and he shakes. He then looks around and begins to regain heat. He looks at Anime.

" What happened?" Asked Arlin.

" I was able to beat that Icely thing. And then the ice began to disappear. Then it began warm again." Said Anime, as the Animblade disappeared from his hand.

" Well I feel better now since I'm out of the ice. Thanks." Said Arlin.

" No prob." Said Anime.

Suddenly Anime begins to feel warm and cold at the same time.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as he began to feel weird.

Arlin looks at Anime closely and realizes what's wrong.

" You've been in the cold for too long. A little bit longer and who knows what would have happened. And you may feel weird. Going from a cold place to a warm place quickly is bad for a kid like you. " Said Arlin, as he sheathed his sword.

Anime begins to shake the ice crystals off of his hands and begins to feel his body returning to normal temperature.

" Do you have another elixir?" Asked Anime.

" Yeah. Here you go." Said Arlin, as he took out an elixir, and gave it to Anime.

Anime catches it then throws it in the air. The bottle of the elixir changes into sparkles and they fall on Anime, completely healing him.

" That feels better. But me battling in the cold for so long really took the wind out of me." Said Anime.

All of a sudden a blizzard element breezes towards Anime and it disappears with a sparkle towards the Animblade. Anime looks in shock.

" That was a blizzard element. My Blizzara spell has reached its last spell. Wait till Sakura hears this. "Said Anime.

Suddenly the door to the next lightened road opens.

" Battling in the cold really takes guts. You deserve that blizzard element. Now… We should get going. The final room awaits. Are you are feeling good enough to continue? " Asked Arlin.

Anime nods.

" Yeah. I guess. But me walking might help me regain my senses." Said Anime, as he brushed the ice crystals out of his slightly long brown hair with his hand.

Arlin nods and begins to walk towards the open door. Anime follows and reaches where Arlin is and begins to walk beside him. They exit the room and begin to walk through the brightened hallway that leads to the last room.

End of Chapter.

Anime has managed to defeat the Ice crisis, Icely. And because he did, he has earned another blizzard element. Now that his blizzard spell has reached Blizzaga, He may be stronger. But will it be enough to defeat Mull? Find out on the next chapter.


	53. Arrival at the last room

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 53: Arrival at the last room.

Anime and Arlin continue to walk through the hallway.

" Are you still feeling pain from that cold experience?" Asked Arlin.

Anime looks at him.

" A little. I'm still feeling cold pain, but it's not as bad anymore. It feels like it's going away." Replied Anime,

" It's a good thing you beat that thing when you did. Another few minutes and you would have got frostbite." Said Arlin.

" Yeah I know. But I didn't though." Replied Anime, as he walked alongside Arlin.

" You're right. But if you did then we would have a problem." Said Arlin.

" But you were stuck in the ice for a while. But you haven't mentioned that it hurt." Said Anime.

" I'm older than you. So I'm able to take more pain without saying ow. And I can take on lower temperatures." Said Arlin.

Anime stays silent and looks ahead and sees that they are 2 steps from a flight of stairs. Him and Arlin begin to walk up the stairs toward the top floor.

" Do you think it would be cooler if we had to progress down instead of up?" Asked Anime, as he continued to walk up the stairs

" It really couldn't matter less to me." Replied Arlin, as he walked alongside Anime.

" Yeah. It doesn't really matter to me either." Replied Anime.

" I can feel the Mana energy getting stronger. We must be getting closer." Said Arlin, as he walked up the stairs alongside Anime.

" What's Mana?" Thought Anime.

Anime nods his head twice as he walks up the stairs. Anime begins to think.

" We made it this far. I can't turn back now and I know Arlin won't. I just hope the lights don't go out again." Thought Anime, as he continued to run, slightly up the stairs.

Anime and Arlin reach the end of the stairs and continue to walk through another hallway. As they walk through it, they see lights coming from up ahead.

" What are those lights for?" Asked Anime.

" Those lights must be coming from the room. And I feel a Mana presence coming from where the lights are coming from. Lets go." Said Arlin.

Anime and Arlin begin to run. As they run towards the lights and turn they see a closed door. The lights and Mana energy is coming from the room.

" This must be where Mull is. Are you ready?" Asked Arlin.

Anime nods his head.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

Arlin turns the doorknob and realizes that it's locked.

" It's locked. Ok, Anime. Stand back." Said Arlin, as a small ball of Mana energy began to form in the palm of his left hand.

" You don't have to do that." Said Anime.

Arlin looks at Anime.

" How are we going to get inside then?" Asked Arlin.

" Easy. Just watch." Said Anime.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand. He then raises the Animblade in front of the keyhole of the door. Suddenly an unlocking sound is heard and the door slightly cracks open a bit.

Arlin looks surprised and the Mana energy ball disappears from his hand.

" I guess I didn't have to blast the door down." Said Arlin.

Arlin and Anime open the door wider and begin to walk inside the room. They see that the room is dark, and the lights are coming from a huge glowing symbol on the ground. They see that a person is standing in the middle of the symbol.

" Who's that person standing there?" Asked Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand

All of a sudden the person begins to speak.

" Welcome to the final room of the Mull Challenge." Said the person, as he stood with his back turned to them.

Arlin recognizes the voice but doesn't say anything. Suddenly the lights turn on, identifying the person as Mull. Anime can only see Mull's silver hair, and doesn't know it's him. But Arlin knows it's him just by looking at his hair.

" Mull!" Said Arlin.

Anime thinks.

" So that's Mull." Said Anime.

Mull turns around and looks at Anime and Arlin.

" Well if it isn't Arlin, and the kid who wields the Anime." Said Mull, as he looked at Arlin, then at Anime.

" Mull… Why are you trying to summon the Almagam?" Asked Arlin.

Mull smiles evilly.

" The Almagam doesn't have any dark energy. But I'm fusing the Almagam with darkness and a new form of the Almagam will be created." Answered Mull.

" You don't know what you're doing. You're putting everyone in danger." Said Arlin, as he looked.

Mull begins to laugh evilly.

" You think I care. It took me all these years to prepare for this moment. The moment where I get rid of you, and fill this world with darkness." Said Mull, as he laughed.

" You really are crazy. " Said Arlin.

" You're not filling this world with darkness." Said Anime.

Mull stops laughing and looks at Anime.

" Oh really? Then I guess we have a disagreement. " Said Mull.

" I always have a disagreement against you." Said Arlin.

" Wait… That guy that showed us to the Mull Challenge said that there was no summoning allowed." Said Anime.

Arlin looks at Mull.

" It's called the Mull Challenge. I'm in charge. And I do what I want to do. And as I said before, I'm creating the Dark Almagam and filling this world with darkness." Said Mull.

Anime gets into his fighting position.

" Not if we have anything to do with it." Said Anime, as he looked at Mull.

Arlin unsheathes his sword and looks at Mull. Mull continues to look.

" Why don't you stop summoning that useless Almagam and battle without it."? Said Arlin.

Mull begins to get mad.

" Oh. I see. Well I hope you two are ready. Because I don't go lightly on fools who are foolish enough to challenge me." Said Mull.

Mull unsheathes his sword. All of a sudden the lights coming from the huge symbol begin to disappear. Mull then begins to run towards Anime, and Arlin. Mull reaches then and tries to hit Arlin but he dodges out of the way. Anime tries to hit Mull but Mull quickly turns toward him and guards with his sword. Arlin then begins to charge up a ball of Mana.

" Mana Blast!" Said Arlin.

Arlin shoots the blast of Mana towards Mull. Mull quickly looks behind him and sees the blast. The blast hits Mull, blasting him back a little. Anime quickly aims the Animblade at Mull.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

A medium sized red fireball surrounded slightly with fire shoots from the tip of the Animblade towards Mull. The Fira spell hits Mull, not doing as much damage. Mull then runs toward Anime and tries to slash him but Anime guards with the Animblade. As their weapons hit, a clink sound is heard. Arlin teleports near Mull and tries to hit him. Mull guards with a hit attempt of his own. Arlin then moves back a little and begins to charge his sword with Mana.

" Mana Strike!" Said Arlin.

Arlin runs toward Mull and hits him with his Mana-shrouded sword. The Mana disappears from his sword. All of a sudden a group of heartless that resemble darkballs appear. Anime and Arlin look at them. The blue floating heartless look at Anime and Arlin.

" What kind of heartless are those?" Asked Anime.

" These are a new kind of heartless. Heartless Darkballs are born from pure darkness. But these are born from pure Mana and Darkness. They are called Manaballs." Said Mull.

" That's an obvious name for them." Said Arlin.

" It may be obvious, but they will beat you senseless. Manaball group! Attack them." Commanded Mull.

The 5 Heartless Manaballs continue to float while staying.

" I guess they don't listen to you." Said Anime.

Mull begins to get mad.

" Ok. Fine don't listen to me." Yelled Mull.

The Manaballs begin to float towards Anime and Arlin. Mull steps back and watches.

" Here they come. Let's take care of the heartless. Then we'll take care of Mull." Said Arlin.

" Yeah." Said Anime, as he looks at the Manaballs closing in towards them.

Anime runs toward them and jumps in the air. As he jumps in the air he begins to attack one of them. He lands a 5 hit combo on it. Arlin begins to hit another. A Manaball manages to bite Anime.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as the Manaball bit him.

Anime aims the Animblade at the Manaball.

" Force!" Said Anime.

Suddenly a medium sized Gravira sphere appears in the air and falls to the ground. 3 of the Manaballs fall to the ground, causing them to get hurt. 1 of them dematerialize into the air, while the other two begin to float. Arlin hits one of the Manaballs that got hit by the Gravira. The Manaball dematerializes into the air. Anime lands a 6 hit airborne combo in the air. The finishing attack of the combo blasts the Manaball back some. The Manaball dematerializes into the air. Anime lands on his feet. He then raises his Animblade in the air.

" Thundara!" Said Anime

6 thunderbolts fall and strike the 3 remaining Manaballs. One of the Manaballs dematerilize into the air. A Manaball chomps it's way towards Arlin to bite him but he dodges and as the Manaball passes him he hits it in it's back, causing it to disappear. The last Manaball looks at Anime and Arlin. It then disappears. Mull watches it disappear.

" Coward." Said Mull.

Anime and Arlin look at Mull.

" Now that your heartless friends are taken care of. It's time for you to go with them." Said Arlin.

Mull looks angrily at Anime and Arlin.

" You wanna play? Ok. Let's get this over with." Said Mull.

All of a sudden the room begins to shake and the huge symbol on the floor begins to glow brightly. Anime, Arlin, and Mull look shocked and don't know what is going on.

" What's going on?" Asked Anime.

" Mull! What happened?" Asked Arlin.

" I don't know… I think you defeating those heartless must have lowered the darkness and Mana levels." Replied Mull.

All of a sudden Mull begins to disappear.

" What's happening to me?" Asked Mull.

Arlin gives Mull an angry look.

" I tried to stop you. You have abused the Mana. Mana is supposed to be used for good purposes. Not for someone's plan to change something that shouldn't be changed. But it's too late for you now." Said Arlin.

" Wait… Mull? Do you know a girl named Narue?" Asked Anime.

Mull looks at Anime, and laughs evilly.

" Like I'll tell you where she is. Even I don't know." Said Mull, as he laughed.

Anime begins to get mad.

" And to think I was going to help you." Said Anime, as he put both hands on the Animblade's handle and aimed it at Mull.

" Wait! No!" Said Mull.

" See ya…" Said Anime.

All of a sudden a big breeze filled with ice crystals blows from the Animblade towards Mull. The Blizzaga spell hits Mull. Mull disappears and small Mana particles drop to the ground and disappear. Anime takes his left hand off the handle of the Animblade and moves it to his side. The room stops shaking. Arlin's angry expression changes into a regular expression and he looks at Anime.

" We have to get rid of the symbol on the ground." Said Arlin.

" Yeah let's hurry." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

All of a sudden the symbol begins to glow and a circle appears above it. Arlin looks stricken while Anime looks regularly.

" What is that?" Thought Anime.

" Oh… no…" Said Arlin, as he looked.

The circle begins to glow dark and Mana begins to appear on the line of the circle. A screeching sound is heard.

End of Chapter.

" Anime and Arlin were able to defeat Mull. Well… Mull defeated himself. But since he has disappeared the Mana energy has been used to add to the power of the symbol. Now a circle has appeared above the symbol. Anime has no idea what it is there for, while Arlin is stricken with different emotions. What can it be? And is Mull really down for the count? Find out on the next chapter.


	54. The Amalgam of darkness

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 54: The Amalgam of darkness.

Anime and Arlin continue to look at the symbol and the circle above it. Arlin continues to look stricken. Anime begins to feel a high level of energy coming from it.

" What's that energy coming from it?" Asked Anime, as his brown hair slightly blew in the energy winds

" That's… Mana energy. Mull has done it. He has created the Dark Amalgam." Said Arlin.

" The Dark Amalgam… We have to destroy it." Said Anime.

Arlin looks at Anime. All of a sudden the circle above the symbol begins to glow brightly with Darkness and Mana energy. The glowing subsides and a large dark monster appears. Anime looks and sees a big dark metal-like sphere in his mouth with blue symbols on it. The monster is fuming with darkness and Mana. Arlin begins to look at the monster with widened eyes.

" Is that the Dark Amalgam?" Asked Anime, as he looked at the monster.

Arlin nods his head three times.

" The Dark Amalgam is here." Said Arlin, as he looked at it.

All of a sudden a blast of Mana energy shoots from the Dark Amalgam towards Anime.

" Whoa!" Said Anime, as he dodge rolled out of the way.

The Mana energy blast hits the wall with an explosion. Anime and Arlin look at the explosion. They then look back at the Amalgam.

" Is this really part of the Mull Challenge?" Asked Anime.

" No. Mull was the last person we had to battle. I don't think the other members of the Battle stadium staff know about this. " Replied Arlin.

Anime quickly gets into his fighting position.

" But someone have to destroy it. Go inform the others that Mull has been trying to fill this world with darkness the whole time. I'll take care of the Dark Amalgam." Said Anime, as he looked at Arlin.

Arlin thinks.

" He really is a brave kid. But can he really defeat it by himself?" Thought Arlin.

Arlin begins to speak.

" Ok. I'll go tell. Good luck, Anime. The Amalgam doesn't move so it should be easy to hit it. And stay wary about that big sphere." Said Arlin.

Arlin teleports. Anime watches him as he teleports. Anime then looks back at the Dark Amalgam.

The Dark Amalgam looks at Anime. All of a sudden the sphere in its mouth begins to spin. It shoots a dark mana energy ball at Anime. As the energy ball comes toward Anime, he deflects it back at the Dark Amalgam. The energy ball hits the sphere inside its mouth.

" Arlin was right. It doesn't move." Thought Anime.

The sphere begins to glow yellow. Anime watches it change and looks confused.

" Why is it changing color?" Thought Anime.

All of a sudden parts of the walls begin to glow. Then without notice they begin to shoot lasers toward Anime. Anime begins to dodge them. A laser manages to hit him, causing him to fall.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as the laser hit him.

Anime quickly gets up from off the floor and runs toward the Dark Amalgam. The lasers fade and the sphere returns to its normal state. Anime reaches it and lands a 5 hit combo on the sphere. The impact of the 5th hit makes the sphere change shape. The sphere changes into a square then back into a sphere.

All of a sudden a burgundy colored circle appears on the ground, under Anime. Anime quickly jumps out of the way of the circle but it moves with him, and remains on the ground under him. All of a sudden a blast shoots out from the circle, hitting Anime into the air, and causing damage to him.

While Anime is in the air, the Amalgam shoots a dark Mana energy blast. Anime catches a glimpse of the blast coming towards him. He then lands a 6 hit airborne combo on the dark mana energy blast. The impact of the finishing attack of the combo causes the mana energy blast to be deflected back towards the Dark Amalgam.

" Take this!" Said Anime, as he hit the mana energy blast with the finishing attack of the combo.

The mana energy blast continues to head towards the Dark Amalgam. The Dark Amalgam quickly closes its mouth and creates a barrier of Mana, so that the blast doesn't hurt the sphere. The energy blast hits the barrier, causing a medium sized explosion. Sparkles of mana fall to the ground as the barrier disappears. As the barrier disappears, Anime quickly puts his left hand on the handle on the Animblade, and begins to charge up energy with it.

" Ragnarok!" Said Anime, as he aimed the Animblade at the Dark Amalgam.

6 rays shoot from the Animblade, straight towards the Dark Amalgam. The rays hit the Dark Amalgam and go through it. The Dark Amalgam looks unaffected by the attack but it took up damage. Anime raises his Animblade into the air.

" Wind!" Said Anime.

A gust of wind appears and begins to swirl around Anime. Suddenly the sphere in the Dark Amalgam's mouth begins to change shape into a face. A red circle appears around Anime's waist. The Aerora spell disappears and so does the circle.

" That move it used made my Aerora spell wear off." Thought Anime.

The face changes back into a sphere. It then begins to glow yellow. Anime quickly raises his Animblade in the air.

" Aerora!" Said Anime.

A gust of wind appears and begins to swirl around Anime, as a defense for him. The walls begin to glow and shoot lasers. A laser begins to move towards Anime but he jumps over it.

" Aerora Raid!" Said Anime.

All of a sudden the Aerora spell gets transferred from Anime and begins to swirl around the Animblade. Anime then hurls the Animblade towards the Dark Amalgam. The Animblade continues to move towards the Dark Amalgam. The Animblade hits the sphere, causing the Aerora spell to take damage along with the Animblade itself. As the Animblade begins to come back towards Anime, the Aerora spell around the Animblade disappears. Anime catches the Animblade. A laser hits Anime from behind causing him to fall forward to the ground.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as the laser hit him.

Anime gets up and begins to shoot Fira fireballs at the glowing walls. One by one the lasers disappear. He then raises the Animblade in the air.

" Thundara!" Said Anime, in a slight yell.

6 thunderbolts appear near the ceiling of the room, and begin to strike down near the Dark Amalgam. Four thunderbolts hit the ground near the Dark Amalgam, still doing damage to it. And the other two strike the mouth and the sphere inside. The sphere absorbs the thunderbolt that struck it, and shoots it at Anime. The thunderbolt hits Anime, causing him to get shocked. The thunderbolt doesn't affect him as much.

Anime begins to feel lightheaded. He then takes out a potion and throws it slightly in the air. The small bottle of potion transforms into sparkles, and small stars. The sparkles and stars fall on Anime, healing him and making him un-lightheaded. Anime then begins to run towards the Dark Amalgam. As he runs he begins to charge up Ragnarok energy with his Animblade.

The Dark Amalgam shoots a mana energy blast at Anime. Anime dodges out of the way. All of a sudden a streak of yellow light comes straight down towards Anime. Anime quickly moves out of the way. As Anime reaches the sphere, he jumps in the air.

" Ragnarok Slash!" Said Anime.

Anime begins to come towards the sphere. His Animblade begins to glow a little with Ragnarok energy. Anime begins to come towards the sphere. He hits it hard with the Animblade. As he hits it, the Ragnarok energy becomes released from the Animblade, in rays and begins to hit the sphere.

All of a sudden the sphere begins to glow different colors. As Anime watches it close up, he realizes that him standing close to it might hurt him, so he backs up. All of a sudden he hears footsteps. He looks behind him at the door and sees Arlin. Arlin looks at Anime, then at the Amalgam. Arlin looks speechless.

" What's wrong Arlin?" Asked.

All of a sudden the sphere opens. As it opens it begins to charge up a huge dark laser.

" Uh oh…" Said Anime, as he looked at the sphere.

Arlin quickly charges up a Mana blast and shoots it at the Dark Amalgam. The blast hits the inside of the sphere, causing it to become one with the laser forming. Anime looks at Arlin.

" It absorbed your blast. Way to go." Said Anime.

Arlin looks surprised.

" Sorry I guess. I had to come back here and see what was happening." Said Arlin.

All of a sudden Mana appears behind Anime and Mull appears from it.

" Mull!" Said Arlin.

Mull grabs Anime, and holds his arms so he can't move. Anime drops the Animblade and begins to try to shake him off.

"Let…me go!" Said Anime.

Mull smiles evilly.

" Now Dark Amalgam! Release the Dark Ether attack!" Commanded Mull.

The Dark Amalgam continues to charge up the attack. All of a sudden Arlin begins to teleport. But before Arlin can reappear, Mull reads senses where he is going to appear and quickly lets go of Anime and teleports. Arlin appears where Mull was. He looks at Mull.

" How did you return?" Asked Arlin.

" Hmm… I found a way out." Said Mull.

Arlin senses Mull's Mana energy.

" Your mana energy is low. You're on the verge of fading into the darkness." Said Arlin.

" I don't need strength to beat you. I may be gone, but the Dark Amalgam will finish the job for me." Said Mull.

Suddenly Mull disappears with an Ah.

" Hmm. I knew he wouldn't stay long." Said Arlin.

Arlin turns his head and looks at Anime. Anime begins to get up. He looks at the sphere of the Dark Amalgam, charging up the laser.

" I have to stop the laser." Said Anime.

Anime picks up the Animblade and begins to run towards the sphere. All of a sudden the sphere stops charging up the Dark Ether laser. It then begins to release it slowly. Arlin watches as it does.

" Anime!" Said Arlin, as he looked.

The laser blasts towards Anime. Anime quickly hurls the Animblade through the laser with force. Anime keeps his eyes open as the laser comes toward him. As the laser reaches Anime, a light creates a barrier in front of Anime. The barrier of light blocks the heavy power of the attack. All of a sudden the Amalgam stops releasing it. As the light of the laser subsides, Anime still can't see. The barrier of light fades away and Anime looks at the Amalgam. Arlin sees that Anime is unharmed. He then looks at the Dark Amalgam.

The sphere remains glowing with Dark Ether laser energy. All of a sudden the sphere closes and it begins to blink different colors quickly. The mouth disappears and the sphere falls to the ground. All of a sudden the body of the Dark Amalgam begins to disappear and the mana from it floats in the air and disappears. After the whole body disappears, a heart floats out of the sphere. The sphere then glows white and disappears.

Arlin looks shocked, as the Dark Amalgam is gone.

" He defeated it…" Thought Arlin.

Arlin smiles. He takes out an elixir and places it on the ground. He then disappears.

Anime looks at where the Dark Amalgam was. He approaches the symbol on the floor. The symbol disappears along with the circle. Anime then looks behind him and sees the Arlin is not there. All of a sudden a circle appears in the middle of the room near the elixir on the ground.

Anime approaches the circle and reads a sign by it. The sign says… "Quick exit to the 2nd floor." Anime looks at the circle. He then picks up the elixir and throws it slightly in the air. Sparkles appear from the bottle, and they fall on Anime. He then walks pass the circle and walks out of the room through the door that he came in from.

End of Chapter.

Anime was able to defeat the Dark Amalgam, and Mull, with some help from Arlin. Arlin has left before Anime. Now Anime begins to walk back towards the entrance of the Mull Challenge. What will happen next to Anime, as he returns to his other friends? Find out on the next chapter.


	55. Sora's farewell

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 55: Sora's farewell.

Anime continues to run through the Mull Challenge rooms, toward the exit. He walks down a flight of stairs and continues to run. The Animblade appears in his right hand, and then disappears.

" I'm almost out of here." Anime said to himself, as he ran

Anime continues to run. As he approaches the last flight of stairs, he walks down them. After he passes the last stair, he continues to run through the hallways and the last two rooms.

All of a sudden, a guy in a dark coat appears in front of Anime with his back turned to him. Anime stops running and looks at the guy's red hair. Anime begins to think about where he has seen him before. He then begins to have a short flashback of the dream he had on the High Ship.

(Flashback starts)

Anime looks around to see where Narue went. All of a sudden a guy in a dark coat appears. Anime looks at the guy's his red hair and begins to talk.

" Where did Narue go?" Asked Anime.

The guy keeps his back turned to Anime and begins to speak.

" She was here a minute ago. I guess she lost herself in the darkness." Said the guy.

" Where did you come from? And who are you?" Asked Anime.

" I just came here. And the name is…" Said the guy.

Before the guy can say his name the flashback finishes.

(End of Flashback)

" I remember seeing him in my dream. But I don't know his name." Thought Anime.

The guy begins to speak.

" So… Anime. I heard that you just completed the Mull Challenge." Said the guy.

" How do you know my name?" Asked Anime.

" You're the Animblade master. And besides you were just in the Mull Challenge. If you didn't notice there were cameras hidden in the rooms watching the battles you had. So everyone knows that you and that other guy won. They're awaiting your return." Said the guy.

" Who are you?" Asked Anime.

The guy looks at the ground.

" That's not required." Said the guy.

" Oh… So you came to congratulate me?" Asked Anime.

The guy laughs a little while still having his back turned and his arms crossed.

" Don't push your luck. I'm about to leave." Said the guy.

" Wait. Don't leave." Said Anime.

The guy disappears.

Anime sighs with disapproval.

" He disappeared. " Said Anime.

Anime begins to continue to walk, and walks past where the guy was. He then reaches the door to the lobby of the Battle Stadium. He slowly opens the door. As he opens the door, he sees that the lobby is empty. He walks through the Mull Challenge and looks around.

" Is anyone here?" Asked Anime.

Anime walks outside towards the gate and sees a bunch of people. The people see the door open and look at Anime. The people begin to applaud at him. Anime looks around at the audience and sees a bunch of familiar people. Suddenly the applause begins to calm down. All of a sudden a man begins to speak.

" Congratulations, Anime. You have defeated the Mull Challenge. Now if you may be so kind to climb on the stand and stand on it." Said the man, as he pointed at a small staircase that leads to a stand.

Anime begins to walk towards the stand. As he reaches it, he begins to walk up it. He reaches the top. He looks down at the audience.

" Now. As you may know already. If someone defeats the Mull Challenge then they receive the four trophies that are awarded in the four main tournaments. So now… We, The staff of the Battle Stadium would like to award you with the four trophies." Said the man.

Suddenly four other men come out and begin to walk towards Anime. Each guy is holding a trophy, one bigger than the other. Two are golden, one is red, and the last one is blue. The men place the trophies down by the stairs of the stand.

" You may take the trophies along with you when you leave the Battle Stadium. But we would like to keep them here and show them on display to all the people. Is that ok?" Asked the man.

" The Gummi Ship that me and my friends use might not have enough room for them. So you can keep them." Said Anime, with a smile.

" Then it is settled. The four trophies will be on display in the lobby. You may take them to the lobby now. Said the man.

The four other men who brought the trophies in pick them up and take them to the lobby.

" Now also… We would like to award you with another trophy. This trophy is for you completing the Mull Challenge." Said the man.

Suddenly a man comes out with a big golden trophy. The guy begins to climb the stairs toward Anime. He reaches Anime and hands him the trophy. The man then returns down the stairs and walks away.

Anime sits the trophy down beside him. He catches a glimpse of something inside. He looks inside the trophy and sees a letter.

" What's this letter doing here?" Thought Anime, as he took it out and looked at it.

The letter has Anime's name on it. Anime opens the letter and takes out the folded piece of paper. He unfolds the paper and begins to read what it says. The letter says…

(The letter starts)

To Anime,

" Sorry for leaving so early after you defeated the Dark Amalgam. Well while you were battling it, I did what you said, and went and told the staff about what Mull was doing. And as I thought, They had no idea that Mull was doing that. They said that Mull was nice, and kind. I guess that looks aren't everything. And they said that he really wanted to test the opponents that challenged his Mull Challenge trial."

"Well anyway I told them what happened and they decided to let you take care of him. I also told them to put this letter in the trophy so that you can read it. Anyway, I decided to take a break from the Battle Stadium. I already explained it to the staff. So since I'm not here, you win our one-on-one battle by default. But I didn't forfeit."

"You defeated Mull, and you defeated the Dark Amalgam. My friends and me had to work together against it just to knock it out. And it was a stronger version of the one that I have battled before. Well this letter is getting long. So I must be leaving. By what I saw from you, I can tell that power sleeps within you."

Arlin

Ps. I have enclosed a gift for you. I didn't know what to get you so I gave you a keychain. If I'm not mistaken, it was called Divine Mana. Don't worry; it's just a name. It doesn't have mana in it or anything.

(The letter ends)

Anime refolds the paper and places it back inside the trophy. He then looks inside the trophy and sees a keychain. He takes it out and looks at it. (The keychain resembles a red mana energy blast. But it is flat instead of sphere shaped. The keychain has green signs on it that resemble the signs on the sphere of the Amalgam. The keychain is attached to a medium length metal chain.) Anime puts the keychain in one of his pockets.

" Now. Raise the trophy up high. You're the champ of the Mull Challenge!" Said the man.

Anime picks up the trophy and raises it high above his head. As he holds it above his head, the audience begins to applause. Confetti begins to fall from above. Suddenly Sakura yells out something to Anime.

" Way to go, Anime!" Yelled Sakura.

" Yeah! Good job!" Said Sora.

Anime smiles and continues to raise it up high. After a while, Anime places it down on the ground. The audience begins to stop applauding. As it ends, the audience begins to ungroup and walk away. Anime picks up the trophy and walks down the stairs. As he reaches the last step the man approaches him.

" Do you plan on taking that trophy with you?" Asked the man.

" No. You can show it on display also. Here." Said Anime, as he handed him the 20-inch trophy.

The man takes the trophy.

" Thank you. We hope you enter another tournament soon. But sadly, there won't be any more Mull Challenges. Arlin told us about what he was doing, so we banned Mull from coming here. And until we clean up what Mull left, there won't be any more tournaments for a while. So you won't be missing anything when you leave. But since you won the Mull challenge, you may attract challenges from people. So I'll inform you on your Gummi Ship's phone number. When you do." Said the man.

" Ok. Thanks." Said Anime.

" Come again." Said the man.

The man walks away. As he walks away, Sora, Takai, Sakura, Donald, and Goofy approach Anime. Anime sees them and notices that Sakura is in new clothes. (She's wearing a brown skirt, a white short-sleeved shirt, white socks, and matching sneakers.)

(Including underclothes.)

" Nice clothes, Sakura." Said Anime.

" Thanks. Kero said they were good too." Said Sakura.

Takai looks at Sakura.

" I did too…" Said Takai.

" We saw you while you battled." Said Goofy.

Sora nods his head once.

" Yeah. You and Arlin were awesome, as you two battled all those things." Said Sora.

" Thanks. Those battles were quite hard. Oh yeah, Sakura? I learned Blizzaga." Said Anime.

" Yeah I know. But while you were battling in there I was practicing. And I learned, Blizzaga, Thundaga, and Firaga." Said Sakura.

" Really?" Asked Anime.

" Yep. I learn magic quicker than you do since it's the main thing I do." Said Sakura.

Donald smiles.

" But you still aren't a match for my magic." Said Donald.

Sakura looks at Donald.

" Yeah maybe so. But I can get better just like anyone can." Said Sakura.

" I know. And good luck on it." Said Donald.

Sakura smiles.

" Well anyway… Good job on beating the Mull Challenge. Too bad it was the only one that there was." Said Sora.

" Yeah. So… What are you guys going to do now, since there won't be any tournaments for a while?" Asked Anime.

" Hmm… I don't know. I think we'll stay here. Since Kairi and Riku are looking for me, I should stay here. Even after I said I'll protect Kairi." Said Sora.

" We'll stay with you too, Sora. " Said Donald, as he answered for himself and Goofy.

Sora smiles at Donald and Goofy.

" Thanks guys." Said Sora.

Sora looks at Anime, Takai, and Sakura.

" What about you guys?" Asked Sora.

" We're going to continue our journey." Said Anime.

" Oh ok. Well we should be going now. Come on guys." Said Sora.

" Bye." Said Donald.

" Bye" Said Goofy.

Anime and the others wave bye. They then turn around and begin to walk away. Suddenly Sora turns around.

" Hey Anime?" Asked Sora.

Anime turns around and looks at Sora.

" Yeah?" Asked Anime.

" You made me realize something. Strong hearts can come in small packages. As long as your heart stays strong. Then there is no one who can stand in your way. Keep your heart strong. And stay brave." Said Sora.

Anime smiles.

" I will. Bye now." Said Anime.

" Bye." Said Sora.

Sora turns around and walks away. Him, Donald, and Goofy enter through the gate and enter the lobby.

Anime turns around and continues to walk away with Takai, and Sakura. All of a sudden the ground begins to sparkle. From the sparkling ground, a glowing keyhole appears. Anime, Takai, and Sakura see it.

" Hey Anime, look. A keyhole." Said Sakura.

" I know. I see it." Said Anime, as the Animblade appeared in his right hand.

Anime aims the Animblade at the keyhole. Suddenly a blue beam of light shoots out from the tip of the Animblade. The beam begins to go inside the keyhole. After a few seconds, a locking sound is heard and the keyhole disappears. The Animblade stops releasing the beam of light and the remaining parts of the beam disappears with sparkles. The Animblade disappears from Anime's hand.

" Ok. Now that that's done, let's return to the High Ship. " Said Anime.

Takai and Sakura nod their heads twice. Suddenly Kero's voice is heard.

" Hey guys." Said Kero's voice.

Suddenly Kero appears. Anime and the others look at him.

" Oh hey, Kero. You usually don't come out. What brings you out?" Asked Anime?

" Well firstly. I told you, Takai that Anime would like Sakura's clothes." Said Kero.

" Ok. You win. Here." Said Takai, as he handed him a big cookie.

" Oh yeah!" Said Kero, as he took the cookie and began to eat it.

Sakura looks at Kero and Takai.

" You two betted that Anime would like my clothes? You two are as bad as my older brother." Said Sakura.

Kero looks at Sakura.

" I'm not THAT bad." Said Kero, as he ate the last piece of the cookie.

" I never met your brother. And besides I was going to give Kero a cookie anyway." Said Takai.

Kero looks at Anime.

" Oh yeah… I came out to give you something. You can use this to summon me in battle. That way you'll see me in my real form, instead of this stuffed animal form." Said Kero, as a charm in the shape of a cookie appeared in his hand.

Kero gives it to Anime, As Anime holds it, he looks at it.

" A cookie charm?" Asked Anime.

" Yep. Now don't lose it." Said Kero.

" I won't." Said Anime, as he put it in his left pocket with the other charms.

" Well bye now." Said Kero.

Kero changes into a sparkle and goes back into the journal.

" Ok. Let's hurry and head back to the High Ship." Said Takai

Anime and the others then continue to walk. They reach the exit of the Battle Stadium. They walk through the door and reach the High Ship. Takai unlocks the door to the inside and opens it. He and the others go inside. They take their seats and fasten them. Takai starts up the High Ship.

" Ok guys. Now we should go to the next world." Said Takai.

" Yeah. You know where it is?" Said Sakura.

" I don't know." Said Takai.

Suddenly the Animblade appears in Anime's lap. Anime looks at it and thinks.

" Oh yeah… That keychain I got from Cloud… Let me check if it's one of the special keychains that can chain the form of the Animblade. I'll check the keychain that Arlin gave me some other time." Thought Anime.

Anime takes out the keychain that Cloud game him. (The keychain resembles a Chocobo's feather. The Chocobo feather keychain is metal. The keychain is attached to a metal chain that isn't as long as the Divine Mana's. The name of it is called Chocobo Buster.)

Anime detaches the Fallen Moon keychain from the Animblade and attaches the Chocobo Buster keychain. Suddenly the Animblade begins to glow, and it starts to change form into another blade-like form. As it stops glowing, the Animblade is in a new form.

(The color of the handle is brownish black. The blade of it is a grayish, concrete color. The blade is quite thick. The lower part of blade has 3 small sized yellow spots on it. The top part of the blade has a yellowish gray sprouted shape of the tail of a Chocobo. (The three feathers) And on the other side of the top part is plain.)

The Animblade disappears. Anime puts the Fallen Moon Keychain in his pocket.

" Maybe we should warp to the world where the Negaverse was, and fly past there. " Said Anime.

" Yeah. We should warp there." Said Sakura.

Takai nods his head once. He then moves the cursor on the map screen and selects the world where the Negaverse was.

" Ok. Here we go." Said Takai.

The High Ship disappears.

End of Chapter.

Anime has completed the Mull Challenge. Not back with his friends, they say goodbye to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Anime checks out the keychain that cloud gave him. And it is one of the keychains that change the forms of the Animblade. Now with the goodbye of new friends, and a new form added to the forms of the Animblade, Anime, Sakura, and Takai continue their journey. What world will they go to next? Find out on the next chapter.


	56. Return to the Pokemon World

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 56:

(Meanwhile at the Spiral Tower)

Rikou remains asleep in his room. Suddenly he begins to wake up. He jumps out of the bed.

" I feel weird…" Thought Rikou, as he looked around his room.

Rikou walks outside the room and continues to walk, as he walks, heartless shadows appear and look at him. Rikou reaches the main room and looks inside. He sees Luther and Makubex. He then walks inside the room. As he does, Luther and Makubex look at him.

" How did you sleep?" Asked Makubex.

" Good I guess. Hey Luther? Can I go to Radiant Garden now?" Asked Rikou.

" No. I still have to go through some tests with the heartless I created." Said Luther.

Rikou sighs.

" Is there anything I can do? While I'm staying here, Narue could be hurt." Said Rikou.

" I know that. But she could matter less to me. She matters to you." Said Luther.

Rikou stays silent.

"And besides… The Animblade master might be on his way towards another world. He doesn't have any idea where she is." Said Luther.

" And you have the heartless on your side, so you are bound to be unstoppable." Said Makubex, as he looked at Rikou.

" You're right. At least I know where she is. But when will I be able to see her?" Asked Rikou.

" Soon… The time is drawing near, when you will be able to see her." Said Luther.

" That's better than hearing not yet." Said Rikou.

" Hmm…" Said Makubex.

All of a sudden Naraku enters the room. Luther sees Naraku, and then looks back at Rikou.

" Now run along Rikou." Said Luther.

Rikou walks away. He passes Naraku, and exits the room.

Naraku begins to approach Luther, and Makubex. They look at him as he does.

" What happened?" Asked Makubex.

" It seems that, that crazy guy, Mull is gone." Said Naraku, as he stopped walking.

" The kid defeated him?" Asked Makubex.

" And he beat that creation that Mull made?" Asked Luther.

" I guess so. And he sealed the keyhole for that world." Answered Naraku.

Makubex looks at Luther.

" And you said a fool like him wouldn't find them easily." Said Makubex.

Naraku looks at Luther.

" I guess I underestimated him a little bit. But there are still more he has to lock, which may take him a long time to find." Replied Luther.

Makubex, and Naraku continue to look at Luther.

" I may have underestimated him. But I won't overestimate him." Said Luther.

" I'm sure you won't." Said Naraku.

" So do you have anything for us to do?" Asked Makubex.

" No not right now. The boy, and the king's fools haven't landed on a world." Said Luther.

" Fine. I'll be on the computer." Said Makubex, as he walked away.

Naraku walks away, leaving Luther alone in the room. Luther then walks away the opposite way.

(Now back to Anime and his friends.)

The High Ship reappears near the world where the Negaverse was. Takai stops the Gummi Ship as it reappears.

" Ok guys. We should continue to the new world." Said Sakura.

Takai begins to think. Then he speaks.

" Wait Sakura. Maybe we should revisit some of the worlds we went to." Said Takai.

" What? No. I want to go to the next world." Said Sakura, as she looked at Takai.

" Yeah I know. I do two. And I know Anime does also. But we might find some new things if we revisit them. And since we're stronger now and we have new moves, who knows what we might find" Said Takai.

" You have a point, Takai." Said Anime.

Anime begins to think about him forgetting something at the Battle Stadium. He then remembers that he didn't receive the licenses that he was supposed to get.

" Hey! The people at the Battle Stadium didn't give me the licenses I was suppose to get." Said Anime.

" Is that so? Well you still won anyway. And your trophies are on display so they'll realize they forgot sooner or later." Replied Takai.

" Yeah. You're right about that." Said Anime.

" And besides, that wasn't the last time we'll be there… I think." Said Sakura, as she looked at Anime.

" Don't worry. We'll go back there." Said Takai.

" Yeah. I might have challenges by the time we go back." Said Anime.

" Probably so. So what world do you guys want to return to? " Asked Takai.

Anime and Sakura begin to think. Anime finishes thinking and answers.

" What about the Pokemon World?" Asked Anime.

Sakura looks at Takai.

" Yeah. That's good enough. I would love to see those cute creatures again…" Said Sakura.

Takai nods his head. He then moves the cursor on the map screen to the Pokemon World icon.

" Oh yeah Takai? Can I try driving the High Ship?" Asked Anime.

Takai looks at Anime.

" No way. Sakura can drive, but I don't know about you. Maybe some other time." Answered Takai.

" Oh… Ok." Said Anime.

" Ok. Let me warp the High Ship." Said Takai, as he choose warp, on the map screen.

Suddenly the High Ship disappears. It reappears near the Pokemon World.

" That was easy. Imagine if we had to find a warp hole. Or if we had to drive all the way back." Said Takai.

" Yeah…" Said Sakura.

" Let's disembark." Said Anime.

" Ok." Said Takai, as he pushed a button.

Suddenly Anime and the others disappear with a light. They reappear on the Pokemon World, inside the same forest where they found Moltres.

" Wow. We appeared in the forest we explored." Said Sakura.

" So what should we do?" Asked Takai.

Anime shrugs his shoulders.

" I have no idea." Said Anime.

Suddenly footsteps are heard behind them. They look behind them and see a guy, running towards them, panting. The guy stops when he reaches him.

" Hey? Have any of you seen a Magnemite?" Asked the guy.

"A Magnemite?" Asked Anime.

" Yes." Replied the guy.

" Umm no. Sorry." Said Sakura.

The guy sighs.

" I know I don't feel right asking you this but. Can you help me find it?" Asked the guy.

" Umm we don't know how one looks like." Said Anime.

The guy looks at them surprised.

" You're serious… Well it has 2 U-shaped magnets on each end of its body. It can float also. And also mine has a blue ribbon on it, from winning a contest." Said the guy.

" Oh ok. Sure. We'll help you find it. Umm…" Said Anime, as he didn't know his name.

" Oh! You can call me Elie. And thank you. Well I'll check somewhere else. You can check the forest. " Said the guy.

Anime and the others look at him.

" What? The whole forest?" Asked Anime.

" It really isn't as big. Once you know your way, then it can be an cinch. But that is only if you walk in then turn around and walk out." Said Elie.

Anime stays silent. A sweatdrop appears behind Anime, Sakura, and Takai's heads.

" Well, I'll leave you to it. I'll look in the town. Bye." Said Elie, as he walked away.

Takai, and Sakura look at Anime. The sweat drops disappear from the back of their heads

" Do you really want to help him?" Asked Takai.

" Yeah. Why not? You guys were going to say yes also right? " Asked Anime.

"… No. Not really." Said Sakura.

" But we'll go along with it." Said Takai.

" Ok guys then let's go." Said Anime.

Anime and the others walk away.

End of Chapter.

Anime and the others have returned to the Pokemon World. And they have got themselves into a search for a Magnemite. How will the search go? Find out on the next chapter.


	57. Kero's true form

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 57: Kero's true form.

Anime and the others continue to walk.

" Where can that pokemon be?" Asked Sakura, as she walked and looked around.

" I don't know. But that guy said that it should be in the forest." Replied Anime, as he looked around.

" Maybe we should try asking around. Do you think they'll know what we're talking about? " Asked Takai.

" I don't know. But let's try it out." Replied Sakura.

Anime and the others begin to keep a look out for a pokemon. After a while of not spotting a pokemon Takai begins to question the others.

" Do any pokemon live in this forest?" Asked Takai.

" Hey Anime? Let's just go back." Said Sakura, as she stopped walking.

Anime looks at Sakura and Takai

" Come on guys. We'll find a pokemon sooner or later." Said Anime.

" How long is sooner or later?" Asked Takai.

" I don't know." Answered Anime.

" Well let's go back." Said Takai.

" Fine. If you guys want to go back, then you two do that. I'm continuing looking for that guy's pokemon." Said Anime, as he walked off.

" I didn't say anything about going back. I'm still going." Said Sakura, as she followed Anime.

Takai sighs. He then follows behind them. Suddenly they hear a sound.

" What's that sound?" Asked Sakura.

Anime looks to the right and sees a dog-like pokemon with a paintbrush-like tail.

" Hey guys look. A pokemon." Said Anime.

Sakura, and Takai look and see the pokemon.

" What kind of pokemon is that?" Asked Sakura.

" Let's see if it knows anything about that guy's Magnemite." Replied Anime.

Anime and the others begin to approach the pokemon. The pokemon looks at them.

" Smeargle?" Asked the pokemon.

" Umm hey? Have you seen a Magnemite around here? It's not a regular looking one. It has a ribbon attached to it." Said Anime.

The Smeargle begins to think. It then begins to draw a picture on the ground with the paintbrush tip of its tail. As it draws the picture, it's tail changes color, to create a picture with different colors. As it finishes, Anime and the others realize that he drew a picture of a Magnemite with a blue ribbon on its left side magnet.

" Smeargle." Said the Smeargle, as it finished the drawing.

" That must mean than he's seen it." Said Takai.

" Where did it go?" Asked Anime.

The Smeargle points its tail to the right.

" Smeargle Smear!" Said the Smeargle.

"Ok. Thank you." Said Anime.

" Smeargle." Said the Smeargle.

The Smeargle then runs off to the left and begins to draw on a tree. Anime walks away to the right along with Takai, and Sakura.

" Ok… Now that we know we are walking in the right direction… Should we split up?" Asked Takai.

Sakura shakes her head.

" No. I don't wanna split up. Let's stay together." Said Sakura, as she walked.

" Me either. I don't want to split up." Said Anime, as he walked alongside Sakura, and Takai.

Takai nods his head once and looks forward, as he walks. They continue to walk right and reach a dead end with a little number of trees. It is mostly grass.

" Aww… It's a dead end." Said Sakura, as she looked around.

" That pokemon tricked us." Said Takai.

All of a sudden a voice is heard.

" Magne-mite." Said the voice.

" Did you guys hear that?" Asked Anime.

Takai and Sakura look around. The voice is heard again.

" Magnemite, Mite." Said the voice.

" Oh I heard it." Said Sakura.

" It was saying Magnemite. It might be the pokemon we are looking for." Said Takai.

" I hope so." Said Sakura.

Suddenly a Magnemite floats out from a bunch of trees. The Magnemite has a blue ribbon on its left side magnet.

" Hey! It is the Magnemite we are looking for." Said Takai.

The Magnemite looks at Anime and the others. It gives them a scared look.

" It looks like it's scared of us." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Said Anime, as he smiled at the Magnemite.

Suddenly while Sakura, and Takai, are looking at the Magnemite, Anime turns his head and looks to the left. He sees an invisible wall appear with a sparkle. A shine of light appears near Anime's right hand, and the Animblade appears from the light. Anime holds it by its handle. He then looks at Takai and the others.

" Guys. An invisible wall just appeared. I think something is coming." Said Anime.

Takai, and Sakura look at Anime.

" You mean it?" Asked Sakura.

Takai looks to the left. He can't really see the wall as much, but he knows it's there. He then takes out his shield.

" Anime's right. A wall just appeared. I think we're in for a battle." Said Takai.

Anime looks at the Magnemite.

" You should get to somewhere safe." Said Anime.

The Magnemite floats off towards the trees and hides in them. Sakura takes out her magic wand and keeps the Key of Clow around her neck. Takai looks at her.

" You're not using the Clow Rod?" Asked Takai.

" No. I decided to only use it for using Clow Cards. I'll use this as my main weapon in battles now." Said Sakura, as she waved the magic wand in her right hand.

Takai nods his head once. Suddenly from above a Heartless Parasite Cage falls to the ground in front of Anime and the others with a boom. Anime and the others look at it.

" Don't tell me that's a heartless." Said Sakura.

" Umm… it's a heartless." Takai replied with a smile.

Sakura looks at Takai. Suddenly the Parasite Cage rushes its arms toward Anime. Sakura and Takai look as it does.

" Whoa!" Said Anime, as he looked at the arms coming towards him.

Anime quickly jumps above the incoming arms, making it miss the attack. The two arms slam together. Anime lands on the Parasite Cage's left arm. He then begins to run towards its face. As he reaches the face of it, he begins to attack it. Takai and Sakura begin to attack it also. Takai begins to attack it with his bladed shield, while Sakura whacks it with her wand.

After a couple of hits the Parasite Cage begins to try and shake him off, by shaking its arms. Anime quickly jumps off of its arms. As he's returning to the ground, he aims the Animblade at the Parasite cage.

" Fira!" Said Anime, in a slight yell.

Anime begins to shoot medium sized fireballs at the Parasite Cage, one after another. After 5 blasts, he reaches the ground, and stops shooting them. Sakura raises her wand in the air.

" Thundaga!" Said Sakura.

6 large thunderbolts fall down towards the ground, and strike the Parasite Cage, and some of the ground near it. One almost strikes Takai, but he manages to move out of the way in time.

" Hey! Watch it, Sakura. One of those thunderbolts almost struck me." Said Takai.

Sakura looks at Takai.

" Oh. Sorry about that. I guess I have to work on that." Said Sakura, as she smiled and laughed nervously.

Takai shakes his head. He then turns around towards to Parasite Cage. As he's turning, he sees its arms coming toward him. The arms hit him hard, causing him to get pushed back. Takai trips over a rock and falls to the ground.

" Ow!" Said Takai, as he hit the ground.

Sakura, and Anime look at Takai.

"Are you ok?" Asked Anime.

Takai begins to get up.

" Yeah, I'm ok. Let's continue battling this thing." Said Takai.

Anime and Sakura nod their heads once. Anime then runs off towards the Parasite Cage. As he runs toward it, it begins to rise from off the ground by its arms. Before the Parasite Cage can return its body to the ground, Anime jumps in the air towards the Parasite Cage. As Anime jumps in the air, the Parasite Cage stomps the ground, causing the ground to shake. The radius of the shaking ground isn't big enough to reach Takai and Sakura, so they are unaffected.

As Anime reaches the Parasite Cage while still in midair, He hits it 4 times, one after the other. As he finishes the 4th hit, He brings the top of his body down, forward as if he's beginning a front flip and hits the Parasite Cage hard, as he's coming down in a curve. After he hits it, the top part of his body continues to come down. He does a front flip and falls to the ground on his feet. Takai, and Sakura look in amazement.

" Wow! He just attacked it as he started a front flip." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. He's improved. Maybe we should continue to help him." Said Takai.

" Come on." Said Sakura, as she ran off with her want in her right hand.

Takai runs behind her. As Sakura reaches the Parasite Cage, She aims her wand at it.

" Firaga!" Said Sakura.

A slightly big fiery fireball shoots from Sakura's wand towards the Parasite Cage. It hits the bottom cage-like part of its body. Takai reaches the Parasite cage, and jumps in the air and whacks it in the face with his shield. The Parasite Cage begins to twirl its arms in a circle, hitting Takai, and Anime. Anime and Takai get pushed back from the attack. Takai recovers from the attack, and begins to feel dizzy. Sakura runs toward Takai.

" Are you ok?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. I'm fine." Said Takai, as he came to his senses.

Sakura raises her wand in the air. 3 green bells appear above Takai and begin to ring. As they ring, sparkles drop towards him, healing him. The bells, and the sparkles disappear.

" There! That should help." Said Sakura.

" Thanks." Said Takai.

After Anime recovers from the hit, he raises his Animblade in the air.

" Cura!" Said Anime.

Three bells appear above Anime, and begin to ring. As they ring, sparkles and green leaves fall towards him, healing him. The leaves, sparkles, and bells disappear. Anime looks at Takai and Sakura.

" I think I should summon Kero." Said Anime.

" Yeah. You should. But if you summon something, then Takai and me will disappear until the thing you summon does. " Said Sakura, as her green eyes glowed in the weak rays of the sun.

Takai looks at Sakura.

" Are you serious?" Asked Takai.

" Positive. But it doesn't matter to me." Replied Sakura.

" Me either." Replied Takai.

" Ok then. I'll summon him. Besides, I want to see how he really looks instead of seeing that stuffed animal form." Said Anime.

" Yeah that's true. But you'll be surprised how he really looks. He has wings and everything." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

Anime looks surprised.

" Really? Oh! That's cool." Said Anime.

" Ok then. You should do it now." Said Takai.

Anime nods his head once. He lowers his head and closes his eyes. He clutches his left hand into a fist and places it over his chest. Suddenly his chest begins to glow bluish. A blue light shines around Anime and the ground where he is.

" Give me strength." Said Anime.

Anime raises his head and opens his eyes. He then unclutches, and removes his hand from over his chest and places it on the handle of the Animblade along with the other one. A small ball of energy appears around the tip of the Animblade. Anime then raises the Animblade into the air. The ball of energy is released from the Animblade and it shoots into the sky. From the ball of energy, Kero appears. Kero flies down towards Anime. He reaches him.

" Are you ready for this?" Asked Kero.

Anime nods his head with a smile.

Kero then begins to transform. When he is finished transforming, he is in his true form. He then roars up into the sky. Anime looks at his white wings.

" Wow. He looks like a winged lion." Thought Anime.

" Come on. You can call me by my real name, Keroberos when I'm in this form. " Said Kero.

" Umm ok." Replied Anime.

Kero then runs off and begins to tackle the Parasite Cage. The Parasite Cage tries to hit Kero, but he dodges out of the way. Anime begins to charge up power from his Animblade to help Kero.

Anime finishes charging up power and releases it, and Kero roars, causing a force blast of thunder to hit the Parasite Cage. Anime then lands a 5 hit airborne combo on the Parasite Cage. After Anime finishes the combo, he lands on his feet. Kero looks at Anime and then runs toward him.

" We can try out a move that includes both of us." Said Kero, as he reached Anime.

" A cooperative attack?" Asked Anime.

Kero nods his head.

" Just charge up power along with me and we'll use it together." Said Kero.

" Ok." Said Anime.

Anime and Kero begin to stand back to back. Anime raises his Animblade up in the air and begins to charge up power. While Anime is doing that, Kero begins to charge up a roar, by growling. As they finish charging up power, Kero looks into the sky and releases the roar, creating sparks of electricity.

" Static Rain!" Said Anime.

Anime then releases the power he charged up into the air, along with the sparks of electricity. Suddenly a cloud partly surrounded with lighting appears way above them. The cloud then begins to release small drops of electricity. The drops of electricity hit the Parasite Cage. After a short while, (3 seconds) the attack stops, and the cloud disappears. Kero's summon time, and power wears off and he disappears in a blue light. Takai and Sakura reappear.

" Hey, Anime. We're back." Said Sakura.

Anime looks behind him and sees Takai and Sakura. Suddenly the Parasite Cage begins to move its arms toward Anime, as a fast rate. Sakura calls out to Anime.

" Anime! Look out!" Called Sakura.

Anime looks behind him and sees the arms come towards him. Sakura quickly takes out a Clow Card. She then detaches the Key of Clow, and it transforms into the Clow Rod. She then throws the Clow Card in the air.

" Wind Card! " Yelled Sakura, as she hit the card with the tip of the Clow Rod.

The card begins to glow. Suddenly a tornado appears below the Parasite Cage, making it miss the attack, and sending in into the air and keeping it there. The tornado disappears, causing the Parasite Cage to begin to come back down to the ground. It hits the ground with a boom. Sakura puts the card away, and the Clow Rod changes back into the Key of Clow. She then attaches it back to her necklace.

Anime then runs toward the Parasite Cage and hits it. Suddenly the Parasite Cage begins to stay still, and a dark sphere emitting blue electricity appears in the middle of its body. Anime lands on the ground and takes a few steps back.

The dark sphere disappears. The Parasite Cage begins to raise its arms into the sky. It then drops them to its side and it falls to the ground. A heart floats from out of it. The Parasite Cage then begins to disappear into the air in blue sparkles.

" Phew." Said Anime, as the Animblade disappeared from his hand.

" Yeah. We beat that heartless." Said Sakura.

Anime looks behind him at Sakura.

" Oh yeah Sakura? Thanks for saving me from that attack." Said Anime.

" Oh… You don't have to thank me. I distracted you. It's my fault." Said Sakura, as she put her magic wand away with an ashamed look on her face.

" You can say that again." Said Takai, as he placed his shield in a strap on the back of his shirt.

" No, Sakura. That's not true. You're not to blame. Just forget that happened. The good thing is that the attack didn't hit me. Thanks to you that is." Said Anime, with a smile.

" And Anime could have dodged the attack, if he was fast enough." Said Takai.

Sakura begins to smile a little.

" Yeah I guess you're right. And you still don't have to thank me. Just like you said. All for one and one for all." Said Sakura, as she gave Anime a smile.

Takai sighs… Sakura then looks at Takai.

" And I'll just forget what you mumbled." Said Sakura, as she gave Takai a plain look.

" Heh, heh, heh." Said Takai, as a sweatdrop appeared behind his head.

The sweatdrop disappears. Suddenly a sparkle flies around Sakura then disappears.

" What was that?" Asked Takai.

" I think I learned an ability. Cheer I think." Said Sakura.

" Oh. Cool." Said Anime.

" But I'll try it out later." Said Sakura, with a smile.

The invisible walls disappear. Suddenly the Magnemite begins to fly towards them.

" Magne, Magne, Magnemite!" Said the Magnemite.

Anime looks at Magnemite.

" Ok, Magnemite. Let's go find your owner." Said Anime.

Suddenly Elie's voice is heard.

" There you guys are." Said Elie, as he ran to them.

Anime and the others look at Elie. Magnemite floats toward Elie with a smile. Elie hugs Magnemite, as it comes toward him.

" Officer Jenny said that Magnemite hadn't come into town, so I knew he was still in here somewhere. But you guys found him for me. I don't know what to give you." Said Elie.

Anime smiles.

"You don't have to give us anything. We were bound to help you anyway." Said Anime.

" Is that so. Well thanks for helping." Said Elie.

Magnemite floats toward Anime.

" Magnemite!" Said Magnemite.

Suddenly Magnemite begins to glow. Takai, and Sakura look surprised.

" What's happening? Is it something I did?" Asked Anime.

" No. It's evolving." Said Elie.

Suddenly Magnemite stops glowing and when it does, it seems that there are three Magnemites attached to each other.

" Magneton." Said the new pokemon.

" Wow." Said Sakura.

Magneton begins to create a ball of magnetism energy. Magneton gives it to Anime. The Animblade appears in Anime's hand. The ball of magnetism energy hits the tip of the Animblade and it disappears. The Animblade disappears also.

" I guess that it thanked you by doing that. Well we have to go. Come on Magneton." Said Elie.

" Magneton." Said Magneton, as it floated away with Elie.

Anime looks at Takai and Sakura.

" I wonder why did it give me magnetism power." Said Anime.

" Umm… Maybe it does something." Said Sakura.

"We should go back to the High Ship." Said Anime.

" Yeah let's go." Said Takai.

A green circle appears on the ground. Anime walks toward it and stands on it.

" Return to the High Ship." Said Anime.

" Hey?" Said Takai.

Anime and the others disappear with a white light.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have found the Magnemite, and have returned it to Elie. And to their surprise, it evolved into a Magneton. Now with that done, Anime and the others continue their journey. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	58. Asteroid trouble

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 58: Asteroid trouble.

(Meanwhile at the Spiral Tower.)

Rikou continues to walk and enters the main room where Luther is.

" There you are." Said Luther.

Rikou looks at Luther.

"You wanted me?" Asked Rikou.

" Yes. It is time we proceed with the next part of our plan." Replied Luther.

Rikou looks at Makubex, and Naraku. He then looks back at Luther.

" Umm. Ok then. What is it?" Asked Rikou.

" Makubex found out that there is an Anime princess of heart somewhere in Naraku's home world. You will go along with Naraku there, and help him look for her. But, you are under no pressure to accept." Said Luther.

" No. I'll go along with it." Answered Rikou.

" Good. When you find her, inform the heartless, and they will take her here. By that time, the heartless I created, should have reached that world. It has grown in size, and it should take you to Radiant Garden. After you find her, bring her back here. That way she will be safe. But I may warn you… She may have lost her heart while you were here." Said Luther.

Rikou looks at Luther.

" Lost her heart…?" Asked Rikou.

" Yes. She may have, but if she did, we can get it back." Said Makubex.

" How? Tell me." Said Rikou.

" I'll tell you when you bring her back here." Answered Luther.

Rikou sighs.

" Fine." Said Rikou.

" Ok. Well that's all." Said Luther.

" I'll be back." Said Makubex, as he began to walk away.

" Naraku… I must tell Rikou something. So you go on ahead. Kagura, and Kanna already went through a while ago. " Said Luther.

Naraku nods his head once and begins to walk to a dark portal. He enters through the portal, and he disappears.

Rikou looks at Luther.

" What is it?" Asked Rikou.

" The darkness inside your heart has grown stronger. You should stay aware. The heartless prey on the darkness inside people's hearts." Said Luther.

Rikou stays silent.

" But, with this power, you will be able to control them." Said Luther.

Luther places his hand above Rikou's head. Sudden darkish green energy begins to shroud Rikou and disappear.

" Thanks." Said Rikou.

" There. That should do it. Now go through the dark portal that Naraku went through, and you will find yourself on the world he's from." Said Luther.

Rikou runs off towards the portal. As he reaches it he stops. He then speaks quietly.

" I'm coming Narue. Just stay safe until I do." Said Rikou.

Rikou walks through the dark portal, and disappears.

(Now back to Anime and his friends.)

Anime and the others reappear in their seats on the High Ship. Takai turns on the High Ship and all the screens turn on.

" Ok… I had enough of returning to other worlds." Said Sakura.

" Yeah. Let's go to the next world." Said Anime.

Takai nods his head.

" Hey Anime? You want to take over?" Asked Takai.

Anime looks at Takai.

" You mean it?" Asked Anime.

Takai begins to get up from his seat, and walk towards the seat Anime is sitting in.

" Yeah. I trust you know how to work it. It's quite easy." Said Takai.

Anime smiles.

" Good luck Anime." Said Sakura.

Anime gets up from his seat and walks toward the front one. He sits down and fastens the seatbelt. Takai sits in the seat where Anime was sitting at.

" Now Anime, let's go to the new world." Said Takai.

Anime moves the cursor on the map screen to the world where the Negaverse was. He then selects warp. The High Ship disappears, and then reappears near the world where the Negaverse was. The High Ship then begins to fly, and it flies past the world.

" You're doing good so far, Anime. Said Takai.

Anime smiles a little.

" Thanks." Said Anime, as he continued to drive the High Ship.

" Hey, Anime? Do you think we can go back to Tranverse Town after we leave the next world?" Asked Sakura, as she twirled her magic wand like a baton.

" Sure we can." Replied Anime.

" She just wants to see Li again." Said Takai.

" Oh." Said Anime, as he switched the control to autopilot.

Sakura's cheeks begin to change slightly red.

" And now she's blushing." Said Takai.

" I am not." Said Sakura, as she began to cover her face.

Anime laughs a little and turns around in his seat, and looks at Sakura.

" It's ok, Sakura. We'll go back there." Said Anime, as he gave her a smile.

Sakura uncovers her face and it face changes back to its regular color.

" Oh yeah? Were you amazed at Kero's true form?" Asked Sakura, as she put her magic wand away.

" Yeah, he looked cool." Replied Anime.

" Hey? How much longer is it until we reach another world?" Asked Takai.

Anime turns around and looks at the map. He reads it then turns around and looks at Takai.

" About 10 minutes." Replied Anime.

" Oh ok." Said Takai.

All of a sudden a beeping sound is heard.

" What the?" Said Anime, as he turned around.

Takai and Sakura look at Anime. Anime sees blinking red letters on a screen. The letters say "Incoming asteroids." Takai begins to speak.

" Ok, Anime. Autopilot really doesn't help in this situation. So you'll have to control the High Ship.

" Oh ok. Thanks for telling me that." Said Anime.

The beeping sound stops, as the asteroids reach the High Ship. Anime quickly switches off autopilot, and begins to dodge them. As he's dodging them, he begins to shoot blasts at them also. As the blasts hit the asteroids, they break into small chunks.

" Nice job." Said Sakura.

" Thanks." Said Anime, as he continued to dodge and shoot the incoming asteroids.

Anime finally blasts the last asteroid.

" Yeah! I passed them without a scratch." Said Anime.

" That was pretty good for your first time." Said Takai

"Are you sure you haven't drove a Gummi Ship before?" Asked Sakura.

Anime turns around and looks at Sakura.

" Yeah, I'm sure." Said Anime.

Suddenly an asteroid begins to approach the High Ship. It reaches the High Ship and hits it.

" Thump!" Went the impact of the hit.

Anime and the others hear the thump.

" What was that?" Asked Sakura.

" I think something hit the High Ship." Said Anime.

" Well it wasn't a loud thump, so it might have not did any damage." Said Takai.

Anime turns around in his seat and looks through the front window. From the dark bluish space way, Anime sees a world.

" We're approaching a world." Said Anime, as he began to control the High Ship as it continued to approach the world.

Sakura looks through the front window and sees it.

" I see it. He's right. We're approaching another world." Said Sakura.

Takai looks at the map screen.

" Yeah. With a mass like that, it isn't an asteroid." Said Takai.

The High Ship reaches the world. Anime stops the High Ship from going any closer. As the High Ship stops, an icon that looks like the world appears on the map screen. (One half of the world resembles a Japanese town. While the other half looks like the Federal ages of Japan.)

" Ok, guys. We're here." Said Anime, as he looked at them.

Sakura looks at it, but this time she has a better look at it.

" What a weird looking world." Said Sakura.

Takai looks at the dark glow around it.

" It's nighttime on that world." Said Takai.

" Hmm. Yeah, we finally get to walk around at night. We should be careful not to wake anyone." Said Anime.

" You want me to teleport us to the world?" Asked Takai.

" Yeah. You can do it. I'll do it next time." Said Anime.

Takai nods his head.

" Ok then. Disembark for the new world." Said Takai.

Suddenly a white light begins to appear around Anime and the others. Suddenly the light begins to blink.

Sakura and Anime look at Takai.

" Why is it blinking for?" Asked Sakura.

" Uh oh… I think that asteroid did something to the teleporting power." Replied Takai.

Anime begins to get mad.

" What? You can't be serious." Said Anime.

Takai laughs nervously.

" We might appear in different places on the world." Said Takai.

" Why didn't you tell us this could happen?" Asked Sakura.

" I didn't know it would happen. Sorry about that." Said Takai.

Suddenly they teleport from the High Ship.

End of chapter

Anime and his friends have reached the next world, and have just disembarked. But they might reappear separated from each other. But as they enter the world, they are unaware of what Rikou, and the others are up to. What will happen when they get to the world? Find out on the next chapter.


	59. Into Feudal Japan

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 59: Into Feudal Japan.

(Meanwhile in the world, where Anime and his friends teleported to.)

Rikou appears from a dark portal. The dark portal disappears behind him. He looks and sees that he is inside an abandoned house. He then looks to the left and sees Naraku.

" Naraku? What is this place?" Asked Rikou, as he looked at him.

" This is where I, and my incarnations reside." Replied Naraku.

" Oh… I see. Should we go look for the princess?" Asked Rikou.

" We should, but also we must find the keyhole of this world." Replied Naraku.

" Do you know where it is? Asked Rikou.

Naraku looks at Rikou.

" No. I don't. But we'll find it in time. You just remember what Luther said." Replied Naraku.

" Yeah. I will remember. But we won't accomplish anything staying here." Replied Rikou.

" I'll be back." Said Naraku.

Naraku disappears.

" Wait! Where are you going?" Asked Rikou.

No one answers. Rikou then sighs to the silence. Suddenly Kanna's voice is heard.

" Rikou… I sensed that Naraku left." Said Kanna.

Rikou looks into the dark hallway and sees Kanna enter the room.

"Yeah. He just left. I'm about to go look for the princess." Replied Rikou.

Kanna stays silent, as she holds her mirror in her hands. Rikou walks away towards an exit.

(Meanwhile… Somewhere slightly far away.)

Sakura, and Takai appear from a white light. They land on their feet. Sakura looks around and sees that Anime isn't with them.

" Takai. Anime isn't with us." Said Sakura.

" He must have appeared somewhere else." Replied Takai.

Takai looks around and sees a small house.

" Maybe we should ask whoever is in that house, if they seen a kid." Said Takai.

" Are you sure that they're awake?" Asked Sakura.

Takai shrugs his shoulders.

" Who knows? But if they aren't, then we'll just have to wake them up." Said Takai, as he began to walk towards the house.

Sakura sighs…

" Takai… I sure wish you were more thoughtful, about others." Sakura said to herself.

Sakura walks behind Takai. As they reach the house, they stop walking.

" Ok, Sakura. You look in the window and see if anybody is in there." Said Takai.

" Why do I have to check? I always check when this happens." Replied Sakura.

" Not all the time. Just the times when I don't want to." Replied Takai, with a smile.

" Which is every time." Replied Sakura.

Takai sighs.

" Ok fine. I'll check then." Said Takai.

Sakura smiles. Takai then peeks inside the window and sees 3 humans, a guy with dog-ears, and 2 demons. One demon looks like a cat, while the other resembles a fox. They are all sleeping.

"All of them are asleep." Said Takai.

" Oh well. Let's look somewhere else." Replied Sakura.

" Let's knock on the door." Said Takai.

Suddenly from inside, the demon that resembles a cat wakes up. It's ears flutter a little. It then begins to walk towards the girl wearing a kimono. It then begins to nudge her, to make her wake up. After a few nudges, the girl wakes up.

" Kirara? What is it?" Asked the girl.

Kirara lets out a sound, and then begins to walk towards the window. The girl gets up and begins to follow Kirara. Kirara reaches the window, and jumps on the ledge. Kirara looks through the window and sees Sakura, and Takai. The girl reaches the window, and looks through it along with Kirara. She sees Sakura and Takai also.

" They look like they are lost." Said Takai.

" Who, Sango?" Asked a voice from behind her.

Sango looks behind her and sees that the other girl is awake.

" So you're woke Kagome. There are two kids outside talking." Said Sango.

Kagome begins to get up.

" Why are they out at a time like this?" Asked Kagome.

" I don't know. But we should let them come inside." Replied Sango.

Kagome nods her head once and begins to walk towards the door.

(Back outside)

" Are you sure you don't want me to knock?" Asked Takai.

" Yes I'm sure. It doesn't seem that he's in there anyway. Just let them sleep." Replied Sakura.

Suddenly they hear a door open. Takai, and Sakura look and see Kagome, wearing a school uniform. Kagome begins to walk towards them. Takai, and Sakura stop looking.

" Maybe we should run." Said Takai.

"No. Act natural." Replied Sakura.

Kagome reaches the corner and turns and sees Takai, and Sakura.

" What are you two doing here?" Asked Kagome.

" Oh. Umm hi. We're looking for someone." Said Takai.

" At a time like this? Why don't you come inside? Demons come out at a time like this." Said Kagome.

" Demons?" Said Sakura.

Sakura sees a snake demon slithering through the air.

" Ahh! Maybe we should go inside." Said Sakura.

" But what about Anime? He could be falling off a cliff or something." Replied Takai.

" I doubt it. He might be falling right now maybe." Replied Sakura.

Takai and Sakura follow Kagome inside.

(Meanwhile…slightly far away from Naraku's Manor.)

Anime reappears in the air and falls toward a tree.

" Ahhh!" Said Anime, as he fell.

Anime lands in the tree.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as he hit the tree.

Anime gets stuck between two branches and begins to shake his way out. Suddenly a branch cracks off and Anime falls out of the tree.

" Ahhhh!" Said Anime, as he fell.

Anime lands in a bush.

" Ouch!" Said Anime, as he hit the bush.

Suddenly, Anime hears a voice from nearby.

" Lord Sesshomaru? I think I heard a voice coming from those trees." Said a voice.

" Yes Jaken. I heard it too." Replied Sesshomaru.

" Should we check who it was?" Asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru stays quite for a second. He then answers.

" Leave them. Whoever it is, should come out sooner or later." Answered Sesshomaru.

Anime begins to get up from out of the bush, and brush the trigs off of him. He then begins to walk from out of the group of trees, onto the road where Sesshomaru and the others are. Sesshomaru and Jaken look at him.

" It's a human." Said Sesshomaru.

" What's a human child doing out here?" Thought Jaken.

" His clothes remind me of that Kagome girl, that Inuyasha travels with." Said Sesshomaru.

Suddenly a little girl, nearby yawns and opens her eyes.

" Lord Sesshomaru? Master Jaken? What are you two talking about?" Asked the girl, as she wiped her eyes.

" Rin! It is still night. You should go back to sleep." Replied Jaken.

" But I'm wide awake now." Replied Rin.

Anime begins to hear their voices, and he turns around and looks at them. As he looks at them, he sees that Jaken, and Sesshomaru look quite weird.

" Hmm… Who are those people? They might have seen Takai, and Sakura." Thought Anime.

Anime begins to walk towards them. Jaken begins to lose his cool.

" Lord Sesshomaru? The human is approaching us. Should I attack?" Asked Jaken.

" He doesn't stand a chance against me, so you don't have to attack." Replied Sesshomaru.

Rin looks and sees Anime.

"Whose that?" Asked Rin.

" I don't know. But I'll fend him off." Said Jaken.

Anime begins to reach Jaken and the others. Jaken then holds out his staff towards Anime.

" Back off, human. Or you'll get hurt." Said Jaken.

Anime begins to look startled. Sesshomaru talks to Jaken.

" Jaken. Put your weapon down." Commanded Sesshomaru.

" Yes, my lord." Said Jaken, as he placed his weapon at his side.

Sesshomaru looks at Anime.

" What is your business here?" Asked Sesshomaru?

" Umm nothing. I just appeared in a tree and fell. And I want to ask a question." Replied Anime.

" What is it?" Asked Sesshomaru.

" Have you seen my friends? One of them is a girl. She was wearing a brown skirt and…" Said Anime.

Sesshomaru answers before Anime can finish what he's saying.

" I haven't seen anyone like that." Replied Sesshomaru.

" Are you a friend of Kagome?" Asked Rin.

" Ka…go...me? Umm no. Not really." Answered Anime.

Jaken thinks.

" Hmm… he doesn't know who she is." Said Jaken.

Suddenly a big group heartless shadows appear from out of the ground. Anime looks at them. Sesshomaru and the others look at them also.

" There are heartless here also." Said Anime.

" So that's what they're called." Said Sesshomaru.

The heartless begin to come towards them.

" They're coming after us. We'll have to battle them." Said Anime, as the Animblade appeared in his right hand.

" Lord Sesshomaru? Those things scare me." Said Rin, as she began to cover her eyes.

" Jaken. Take Rin to a safe place." Commanded Sesshomaru.

" Right, my lord! Come on Rin." Said Jaken.

Jaken and Rin begin to run off. Sesshomaru then talks to Anime.

" I'll have no trouble defeating these pushovers alone. You follow after them, and make sure those things don't get to Rin." Commanded Sesshomaru.

" Ok." Said Anime, as he held the Animblade in his right hand.

Anime runs off in the direction where Rin, and Jaken went.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have appeared in different places on the world they are now on. But luckily, Sakura and Takai appeared close to each other, which means that it will take them less time to find Anime. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	60. Inuyasha and the others

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 60: Inuyasha and the others.

Anime continues to run in the direction where Jaken and Rin went.

" I'm almost there. They couldn't have gone too far." Thought Anime, as he ran.

As he runs, heartless shadows begin to appear from out of the ground, to stand in his way. Anime sees them beginning to appear.

" Uh oh. More are appearing." Said Anime, as he began to come closer to them.

As Anime reaches them, he thrusts pass one of them with the Animblade, causing the heartless to dematerialize. Anime begins to run slightly faster. Finally he reaches where Jaken and Rin are. He sees that heartless shadows are coming towards them.

" Stay back!" Said Jaken, as he waved his staff in front of him.

" Master Jaken. It's not working. Try attacking them, like that boy said." Said Rin.

" Ok." Said Jaken.

Jaken then hits a heartless in the head. The heartless gets hit but doesn't dematerialize. The heartless then jump kicks him.

" Ow!" Said Jaken.

The heartless shadows begin to come closer to Rin and Jaken.

" Jaken! They're coming closer. Do something." Said Rin, as she begin to close her eyes, so she wouldn't see what happens.

Anime begins to aim the Animblade at the heartless shadows.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

Anime begins to shoot medium sized fireballs at the heartless shadows. One by one, they dematerialize. As one dematerialize, Anime aims at another one. After a while they are gone. Rin opens her eyes and sees that the heartless are gone. Anime begins to approach Jaken and Rin.

" Where did those things go?" Asked Rin.

" They're gone now. I made them disappear." Said Anime.

" Good timing." Said Jaken.

" Thank you for helping us." Said Rin.

Anime smiles.

" You don't have to thank me." Said Anime.

" What's your name? My name is Rin." Said Rin.

" Anime." Said Anime.

" And he's Jaken." Said Rin.

" I could have introduced myself." Said Jaken.

The sun begins to rise. Suddenly Sesshomaru walks toward them.

" Oh! Lord Sesshomaru. Anime defeated those things for us." Said Rin.

Sesshomaru looks at Anime. Anime sees something covering where his arm is.

" Did something happen to your arm?" Asked Anime.

Sesshomaru ignores him and walks away.

" Let's go Jaken, and Rin." Commanded Sesshomaru.

" Yes my lord." Said Jaken, and Rin.

" Bye Anime." Said Rin.

Jaken and Rin walk off along with Sesshomaru. The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand. He then walks away. Suddenly he sees a sparkling shard on the ground.

" What's that?" Thought Anime, as he looked down at it.

Anime picks it up, and sees that it's a shard of a jewel.

" It's a piece of a jewel. I think I'll bring it along." Said Anime.

Anime puts the jewel shard in his pocket and continues to walk.

(Meanwhile where Takai, and Sakura are.)

Takai and Sakura sit down on the floor. Kagome, and Sango sit also.

" Thank you for letting us come in." Said Takai.

" No problem. But why were you two snooping around here?" Asked Kagome.

" We're looking for someone. As we said before." Said Takai.

" We know that. But it seemed like you two were trying to break in." Said Sango.

" You think that? Well we wouldn't break into somebody's house." Said Sakura.

" This isn't our house. This is a resting house for passing travels." Said Kagome.

Sakura looks around.

" Oh. I see." Said Sakura.

" Who are you people?" Asked Takai.

" I'm Sango, and that's Kagome." Said Sango.

Kirara lets out a sound.

" Oh! And that's Kirara." Said Sango.

" It's so cute." Said Sakura, as she began to pet Kirara.

" Hay Kagome? Maybe we should wake the others." Said Sango.

Suddenly a voice is heard.

" No need to wake me. I'm already woke." Said the guy with dog-ears.

Takai and Sakura look over at him.

" Hey Inuyasha. We have guests." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha opens his eyes and looks at Sakura, and Takai.

" Umm hi Inuyasha." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" Hi." Said Inuyasha.

Suddenly the fox demon wakes up. He yawns and looks over at Takai, and Sakura.

" Umm who are you two?" Asked the fox demon.

" These are two people who were nearby looking for someone. We let them come inside."

" Oh. My name is Shippo. What's yours?" Asked the fox demon.

" My name is Sakura." Said Sakura.

"…Takai." Said Takai.

" You two are wearing clothes I never seen before. Are you from Kagome's era? " Asked Shippo.

" I was right about to ask that." Said Inuyasha.

" Umm no. We just met her. You must know that we aren't from here." Said Sakura.

" Let me wake up Miroku." Said Sango.

Sango walks over to the guy wearing purple, and begins to shake him slightly.

" Miroku. Wake up." Said Sango.

Miroku opens his eyes and looks at Sango.

" Sango. What is it?" Asked Miroku.

" We have guest. And they seem to not be from here, or Kagome's era." Said Sango.

Miroku looks and sees Sakura, and Takai.

" Greetings. I am Miroku." Said Miroku.

" Now you were saying that you weren't from here." Said Sango.

" We're from somewhere not around here. But that shouldn't be a bother to you." Said Sakura.

" So what are you doing here?" Asked Shippo.

" We have business to take care of. And we are also looking for someone so we must get going." Said Takai.

" Should we help them?" Asked Kagome.

" Yeah. Ever since those weird creatures appeared, we have to stay aware." Said Inuyasha.

" We thank you for your aid." Said Takai.

" We'll just be a minute. You two wait outside so we can get ready." Said Sango.

" Ok." Said Sakura.

Takai, and Sakura get up and exit the house. They then begin to talk.

" I can't believe that this place has demons. The Anime Kingdom doesn't have those." Said Sakura.

" I'm not surprised. I have seen demons before." Replied Takai.

" Really? Where?" Asked Sakura.

" Umm… Forget I said that." Said Takai.

" Umm ok then." Said Sakura.

Suddenly the door opens and Inuyasha, and the others come out. Sakura, and Takai look at them.

" Ok. We're ready." Said Kagome, as she approached them, along with the others.

" But which way do we go?" Asked Sakura.

Takai thinks. He then answers.

" Let's take the major road. We're bound to find him." Said Takai.

" Yeah that seems fine with me." Said Kagome.

" I'll lead the way." Said Inuyasha.

" Ok then." Said Miroku.

" Come on." Said Inuyasha, as he begins to walk away.

The others begin to follow. As Takai is walking, he thinks.

" I don't know how much longer I can stay like this. I'll have to wait until its time." Thought Takai, as he walked.

End of chapter.

As Sakura and the others begin to look for Anime, Anime continues to look for them. Anime was able to protect Rin and Jaken from the heartless, but it has just begun. What will happen when Anime and the others meet up with each other? Find out on the next chapter.


	61. Meeting up with Rikou

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 61: Meeting up with Rikou.

Inuyasha and the others continue to walk on the main road.

" So, You guys said that you two were from another place far away?" Asked Shippo, as he looked at Sakura and Takai.

" Yeah we are." Answered Sakura, as she walked along with the others

" But you guys shouldn't worry about it. " Replied Takai, as he walked.

" What is this place anyway?" Asked Sakura.

" This is the Feudal era of Japan. So it's like you're inside history." Answered Miroku.

Sakura looks at Miroku.

" Wow. That's cool. So you guys are all from here?" Asked Sakura.

" All of us except Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

" But we became friends, quick. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" Said Kagome.

" You can say that. Although at first, I couldn't stand her." Answered Inuyasha.

" I bet she was a problem for you." Said Takai.

Inuyasha nods his head.

" But now we're ok. But she tends to do crazy things." Replied Inuyasha.

" Like save your butt from Sesshomaru." Said Shippo.

Kirara let's out a sound.

Inuyasha looks at Shippo.

" Be quiet, Shippo!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku laugh a little.

" Umm… Who's Sesshomaru?" Asked Sakura.

" Don't ask." Answered Inuyasha.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

" Why must you be like that?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha turns his head. Kagome then turns her head and looks at Takai, and Sakura.

" Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother." Said Kagome.

" But why didn't Inuyasha want to say anything about it?" Asked Sakura.

" Maybe he's jealous of him." Said Takai, as he shrugged his shoulders.

Inuyasha looks at Takai with an angry face.

" I am not jealous of him. I hate him." Said Inuyasha.

" It seems to me that you are getting mad over nothing. Which makes me think that you're jealous of him." Replied Takai.

" No. He's always like that." Said Shippo.

" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have had battles against each other for quite some time. Which indicate their hatred for each other." Said Miroku.

" Oh. I see." Said Takai.

" That's sad. Two brothers shouldn't fight like that. How old is he?" Asked Sakura.

" About 900 years old." Answered Inuyasha.

Sakura stays silent, and her eyes widen a little. Takai mumbles.

" I'm older…" Mumbled Takai.

Sakura looks at Takai.

" You say something?" Asked Sakura.

Takai looks at Sakura.

" Huh? No." Answered Takai.

" If he's that old. Then that means that he isn't human." Said Takai.

" Well you're right about that. He's a full-fledged demon." Answered Sango.

" I see. That must make Inuyasha a dog demon. In translation I mean. " Said Takai.

" Inuyasha is a half demon, and Sesshomaru is a full demon." Said Shippo.

" That means those dog ears I thought were fake, are actually real." Said Takai, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a smile.

Inuyasha begins to get mad.

" Yes, they are real. What did you expect?" Asked Inuyasha, as he looked at Takai.

Takai continues to walk with his eyes closed. Kagome looks at Inuyasha

" Inuyasha. You should watch your temper." Said Kagome.

" Whatever, Kagome." Replied Inuyasha.

" Sit boy!" Said Kagome.

Suddenly the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glows, and Inuyasha falls to the ground, as if gravity put weight on him. Sakura then begins to laugh. Takai uncrosses his arms, and opens his eyes. He changes his smile into a regular face.

" Ow! Why did you do that for, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

" You know why I did it. Watch your temper, and I won't say it." Said Kagome.

" Grrr…" Said Inuyasha, as he began to get up and walk.

" Is that necklace something like a dog leash?" Asked Sakura.

" Something like that. But it only responds to that." Said Shippo.

" A dog leash for a dog." Thought Takai.

Suddenly Kagome stops walking. As she stops walking, the others look at her.

" Kagome. What's wrong?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

" Nothing's wrong. I sense a jewel shard." Answered Kagome.

" Which way is it in?" Asked Inuyasha?

Kagome points to the west

" It's coming from that way. But it's on the move, so somebody has it." Replied Kagome.

" Let's go see who it is." Said Sango.

Takai and the others begin to walk to the west. Kagome follows closely behind. As they walk to the west, they come to a tree. They pass the tree and see Anime.

" Hey! It's Anime." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" Anime? Is he the person you two were looking for?" Asked Miroku.

" Yeah." Answered Takai.

" The jewel shard power is coming from him." Said Kagome.

" Then he must have one. Let's go talk to him." Said Miroku.

Takai and the others walk towards him. Anime hears footsteps and looks behind him. He sees Sakura, and Takai.

" Takai! Sakura! There you guys are." Said Anime, as he smiled.

" It seems that we were separated. Though luckily, Sakura and me reappeared near each other." Said Takai.

Anime looks at Inuyasha and the others.

" Who are they?" Asked Anime.

" They decided to help us look for you. But since we found you, there's no need to." Said Sakura.

" Oh." Said Anime.

Kagome then speaks to Anime.

" Hey? Do you happen to have a jewel shard?" Asked Kagome.

" A jewel shard?" Asked Anime.

" Don't play dumb with us, kid. We know you have one." Said Inuyasha.

" Oh. I did find a shard on the ground." Said Anime.

" Can I see it for a moment?" Asked Kagome.

" Sure." Answered Anime.

Anime puts his right hand in his pocket and takes out the jewel shard he found. The jewel shard glows pink. Sakura and Takai look at the shard.

" Wow. That's cool." Said Sakura.

Anime gives it to Kagome. Kagome begins to inspect it.

" Yeah. It's real, guys." Said Kagome.

" That's great. Another jewel shard for us." Said Inuyasha.

Anime looks at Inuyasha.

" Hey. That's mine. I never said you could have it." Said Anime.

Kagome looks at Anime.

" This shard is a piece of the Shikon jewel. If it is ok with you, we would like to keep it." Said Miroku.

" What? No way. It's mine." Answered Anime.

" That jewel shard attracts demons. If you cherish your heart, then I suggest you let us keep it." Said Miroku.

" I do cherish my heart. But I found it and I want it. So give it back." Said Anime.

" That's it. If you won't give it to us, then we'll just have to take it by force." Said Inuyasha, as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

As he unsheathes it, it changes into its true form. Anime looks at the Tetsusaiga.

" You mean you're going to fight a kid?" Asked Sango.

" Don't worry. I'll go easy on him. But I doubt even easy will be too much for him." Said Inuyasha.

The others back away a little distance.

" If you won't give it to us. Then, we'll have a battle." Said Inuyasha.

Anime begins to look determined.

" Ok. If you win, then I'll give you the jewel shard. But if you lose, you give it back." Replied Anime.

Inuyasha begins to laugh.

" You don't even have a weapon. How will you stand a chance?" Asked Inuyasha, as he continued to laugh a little.

Suddenly the Animblade appears in Anime's right hand, with a glow. Inuyasha stops laughing.

" Whoa! That weapon just appeared in his hand." Said Shippo, as he looked surprised.

Takai begins to think.

" Hmm… this can be a chance to help Anime out." Thought Takai.

Takai begins to speak.

" I think Inuyasha underestimates Anime's power. I just hope Anime, doesn't break Inuyasha's sword in half." Said Takai.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku look at Takai.

" If he is able to break his sword, then Inuyasha will become something, he can't control." Said Miroku.

" You should stop the match, if you don't want to take the risk, then." Replied Takai.

" I'll go try." Said Kagome, as she began to run towards Inuyasha. " Inuyasha, wait."

Inuyasha looks at Kagome.

" What is it, Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome begins to whisper in Inuyasha's right ear.

" I just over heard Takai saying that Anime, may be able to break your sword. Maybe you shouldn't battle him." Whispered Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears twitch twice.

" I never back down from a fight." Replied Inuyasha.

" You can battle him later." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha begins to growl.

" Fine! We'll save our battle for later. But don't forget, because even if you aren't ready, I'm still going to attack." Said Inuyasha, as he began to get mad.

" I'll be ready." Said Anime.

Suddenly Rikou's voice is heard.

" I never thought that I would see you here, Anime." Said Rikou.

Anime and the others look and see Rikou, standing on a thick tree branch. Miroku and the others walk over to where Anime, Inuyasha, and Kagome are.

" Rikou? What are you doing here?" Asked Anime.

" I'm looking for a girl. Naraku said that she should be around here." Answered Rikou.

" You know where Naraku is?" Asked Miroku.

" Naraku! Where is he? Tell me!" Commanded Inuyasha.

" Silence, mutt! That is none of your concern." Answered Rikou.

" What did you call me?" Asked Inuyasha.

" A mutt. Do you want a definition?" Asked Rikou.

Miroku begins to speak.

" We have business dealing with him. He has done bad things, and needs to be punished." Said Miroku.

" Is that so? Well I have no idea where he is. Kanna said that he was going somewhere." Said Rikou.

" Rikou. Why are you acting like this? Why are you helping the heartless?" Asked Anime.

"They are helping me. Though I tend to dump them out at the end." Answered Rikou.

" If you continue to aid with the darkness, then the end is near for you." Said Miroku.

" I tend not to listen to your mindless chatter. I must search for the girl." Said Rikou.

" You must mean Kagome, or Sango." Said Shippo.

" I bet it isn't Sango. So it must be Kagome." Said Shippo.

Rikou looks at Kagome.

" You mean her?" Asked Rikou.

Rikou then begins to laugh.

" What a foolish thought. That girl is not the one I'm looking for. Why would it be her, a girl who fools with the history of a era she isn't from?" Asked Rikou.

" Point taken." Said Takai.

Kagome takes out her bow and arrows. She then begins to aim at Rikou.

" Take that back." Said Kagome.

Rikou takes out a sword. (The sword has a medium length. And its blade is blue and black with red ridges around where the blade's edge is.)

" Whoa? What kind of sword is that?" Asked Anime.

" This is a sword that I received. I haven't gave it a name." Said Rikou.

Kagome shoots the arrow at Rikou. As the arrow reaches him, he grabs it. He then throws it to the ground. He jumps off the tree branch. Inuyasha and the others continue to look at him. Rikou looks at Inuyasha.

" That's a cool looking sword." Said Rikou, with a smile.

" You bet it is. You want to know how it feels?" Asked Inuyasha, as he began to get into a fighting stance.

" Show me its power." Said Rikou.

Inuyasha begins to run towards Rikou. Inuyasha reaches him and attempts to hit him. But Rikou quickly jumps back. Rikou then hits the Tetsusaiga with his sword. The Tetsusaiga gets knocked out of Inuyasha's hand, and falls on the ground 7 inches away from him. Inuyasha looks at Rikou.

" Darn you." Said Inuyasha.

" Wow. And I just found this sword laying on the ground.It seems the sword that issaid to be able todestroy 100 demons in a single blow, did nothing to stop a mere human. You underestimated me so much that you didn't hold on to it tightly.

Anime and the others look at Inuyasha.

" Now I must go check somewhere else. Bye Anime." Said Rikou, with a smile.

Rikou runs off. Sakura walks toward Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Asked Sakura.

Suddenly Inuyasha crouches down on the ground. The wind shifts directions and thunder begins to appear in the air.

" Uh oh…" Said Miroku.

Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo back away from Inuyasha. Anime looks at Miroku.

" What's wrong? Why are you backing away?" Asked Anime.

" When Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha are away from each other, and Inuyasha's life is in danger, He becomes a full demon." Said Miroku.

" He'll be stronger. That's good… right?" Asked Anime.

" That's bad. Since he is a half demon, he can't control himself as a full demon." Said Miroku.

" I suggest you three get out of here and come back when he's ok again." Said Sango.

All of a sudden Inuyasha's eyes turn blue. And he looks straight at Anime.

End of Chapter.

Uh oh. Inuyasha is becoming a full demon. Will Anime and the others be able to change him back into his regular self? Find out on the next chapter?


	62. Demonic Tranquility

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 62: Demonic Tranquility.

(Meanwhile somewhere not as close to Anime and the others.)

Rikou continues to run. As he runs, he can hear the wind blowing and the lightning booming. Rikou stops running and looks behind him.

" Why is it like this all of a sudden?" Thought Rikou, as he held his sword.

Suddenly he begins to hear Naraku's voice.

" It seems that Inuyasha is becoming a full demon." Said Naraku's voice.

Rikou looks behind him and sees Naraku.

" Naraku. Where did you go?" Asked Rikou.

" I had to take care of some things. Did you find the girl yet?" Asked Naraku.

" No. But I sent some heartless to look around for me." Answered Rikou.

" Good." Said Naraku.

Naraku begins to walk away.

" I'm returning to my castle. The heartless will come when they have found the girl. You should return also." Said Naraku, as he walked away.

Rikou turns and looks at Naraku walk away.

" What about Inuyasha?" Asked Rikou.

" I have nothing to say about that mutt." Said Naraku.

" You must hate him." Said Rikou.

Naraku disappears.

" He leaves without answering. I rather not return to the castle." Thought Rikou.

Rikou begins to run off.

(Now back to Anime and the others.)

Anime looks at Inuyasha and sees that he is looking at him.

" He's looking at me." Said Anime.

Inuyasha begins to growl.

" Maybe we should take their advice and get out of here." Said Sakura.

" Yes. Hurry before it's too late." Said Miroku, as he stood slightly far from Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha will go after you, and will probably hurt you. Or worst." Said Sango.

Sakura begins to walk a distance from Inuyasha. Takai looks at Anime.

" Anime. Did you hear what they said? Inuyasha will fight anybody in his way. The others are smart enough to move away from him. You should too." Said Takai.

Inuyasha begins to get up. He then looks at Anime and growls.

" I…I want to battle him in this form." Said Anime.

"Are you serious? You'll have no chance of winning." Said Takai, as he looked at him.

" I'll just wear him out so he can return to his regular form." Said Anime.

" Ok then. I'll watch along with the others I guess." Said Takai.

Takai begins to walk away. Anime looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's half demon part begins to try hard to speak though to Anime.

" Anime…. You want to battle me in my full demon form? Even though I can't control myself?" Asked Inuyasha, as he began to get ready to attack.

" Yeah. It's a risk I'm taking." Said Anime.

Inuyasha's half demon part disappears, and he becomes a full demon. His eyes turn red. Lightning begins to strike the ground near Anime and Inuyasha.

" Get out of my way…" Said Inuyasha, as he looked at Anime.

Anime stands his ground and gets into his fighting stance.

" Foolish mortal." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha begins to run towards Anime and attempts to slash him with his claws. Anime manages to dodge. Anime tries to hit him, but Inuyasha moves out of the way. Inuyasha hits Anime, causing him to fall back.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as he got hit.

Anime gets up quickly and begins to come after Inuyasha. Inuyasha attempts to slash Anime, but he guards with the Animblade. Anime quickly lands a 4 hit combo on Inuyasha. As Anime tries to land a 5th hit, Inuyasha hits him back, forcefully.

" Get away from me mortal!" Said Inuyasha.

Anime slides against the ground, and bumps into a tree. Anime begins to get up. He raises his Animblade into the air.

" Heal!" Said Anime.

Green bells appear above Anime and they ring, releasing green sparkles and leaves. The bells disappear. Anime begins to feel healthy again. Inuyasha begins to run towards Anime on all fours. As he reaches him, he jumps in the air and tries to slash him. Anime quickly dodge rolls out of the way. Inuyasha slashes the tree, causing the tree to get cut in half. Anime looks as the tree falls.

" Whoa. He's really strong." Said Anime.

Inuyasha looks at Anime and begins to run towards him. Anime quickly aims the Animblade at Inuyasha.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

Anime begins to shoot fireballs at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges them one by one. Anime quickly aims at the ground in front of Inuyasha and it causes a fire. Inuyasha stops running at the sight of the fire. Anime quickly aims the Animblade back at Inuyasha.

" Blizzaga!" Said Anime.

A huge breeze of ice crystals shoots towards Inuyasha. The ice crystals cause the fire to disappear. The Blizzaga spell hits Inuyasha. As Inuyasha gets hit, he doesn't say anything. Inuyasha falls on the ground. Anime looks at him. Inuyasha quickly gets up and looks at him. Anime tries to taunt him to make him get mad.

" What are you waiting for puppy? Don't have me wait all day." Said Anime.

Inuyasha begins to growl loudly.

" You've overdone it, Anime." Said Sakura.

Inuyasha begins to run towards Anime at a fast speed.

"Uh oh." Said Anime.

He reaches Anime and tries to slash him, but Anime jumps in the air, and lands a 5 hit airborne combo. The impact of the last hit pushes Inuyasha back a little.

"Strike Raid." Said Anime.

Anime hurls the Animblade at Inuyasha. The Animblade hits Inuyasha, and causes him to fall on the ground. The Animblade returns to Anime's right hand. Anime begins to approach Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha… I hope you're all right." Thought Anime, as he continued to walk towards him.

All of a sudden Kagome runs in front of Inuyasha and spreads her arms to block him from Anime.

" Stop, Anime! Inuyasha has had enough." Said Kagome, as she looked at Anime.

" I wasn't going to finish him off. I was checking if he was worn out." Said Anime.

Kagome looks behind her at Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha… I hope you are back to your regular self." Said Kagome.

Takai begins to approach Anime and the others.

" His power has decreased. He should be returning to his regular self." Said Takai.

Kagome begins to walk away. All of a sudden Inuyasha gets up and runs after Kagome, with his claws showing. Anime and Takai look.

" Kagome! Look out!" Slightly yelled Takai.

Kagome looks behind her and sees Inuyasha coming towards her.

" I'm sorry about this Inuyasha…" Said Kagome. "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground. Suddenly the wind stops blowing, and the lightning stops. The sun begins to shine. Inuyasha's voice returns to its regular tone.

" Ow, Kagome! Why'd you do you do that for?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome smiles.

" Phew. You're back to normal." Said Kagome.

" Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Inuyasha.

" You turned into a full demon again. And Anime tried to wear you out, so you could change back. And I guess it worked." Replied Takai.

Suddenly a keychain appears in Anime's hand. Anime looks at it and puts it in his pocket. Miroku and the others begin to walk towards Anime and the others. Inuyasha looks at Kagome.

" That's really what happened?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nods her head.

" Yes it is. But thanks to Anime, you calmed down." Said Kagome.

The others reach them.

" Anime. Are you ok?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. But Inuyasha was hitting me hard. But it still wasn't enough for me." Said Anime.

" Don't start." Said Inuyasha, as he looked at Anime.

Inuyasha then looks down at his feet and sees the Tetsusaiga in its rusty blade form. He picks it up and sheaths it.

"Ok. Now that that's over, where should we go?" Asked Sango.

Takai looks over to the right and sees a nearby town. He looks at the houses of the town.

" Those houses remind me of the ones in that town I seen somewhere far from here. Talk about memories." Thought Takai

" I suggest we go after that Naraku guy." Answered Anime.

" Yeah." Said Sakura.

" I agree with that request." Replied Takai.

" I do too. But where can he be?" Asked Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders.

" Who knows? But we'll find him. And that kid is mine also." Said Inuyasha, as he clinched his hand.

" Hey… Maybe we should split up. If you think about it, there are a lot of us. " Said Anime.

Inuyasha looks at Anime.

" Split up? That's a good idea. But who's going with who?" Asked Inuyasha.

" Well, There are 9 of us, including Kirara. Kirara usually goes with Sango, so that means it's only 8 of us. So we spilt into fours. Four of us will go north, and the other four will go in the direction where Rikou went." Said Anime.

" How did you know Kirara was Sango's pet?" Asked Shippo.

Kirara lets out a sound.

"… I guessed." Said Anime, as a sweatdrop appeared behind his head.

Kirara lets out another sound.

The sweatdrop disappears.

" So who are going to be in the groups?" Asked Shippo.

Sakura looks at Takai.

" Hey Takai? I bet you want to be in the group with Kagome." Said Sakura, with a smile.

Takai turns around and looks at Sakura.

" Heh…" Replied Takai, with a smile.

Takai turns his face away from Sakura, and changes his face expression into a plain look. Inuyasha gives Takai a mad look. Takai looks at Anime.

" So which way are you going, Anime?" Asked Takai, as he saw Inuyasha's angry look in the corner of his eye.

" Well, I guess I'm going the way where Rikou went." Said Anime.

" Well if you're going that way, then I guess I'll come also." Said Takai.

" Ok. We need two leaders. They will choose people to go with them. I choose Anime to be one of them. I'm in Anime's group." Said Sakura.

" Do I get to choose?" Asked Anime.

" Well Anime said it first, so he'll be one of them. And besides, he wore out Inuyasha." Said Takai.

Inuyasha begins to get mad.

" That doesn't mean anything." Slightly yelled Inuyasha.

" Ok, ok. You don't have to raise your voice at me" Said Takai.

" Then don't bring it up." Said Inuyasha.

Shippo snickers. Inuyasha looks at Shippo.

" Be quiet, Shippo." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turns his head back to the others.

" So who's going to be the leader for the other group?" Asked Miroku.

" Well, I'm tired of Inuyasha leading us into danger, so let it be Kagome." Said Shippo.

Inuyasha looks at Shippo.

" I'm not going to hit you now. But watch out later." Said Inuyasha.

" Gulp!" Said Shippo.

" I'll be happy to be the leader." Said Kagome.

" Ok. I guess Takai, and Sakura are with me, so I have to choose one more." Said Anime.

" I suggest you choose me. You'll need my strength." Said Inuyasha.

" No thanks. Anime's strength is enough for us." Said Sakura.

" But…" Said Inuyasha.

" Hmm… Well Sango is with me." Said Kagome.

" Wow. And I thought she was going to choose Inuyasha first." Thought Takai.

" Umm I should say. Whichever group Sango is in, I will accompany them." Said Miroku.

Kagome nods her head.

" Ok then. Sango and Miroku it is." Said Kagome.

Kirara lets out a sound.

" And I guess Kirara will follow Sango. Who's your last person?" Asked Kagome.

" Umm… you can choose your last person. I haven't thought about who I'm going to choose yet." Said Anime, with a smile.

Kagome smiles.

" Ok then. Then I choose…" Said Kagome.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns his head away from her like he doesn't want her to choose him.

" Come on, Kagome. Choose me." Said Shippo.

Shippo looks at Sakura and has a change of mind.

" No! Forget what I said. Anime, I'm in your group." Said Shippo, as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura catches a glimpse of Shippo looking at her and indicates that he is beginning to like her.

" Anime… Please choose Inuyasha." Said Sakura.

" I thought you said my strength was enough." Said Anime.

Sakura whispers in Anime's ear.

" Yeah, it is. But that Shippo kid keeps on looking at me, and I think he's beginning to like me. So choose Inuyasha." Said Sakura.

" Yeah, Anime. You wouldn't want a runt like him. Choose me instead. " Said Inuyasha.

Shippo looks at Inuyasha.

" Runt? Who are you calling a runt?" Asked Shippo, as he gave him an angry look.

" Come on guys. Can you two just get along for 5 minutes?" Asked Sakura.

" This is a regular thing. They're always like this." Said Sango.

Kirara nods her head.

" Can I go ahead and choose already?" Asked Kagome.

" Ok. Sorry." Said Shippo.

" Well I choose…Inuyasha." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha groans in disapproval.

" I wanted to be in Anime's group." Said Inuyasha.

" Well too bad. You're in my group." Said Kagome.

" Look on the bright side. You'll be able to protect Kagome if Koga comes." Said Shippo.

Inuyasha looks at Shippo.

" You have a point. Fine I'll be in her group." Said Inuyasha.

Shippo laughs a little then looks at Anime and the others.

" It looks like I'm in your group then. If we find and demons, then I'll make good use of my Heart Scar." Said Shippo.

Sakura begins to speak to Anime in a quiet voice.

" Anime… You were too late. You better do something." Said Sakura.

" Don't worry, Sakura. I'll protect you from him." Said Anime.

Takai overhears the conversation and says something.

" Yeah, Sakura. I'll protect you also. We know you already have feelings for Li. So we'll make sure Shippo doesn't start any funny business. Although if he does then you can use magic on him." Said Takai.

Sakura smiles.

" For some reason I'm glad you guys said that." Said Sakura.

" Heh. It's been a while since she's seen her crush, Julian Star. Maybe a reunion would help." Thought Takai.

Anime looks at Inuyasha.

" Oh yeah. If we find Naraku then we'll teach him a lesson." Said Anime.

Inuyasha looks at Anime.

" No. I'll be the one to beat Naraku." Said Inuyasha, as he began to look mad.

" We'll see then." Said Anime, with a smile.

" Grrr. That's why I wanted to go with you and the others in the first place." Thought Inuyasha.

" Ok guys. We're off." Said Kagome.

" Ok, See ya." Said Anime.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango walk away to the north.

" Well guys, we should get going also." Said Anime.

" Yeah. Let's get going." Said Shippo.

Anime and the others begin to walk away in the direction where Rikou ran off.

" Wow! I still can't believe that you stood up against Inuyasha in his full demon form." Said Shippo.

(Meanwhile with Inuyasha and the others.)

Inuyasha hears what Shippo says.

" Shippo, be quiet about that!" Yelled Inuyasha.

" Sit boy!" Said Kagome.

Inuyasha falls to the ground.

" Ow! Kagome! Stop it!" Yelled Inuyasha.

" Then stop yelling and keep walking. I'll play fetch with you later." Said Kagome, with a smile.

" Grrr…" Said Inuyasha, as he got up from off the ground and began to walk.

Sango and Miroku began to laugh a little.

(Now back to Anime and the others.)

Shippo begins to laugh.

" Inuyasha got hurt again." Said Sakura, as she walked.

" That always happens." Said Shippo, as he began to stop laughing.

" Hmm…" Said Takai.

Shippo looks at Sakura.

" So you're name is Sakura?" Said Shippo.

"Yeah it is." Said Sakura.

" Wow, what a coincidence. Our names both start with S." Said Shippo.

" Uh… Yeah. They do." Said Sakura, with a smile.

" I like your skirt. It matches with your other clothes." Said Shippo.

" Hey Shippo. Don't try any funny business." Said Anime.

Shippo looks at Anime.

" What do you mean?" Asked Shippo.

" Sakura has feelings for someone else. You shouldn't try and gain affection from her." Said Anime.

" Oh you thought I was… No I wasn't really. I was only complimenting her." Said Shippo, with a smile.

" Yeah…" Said Sakura, as she crossed her arms and continued to walk.

" I'm surprised you know what complimenting means." Said Takai.

" Heh." Said Shippo with a smile.

Shippo begins to think.

" My charm for girls around my age isn't working…" Thought Shippo.

End of Chapter.

Anime was able to calm Inuyasha down, and make him return to his regular self. And now Anime and the others have split up into two groups and are looking for Naraku and Rikou. How will their search go? Find out on the next chapter.


	63. A portal to Naraku’s hideout

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 63: A portal to Naraku's hideout.

(5 minutes later.)

Anime and the others continue to walk.

" We've been walking for a while…" Said Shippo, as his legs began to slow him down.

" It hasn't been that long. Quit slowing us down and walk faster." Said Takai, as he continued to walk.

" My legs are hurting…" Replied Shippo.

Anime turns toward Sakura.

" Sakura? Can your healing skills heal pain in legs also?" Asked Anime.

" I guess." Answered Sakura, as she began took out her magic wand.

" Yeah. Sakura's black magic can make heck freeze over. She's just too shy to show her other spells." Said Takai.

Sakura blushes.

" Um… You're over exaggerating, Takai. " Said Sakura, as she couldn't give up a smile.

" Who taught you?" Asked Anime.

" Oh! Hmm… My friend Madison suggested that I begin to learn magic, since I like baton twirling…" Answered Sakura.

" And since you're on low status of physical strength." Said Takai.

Sakura looks at Takai with a mad look.

" Can I talk? Asked Sakura, as she gave him a mad look.

Takai smiles slightly then nods his head. Sakura looks back at Anime.

" Anyway… I taught myself actually. But I had some help here and there." Answered Sakura.

" Wow. That's cool…" Said Shippo. "I don't really know magic."

Sakura raises her wand in the air. Suddenly a circle appears above Shippo. The circle spins for 1 second then disappears. Green sparkles rise into the air from under Shippo and disappear.

" There. That should have helped." Said Sakura, as she put her wand away.

Shippo continues to walk and notices that his legs don't hurt anymore.

" Wow thanks. It worked." Said Shippo.

" So… Where do you guys think Naraku is?" Asked Anime.

" Well, Rikou ran this way so he should be around here somewhere." Answered Sakura.

All of a sudden they hear wolves howling.

" What was that?" Asked Sakura.

" If I'm not mistaken, it sounded like wolves." Answered Takai.

" That might be the wolf tribe." Replied Shippo.

Anime looks at Shippo.

" The…wolf tribe?" Asked Anime.

" We have no time for that. Let's go find Naraku." Said Takai.

" I agree with Takai. We shouldn't get sidetracked." Said Sakura.

" Yeah." Said Anime.

Anime and the others continue to walk. Suddenly they hear a voice and stop walking.

" Stop! Let me go!" Yelled the voice.

Anime and Shippo recognize the voice.

" That sounded like Rin." Said Anime.

Shippo looks at Anime.

"And where there's Rin, there is bound to be… Sesshomaru… Let's get out of here." Said Shippo, as he began to take a u-turn and walk away.

Anime looks at Shippo.

" Where are you going? We have to help her." Said Anime.

Shippo stops and turns his head and looks at Anime.

" Aw… Do I have to help?" Asked Shippo.

" Quit being afraid." Said Takai.

" I'm not…scared. Let's go help her." Said Shippo.

Anime and the others nod their heads then run off towards where the voice came from. After a while, they see Rin and Rikou. Upon closer site, the darkness is taking Rin away.

" Rikou!" Said Anime, as he looked at him.

Rikou looks at Anime.

" This is the girl that I have been talking about." Said Rikou.

" Rikou? What are you doing?" Asked Anime.

" Anime… Shippo! Help!" Yelled Rin.

Suddenly the darkness silences her.

" Uh! Lord….Ses..sho..maru…." Said Rin, as she fell to the ground.

" Rin!" Said Anime.

" It was easier than I thought. I found the girl I was talking about… Now I must make sure she gets out of here." Said Rikou.

" What are you talking about? You're making no sense." Said Anime.

" Yeah." Said Sakura.

" What makes no sense is that you picked up some new friends and forgot about Narue." Replied Rikou.

" Rikou…" Said Anime.

Sakura begins to speak.

" You're wrong. Anime never forgot about Narue. But… every time he tries to find her… We stood in his way." Said Sakura, as she began to feel sorry for herself.

Takai stays silent. All of a sudden a whip of light comes beaming towards Rikou. Rikou senses it coming towards him at a quick speed and quickly jumps out of the way. The whip retracts in the direction where it came from. Rikou looks in the direction where it came from. Anime and the others look also and see Sesshomaru.

" Hey! It's Sesshomaru." Said Anime.

" Sesshomaru?" Asked Shippo.

"…What did you do to Rin?" Asked Sesshomaru.

Rikou gives Sesshomaru a serious look.

" She is needed for something. After I'm done with her, I'll bring her back to this place." Said Rikou.

" Give her to me, human." Said Sesshomaru, as he looked at him.

" I'll tell you what? Give me a drop of your drool, and I'll give her to you." Said Rikou.

" Eww…" Said Shippo.

" Why do you want that for?" Asked Anime.

" Somebody said his drool is poisonous. I need it for a special purpose." Said Rikou.

Takai stays silent and looks around. In the sky he can see large wasps flying.

" What are those?" He thought, as he looked at them.

" I have no intention of dealing with you. Give me Rin before I change my mind." Said Sesshomaru.

"… Wow… Sesshomaru is merciful for once." Said Shippo.

All of a sudden Kanna appears beside Rikou.

" Kanna." Said Sesshomaru.

" Naraku has asked for you, Rikou." Said Kanna.

" Hmm… Ok." Said Rikou. " Take the girl back to the tower, heartless."

All of a sudden a bunch of heartless shadows and wyverns appear. Rikou and Kanna disappear inside a portal. The portal doesn't disappear for some reason. The heartless begin to shroud around Rin.

" We have to help her." Said Anime.

" No! I'll take care of them. You go through that portal." Said Sesshomaru.

" Oh not again. We're helping." Said Anime.

" Yeah! We've been taking care of them for a while now. Why stop?" Asked Sakura.

Sesshomaru stays silent. A heartless shadow begins to come towards him, but he hits it with his whip, making the heartless disappear into the air.

" Wait… Anime. Sesshomaru has a point. If we don't go through the portal, who knows what will happen. And we don't know when it will close." Said Takai.

" But…" Said Anime.

Sesshomaru runs toward where Rin is and slashes 2 heartless shadows and 2 wyverns, causing then to disappear. A wyvern tries to kick him from behind but Sesshomaru easily dodges and hits it with his whip causing it to fall. Sesshomaru looks at Anime.

" You can take care of the rest. These aren't worth my time." Said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru picks up Rin and begins to walk away.

" Umm… Ok. You three stay here. I can take care of these." Said Anime.

Anime runs toward the group of heartless. The heartless look at him and begin to come towards him. Anime lands a four hit combo on one of the wyverns. The impact of the fourth hit causes the heartless to get blasted back. Anime then aims the Animblade at another wyvern heartless.

" Fira!" Said Anime.

A fireball shoots out from the tip of Animblade and hits the wyvern. The wyvern doesn't seem like it was hit but it did, taking up damage. Anime then jumps in the air and hits it. The wyvern disappears into the air.

All of a sudden the portal begins to close.

" Anime! The portal is closing." Said Sakura.

Anime quickly looks at the portal. The Animblade disappears from his hand. From out of the portal, large wasps fly out, causing the portal to stay open from closing until they pass.

" What are those things?" Asked Anime.

" Those are poisonous insects. You shouldn't mess with them." Said Shippo.

Suddenly a wyvern zooms toward Anime. Anime quickly dodge rolls under it, towards the portal, as it comes close to him. Anime gets back up and continues to run toward the portal.

" Come on guys." Said Anime.

" Ok." Said Shippo.

Sakura and the others begin to run towards the portal. As they reach the portal along with Anime, the poisonous insects stop going through the portal. Anime and the others disappear through the portal. As then enter through it, the portal turns then disappears into sparkles that fall to the ground.

End of Chapter

Anime and the others have found aportal that probably leads to Naraku's Hideout. If poisonous insects flew out of it then it should be. Will Anime and his friends be able to take care of Naraku and the others? Find out on the next chapter.


	64. Guess who? It's Naraku!

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 64: Guess who? It's Naraku!

Anime and the others reappear out of the portal. As they look around they see that they are far from where they were before. In the sky they see red serpent demons flying as if they own the clouds.

"Where are we?" Asked Sakura, as she looked around.

"…I don't know. But we seem to still be on this world." Replied Anime, as he looked at the ground and kicked a nearby pebble.

" A portal disclosure." Said Takai.

Shippo begins to talk in fright.

" This place smells of Naraku. It also smells of other demons. I don't like the smell, sight, or sound of this place. Let's go back, guys. Maybe Inuyasha and the others found something." Said Shippo.

" The only choice we have is to keep on going. C'mon, Shippo. We'll be here also. It's not like we'll forget about you and leave you here." Replied Anime.

" Fine. I trust you guys I guess." Said Shippo.

" Ok then. Let's continue. …Umm… But which way should we go?" Asked Sakura.

" I know! How about we go…" Said Anime.

Before Anime can finish, Takai says something.

" How about we go north?" Asked Takai.

" I was going to say that." Said Anime.

Sakura looks at Takai.

"Yeah. Let's go north." Said Sakura.

Anime sighs. Sakura and the others turn and look Anime.

" Is something wrong, Anime?" Asked Takai.

"…You guys keep on ignoring me." Answered Anime.

" Oh. We're sorry. But we didn't here what you said." Replied Sakura.

" Nevermind." Replied Anime.

" Well… Ok then. Come on guys." Said Sakura.

Anime and the others begin to walk north. As they walk, they begin to see a large castle in the background. Demons fly around the castle.

" Hmm… I wonder who's castle is that back there." Said Anime.

" That's Naraku's Castle. That's where Naraku and his incarnations are. I sure wish Inuyasha and the others were here with us." Replied Shippo.

" Yeah. I see what you mean." Replied Sakura.

All of a sudden a voice is heard.

" Wait! Don't go any further yet." Said the voice.

Anime and the others recognize the voice and look in the direction it is coming from. They see Miroku and the others.

" Guys! Hey." Said Anime.

" How did you guys get here?" Asked Shippo.

" Well… Let's just say that it was hard." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome then looks at Anime and the others.

" It was a cinch. Breaking barriers here, and breaking barriers there." Said Inuyasha.

" Oh… So why did you guys stop us?" Asked Anime.

" You guys were approaching a barrier. If you guys touched it, who knew what would happen." Answered Sango.

Kirara lets out a cat-like sound.

The barrier appears.

" Oh. Yeah you're right about that." Said Shippo.

" So should Inuyasha break this one also?" Asked Anime.

" I'm way ahead of you." Said Inuyasha, as he quickly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and pointed it towards the barrier.

" No, Inuyasha. If it is ok with you, I'll like to use one of my demon seals on this on." Said Miroku.

" Uh… Sure be my guess Miroku." Replied Inuyasha, as he re-sheathed the Tetsusaiga.

Miroku takes out a white rectangular piece of paper with Japanese letters in heavy black ink. He walks toward the barrier and places the paper on the wall barrier. As the paper touches it, electricity begins to spark. After a couple of seconds the electricity stops and the barrier fades away. Miroku then looks back at the others.

" I disabled the barrier for a short while. It will regain strength quickly so we must hurry pass it." Said Miroku.

Anime and the others nod their heads once.

" Ok come on." Said Miroku.

Anime, Miroku, and the others run through the barrier. As the last person runs through (Sango) the barrier closes back. As they finish running through they see that Naraku's castle is closer than it looked.

" It seems that the barrier created a image that made it seem that Naraku's hideout was farther away." Said Miroku.

Anime looks straight up into the sky and sees that the hideout isn't as tall either. Shippo begins to show a serious look on his face.

" Ok. I'm ready to take care of Naraku." Said Shippo, as he began to make a fist with one hand and punch the palm of his other hand.

" Wait. I don't think it would be safe for all of us to go inside. I hate to say this but not all of us should go inside and take on Naraku." Replied Sango.

The others look at Sango.

" Sango has a point. Let's have somebody choose 4 of us would have to go ahead and take on Naraku while the others stay here. As much as I want to see Naraku suffer by my hands, I will stay behind." Said Miroku.

" That's fine, Miroku. So who will go battle Naraku?" Asked Sango.

Anime raises his hand and begins to slightly jump.

" Oooo! Can I choose?" Asked Anime, as he jumped slightly.

" You're too young. I'll choose, guys" Said Inuyasha.

Anime looks at Inuyasha.

" What! C'mon. I want to choose. I said first." Replied Anime.

" Inuyasha. Anime volunteered first so it's only fair that he chooses." Said Kagome.

" Yeah, Inuyasha. And he kicked your butt in your demon form so he should choose." Said Shippo, with a smile.

Inuyasha gets mad.

" Shippo! I said be quite about that." Replied Inuyasha.

"And besides, I know he'll make a good team. Isn't that right Anime?" Said Kagome, as she gave him a smile.

Anime's face turns slightly red. He then sidesteps quickly behind Takai.

" I…guess so." Said Anime, with shyness in his voice.

Kagome, Sango, and Sakura begin to laugh with a slightness of giggling.

" He's so shy." Said Kagome.

" Is he really shy like this?" Asked Sango.

Sakura stops laughing.

" Yeah usually." Replied Sakura.

Miroku laughs a little while Inuyasha, Shippo, and Takai look at them. Anime walks out from behind Takai and looks at Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. Anime's face returns to its regular color.

" Ok. Can we get on with the choosing?" Asked Inuyasha.

The girls stop laughing and Miroku does also.

" Yeah you're right. So who are you going to choose, Anime?" Asked Sango.

Anime begins to think.

" Well me, Sakura, and Takai are going." Said Anime.

" What? That's three already. How are you going to choose those two?" Asked Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, stop making a big deal out of who he chooses." Said Kagome.

" Is he always like this?" Asked Takai.

Inuyasha looks at Takai.

" Always like what? Do you have a problem with it?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome sighs.

" Actually I do. But I'm not going to say anything else. Anime, please continue." Said Takai.

" Umm ok. And I choose… you, Inuyasha. I couldn't choose you last time. But this time you can come along with us. Said Anime.

" All right! I'm ready whenever you guys are. But even if you didn't choose me, I would have still went with you.

" Yeah. Inuyasha is known to do that." Said Kagome.

Kirara lets out a cat-like sound.

" Ok let's get going." Said Anime.

" Yeah. We'll stay here. Good luck guys." Said Shippo.

" But don't think you aren't helping us fight this battle. Since you won't be there with us. We hold your sorrows and angers of what Naraku has done toward you in our hands. Don't think for a moment that we will give him an easy time." Said Takai.

" Takai…" Said Sango.

" You have a point Takai. That's why we feel that it is safe that we stay here while Anime, you and the others go battle Naraku. As much as we want to come, it can't be helped." Replied Kagome.

" Ok. Come on guys." Said Anime.

Miroku closes his eyes.

Anime, Takai, Inuyasha, and Sakura walk towards the entrance and go through it.

" Good luck guys. Don't let your guard down. Naraku has caused pain after pain towards people. He won't even think twice about going easy on you." Said Miroku.

" Umm… Miroku? They already left." Said Shippo.

Miroku opens his eyes and sees that they are gone.

" I don't think they had to hear it." Said Miroku.

(Inside the castle)

Anime and the others continue to walk. Inuyasha coughs.

" Man! This place reeks with Naraku's scent." Said Inuyasha, as he continued to walk.

" I don't smell anything." Said Sakura, as she walked alongside the others.

" Maybe it's one of those things that only half demons, and full demons can do." Replied Anime.

"… I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember. The moment when I get my revenge on Naraku for what he did to me…and her." Said Inuyasha.

" Her? You mean Kagome?" Asked Sakura.

Inuyasha shakes his head

This happened before I met Kagome. She was from this timeline, unlike Kagome.

" Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Anime.

" I don't want to relive the thoughts so no." Said Inuyasha.

" That's fine. I understand the pain of reliving the anger of the past." Said Takai.

All of a sudden they enter a room. Suddenly an invisible wall appears behind them, making it impossible to get out. The room turns pitch black.

" Ah! What happened?" Asked Inuyasha.

" It's too dark. I can't see." Said Sakura.

Suddenly they here Naraku laughing.

" Who's that laughing?" Asked Anime.

" Naraku! Show yourself you coward!" Commanded Inuyasha.

Naraku stops laughing and begins to speak.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here? A dirty half-breed, a little magic user, A teenager, and a kid who just happens to be lucky enough to have become the chosen wielder of the Animblade. What a pitiful group.

"You're the one who's pitiful, Naraku." Replied Takai.

" You speak big for a coward." Replied Inuyasha, as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

" Where's Rikou?" Asked Anime.

" He's somewhere. But that is no concern to you. Rikou is strong, unlike you." Replied Naraku.

" I am strong." Replied Anime.

" Inuyasha… You brought Tetsusaiga with you. Good. That way it will be able to see you suffer by the hands of me.

Inuyasha begins to laugh.

"And the coward has jokes too." Said Inuyasha.

Anime gets into his fighting stance and as he does, the Animblade appears in his right hand. Takai takes out his bladed shield. Sakura takes out her magic wand.

" You won't get away with what you did to Inuyasha and the others." Said Sakura.

" Silence, you! Or you will be the first to go." Said Naraku.

Sakura tries to stay brave but her heart begins to beat slightly faster.

" Don't let him get to you, Sakura. He's powerless against us." Said Anime.

" Believe what you want. Let's see if I am powerless as you say I am." Said Naraku.

The lights inside the room turn on.

End of chapter.

Anime and he others have made it inside Naraku's Castle. But now they must take him on. Will Anime and his friends be able to defeat the well-known Naraku, and calm the sorrow of the others, and all the people he hurt? Find out on the next chapter.


	65. Dances of the wind

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 65: Dances of the wind.

After the lights turn on, Anime and the others look around. They see that no one is in the room besides them.

" Hey? Where's Naraku?" Asked Sakura.

" He must have left before the lights turned on." Replied Inuyasha.

Anime looks on the other side of the room and sees an open door.

" Hey guys? Naraku must have gone through that door." Said Anime, as he pointed towards the open door, which leads to another hallway.

" Let's hurry after him." Said Sakura.

Anime and the others begin to run towards the open door. All of a sudden as they reach it, an invisible wall appears through the entrance of the hallway. Anime and the others quickly stop.

" What the?" Said Inuyasha.

" Another invisible wall appeared. I think Naraku is doing this just to make us mad." Said Anime.

"…Or he knows that he's going to get his behind kicked by us." Inuyasha added to the end of Anime's speech.

" I go with what Anime said. He's trying to frustrate us." Said Takai.

Inuyasha reacts to what Takai said.

" Hey? What about what I said?" Asked Inuyasha.

Takai looks at Inuyasha.

" What you said just makes you seem conceited." Replied Takai.

Inuyasha gets mad.

" Whatever!" Said Inuyasha, as he turned his head away from Takai.

" So how are we going to get pass this wall?" Asked Sakura.

" It would have been faster if Kirara could give us a lift to the top floor." Said Inuyasha.

" But there's a wall blocking the other side too. So I guess we're trapped." Said Takai, calmly.

" No. We can't be trapped. We have to think of something. I don't want to die in here. Please, we have to think of something." Said Sakura, as she began to seem scared.

Takai looks at Anime and speaks to him in a way that Sakura can't hear.

" Anime. Calm Sakura." Said Takai.

Suddenly Anime begins to blush.

" Wha… What?" Said Anime, as he looked down at the ground with a sort of angry look on his face.

" Try and calm her while me and Inuyasha find a way to continue. It would do us wonders because I know you don't want her to feel frightened." Said Takai.

" I know I don't want her to feel like that." Said Anime, as he lifted his head and looked at Takai.

" Then let her know by showing it. It will really make her happy to know that your heart is protecting her. If you ask me, I think she depends on you while she's away from Li. And even if you don't mean it, just do it to cheer her up as a friend." Replied Takai.

Anime looks back down at the ground in a shy-like way and gives off a sort of angry expression mixed with a smile on his face.

" Are you angry?" Asked Takai.

Anime's angry expression fades away.

" No... I'll calm her as you said." Replied Anime.

Takai nods his head once and walks near the invisible wall. Anime raises his head, straightforward and his face changes back to its regular color. He then walks toward Sakura.

" Sakura… Don't be scared. It'll be ok." Said Anime

Sakura looks at Anime with a slightly sad expression on her face

" I'm trying to not be scared but it gets hard after awhile." Replied Sakura.

" I know. But you shouldn't be scared. I…" Said Anime.

Anime stops looking at Sakura and looks slightly down to the ground.

" I don't want you to feel frightened. " Replied Anime, as his face began to turn red a little.

Sakura begins to smile and her face turns red a little as if she's blushing.

" Anime…" Said Sakura.

Takai looks at Anime and Sakura from where Inuyasha is.

" Heh… This is perfect. It's only a matter of time."Thought Takai.

Sakura's face changes back to its regular color.

" Yeah?" Asked Anime, as he began to lift his head straightforward and look at Sakura.

Sakura's mind becomes disconnected from the real world and she hears Li's voice.

" I'll protect you, Sakura." Said Li's voice.

Sakura's thoughts come back to her and her mind reconnects.

" Umm… Nevermind. I feel safer now that you said that. " Replied Sakura.

" You do?" Asked Anime.

Sakura nods her head twice.

" Let's go see if Takai and Inuyasha found a way out yet." Said Sakura.

Anime's blushing subsides and he nods his head in agreement with Sakura. They then walk towards the invisible wall where Takai and Inuyasha are.

" Man! This thing isn't disappearing. I'm about to try and break it down." Yelled Inuyasha, as he began to get even more frustrated.

" Wait. Maybe Anime knows a way to make it disappear." Said Sakura.

" What?" Asked Anime.

" Give it a try, Anime. I believe that you'll find a way." Said Sakura, as she gave him a smile."

Anime blushes a little.

" Let me try." Said Anime.

Anime walks toward the glowing pinkish wall as Anime moves his hand towards the pinkish wall he hears a whispering voice.

" Keyhole." Whispered the voice.

The word keyhole echoes for 5 seconds. Each time said, lower then the last.

Anime's hand reaches the pink wall. He then traces a keyhole on it. He then places the Animblade tip on the keyhole. Suddenly the keyhole begins to glow and the wall disappears. Takai and Inuyasha look in shock.

" What! How did you…?" Said Inuyasha.

" I knew you could do it, Anime. You always get us out of these kind of situations." Said Sakura.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand. He then smiles.

" Don't think I owe you one, Anime. Let's continue. Naraku has it coming to him." Said Inuyasha.

Anime and the others walk pass through the door and begin their walk through the hallway.

" That was weird. I didn't even know I could do that. It just came to mind. Maybe I'm lucky." Thought Anime.

(Meanwhile deeper inside the castle.)

Naraku reappears inside the room where Rikou is.

" Rikou. Did you find the girl?" Asked Naraku.

Rikou looks behind him at Naraku.

" The heartless should be on their way towards where the others are being held." Answered Rikou.

" I see. Now you have to head towards Radiant Garden, as Luther said." Replied Naraku.

" I know that. But that enforcer… whatever it is, isn't here yet." Said Rikou.

Naraku doesn't answer.

" I don't care where you go, but now that the girl is taken care of, you're no longer welcome. Leave before I make you share the same fate as Inuyasha is going to get." Replied Naraku.

Rikou turns around and looks straight at Naraku.

" And betray Luther?" Asked Rikou.

" What I do is no concern to you, human." Replied Naraku.

Kanna walks out from the darkness and looks at Naraku.

" Master. Look." Said Kanna, as she held her mirror.

Naraku and Rikou look in Kanna's Mirror. The mirror shows that Anime and the others are approaching the room that they are in.

" So. They found a way to get pass that wall. But that won't change anything. It just shows how eager they are to be defeated by the hands of me." Said Naraku, as he had an evil smile on his face.

" You seem confident. Just don't do anything stupid." Said Rikou.

Naraku turns to Rikou.

" Leave!" Commanded Naraku.

" Ok fine. But before I go, I'm thirsty… Can I have a glass of water?" Asked Rikou.

" No you can't. Don't try my patience, mortal. I have 1 to burn. I'm about to take care of you the way that I wanted to in the first place." Said Naraku.

" Ok. I'll go now." Said Rikou.

Rikou runs off towards a large square hole in the castle that used to be a window and jumps through it. Naraku begins to walk out of the room.

" Kanna. You and Kagura take care of them." Said Naraku, as he left the room.

Suddenly footsteps are heard. From the dark hallway, Anime and the others run into the room and stop. They see Kanna.

" Kanna! Where's Naraku!" Asked Inuyasha, as he unsheathed his Tetsusaiga.

" Naraku has told me and Kagura to take care of you." Said Kanna.

Suddenly Kagura appears beside Kanna.

" Oh, come on. We have to fight them?" Asked Sakura.

The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand.

" I guess we have to." Said Anime.

Sakura takes out her wand. Takai shrugs his shoulders and takes out his bladed shield.

(Which is beginning to rust) Takai looks at the bladed shield.

" Wow… I guess it's time for a new weapon… I should have asked Fayt to change the alloy of it to something that wouldn't rust. Oh well… " Thought Takai.

" You just don't know when to give it a break." Said Inuyasha

Kanna's mirror glows for a mini-second, causing an invisible wall to appear in front of the hallway where Anime and the others came through. Kagura then takes out her paper fan and begins the battle. Kagura casts a wind spell on herself.

" Let's get this over with." Said Kagura, as she began to float.

Anime and the others begin to spread out and run towards Kagura and Kanna. Anime reaches Kagura, and jumps in the air and attempts to hit her, but the wind spell hits him.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as he got hit back and began to fall towards the ground.

Anime quickly lands on his feet and looks up at Kagura.

" It's not working." Said Anime.

Kagura laughs.

" I have the strongest wind powers in this world. You'll have to do better than that." Said Kagura, as she began to laugh.

" Hmm…" Said Anime, as he began to think.

Anime thinks of something and hurls the Animblade at Kagura. Kagura sees it coming towards her and begins to wave her fan.

" Dance of blades!" Said Kagura.

Kagura blasts 5 wind blades towards the Animblade.

A wind blade hits the Animblade, causing the Animblade to bounce back to Anime and the wind blade to fly towards Kagura. The wind blade hits Kagura in her left leg. She lets out a small pain sound.

The Animblade comes towards Anime, and he catches it. The other four wind blades begin to come an inch towards Anime. Anime quickly begins to spin the Animblade in front of him. The four wind blades hit the Animblade and they deflect back to Kagura.

Anime stops spinning the Animblade and looks as the blades go towards Kagura. Kagura smiles evilly as they return to them.

Kagura quickly dodges 2 of them but the last two hit her.

" Ah!" Said Kagura, as she got hit.

Kagura getting hit with the wind blades cause her to begin to fall, and her wind spell to wear off. As he falls, Anime runs up to her, jumps in the air, and lands a 5 hit combo on her. The impact of the 5th hit blasts her back a little. Anime lands on his feet and looks over at the others.

" Hey! Why did they leave me to fight Kagura alone?" Thought Anime.

Anime looks at Kagura and begins to run towards her.

(Meanwhile with the other part of the battle.)

Takai throws his shield like a Frisbee towards Kanna, but she quickly teleports to the left.

" She knows how to teleport… " Said Takai.

" We can see that. But that won't change anything." Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then begins to run towards her, as he reaches her, he attempts to hit her, but she creates a barrier as he swings the Tetsusaiga. The Tetsusaiga bounces off the barrier and only creates a small scratch on it. The barrier disappears.

" That's a strong barrier…" Said Inuyasha.

Kanna then shoots a blast at Inuyasha, causing him to fall back.

Sakura aims her wand at Kanna.

" Firaga!" Said Sakura.

A medium sized, fiery, fireball shoots out of her wand and it hits the mirror. The mirror deflects the attack and it rushes toward Sakura. Sakura quickly aims her wand at the fireball.

" Blizzaga!" Said Sakura, in a hurry.

A large breeze of ice crystals shoot out of the wand and it hits the fireball, causing it to disappear and drips of melted ice to drop to the ground.

" Phew… That was too close. It's a good thing I'm a quick magic user." Said Sakura with a smile.

Inuyasha gets up and runs toward Kanna. He tries to slash her with his claws but she blocks with her mirror.

Takai finally sees an opening and begins to use a move.

" Water Howl!" Said Takai.

A circle appears around Kanna. Kanna is unaware of that it is. Suddenly water shockwaves boom around Kanna, hurting her. Kanna lets out a hurt sound. After 4 sound waves the attack ends. Kanna tries to land on her feet but she trips on the ground and lands on her legs.

" Yeah! It hurts right? I know it… You know it… We all…" Said Takai.

Suddenly his shield hits him in the back of the head.

" Ow!" Said Takai.

Takai turns around and sees his shield gliding through the air. He lets out his hand and the shield falls in his hand. He then rubs the back of his head, slightly.

" Ow… That really hurt." Said Takai, as he continued to rub his head.

" Now. Let me finish this off. Wind…!" Said Inuyasha.

Sakura interrupts Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha. Something's wrong with Takai.

Sakura and Inuyasha look at Takai.

" Takai? Are you ok?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. My shield just hit me in the head." Answered Takai.

Kanna begins to get up. Inuyasha looks and see that she is.

" Great! Now she's getting up. You guys are ruining my finishing rate. I'm going to go help Anime." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walks off towards where Anime and Kagura are battling.

" What's a finishing rate?" Asked Sakura.

Kanna looks at Takai with an emotionless look. She then shoots a blast at Takai.

" I'll tell you later." Said Takai, quickly.

Takai raises his shield up to block the blast then he begins to run towards Kanna.

(Now back to the battle with Anime.)

Kagura begins to shoot wind blades at Anime. Inuyasha then runs in front of Anime, and blocks against them. Kagura gives Inuyasha an angry look.

" Grrr… Inuyasha. You always get in my way." Said Kagura.

" The only way you're going is down. C'mon, Anime. Let's take care of her." Said Inuyasha.

Anime nods his head once and begins to run towards Kagura.

" You simple minded kid! Dance of the dead!" Said Kagura.

All of a sudden demons begin to arise from the ground. Anime looks at them in fright.

" Ahh!" Yelled Anime, as he saw the demons.

" Don't give in to the demons. I'll take care of these pushovers while you beat Kagura." Said Inuyasha, as he began to slash the demons.

Anime nods his head once and begins to run towards the two demons in front of him. He does a 180 slash from left to right, causing them to disappear. Kagura sees Inuyasha fighting the demons she released. She then raises her hand into the air. All of a sudden 5 Emerald Blues heartlesses appear in front of Anime. They look at him and begin to rush towards him with wind around their bodies.

Anime then begins to slash them one by one. An Emerald Blues hits him in the back, causing Anime to almost fall. Anime manages not to fall but the Emerald Blues heartlesses begin to surround him, hurting him with Aerora spells, and making it hard for him to un-stagger himself. Anime finally dunks and raises his Animblade into the air.

" Reflect!" Yelled Anime.

A shield appears around Anime, causing the Emerald Blues to be bounced off of it, and pushed back. The shield shatters and it hits all five of them, making 3 dematerialize into the air. Anime finds a crate dropped from one of the Emerald Blues. He opens it and finds a potion. He picks it up, opens it and begins to drink it.

" That feels better." Said Anime, as he finished off the potion.

The potion bottle disappears. Suddenly the remaining Emerald Blues begin to create a tornado each. Anime looks in shock.

" You have to be kidding me..." Said Anime.

Suddenly the two tornados begin to suck Anime in, but Anime begins to run the opposite way. All of a sudden the two Emerald Blues dematerialize into the air and the tornados disappear. Anime then looks at Kagura, who really is angry.

" Why you…!" Said Kagura.

Anime quickly charges up an energy blast.

" Blitz Blast!" Said Anime, as he shot it at her.

The blast hits Kagura right in the face. She manages to stay up. She then looks at Kanna.

" Kanna! Let's double team them." Said Kagura.

Kanna looks at Kagura and nods her had once. Takai attempts to hit Kanna, but he gets blasted back by a barrier. Kanna then creates 4 square 8x8 shields, each one trapping one of the good guys. Kagura then begins to charge up an attack.

" Let's see if you can get out of this attack." Said Kagura.

Kagura releases a huge tornado, which covers the whole room. The power of the tornado begins to bump Anime and the others hard into the sides of the shield they are in. Anime and the others let out pain speeches and pain sounds as they bump into the sides. Anime quickly slashes the square shield he is in. The shield shatters and Anime jumps out. But he gets trapped in the tornado. Anime tries to get his aim right at another square shield.

" Almost got it. Guys! Hang on." Said Anime.

Anime hurls the Animblade at Takai's shield, which causes it to shatter. The Animblade bounces off of Takai's shield and hits Sakura's, which shatters it and lets her free. And finally it bounces off of Sakura's and it hits Inuyasha's, which lets him free. The Animblade comes toward Anime, and he catches it. Sakura then raises her wand in the air.

" It's time I used one on the moves I learned when I was studying magic." Said Sakura.

The tornado begins to become stronger.

" Thundering skies! Release your fury upon my foes. Thunder Spark!" Said Sakura.

All of a sudden a loud humming sound begins to be heard. From the middle of the room, a yellowish, and bluish sphere of thunder appears. It begins to emit a large amount of light.

Kagura and Kanna look at the huge sphere.

" What!" Yelled Kagura.

Kanna gasps loudly. The sphere then begins to shake. It then shoots out 6 thunderbolts straight at Kagura and Kanna. Kanna's eyes widen as she gets electrocuted. Kagura's paper fan then begins to singe into ashes, as she gets electrocuted. Suddenly after the bolts shock them, the sphere implodes and disappears. Kagura's tornado disappears. Kagura slowly falls to the ground on her feet, and Kanna looks at Anime and the others.

" Give… me… your.. soul…" Said Kanna, as she began to aim the mirror at Sakura.

Sakura gasps. Anime then runs up towards the mirror. Kanna sees Anime coming towards her, and she tries to make a barrier, but she can't. She then blocks behind the mirror. Anime reaches the mirror and slashes it. A quick light flashes. The mirror cracks in half and the front of the mirror shatters into many pieces and fall to the floor. Suddenly a whole bunch of white figures begin to come out of it. Anime and the others look at it.

" What's happening?" Asked Anime.

" The souls of the people Kanna took are being released." Said Inuyasha.

Kanna looks in fright.

" Ugh! Master Naraku... We were your tools all along… That's the truth isn't it?" Asked Kanna.

Anime and the others look at Kanna.

" You two were his tools?" Asked Anime.

Kanna tries to talk but she can't. The souls flying out of the mirror finally end and the mirror disintegrates.

" Master Naraku… Forgive us." Said Kanna.

Kanna then closes her eyes and falls to the ground. She then disappears. Kagura looks at Anime and the others. Anime and the others look at Kagura.

" Why did I decide to help them? I could have said no. I would have disappeared sooner, but I would have been free." Said Kagura.

" Oh well, too bad. Time for you to pay your dues." Said Inuyasha, as he began to do a Windscar attack.

" Inuyasha, Wait…" Said Sakura.

" Grrr… " Said Inuyasha, as he put the Tetsusaiga down to his side.

" What do you mean by that?" Asked Anime.

" I'm one of Naraku's incarnations. Since he created me then he could get rid of me any time he wanted to. And if I disobeyed him, I would have shared the same fate as you just saw Kanna go through. But it would have been earlier. So to live, I did what he said. But now I have regrets. It's too late now." Said Kagura.

" You finally make sense. Time for you to join Kanna." Said Inuyasha, as he began to raise the Tetsusaiga.

" Inuyasha, stop it. Give me a chance to speak." Said Anime.

" Not you too, Anime." Said Inuyasha.

" I don't feel like speaking." Said Kagura.

Kagura then gets up and runs off towards the next room. Inuyasha then looks at Anime.

" Way to go, Anime. Now she ran off." Said Inuyasha.

" Let's follow her." Said Anime.

All of a sudden, a reflect element, and a wind element appear in front of Anime.

" Hey! Two elements." Said Anime.

The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand. The element spheres change into sparks and disappears inside Anime. Anime begins to feel a slight chill from absorbing the power of two spheres at once.

" Wow. I never absorbed two at once. How does it feel Anime?" Asked Sakura.

" Umm. I feel a slight chill…" Said Anime.

" That's all?" Asked Takai.

Anime nods his head.

" Oh yeah! That attack you did, Sakura was awesome. You totally destroyed them." Said Anime.

" And we didn't get electrocuted." Added Takai.

Sakura blushes a little.

" Well… It was a spell I learned some time back." Said Sakura, as she smiled.

" Well it was cool. Why didn't you use it before?" Asked Anime.

Sakura begins to think. She then finds an answer.

" I didn't want to electrocute you guys again." Said Sakura.

" But you didn't. So don't worry about it." Said Anime.

" Yeah. You're right. But another reason was that it might have been too strong for them to handle." Said Sakura.

" Oh I see. Let's continue, guys." Said Anime.

" Yeah. I can smell Naraku's scent." Said Inuyasha.

Anime and the others begin to walk towards the exit of the room.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends have defeated Kagura, and Kanna. Though Kagura is still clinging to life, She managed to run out of the room. Now Anime and his friends are approaching their battle with Naraku. This time he has nowhere to go. Will Anime and his friends be able to defeat him? Find out on the next chapter.


	66. Inuyasha’s begin to revenge

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Note 2: This chapter is longer than the others. Enjoy!

Chapter 66: Inuyasha's begin to revenge.

Anime and the others exit the room they were in and enter another room. They stop and look around and see that the room is empty.

" This room is empty. Let's keep going." Said Inuyasha, as he sheathed his Tetsusaiga, and continued to walk forward.

Anime looks around and sees 8 different doors in which he can go through.

" Hey Inuyasha? Are you sure it's not one of these doors?" Asked Anime, as he looks at the doors on the sides.

" I've been here before. Believe me." Said Inuyasha, as he continued to walk forward.

Anime and the others begin to walk again. Sakura looks at Takai as she walks.

" Oh yeah, Takai? You forgot to tell me what a finishing rate is." Said Sakura.

Anime looks at Takai.

" Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I think a finishing rate is the time it takes to defeat someone." Replied Takai.

A sweatdrop appears behind Anime, and Sakura's heads.

" You think? That's not even an answer if you're not sure." Asked Sakura.

" Yeah. That sounds like a guess." Said Anime, as he walked

Takai looks forward and smiles.

" Heh…Well…" Said Takai, as he smiled.

The sweatdrops disappear from in back of Anime, and Sakura's heads.

" But your guess is right." Said Anime, as he smiled.

" Yeah. That's exactly what I meant." Said Inuyasha.

" I knew it. I'm good at guessing. But don't get me wrong. I had worst days when I guessed way off." Said Takai.

Sakura and Anime laugh a little. Takai then looks at Anime and Sakura.

" That really wasn't funny." Said Takai.

Suddenly they hear Kero laughing from inside Sakura's backpack.

" You're laughing, too Kero?" Asked Takai.

Kero doesn't answer.

Inuyasha snaps at them.

" If you guys are going to play around then I'm going to leave you three behind." Snapped Inuyasha, as he looked at them.

" Why must you act like that?" Asked Takai.

" You guys are acting like we're going into a laughing convention." Said Inuyasha.

" That really shouldn't bother you. Kagome told us about how you boast and brag about how you're going to beat Naraku." Said Anime.

" Yeah, Inuyasha. She said things like you weren't going to give him any mercy." Said Sakura.

" He'll be no match for my Tetsusaiga's diamond-bladed form." Said Inuyasha, as he clinched his hand into a fist.

Anime thinks.

" Diamond-bladed form?" Thought Anime.

" I just hope you guys don't get in my way of battling him. My finishing rate against Naraku really isn't as good. But it's good enough. But he keeps on running away. " Said Inuyasha.

" There he goes again with that finishing rate stuff…" Thought Takai.

Inuyasha then begins to smell Naraku's scent more clearly and knows that he's close. He then begins to run. Anime and the others look at him as he runs.

" Hey? What's the hurry? Stop running?" Said Anime.

" Naraku's just up ahead. This time he has nowhere to go. You guys hurry up" Replied Inuyasha.

Anime sighs...

" Come on guys." Said Anime.

Anime then begins to run. Sakura and Takai run behind him but close by. Sakura is amazed at the speed of Inuyasha.

" Wow. He's fast." Said Sakura.

Farther up, Inuyasha sees that he is approaching a large hole in the floor. He smiles.

" They won't be able to cross this gap in the floor. Heh! I never thought that I'll have to use my jumping skills here." Said Inuyasha.

As Inuyasha reaches the edge of the gap, he jumps high in the air and lands on the other side of the gap. Anime and Sakura look in amazement.

" Wow! Did you see that?" Asked Anime.

" He can sure jump high." Said Anime.

" Well, he's a half-demon so there's no telling what he can't do." Said Takai.

Inuyasha then slashes a long piece of standing wood with his claws to attempt to make a bridge for Anime and the others. It then begins to fall towards the direction where the gap is. Inuyasha then continues to run.

" Hey. Inuyasha is trying to make a bridge for us." Said Sakura, as she continued to run.

The wood falls toward the other side but misses the floor and falls into the dark hole. Inuyasha looks back and sees that the wood bridge attempt didn't work. He then continues to run. Anime and the others look in surprise but Takai stays silent.

" It missed. Now how are we going to get over the gap?" Said Sakura, as she began to think with fright on her mind.

" I have an idea." Said Anime.

Takai and Sakura look at Anime. The Animblade appears in Anime's right hand, and he hurls it at a large piece of wood. The wood begins to fall.

" Good aiming, Anime." Said Sakura.

" I just hope it works" Added Takai, as he ran alongside Sakura and slightly behind Anime.

As Anime and the others continue to reach the gap, Anime realizes that he'll reach the gap before the wooden bridge is formed.

" Uh oh! I think I'm going to have to try and jump this gap." Thought Anime.

Anime begins to get ready to jump the gap. Sakura and Takai look at Anime.

" Is Anime going to…?" Said Sakura.

Sakura doesn't finish her sentence.

" Wait, Anime. Be careful." Said Takai.

Anime reaches the edge and jumps in the air as he reaches the other side. As Anime is in the air, the large piece of wood reaches the other side and creates a bridge. Anime reaches the other side of the gap and lands on his feet and continues to run.

Sakura and Takai sigh in relief and cross the bridge. As Anime runs, he sees that Inuyasha stopped near the exit of the room. The entrance to the next section is covered with old curtains, which seems like it has spider webs on them.

Anime reaches Inuyasha and spots running. Sakura and Takai reach Anime and stop also. Sakura and Anime breathe slightly fast but not panting fast, while Takai breathes slowly. Inuyasha looks at Anime with a weird look. The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand.

" How were you able to jump that gap and reach the other side without even tripping?" Asked Inuyasha.

Anime stops breathing fast and begins to breath regularly. He then answers.

" … I don't know. I just felt like I was able to and I did. You were able to jump it also." Replied Anime.

Sakura begins to breathe normally.

" It's a big difference. I'm a half-demon so I have different traits than you and it's easy for me to jump something like that." Replied Inuyasha.

" Well…" Said Anime.

Before Anime can say anything else, Takai says something to Inuyasha.

" Hey. It doesn't matter how he did it. It's that he managed not to get hurt. Give him a break. He doesn't have to tell you how he did it." Said Takai.

Inuyasha looks at Takai, then back at Anime.

" I'll have to keep an eye on you. Because it's weird to see a full human make that jump. Let's continue." Said Inuyasha.

" Wait, Inuyasha." Said Anime.

Inuyasha looks back at Anime.

" What is it? If it's about that jump you did then don't worry about it." Said Inuyasha.

" Umm. Not really. It's just something that would make the sight better." Said Anime.

Sakura, and Takai look. Anime then walks to the left side of the curtains towards a string. He then pulls on the string, which spreads the curtains away from each other and shows the next section of Naraku's Castle. They see that it is a balcony. They also see Kagura limping towards the center.

" It's a balcony." Said Sakura.

" Hey! It's Kagura." Said Anime.

" It also sees like this is the last room on this floor. Naraku is bound to be here." Said Takai.

Anime walks back towards the group. As he walking, he steps on a chain-like ring. He then stops and moves his foot. He then picks up the ring and looks at it. The ring has an ancient Japanese symbol on it.

" What's this?" Asked Anime.

Inuyasha looks at it.

" It's garbage. Don't worry about it." Answered Inuyasha.

Anime puts it in his pocket.

" Come on guys. Let's go and battle him." Said Anime.

" Now you're speaking my language." Said Inuyasha.

" … But I'm not in a rush." Said Anime.

Inuyasha looks at Anime.

" Well I am, ready or not, I'm going." Said Inuyasha.

" Wait, Inuyasha." Said Anime.

Inuyasha stops. He then growls.

" I'm really getting tired of you guys holding me up." Said Inuyasha.

" It looks too easy. It's probably a trap." Said Takai.

" Or maybe it is a chance for us to get a shot at Naraku." Said Inuyasha.

" Do you want to be known by people for defeating Naraku with a cheap shot?" Asked Anime.

Sakura looks at Anime then at Inuyasha.

" Yeah, Inuyasha. That's low." Added Sakura, as she stood between Takai and Anime.

" I know you want revenge and all. But revenge is bad. But if you have to get revenge then you have to do it the right way." Said Anime.

" Do you always go by the right way?" Asked Inuyasha.

Anime just looks at him.

" But I guess you make a point. Let's go confront him." Said Inuyasha.

The others nod their heads once. Anime and the others then walk through the open curtains to the balcony. As they walk onto the balcony, they feel a slight wind current. The curtains close behind them and change into a solid wall, making it that they can't go back in.

" It's kinda windy out here. It wasn't like this when we were outside earlier." Said Sakura.

Anime and the others see Kagura continuing to walk in pain. She then comes to a stop and falls to her knees.

" Na… Naraku... Heal me… " Said Kagura, as if she was gasping for air.

Suddenly Naraku's voice is heard.

" So you can use it against me?" Asked Naraku's voice.

Anime and the others look around. Inuyasha unsheathes his tetsusaiga. Kagura stays silent in shock.

" Naraku! Where are you hiding?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagura looks behind her and sees Anime and the others.

" Kagura… I thought I told you to take care of Inuyasha and the others?" Asked Naraku's voice.

" It will take more than that to take care of us." Said Anime, as he looked around to see where Naraku could be.

" Yeah! You sent pushovers to take care of us. Quit hiding behind the bush and show yourself." Said Inuyasha.

Anime then whispers to the others.

" Hey? Should we heal Kagura?" Whispered Anime.

Inuyasha looks at Anime.

" No way! She's our enemy." Replied Inuyasha.

" But she hates Naraku also. If we heal her, then we'll have an ally… for now that is." Said Sakura.

" Nara…ku…" Said Kagura.

Naraku begins to get mad.

"Useless!" Snapped Naraku.

Suddenly a blast hits Kagura, blasting her back. Kagura then begins to yell in pain.

" Ahhh!" Yelled Kagura.

" We have to do something." Said Anime.

Anime begins to hold out his left hand towards Kagura. He then closes his eyes. Suddenly a white glow begins to appear near his hand causing Kagura to glow. Sakura and Takai look at Anime. Kagura then begins to glow.

" Don't heal me." Said Kagura, calmly.

Anime opens his eyes. The white glow near Anime's hand stops, causing Kagura to stop glowing. Anime puts down his left hand to his side.

" What? Why?" Asked Anime.

Kagura's body begins to slowly disintegrate.

" If I'm able to disappear from Naraku, at least then, I will be free from his grasp." Said Kagura.

" Hmmm…" Said Naraku's voice.

Inuyasha stays silent.

" Wait. Just stay on to your heart until we defeat Naraku. If we're able to beat Naraku then you'll be free." Said Takai.

" Naraku has my heart. That's just it. He can destroy it anytime he wants to. I may disappear, but my heart won't have anywhere to go. Inuyasha… I still hate you. But if you can, help the others free my heart from Naraku." Said Kagura.

" Yeah… I'm not doing you any favors. They might do that, but I won't have any part of it." Answered Inuyasha.

Kagura laughs a little. The last part of her body disintegrates into dust just like the rest. A slight breeze blows by and blows the dust away.

" Pitiful fool." Said Naraku's voice.

Suddenly a medium sized tornado of miasma appears in the middle of the balcony in front of Anime and the others. The tornado disappears and Naraku appear in his version four form. Naraku looks at where Kagura was. The Animblade appears in Anime's hand.

" What a useless detachment. It's a shame that I let her live this long. " Said Naraku.

" How can you destroy your own creation?" Asked Anime.

Naraku looks at Anime.

" Silence, child! You are too young to even understand." Said Naraku.

Anime gives him an angry look.

" That's not a reason." Said Anime, as the Animblade appears in his hand.

" Then tell me." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku looks at Inuyasha.

" There's no need to. You'll be joining Kikyo soon." Said Naraku, with an evil smile on his face.

Inuyasha gives Naraku an angry look.

" I don't want you ever to mention Kikyo!" Yelled Inuyasha, as he got ready to fight.

" Who's Kikyo?" Asked Anime.

" It doesn't concern you. But I'll make sure to tell you later. But now… This ends, Naraku." Replied Inuyasha, as he continued to look at him. " It's time you quit sending people to take care of me, and fight me like a man. Your so-called 'Band Of Seven' wasn't enough. Now it's your turn."

Naraku begins to laugh evilly.

" Is something funny?" Asked Takai, as he held his bladed shield.

" There won't be a later for you four. You should have never came to this world, Animblade master. But you're as meddling as can be. Just like that Kagome girl." Said Naraku.

Anime begins to get mad.

" Are you going to keep on talking, or are you going to fight?" Asked Anime.

Inuyasha clinches his hand.

" Oh yeah, Anime! A change of attitude. That's what I'm talking about." Said Inuyasha.

Sakura and Takai look at Anime.

" Anime…?" Said Takai.

" Anime, are you ok?" Asked Sakura.

Anime looks at Sakura with a shy and timid smile.

" Umm… I think I am… I feel the same." Answered Anime, with shyness in his voice.

All of a sudden Anime hears a voice.

" Don't let your shyness and act of being timid get in the way of battling. Stay strong." Said the voice.

Anime nods his head and looks back at Naraku. Naraku then senses the jewel shard on Anime. He then looks surprised.

" How do you posses a jewel shard?" Asked Naraku.

" I just found it on the ground somewhere." Answered Anime.

Naraku then begins to think.

" Hmm… It seems that wolf demon dropped one. Or it's the shard from Kohaku's back. Whatever it came from, it's a jewel shard and it's mine." Thought Naraku, with a plain look. "Give me that jewel shard. And that way, you can help me in my power acquirement. And I will be closer to having the Shikon no Tama"

Anime shakes his head.

" No! I'm not giving it to you." He replied.

" Yeah! He's not giving it to you. Because after this battle, that jewel shard is mine." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku frowns evilly.

" Then you'll have to go also." Said Naraku.

Anime then gets into his fighting stance.

" Do you fools really think you can beat me?" Asked Naraku.

" You have it wrong, Naraku. We will beat you." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku begins to laugh. He then suddenly stops laughing and shoots a blast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodges the blast. Naraku then raises his hands into the air. At that moment thousands of demon body parts begin to cover the balcony exits so that they surround the whole balcony, which blocks some of the light. Inuyasha then begins to run after him.

" Let's take care of him, guys." Said Anime.

Takai and Sakura nod their heads. Anime and them then begin to run towards Naraku, Anime taking their lead.

Inuyasha jumps in the air and attempts to slash Naraku, but he dodges with ease. He then growls while Naraku smiles evilly. Inuyasha lands on the balcony and tries to slash him. Naraku dodges out of the way. Inuyasha then jumps back a wide space. Naraku then shoots out three tentacles toward Inuyasha. As they reach Inuyasha, he slashes them with his claws. As he slashes them, pieces of it fall to the ground.

" It's going to take more than that to beat me." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku looks and sees that Anime and the others are coming towards him. Naraku releases five wasp demons toward Anime, Takai, and Sakura.

" Get them." Said Naraku, as he released them.

Inuyasha then tries to slash Naraku with his sword, but Naraku shoots out a thick demon's arm, to deflect the attack. But the Inuyasha's sword cuts it in half. Naraku looks as it falls to the ground.

The wasps begin to fly towards Anime and the others, leaving a mist of darkness in their trail. Takai and the others stop and look in surprise at the wasps. Sakura's eyes begin to widen at the sight of them.

" Look at the size of those wasps!" Said Takai, as he looked at the wasps fly towards them.

Anime reaches them and jumps in the air. He then slashes one, causing it to fall to the ground and disappear. Anime then looks back at the others.

" These wasps are easy. They may look scary, but they're a breeze to beat." Said Anime.

The other wasps begin to approach them. One of the wasps tries to sting Sakura.

" Ah! Get away!" Said Sakura, in fright.

Sakura shoots a blast of fire from her wand, and it hits the wasp and burns it into dust.

" Yeah! Take that." Said Sakura.

Takai then jumps in the air and slashes two wasps at once, causing them to disappear. As they disappear, dark pollen falls to the ground. The last wasp then tackles Anime, at the sense of the jewel shard he has. The tackle pushes Anime back. Anime then back flip kicks the wasp into the air. Anime lands on his feet and throws the Animblade into the air, hitting the wasp. The wasp breaks in half and disappears.

" Those were easy." Said Anime.

Anime then begins to continue to run towards Naraku. Sakura and Takai begin to follow nearby. Inuyasha attempts to slash Naraku, but he dodges out of the way.

" Grrr… Stop moving!" Said Inuyasha.

Naraku laughs little. Suddenly Anime reaches Naraku and attempts to hit him, but he disappears and reappears five inches behind Anime, Naraku then tries to hit Anime with a blast of demon energy, but he quickly jumps out of the way. Takai reaches Naraku and tries to hit him, but he teleports out of the way.

" Pitiful…" Said Naraku.

Sakura aims her wand at Naraku.

" Firaga!" Said Sakura.

A medium sized fireball rushes toward Naraku and hits him in the back. Naraku doesn't feel the pain, but it hurts him. Naraku then looks behind him at Sakura. He then shoots out a blast at Sakura. Sakura sees it coming at her.

She gasps and barely gets out of the way. The blast hits the wall where the curtains were. Naraku begins to shoot another blast at Sakura, but Anime slashes Naraku's right arm, causing it to fall off. Anime looks and sees that Naraku's arm fell off. Inuyasha and the others look.

" Wow… And this form isn't even sharp-bladed." Said Anime, as he looked at the Animblade then at Naraku.

As Naraku's arm falls off, miasma gas begins to seep out of his arm socket and the arm. Anime looks in curiosity but Inuyasha looks and begins to yell at Anime.

" Anime! Don't let that purple gas touch you. Don't inhale in either. Hurry and get away!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Anime quickly runs from the miasma gas, as it begins to fume around the balcony. Inuyasha quickly slashes the miasma gas causing it to separate and disappear. Anime then looks at Naraku.

" It looks like you only have one arm left, Naraku." Said Anime, as he looked at Naraku.

Suddenly another arm sprouts from Naraku's left arm socket. Anime, Sakura, and Takai look in shock.

" What!" Said Anime, as he looked at the new arm.

" What the!" Said Takai, as he looked at the arm also.

" Grrr… I forgot that Naraku could recover lost body parts with other ones." Said Inuyasha, as he held his sword.

Anime and the others look at Inuyasha.

" You forgot that?" Asked Anime.

Inuyasha begins to run towards Naraku.

" Hey guys! Get on to the battling." Said Inuyasha, as he closed in on Naraku.

Anime and the others begin to run towards Naraku. Naraku looks at Inuyasha, and the others.

Naraku shoots a blast into the above demon parts, causing some of them to fall. Inuyasha ignores the falling pieces and continues to run towards Naraku.

" Those aren't going to stop me." Said Inuyasha, as he begins to slash the demon parts as they fall.

Naraku creates a sphere of miasma and releases it. The sphere begins to come towards Anime and the others. Takai quickly flings his bladed shield at the sphere. His bladed shield hits the sphere causing the sphere to disappear.

" Nice one." Said Inuyasha.

The shield flies in a circle back towards Takai and he catches it. Anime reaches Naraku and jumps in the air and attempts to slash him. Naraku quickly creates a barrier. Anime hits the barrier with the Animblade. The attack bounces off of the barrier. Takai and Sakura look at where Anime is and see that Naraku is gone.

" Hey. Where did Naraku go?" Asked Sakura.

Inuyasha slashes the last demon part and looks at Anime. He sees that a barrier is there.

" He's hiding inside the barrier. Hurry and smash it!" Said Inuyasha.

" Ok." Said Anime.

Anime quickly hits the barrier hard. The barrier then cracks and causes a little electricity. The barrier disappears, exposing Naraku. Naraku quickly shoots a large spider thread into the air. The thread begins to come down towards Anime. Anime looks up at the thread. Sakura quickly raises her wand into the air.

" Thundaga!" Said Sakura.

Suddenly 5 thunderbolts strike pass parts of the demon parts above the balcony and strikes the spider thread, causing it to disintegrate. Anime sighs. He then looks behind him at Sakura.

" Thank you." Said Anime.

" No problem." Said Sakura, with a smile.

Sakura then looks at Naraku's irritated face.

" Anime, Look out." Said Sakura.

Anime looks behind him. Naraku points his horns on his arms at Anime. Suddenly one horn shoots toward Anime in a zigzag direction, making a purple laser. Inuyasha quickly begins to dash towards Naraku

" Whoa!" Said Anime.

Anime quickly backs up quickly and hurls the Animblade at Naraku. Naraku quickly teleports out of the way of the Animblade. As the Animblade appears back in Anime's hand, the laser hits him, causing him to fall back on the floor.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as the laser struck him.

Inuyasha reaches Naraku and attempts to slash him, but Naraku teleports away from Anime and Inuyasha.

" Grrr…" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then turns and faces Naraku and runs towards him. He then raises his sword. His sword then begins to get covered with a wind.

" Wind Scar!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hits the ground with his sword. The sword releases a large wind shockwave towards Naraku. Naraku quickly creates a barrier, which absorbs the Wind Scar. Inuyasha and the others look in shock.

" What!" Said Takai, in shock.

" Grrr… You absorbed my Wind Scar." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then begins to run towards the barrier. Inuyasha reaches the barrier and raises his sword in the air. Suddenly the sword's blade begins to turn a crimson color.

" Tetsusaiga!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Naraku quickly disappears and reappears far away from the barrier. Inuyasha strikes the barrier hard. The barrier breaks and disappears but Inuyasha doesn't see Naraku. The tetsusaiga changes back into its regular color.

" Now where did you go?" Asked Inuyasha.

Naraku launches a tentacle at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly looks behind him. The tentacle hits Inuyasha in the face, causing him to fall back onto the floor. But as he touches the floor, he breaks his fall and jumps on his feet. Anime then begins to charge up a blast from his Animblade.

" Take this!" Said Anime, as he made a slashing motion with his Animblade, which releases the blast towards Naraku.

Naraku creates a miasma tornado around him. As the blast hits the tornado, the blast explodes, causing the miasma to disappear and demon parts to fall off of Naraku. Naraku looks at Anime with an angry look.

" No matter. Those parts were weak anyway." Said Naraku.

All of a sudden all kinds of demon parts appear around Naraku. He then begins to attach them into his body. Inuyasha quickly runs up to the parts and slashes them. After he slashes them, miasma gas begins to appear. Inuyasha quickly jumps back towards Anime and the others. The miasma gas touches a demon body part, causing the demon part to rot, melt and disappear. Takai, Anime, and Sakura look in fright.

" Miasma can do that!" Asked Anime.

" His miasma can. His body is filled with that stuff. It will poison you in a matter of minutes. Maybe seconds. And it takes the life of anything it touches. It makes me sick." Replied Inuyasha.

" Hearing that really makes me regret ever battling him." Said Sakura.

" It's too late for regrets, human." Said Naraku.

Sakura and the others look at Naraku.

" Had enough, Naraku?" Asked Takai.

" No. Enough isn't enough for me." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then begins to run towards Naraku.

" Wait, Inuyasha!" Yelled Anime.

" I won't him to the point where he can never hurt anyone ever again!" Yelled Inuyasha, as he ran towards Naraku.

Naraku launches a blast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps over the blast and holds his sword out as he lands on the ground.

" Wind Scar!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hits the ground with his sword. A big shockwave appears and begins to rush towards Naraku. As the wave rushes toward Naraku, Takai attempts to slash Naraku, but he teleports.

" Get away, human!" Said Naraku, as he detached a piece of his body and threw it at Takai.

The piece of Naraku's body hits Takai hard in the chest causing him to get pushed back.

" Ah!" Said Takai, as he got hit.

Sakura looks at Takai and quickly points her wand at him.

" Heal!" Said Sakura.

Suddenly a green light glows above Takai, healing him. The light then disappears. Takai stops holding his chest since the pain is gone.

" Thanks Sakura." Said Takai.

" You're welcome. But I usually heal people. So I'm used to it." Replied Sakura.

The Wind Scar begins to approach Naraku. Naraku quickly creates a shield made of all kinds of demon body parts in front of him. The Wind Scar hits the shield and continues to rush towards Naraku. Naraku's eyes widen, as the Wind Scar approaches him. The Wind Scar hits him, causing an explosion.

" Yeah! I got him!" Said Inuyasha, as he began to smile.

All of a sudden Anime gets separated from reality by a huge, and bright white light. The Animblade disappears from Anime's right hand. Anime looks around him to find the others but he can only see white light.

" What's going on?" Asked Anime, as he continued to look around.

Anime then hears a voice.

" Close your eyes, Anime." Said the voice.

Anime listens to the voice and closes his eyes. Upon closing his eyes, he can feel a power coming from Naraku's direction. He feels that it is getting stronger and stronger. Anime quickly opens his eyes.

" What on earth was that? How did I do that?" Thought Anime.

" You'll be able to feel power levels. But I suggest you only use it when you need to. By feeling your presence, it tells me that you aren't even a teenager yet." Said the voice.

" Where are Inuyasha and the rest?" Asked Anime.

The voice doesn't answer to the question. All of a sudden Anime hears Sakura's voice.

" Anime! Look out!" Slightly yelled, Sakura.

All of a sudden the white light disappears, and the Animblade reappears in Anime's right hand. Anime regains sight of the balcony and sees that a large, long tentacle is coming towards him. Anime quickly slashes the tentacle as it reaches him. The tentacle falls to the ground, in half and disappears into a miasma gas. Anime quickly moves away from it. Suddenly Inuyasha yells at Anime.

" If you're just going to stand there then you should have stayed behind with the others." Yelled Inuyasha.

" You were out of it, Anime. " Said Takai. " You weren't moving, and your eyes were closed.

" Are you ok, Anime?" Asked Sakura.

" Yeah…" Replied Anime.

Naraku then begins to fly.

" You humans!" Yelled Naraku.

Inuyasha looks at Naraku.

" I'm a half-demon and don't forget it." Replied Inuyasha, as he stood in a fighting stance and looked at Naraku.

" It doesn't matter." Replied Naraku.

Naraku then creates 6 copies of himself using the broken demon parts on the balcony.

Anime and the others look at the other Naraku creations. Inuyasha gets ready to battle them.

" Oh! So you're doing this again, huh? Well I'm up for taking care of copies of you. Come on, guys." Said Inuyasha.

Anime and the others begin to dash off towards the clones.

End of Chapter.

It seems that Anime and the others have managed to make it to Naraku and begin the battle. But as it looks now, Naraku isn't about to give up. And also, weird things have been happening to Anime. But besides that, what will happen as the battle against Naraku continues? Will it come to an end? Or will it continue for a long time. Find out on the next chapter.


	67. The falling of jewel shards

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 67: The falling of jewel shards.

(Meanwhile a couple of minutes away…)

Rikou continues to run towards where Luther told him to wait.

" Where is that place?" Thought Rikou, as he ran.

Rikou begins to approach a tree. As he reaches it, he jumps to the right and continues to run.

(Now back to the battle.)

As Anime and the others reach the clones, they begin to attack them. Anime attempts to slash one but it dodges out of the way. The clone then shoots out two tentacles towards Anime, but he slashes them. Inuyasha slashes two clones in half, causing them to disappear.

" Yeah! Too easy." Said Inuyasha, as he clenched his fist.

A clone launches a tentacle at Takai, but he blocks the hit with his bladed shield. He then slashes it in half, and it disappears. Sakura casts a thunderbolt on one of the clones causing it to disintegrate.

"Take that." Said Sakura, after the bolt hit the clone.

All of a sudden, the remaining clone launches a thick thread quickly at Sakura. Sakura quickly looks behind her and sees that it is coming towards her. As it reaches Sakura it sharply turns and begins to come towards Anime. Anime quickly aims the Animblade at

it.

" Fira!" Said Anime, as he continued to keep the Animblade aimed at the thread.

A fiery fireball shoots out from the Animblade and it hits the thread, burning it. The thread works as a lit piece of string and the fire continues to come towards the clone. As the fire touches the clone, it disappears into burned mud. Anime stops aiming the Animblade and slashes the last clone, causing it to break into pieces. He then looks at Naraku. Then the others do also.

" Yeah! Now it's time for you, Naraku." Said Anime, as he looked at him.

Naraku gives Anime a plain evil smile and doesn't say anything. Inuyasha comments after a while.

" What's the matter?" Asked Inuyasha, as he began to get conceited."

Naraku then begins to try and feel the darkness inside their hearts. But can't feel anything.

" Hmm… Pure hearts… Or maybe, I'm loosing my power to do so." Thought Naraku.

Naraku then gives Inuyasha an angry look, and shoots a miasma blast towards him.

" I thought that you'd never begin to battle." Said Inuyasha, as he got ready as the blast began to come towards him.

Anime and the others move out towards Naraku. As the blast reaches Inuyasha, he attempts to slash it but misses. He then quickly dodges out of the way.

" What the heck?" Said Inuyasha.

Naraku then laughs. Inuyasha looks at Naraku.

" Oh yeah. You won't be laughing for long." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha begins to run towards Naraku. He runs past Anime and the others, and attempts to hit Naraku, but he quickly disappears and reappears not as far from Inuyasha. As he reappears, Anime manages to land a 5 hit combo on him. Anime tries to finish the combo with another hit, but Naraku blasts him back.

" Ah!" Said Anime, as Naraku blasted him back.

Takai tries to hit Naraku, but he creates a wall of demon parts in front of him, which he hits. Inuyasha then begins to run towards him. As he reaches him, he attempts to slash him, but Naraku teleports far away. Naraku then begins to aim one of the horns on his arm at Inuyasha. Two of the horns shoot out in a purple laser and fly towards Inuyasha in a zigzag motion. Inuyasha gets hit by both of them, causing him to get hit off the ground. Anime and the others look as he gets hit.

" Ah!" Said Inuyasha, as he got hit.

Inuyasha falls back onto the balcony. Inuyasha looks straight up and sees the demon parts are beginning to move. Inuyasha jumps on his feet and looks at the demon parts. Anime and the others look at Inuyasha.

" What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Asked Anime.

" Look up." Said Inuyasha.

Anime, Takai, and Sakura look up and see that the demon parts are moving. They look in shock.

" What on earth is happening?" Asked Takai.

Inuyasha looks at Naraku.

" What's happening?" Asked Inuyasha.

Naraku laughs to himself. Suddenly the demon parts stop moving. Anime looks at Inuyasha.

" He's just trying to get our mind off the battle." Said Anime.

Inuyasha nods his head. Sakura and Takai look at Inuyasha also.

" He's good at doing that to others. But not to me." Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then begins to dash off towards Naraku. Naraku creates a sphere shaped ball of miasma gas and shoots it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha slashes it as he passes it, causing the sphere to disappear. Inuyasha continues to run towards him.

As Inuyasha continues to run towards Naraku, Anime closes his eyes to try and read Naraku's power As Anime tries to feel Naraku's power, Takai and Sakura begin to run towards Naraku. Anime begins to feel that Naraku's power isn't increasing as much anymore. Anime then opens his eyes.

" He's not gaining more power. I think his body is getting weaker." Thought Anime.

Anime then begins to run towards Naraku. Inuyasha begins to come close to Naraku and jumps in the air.

" Iron reaver, soul stealer!" Said Inuyasha, as he tried to slash Naraku.

Naraku sees the attack coming at him, and he manages to get his main body out of the way, but Inuyasha slashes his left arm off. Naraku looks at his empty arm socket.

" Grrr… You dodge too much! Stop moving! I would have got a better shot." Yelled Inuyasha, as he began to get frustrated with Naraku.

" That got me." Thought Naraku, in a surprised way.

Miasma gas begins to fume out of Naraku's body. Inuyasha then moves back so that it doesn't touch him. The miasma gas disappears.

Anime jumps in the air.

" Take this!" Said Anime, as he was in the air.

Anime throws the Animblade towards Naraku so that it is flipping in a forward direction. Takai then throws his bladed shield at Naraku. Naraku looks and sees that it is coming towards him along with the Animblade. From out of Naraku's arm socket comes a red, big long lobster-like claw. Sakura stops running and looks at it.

" Ewww! Gross!" Said Sakura, as she looked

Anime and Takai hear Sakura and look at Naraku's new arm. Takai stay silent as he looks at it.

" What on earth is that? Is that a big lobster claw?" Asked Anime.

" He's full of all kinds of ugly demonic body parts." Replied Inuyasha.

Naraku then begins to get mad.

" Fools!" Said Naraku.

Naraku quickly shoots out 6 large demonic vines connected to his body toward the bladed shield and the Animblade. 3 vines wrap around the bladed shield, and 3 vines wrap around the Animblade, stopping them. Naraku then throws them up. The Animblade, and the bladed shield go though the demon parts above, creating a slightly large hole. They continue to go up towards the sky.

" Oh come on! " Said Takai, as he looked at Naraku.

" Well… That didn't work." Said Anime, as he raised his right hand into the air, and the Animblade reappeared in it.

" Now's my chance." Said Sakura.

Sakura raises her wand in the air.

" Thunder!" Yelled Sakura, as she continued to keep her wand rose.

Suddenly a large thunderbolt falls from the sky towards the balcony. As it's falling, it hits Takai's shield, taking it with it. As it's falling, Inuyasha begins to run towards Naraku and jumps as he reaches him. Naraku then shoots out a large demon's claw at Inuyasha, hitting him back towards Sakura.

" Ah!" Said Inuyasha, as he got hit.

Sakura quickly lowers her wand and moves out of the way of Inuyasha. He lands on his feet. Naraku then begins to charge up a ball of demonic energy and miasma. Anime and the others look.

" You fools are trying my patience. Time to finish this." Said Naraku.

Anime quickly raises his Animblade into the air.

" Thundara!" Yelled Anime.

Suddenly the thunderbolts that Anime casted falls from the sky and fuses with the thunderbolt that Sakura casted and Takai's bladed shield, creating a larger yellow thunderbolt. It shoots past the demon parts creating a large and strikes Naraku with force. As it hits him, Naraku lets out a paining sound. Then smoke begins to blow around the balcony.

" Nice one, guys. That was some thunderbolt attack we did." Said Anime.

Takai nods his head in agreement. Sakura gives them a smile.

" Now I bet you regret ever battling us." Said Inuyasha.

Takai's bladed shield rolls toward him. He looks at the ground and sees it. He then picks it up.

" That was some attack you guys did." Said Inuyasha.

" Do you think we beat him?" Asked Takai.

" I don't know. Hey Sakura, Can you get rid of the smoke?" Asked Anime.

" Ok." Answered Sakura

Sakura takes out a Clow card and looks at it. She then raises it into the air.

" Windy Card!" slightly yelled, Sakura.

Suddenly the card begins to glow. Then a gust of wind begins to blow away the smoke. As all the smoke disappears, the wind begins to calm down and the Clow card stops glowing.

" That should work." Said Sakura.

Anime and the others look at where Naraku is. The only thing they see is a pile of demon parts.

" Do you think we beat him?" Asked Sakura.

" I doubt it…" Said Inuyasha.

All of a sudden from out of the demon parts Naraku appears. Parts of his body are gone and the top part of his purple kimono is gone, exposing the spider symbol on his back. Anime and the others begin to get ready to fight him. Naraku gives them an evil look as if he's becoming tired.

" I need… more power." Thought Naraku.

Naraku then tries to regenerate the lost parts of his body but it's going slow.

" Grrr… I've regenerated too much. Now it's not going as fast." Thought Naraku, as he got mad.

Naraku then looks behind him.

" Oh don't tell me you're about to run away like you always do." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku looks at Inuyasha. He then shoots out a sphere of miasma gas at Inuyasha.

" It won't work!" Said Inuyasha, as he slashes the sphere when he said work.

Naraku then begins to absorb some of the demon parts lying around the balcony floor. Anime and the others look.

" Oh no, he's trying to absorb those demon parts." Said Sakura.

" Let's stop him." Said Anime.

Anime and the others begin to run towards Naraku. As they run towards him, more demon parts begin to appear above them, covering up the places that don't have any. It then becomes dark on the balcony because the demon parts are blocking most of the light. Anime, Takai, and Sakura stop running.

" Hey! What happened?" Asked Anime.

" It's too dark." Said Sakura.

Anime charges up a ball of blue energy with his Animblade and shoots it towards the demon parts causing a blast. The blast manages to allow some light to shine on the balcony. Inuyasha continues to run.

" It being dark won't stop me." Said Inuyasha, as he continued to run towards Naraku.

Inuyasha reaches where Naraku is and attempts to slash him, but he dodges and hits him in the chest. Inuyasha gets hit and jumps back. He then tries to slash him with his claws, but Naraku disappears and reappears far away. Inuyasha begins to get mad.

" It's too dark…" Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then raises his sword in the air.

" Backlash Wave!" Said Inuyasha, as he made a slashing motion with his sword.

Suddenly a large tornado appears and begins to get rid of the demon parts blocking the light as it moves. Light begins to shine on the balcony. Anime and the others look at the backlash wave, as it begins to disappear. Inuyasha cracks smile.

" Yeah! That's how you do it!" Said Inuyasha.

" Phew… Thanks Inuyasha." Said Anime.

" No prob." Said Inuyasha.

Anime then looks at Naraku and begins to run towards him. As he reaches him, he tries to hit him, but Naraku quickly disappears and reappears behind him. Anime senses that he's behind him and quickly turns around and shoots a blue energy blast at Naraku. The energy blast hits Naraku, causing him to get blown back a little.

" Ahh!" Said Naraku, as the blast hit him.

Anime then quickly dashes toward him. He then lands a 6 hit combo on him. The impact of the 6th hit blasts Naraku back even more. Naraku lands on his feet and creates a gust of wind, blasting Anime back onto the ground.

" Whoa!" Said Anime, as the gust blew him on the ground.

Sakura and Takai look at Anime.

" Anime!" Said Takai.

As he hits the ground, the gust slides him back a bit. Naraku then raises his hands.

" Now! Absorption!" Said Naraku.

Inuyasha hears what Naraku says and he looks behind him at Anime.

" Anime! Watch out!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Anime quickly jumps on his feet. All of a sudden, the scattered bits of demon parts begin to jump towards Anime. And demon parts from above begin to fall towards him. Anime begins to quickly slash at them. Inuyasha looks at Naraku.

" How low can you go? Trying to absorb a pure human?" Asked Inuyasha.

Naraku gives Inuyasha an evil smile. Inuyasha looks at Anime.

" Anime, keep on attacking them." Said Inuyasha.

Anime continues to slash the demon parts as they fall on them. Small pieces of demon flesh begin to fall to the ground around Anime. Between slashing the demon parts, Anime quickly raises the Animblade into the air.

" Aeroga!" Said Anime.

Suddenly a large burst of wind blows around Anime, blowing away parts of the demon flesh and demon parts. The wind creates a shield of invisible-like wind around Anime. The demon parts continue to fall towards Anime, but the Aeroga spell slashes them, as they come to close to him.

" Yeah! You can't absorb me now." Said Anime.

Naraku lifts his hand in the direction of Anime. Suddenly a dark light appears above Anime, and the Aeroga spell wears off.

" What!" Said Anime.

Naraku then launches a blast at Anime. The blast hits Anime, causing him to get blasted towards the edge of the balcony, but a railing stops him from falling off. The demon parts stop coming after Anime, and begin to spread around the outside of the balcony.

(Meanwhile, outside the castle.)

Kirara looks up and sees a dome made of demon parts on the balcony. Kirara changes into her fighting form and begins to growl. Sango and the others look at her.

" Kirara, what's wrong?" Asked Sango.

Miroku looks and sees demon parts are covering the balcony.

"Guys, look." Said Miroku.

Kagome and Sango look at the balcony. Shippo jumps on Kirara's back to get a better look.

" What on earth is that?" Asked Shippo.

" That must be where they're battling." Said Sango.

" Oh no… They might be in danger. Who knows what Naraku is doing to them? I'm going to go try to help." Said Kagome.

" You'll be putting yourself in danger." Said Miroku.

" No, Kagome. Don't go. I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Said Shippo.

" I've already made up your mind." Said Kagome.

Kagome then runs off towards where the balcony is.

(Now back to the battle)

Takai attempts to hit Naraku, and he manages to hit him. Naraku then teleports away from Takai and the others. He then begins to get angry.

" I'm getting tired of this." Said Naraku.

All of a sudden darkness begins to emit from him. Anime and the others look.

" What's happening to him?" Asked Sakura.

" I don't know. But stay on your guard." Replied Takai.

Sakura nods her head once and gets ready to attack when she can. Suddenly Naraku shoots a dark blast at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocks the blast with his sword. He then runs toward Naraku and tries to slash him, but Naraku moves out of the way and shoots a large spider thread at him. The thread gets him and he begins to get trapped in it. Anime then begins to run towards Naraku. As he's running towards him, he looks behind him at Takai and Sakura.

" You two try and get Inuyasha out." Said Anime.

" That won't be needed." Said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha escapes from the thread with ease. He then begins to feel a demonic vine coming towards him from underground. He jumps forward out of the way. As he jumps, the vine breaks through the balcony in a spike shape. Inuyasha lands on his feet and begins to do a wind scar attack.

" Wind Scar!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's words echo. He then slams his sword onto the ground, creating a shockwave. Inuyasha then slams the ground 3 more times, which creates 3 more. The shockwaves then begin to go towards Naraku. Anime continues to run towards Naraku. The 4 shockwaves pass by Anime. Anime begins to slow down and think.

" I hope this works." Thought Anime.

Anime then hurls the Animblade towards the shockwaves. As the Animblade reaches and touches the shockwaves, it picks up some of the energy, giving it a bluish yellow glow. It then begins to go towards Naraku.

" It's working." Said Anime.

Sakura looks at Anime.

" What's working?" Asked Sakura.

Takai answers for Anime.

"He managed to transfer some of the energy from Inuyasha's wind scar into his Animblade, making it stronger. A smart move if you ask me." Said Takai.

" That is a smart move." Said Sakura.

" Nice one, Anime." Said Inuyasha.

As the Animblade heads closer to Naraku, Naraku's eyes widen and he quickly creates a barrier.

" No barrier will save you now, Naraku." Said Inuyasha.

The Animblade hits the barrier, shattering it. The Animblade then hits Naraku hard. Naraku lets out a pained yell. Then the four wind scars hit Naraku one by one. After the last one hits Naraku, an explosion begins. Through the explosion, miasma smoke appears. Anime jumps back a little and the Animblade reappears in his right hand.

" That was awesome, Anime." Said Takai.

Anime closes his eyes to check Naraku's power level. He can't feel anything.

" Why isn't it working?" Thought Anime, as he continued to try and feel Naraku's power.

All of a sudden a large vine-like tentacle zooms toward Anime. Sakura and the others see it.

" Anime, look out!" Said Sakura.

Anime opens his eyes and gets hit by the tentacle.

" Ow!" Said Anime, as he got hit.

The attack picks him off the ground as he moves back.

"Whoa!" Said Anime, as he began to move back while in midair.

Inuyasha quickly begins to run towards him.

" Don't worry, I got you." Said Inuyasha, as he continued to run and try and catch him.

Inuyasha trips over a clump of hard mud. He hits the ground.

" Ouch!" Said Inuyasha, as he hit the ground.

Anime passes Inuyasha and begins to fall towards the ground. Anime touches the ground and begins to slide back. After a short while he hits his head on the metal railing and stops sliding back.

" Aah…! Oww…!" Said Anime, as he hit his head

Anime drops the Animblade beside him and begins to rub his head in pain. He then looks around and finds out his vision is blurry.

" Are you ok, Anime?" Asked Takai.

" Ow… My head hurts…" Said Anime, as he continued to rub the back of his head.

" He hit that railing kinda hard." Said Inuyasha.

Takai sighs…

" Ok, I think Anime has had enough fighting." Said Takai.

Takai begins to run towards Anime. As he reaches him, he stops and crouches down.

" You think you can keep on battling?" Asked Takai.

Anime begins to slowly nod his head. All of a sudden Naraku's voice is heard.

" It… isn't over… yet." Said Naraku.

Inuyasha, Sakura, and Takai look in the direction where Naraku's voice is coming from.

" He's still alive?" Asked Sakura, as she looked.

" Grrr… Why won't you just give up, Naraku?" Asked Inuyasha.

Takai looks at Anime.

" Stay right there." Said Takai.

Takai then begins to run back towards where the others are.

Suddenly Naraku begins to laugh evilly.

" That kid just got blown back like that. It just shows how weak humans can really be." Said Naraku, as he continued to laugh.

" You'll pay for saying that, Naraku." Replied Inuyasha.

Naraku appears from the miasma gas. The miasma gas disappears. He's almost fully destroyed, but he is walking on four spider legs.

" Oh my…" Said Takai, as he looked at Naraku.

" You just don't know when to give up." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku gives Inuyasha a mad look.

" No. But I do know how to take care of a defenseless kid." Replied Naraku.

Naraku begins to charge up dark miasma energy. Suddenly Inuyasha and the others begin to run towards him, but they bump into an invisible wall.

" What on earth? How come I didn't see that?" Asked Inuyasha.

Naraku looks at Anime. Anime slowly raises his head to look at Naraku, but his sight is still blurry.

" Look at that pitiful face… And to think you stood this long in a battle against me. It's time you learned the hard way that humans have no power towards me." Said Naraku, as he gave him an angry look.

Naraku then releases the energy towards Anime. The blast shatters through the invisible wall, as it rushes toward Anime. Anime looks at the blast as it comes toward him. He closes his eyes and begins to raise his right hand into the air. A white glow begins to appear near Anime's hand. Anime begins to slightly glow.

" Let this work…" Thought Anime, as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

Anime begins to heal. He then opens his eyes to find out that his vision returned and also that the pain has stopped. Anime stops glowing and the glowing near his hand stops and disappears. Anime lowers his right arm and picks up the Animblade.

The energy begins to reach Anime. All of a sudden an arrow carrying a white light and a jewel shard blasts past some of the demon parts and hits the dark miasma energy, causing it to disappear. Anime and the others look in surprise. Anime gets up from off the ground and begins to run near the others.

" What was that?" Asked Anime.

" That can only be one person." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome reaches the top of the balcony and runs looks at the others. Anime and the others look behind them and see Kagome

" Kagome!" Said Anime, Takai, and Sakura.

" Hey guys." Said Kagome.

" What are you doing here?" Asked Inuyasha.

" I decided to come and help." Said Kagome.

" We didn't need your help, Kagome." Said Inuyasha.

Naraku sees Kagome and begins to get mad.

" You meddlesome, girl. You're not even supposed to be here! Go back to your era!" Yelled Naraku.

Naraku shoots a thread at Kagome. Kagome looks in fright. Inuyasha quickly slashes it in half. Anime quickly runs toward Naraku, and slashes him hard in his stomach region, as he gets slashed, pieces of the jewel shard fall out of him and fall on the ground and make a very special sound.

" My jewel shards!" Said Naraku.

Inuyasha looks at the jewel shards.

" Hey guys, the jewel shards!" Said Inuyasha.

Naraku begins to lose his power quickly.

" Take this!" Said Anime.

Anime slashes him again hard.

" Ah!" Said Naraku, as he got slashed.

After Anime slashes him, purple liquid miasma shoots out of him and it falls on the balcony.

" Whoa! Liquid miasma!" Said Anime.

" Don't go near it! It can easily destroy you." Said Inuyasha.

The balcony begins to melt and break in half from the liquid miasma. Anime quickly runs back. The demon parts surrounding the balcony begin to fall. The balcony pieces tilt inward, causing the jewel shards, Anime and the others to slide in. They go through the balcony cracks and begin to slide down towards the ground. As Anime and the others are sliding, Inuyasha jumps on the ground. Anime and the others reach the ground and land on their feet.

" That was close." Said Anime.

Suddenly a keychain falls on Anime's head and falls on the ground with a metal sound. Anime looks at it and picks it up. It resembles a claw. He then puts in his pocket.

" Whoa! That slide was cool. Let's do that again sometime." Said Sakura, with a smile.

" That was a good battle." Said Takai.

" It may have been, but I feel something is still up there…"Replied Inuyasha.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha.

" You think so?" Asked Kagome.

" Yeah. I'm going back up there." Said Inuyasha.

" Umm ok. I'll get the jewel shards while you go check." Replied Kagome

" You want us to come?" Asked Anime.

Inuyasha ignores Anime and jumps into the air and wall jumps up Naraku's castle. Anime sighs…

" Well he's gone." Said Kagome.

Kagome remembers something.

" Oh yeah. While I was out here, I saw that Rikou, kid run off." Said Kagome.

Anime looks at Kagome.

" Really? Which way did he go?" Asked Anime.

Kagome points to the north towards a forest.

" That way." Said Kagome.

" Let's go, Anime." Said Sakura.

Anime looks at Sakura and nods his head. He then looks at Kagome.

" Tell the others bye for us." Said Anime.

" I will." Said Kagome.

" …Thanks." Said Anime. " Come on guys.

Anime and the others begin to run off towards the forest.

" Bye, Kagome." Said Anime.

" Bye guys." Replied Kagome.

Kagome then begins to pick up the scattered pieces of the jewel shard.

End of Chapter.

Anime and his friends were able to defeat Naraku. Or were they? Well now they are leaving behind Inuyasha and going through a forest towards where Rikou went. What will happen next? Find out on the next chapter.


	68. A flight into space

Anime Hearts

By Animelegend

Note: I own Anime and the Animblade (And all the forms of it). And probably the High Ship. Those who copy or steal any of this story will be notified. Well let's just say don't take or rearrange anything from this story.

Chapter 68: A flight into space.

Anime and the others reach the entrance to the forest and begin to slow down and look around. Anime looks at a sign and tries to read it, but it's illegible.

" I can't read it." Thought Anime.

" This forest seems like it's been here a while." Said Takai.

"Oh, how can you tell?" Asked Sakura, as she turned her head and looked at him with a smile.

"Experience of forests." Answered Takai.

"Oh." Said Sakura, as she looked at Takai then turned to Anime. "Anime, are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. Let's find a way to get out of here." Said Anime, as he stopped looking at the sign and looked straightforward and began to walk.

Sakura and Takai begin to walk along with him. As they walk, they pass trees after trees.

5 minutes later.

Anime and the others continue to walk but then stop as they pass a group of 5 trees.

" Hey guys? Is it just me, or do these trees all look the same?" Asked Anime.

Sakura begins to look around.

" Now that you mention it, I think we have been going in circles." Said Takai.

Anime looks near the trees and sees the same sign that he saw when they entered.

" Yeah, I think we have." Said Anime.

Sakura sees a tree that is bearing fruit. The fruits resemble yellow apples but are pinkish a little.

" Those fruits look good." Said Sakura.

" Hey Anime, and Takai? I'll be right back." Said Sakura.

Anime looks at Sakura.

" Ok. Be careful." Said Anime.

Sakura smiles and begins to walk towards the tree. As she reaches the tree, she begins to reach for a fruit, but she can't reach. She then stands on her tiptoes and tries to reach for one, but she still can't.

" Aww… Don't tell me I'm going to have to climb this." Said Sakura, as she began to frown.

She then jumps and manages to grab one.

" I got one!" Exclaimed Sakura, as she touched the ground and stopped standing on her tiptoes.

Sakura looks at the fruit and sees that it's ripe. She then takes out the Watery card and holds it in front of the fruit.

" Watery." Said Sakura, in a whisper.

Suddenly a water gun like amount of water begins to squirt out of the card, washing the fruit. The water stops and she puts the Watery card away. She then takes a bite out of the fruit. Her mouth begins to tingle and she smiles.

" It's sour and sweet. I think Anime and Takai would like one too." Said Sakura.

Sakura jumps and grabs two pieces of fruit. She then takes out the Watery card and rinses off the two pieces of fruit. She then puts the Watery card away.

" There. That should do it." Said Sakura, as she took another small bite of her piece of fruit.

All of a sudden the tree begins to talk. As it talks, Sakura's eyes begin to widen, and her body shakes slightly in fright.

"Ahh… I am glad that you like my fruit. Take as many as you want." Said the tree.

Sakura then begins to scream in fright.

" Ahh!" Screamed Sakura, as she began to run back towards Anime and Takai.

As she comes toward Anime and Takai, she stops screaming and begins to breath quickly.

" Sakura? What happened?" Asked Anime.

" You look like you just seen something." Said Takai.

" I was picking fruit, and the tree talked to me." Said Sakura.

Suddenly Takai begins to laugh, while Anime keeps a calm face.

" Takai, I mean it. How come you don't believe me? Anime, you believe me right?" Asked Sakura, as she looked at him.

" I believe you, Sakura. I know you wouldn't lie to us." Replied Anime.

Anime then looks at Takai.

" It isn't funny, Takai. She looks frightened and all you do is laugh." Said Anime.

Takai stops laughing and looks at Anime.

" I never said that I didn't believe you. And I apologize deeply for laughing. But a talking tree is weird." Replied Takai.

Sakura begins to turn back to normal.

" Yeah, it is. But anyway, I brought some fruit back for you guys. It's really good. Don't worry, I washed them off." Said Sakura.

Sakura gives a piece of fruit to both Anime and Takai.

" Thanks Sakura." Said Anime.

" Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. I'll keep it for later." Said Takai, as he put it in his pocket.

Anime takes a bite out of the fruit and begins to chew it. He then swallows.

" Oh ok then. Well anyway, should we be on our way?" Asked Sakura.

" We've been going in circles. I think it's like a maze." Said Anime.

" Oh. I've been in mazes before. I know a easy way to get out of here." Replied Sakura, as she continued to eat her piece of fruit.

" How?" Asked Takai.

Sakura eats the last piece of her fruit and looks at Takai.

" I'll just use my jump card to see which way we need to go and how long the forest is." Said Sakura.

" Good idea." Said Anime.

"Ok then. Go ahead." Said Takai.

" Ok." Said Sakura.

Sakura looks up to see if there is a space where the sky can be seen. She sees a spot and walks under it. She then takes out the jump card and raises it into the sky.

" Jump Card!" Said Sakura.

Suddenly the card glows. Two small glowing white wings begin to sprout on each of Sakura's sneakers. The card stops glowing and the wings stop also. Sakura puts the card away.

" Ok, Here I go." Said Sakura.

Sakura jumps into the air. As she leaves the ground, a burst of white wind appears from the wings on her sneakers, making her burst high into the air.

" Whoa…!" Said Anime, in shock.

" Yeah, It makes you want to be a Cardcaptor." Said Takai.

As she passes the altitude of the treetops, she looks around and sees that the exit is way to the north. She also sees the clouds and the sky clearer.

" Whoa…" Said Sakura.

" What do you see?" Shouted Anime, so Sakura can hear him.

" The exit is to the north. It looks like a maze from here." Shouted Sakura.

" It's to the north." Said Anime.

Sakura begins to return back towards the ground, getting faster as she falls. As she begins to reach the ground, she lands softly and is unharmed. The wings on her sneakers disappear.

" That was so cool." Said Anime, as he looked at Sakura.

" Yeah, I know. That's one of my most favorite cards to use." Said Sakura, with a smile.

Anime remembers that he has new keychains.

" Oh yeah. I almost forgot about those two keychains I found." Said Anime.

Anime takes out the two new keychains that he found. One resembles a metal claw, and the other resembles like a demon's fang. Sakura and Takai look at the keychains.

" Those look cool. Which one are you going to try out first?" Asked Sakura.

Anime looks at both of the keychains. He then makes up him mind.

" I'll try this one." Replied Anime, as he held out the keychain that resembles a demon fang.

Anime raises his right hand into the air and the Animblade appears in it. He then lowers the Animblade towards him and detaches the Metal Chocobo keychain and attaches the one that looks like a fang.

All of a sudden the Animblade begins to glow. As it stops glowing, it is in a new form. (The blade of the form is slightly thick, but it is slightly shorter. The blade is silverish with traces of a coat of red. The handle part of the form is reddish with traces of white. The name of the new form is Demon's Conquest.) Anime then puts the other two keychains away. The Animblade disappears from his hand.

" Hey? What about the other one?" Asked Sakura.

" I'll try that one out later." Replied Anime.

" Ok. Anyway, the exit is to the north. So let's hurry and get out of here" Said Takai.

" Yeah, I don't want to see another talking tree again." Replied Sakura.

Anime and the others begin to walk north, towards the exit.

(Meanwhile, at the Battle Stadium.)

As the sunshine becomes partly blocked by clouds, the entrance doors open and Riku and Kairi enter and begin to look around. They see nobody is outside of the stadium. They then begin to walk towards the stadium.

" Well this is the Battle Arena that Anime told us about. Sora should be here." Said Riku, as he looked at the huge stadium.

" But I don't see Sora out here…" Replied Kairi, as she turned and looked at Riku.

" Let's check inside. Maybe somebody will know where he is." Replied Riku, as he looked at her.

Kairi nods her head once.

" Yeah, your right. Ok. Come on." Said Kairi.

Kairi and Riku begin to walk towards the gate. As they approach it, they see the ticket lady. The lady looks at them and smiles.

" Oh! I haven't seen you two around here before. Where are you guys from?" Asked the lady.

" We're from a island far away." Answered Riku.

" Ah, I see. He said he was from an island also." Said the lady.

Riku and Kairi's eyes widen.

" Who?" Asked Riku and Kairi.

" Umm nevermind. I said too much. Anyway, what brings you to the Battle Stadium?" Asked the lady.

" We're looking for somebody. Our friend said that he was here." Answered Kairi.

" Oh. Then you can pass." Replied the lady.

The lady pushes a button, and the gate opens. Riku and Kairi walk pass the gate and walk up the stairs towards the entrance of the arena. As they open the door, they see a couple of people.

" Let's ask the receptionist." Said Riku.

" Ok." Replied Kairi.

Riku and Kairi walk towards the reception desk. As they get there they see a note. They begin to read it. The note says " On lunch break, be back momentarily."

" The receptionist is on lunch break. Now what do we do while we wait? " Asked Riku.

Suddenly a door opens and a girl walks out of it. She then walks to the reception desk and sits down. She then picks up the lunch note and puts it away. She looks at Riku and Kairi with a smile.

" May I help you?" Asked the girl.

" Umm… We're looking for our friend. Another friend of ours said he was here." Replied Kairi.

"Oh. Then you asked the right person. What's his name?" Asked the girl, as she bunched her purplish hair together and tied it into a ponytail with an elastic bangle."

" His name is Sora. You may have heard of him before." Replied Riku.

" Oh, Sora! I know who he is." Replied the girl with a smile.

" He's here?" Asked Kairi with a smile.

The girl shakes her head. Riku and Kairi then look at her with a frown as she begins to speak.

"I'm sorry. He left just a while ago. I remember overhearing that he was going somewhere. But I have no idea where he said he was going." Replied the girl.

" Oh. I see. Well thanks anyway." Said Riku.

" Well since you're here, would you like to watch the progressing battle? We have a treat today. The president of the Lorenzo Company, Regal has decided to take on a challenger from here. And the thing is that his hands are in shackles.

" Umm... We're busy at the moment. But thanks anyway." Replied Riku. " Come on Kairi."

Riku and Kairi begin to walk away from the counter and exit the foyer of the stadium. They then begin to walk towards the world exit.

" Well, Anime wasn't lying about him being here. But we came to late." Said Riku, as he walked towards the exit along with Kairi.

" Yeah, But I wonder where Sora went." Replied Kairi, worried.

" Don't worry, we'll find him. So where should we check next?" Asked Riku.

Kairi sighs.

" I have no idea…" Replied Kairi, as she walked.

Riku and Kairi reach the world exit doors and open them. They then walk through them. As they pass, the doors close behind them.

(Now back to Anime and the others.)

After a couple of minutes of walking, they begin to approach the exit of the forest.

" Hey. We 're almost out of the forest." Said Sakura.

" Finally this forest is coming to an end." Said Takai.

Anime and the others continue to walk and they exit the forest. As they exit the forest, they hear rustling and footsteps ascending through the trees and bushes ahead. Anime then closes his eyes to see if he can try to sense Rikou, but it doesn't work. He then opens his eyes.

" Why isn't it working?" Said Anime.

Sakura and Takai look at Anime.

" Why isn't what working?" Asked Sakura.

" Nothing…" Replied Anime.

Anime then begins to run off towards the north. Sakura and Takai look at him as he runs.

"Anime. Wait up." Said Sakura.

" Why are you running for?" Asked Takai.

Anime looks over his shoulder at Takai and Sakura.

" Come on guys, Rikou should be up this way." Said Anime, as he continued

Anime looks straightforward and continues to run. Sakura and Takai begin to run after him.

(Meanwhile, Up north near a lake.)

Rikou continues to wait for the enforcer heartless to come.

"Where is it? It should have been here already." Thought Rikou, as he continued to wait.

Rikou walks up towards a lake and looks at his reflection in it. As the wind slightly blows, his silverish hair blows through it.

" It's been a while since I saw my reflection in the water." Said Rikou to himself.

All of a sudden a dark light appears in the sky and the top of the lake becomes shrouded by a shadow. Rikou looks into the sky and smiles.

"It's finally here…" Said Rikou.

(Now back to Anime and the others.)

Anime and the others continue to run. As they run, the dark light in the sky begins to spread above them. They then stop and look in the sky.

" What on earth is happening?" Asked Sakura, as she looked at the dark sky.

Anime stops looking at the sky and looks straightforward. He sees Rikou.

" It's Rikou!" Exclaimed Anime, with shock.

Anime then begins to run towards where Rikou is. Sakura and Takai quickly look at him as he takes off.

" You really have to stop running without us, Anime. Let's follow him." Said Takai.

Sakura looks at Takai and nods her head once. They then begin to run off in the direction where Anime went.

A big heartless begins to descend from the dark sky. As it descends, Rikou looks at it with surprise.

" So this is the creation that Luther was talking about. This will take me to Radiant Garden so I can get Narue." Said Rikou, as he looked at it.

The enforcer heartless stops descending and looks down at Rikou and growls.

" I'm about ready to go. Let's take off." Said Rikou.

The heartless then begins to lower itself so that Rikou can reach it. All of a sudden Rikou and the heartless hear rustling and footsteps in the bushes. They look in the direction where it is coming from. Anime jumps over the last bush and stops running. Sakura and Takai jump over the bushes also and stop as they reach where Anime is.

" Anime… It's you." Said Rikou, as he looked at him.

Sakura and Takai direct their attention towards the heartless.

" What on earth is that?" Asked Sakura, as she looked at the heartless.

The enforcer heartless continues to growl.

" Rikou, What is that?" Asked Anime.

Rikou points to the heartless while looking at Anime. Takai and Sakura look at Rikou.

" Behold… For this is the heartless that will take me to where Narue is." Replied Rikou.

Anime looks at the heartless. He then looks at Rikou.

" You know where Narue is? Where? Tell me." Said Anime, with slight anger in his voice.

" I don't have to tell you anything." Replied Rikou.

Anime begins to get mad.

" …Why won't you tell him?" Asked Sakura.

" He's been looking for her all this time." Said Takai.

Rikou ignores what Sakura and Takai say. He then jumps onto the heartless.

" Now, I should be on my way. Narue could be hurt." Replied Rikou.

The enforcer then roars loudly. It then begins to float into the air. Rikou turns his back to Anime and the others as he stands on the heartless. Sakura quickly looks at Anime.

" Anime. This is our only chance. Let's hurry and jump on it." Said Sakura.

" Sakura is right. If we don't get on then you may never see Narue again." Said Takai.

Anime looks at Sakura and Takai.

" You both are right. Come on." Said Anime.

Anime and the others run towards the heartless and jump and try to reach it. But they can't.

" We can't reach it. Let me use my jump card." Said Sakura.

Sakura quickly takes out a Clow Card and reads it. She smiles at the sight that it is the Jump card. She then raises it into the air.

" Jump!" Yelled Sakura, as she raised the card into the air.

All of a sudden the card begins to glow and a circle appears around Anime, Sakura, and Takai. The circle begins the glow white. As it glows, white glowing angel feathers appear on their sneakers. Two on each sneaker and one of each side. The card stops glowing and the circle disappears. Sakura then puts the card away.

" Ok guys. On the count of three, jump." Said Anime.

Sakura and Takai nod their heads.

" Ok. 1…2…3!" Said Anime.

On three they jump off the ground and burst into the air. They begin to come towards the enforcer and Rikou. Rikou then disappears into the darkness of the enforcer.

" We're almost there." Said Anime.

They continue to soar into the air. As they are going into the air, a white column of wind appears from the wings on their sneakers as they soar. Anime reaches the enforcer and grabs on to it. Takai and Sakura reach it and manage to land on it. The white wings on Sakura and Takai's sneakers disappear.

" Wow. That really was cool." Said Takai.

Anime climbs up onto a safe platform of the enforcer and stands on his feet. The wings on his sneakers disappear. Anime then sighs in relief.

" That was close." Said Anime, as he began to look at Sakura. " I owe you one, Sakura."

Sakura gives him a smile.

" You don't have to give me anything. You saved Takai and me many times. So I really should be the one in your debt." Said Sakura, as she gave him a smile.

" But you don't have to." Said Anime.

Anime then looks up in the sky. He sees that they are approaching space and that they are almost passing the clouds. Suddenly a huge glass-like transparent sphere shield appears 10 meters around the enforcer, making Anime and the others able to go into space without running out of air. Sakura walks to the edge of the enforcer and looks below at the ground.

" The trees look like tiny ants." Said Sakura.

As she continues to look, her sight of the land becomes covered with clouds.

Takai crosses his arms and looks in up along with Anime. They begin to enter space.

" Where do you think this will take us?" Asked Takai, as he looked at them begin to enter space.

" I don't know… But we're going to where Narue is." Replied Anime.

Takai looks at Anime.

" You must be happy." Replied Takai.

" I don't know whether to be happy or to be sad." Replied Anime.

The enforcer fully enters space and begins to fly straight.

End of chapter.

Anime and his friends have caught a ride from the enforcer which said by Luther will be able to take Rikou to get Narue. As Anime, Takai, and Sakura are aboard the enforcer, Rikou stays unaware that they are. Where will this take them next? Find out on the next chapter.


End file.
